A Thousand Words in a Single Glance
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella finds how much Charlie loves her when Edward returns, but his death leaves her feeling vulnerable so she decides to reinvent herself and start anew. Not easy when she has Edward looking for her. Will she be able to outrun him? Torn between two men, one a memory, one her protector, who will she give her heart to? Bella/Peter/Jasper. Takes place after Edward leaves New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I know all about fairy tales and believe me when I tell you they aren't suitable for children, the monsters are real and there are no happily ever after. Once upon a time I believed in Fairy Castles, Princesses in tall towers, and Knights in shining armour, Princes who wake you from endless slumber with a single kiss. I was naive, like all little girls who forget that the Dragons, Giants, Wicked Witches, and Ogres are also in the stories and should not be ignored.

My Prince Charming really existed, he rode into my life and woke me from the mundane with no more than a kiss. I lived in that Fairy Castle and knew the wonders of the Magical World. He fought the Monsters for me and saved me from them. All true to form so far, right? Right. Then the dark side of the tale began, my Prince Charming decided I wasn't worth the effort any longer and left me, alone and shattered in the depths of the Gloomy Forest, prey to all the monsters who lurk in the shadows. I was lucky in a way, one of those other Monsters took pity on me and saved me, but to what end? So when you next read or hear a Fairy Tale and wish you were that Princess take a moment to think of the dark side of that story and remember, the Monsters are as real as the heroes and sometimes the two are the same thing. It just depends on your perspective.

My Prince Charming left, taking his fairytale family of vampires with him, telling me I wasn't worth it, not good enough and for a while I believed him. I almost lost myself as well as him, ironically. The person who got me through it? That's another Fairy Tale, but the one where the Big Bad Wolf is in reality a guide dog for the love blinded Princess. My Wolf Man Jake pulled me out of my depression and showed me it was possible to keep living and even gain strength from what I'd suffered. After all once you've faced vampires and death, what's left in the world that can frighten you? Especially with a Werewolf at your side.

My poor Dad had tried to understand what had happened and asked so many questions, awkward ones, that in the end my Quileute friends took him to one side and told him the truth. I'd expected him to laugh in their faces but he just looked grim and promised to protect me if the vampires ever came back. One guy with a badge and a gun prepared to take on a coven of vampires for love of his daughter, now that's courage. What I didn't know was that he'd made arrangements for the future, giving up his own to ensure I got mine.

I had just finished my final year at Forks High School when it happened. My final exam was over, ecstatic it was and debating whether to go home or with the others for coffee, I saw him. Prince Charming standing by my old red truck a shy smile on his face. I froze, unable to breathe or think. As I continued to stare he walked forward slowly calling my name,

"Bella?"

I was about to turn and run when there came a roar of a motorbike engine and Jake skidded between us throwing me a helmet which I caught automatically.

"Get on Bells"

I flung myself on the back of the bike wrapping my arms around my Wolf Man as he roared away from Forks, making for the treaty line and safety.

Charlie

I was at the station when I got the call from Billy,  
"They're back, the Cullens."  
It was the message I'd been dreading but expecting to receive eventually. I pulled out a briefcase and emptied my personal drawer into it then called Eddy in and handed him an envelope,  
"This is a letter of resignation and recommends you for my job. My badge is in there and my gun in the safe. I've got enough leave to cover my notice. Good luck Eddy."

I shook hands with the stunned looking Deputy and ran outside over the lot to where I'd taken to leaving my personal car, an old banger but it would suffice for my needs now. I turned the engine which started first time thanks to Jakes work on it and headed out of town, towards the Cullen house.

Billy was right, as I knew he would be, all the doors were open and I could see figures moving around inside. I pulled up and got out nervously. Alice approached,  
"Hello Chief Swan, is there something I can do for you?"  
"I'd like to speak to Carlisle please."  
I felt naked without my gun belt, not that it would have done any good against the Cullens but still, old habits die hard. Alice nodded gravely and went in the house, coming out a few minutes later with her father,  
"Chief Swan",  
Dr Cullen. This isn't a social call, just so you understand"  
"But not an official one"

He'd seen the absence of a badge,  
"Right, this is private man to...man"  
He noticed the hesitation and smiled sadly  
"Oh I see",  
"Good then this will be short. You and your family stay away from my Daughter. That's not a request by the way. If I see any of them near her or where ever we happen to be I will contact every fucking Monster Hunter I can and tell them all about your little coven. You leave us alone and your nasty little secret remains that."  
He sighed heavily,  
"I did warn Edward this might happen. I'm very sorry Charlie, for everything."  
"Yeah well Dr Cullen I think that's it. I don't expect to see you again but it might be a good idea to keep that son of yours on a leash."  
My skin crawled as I turned my back on him and walked back to my car before turning it and driving away slowly not wanting them to know how scared I'd been.

Carlisle  
Of course I knew what Charlie's reaction was going to be before he arrived, Alice had warned Edward but he was insistent that Bella loved him and would take him back after he apologised. It seems he was wrong. Then he appeared, screeching to a halt in front of the house.  
"What did he want?" He snapped,"Bella's gone off with that wolf boy Jacob, she didn't even get a chance to speak to me before he turned up."  
I explained to him,

"Charlie was here with a warning. Stay away from him and Bella, or else."  
Edward laughed,  
Oh really and what's he going to do? Shoot me?"  
No Edward, give our secret away to every crackpot Monster Hunter in the USA."  
"What? He can't do that, the Volturi will kill him first."  
I shook my head cautiously,  
"I don't think so Edward. I think he's planned for that eventuality and think if he dies our secret will get out anyway. You have to stay away from Bella unless she comes looking for you."  
"I can't Carlisle, I love her."  
"Well it seems she feels differently Edward. You have no choice son."  
"I can wait. She'll come here as soon as she can get away."  
"No Edward she won't. She's going away."  
Edward looked at Alice,  
"Away?"  
"Yes. She doesn't love you any more Edward. You broke her heart and she'll never forgive you for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

I had never been so glad to see Jake in my life and didn't relax until we crossed the treaty line when he slowed, finally stopping outside Billy's. Sam and the pack were there along with Billy and Emily who came over and gave me a big hug. Sam nodded, a severe look on his face,  
"You OK Bella?"  
"Yes Sam, thanks to Jake. How did you know?"  
"Charlie set up a warning system, he'll be here soon."  
"My Dad set this up?"  
"Yes he knew they'd be back eventually so he's arranged everything. You'll be leaving Forks soon with the pack for protection."  
My lip started to tremble and a single tear rolled down my dust streaked cheek.

Billy wheeled to my side and took my hand,  
"Don't worry Bella, Charlie knew what he was doing, you'll be fine."  
I nodded before walking inside with Jake and Emily to wait.  
It wasn't long before Charlie showed up in the old car he'd bought from Jake a while back, on a whim he'd said at the time. Now I knew better. He ran up the path to hug me,  
"Its going to be OK Bells. I've spoken to the Cullens and warned them to keep away."  
"You went there? Knowing what they are?"  
"Yes. No one threatens my family Bells."  
I hugged him back,  
"He won't listen Dad"  
"Oh I think he will, but were leaving anyway."  
"Leaving? Where? And what about your job?"  
"I quit, we're moving South to California. I've bought a little place down there and you can enrol in college"  
"You've done all that for me?"  
"Yes Bella, you're worth it"  
My heart clenched at hearing those words. I'd heard them once before from other lips, in a similar kind of situation, I was running then and I'm running now.

We travelled in a weird kind of convoy, Jake with us in Charlie's car with the Wolf Pack running out of sight around us.

"We'll make sure the Cullens can't follow or trace you by using the wolves to blind Alice. Once we reach our new home we'll be safe."  
I looked at Charlie,  
"How do you know that Dad?"  
"Because our new home is on the edge of a brother tribe to the Quileutes. When we get there they're taking over security until we get established. It'll be fine honey. There's no way the Cullens will bother you again unless they want to see their faces on TV."

Charlie had threatened vampires for me and I would repay him by pulling myself together and making something of my life. The road trip turned out to be fun, we camped every night and the Wolf Pack would close up around us and join in the cooking and chat around the camp fire but there were always at least two on patrol at all times. I'd never had anything to do with Sam or Paul. The only wolves I knew were Quil and Embry who'd changed soon after Edward left and Victoria came looking for me. They chased her away eventually although we all knew she would be back sooner or later. My death was her life's ambition but like the Cullens the wolves were too big a threat to her. I was safe on Tribal Lands and so was Charlie.

He bought two horses and I learned to ride finding it was one physical activity I was good at. I would spend hours riding on the Reservation always careful to stay inside the boundary and I set up a business on-line, selling the Tribal crafts, it didn't make much money but it was fun and safe, I never had to leave the Res unless accompanied by Jake who had become a permanent feature at the house after imprinting on a local girl, Becca. She was pretty and funny and very graceful, in fact everything I wasn't and we got along well. At first she saw me as a rival but it soon became clear to her that Jake was viewed by me as a brother. I loved him like a brother and he protected me like one. Weekends were often spent camping out on the Res, having barbecues or parties while Charlie and his new friends Bob and John would go hunting or fishing. I'd never seen my dad so happy and relaxed, this move had been good for him too. He was hired part-time by the Reservation Police and this kept him with enough money for his fishing tackle and hunting equipment while his police pension paid the bills and the money I made was used for luxuries like Christmas presents, music, and outings, but always in a group with some of the tribe.

After a while it became second nature to look for safety in numbers, I never gave a thought to going anywhere alone and I wasn't interested in any of the guys although a few tried to date me. I couldn't get beyond Edward Cullen no matter how I tried. I stopped dreaming about him, in fact my nights were peaceful, but there was something in me that needed more, an ache I couldn't stop like an itch in an inaccessible place. I had no idea what I ached for so put it to the back of my mind.

Jake, Becca, myself, and a small group of others went on a camping weekend to the hills on the Res taking the horses with us. The weather was wonderful, sunny the whole time, and we swam in the small lake there, cooked over a camp fire and told silly ghost stories. Only once did I become uncomfortable and that was when one of the guys not knowing my history told a story about the Cold Ones. Jake was going to stop him but I shook my head. The explanation would be worse than the story so I sat rigid, Jake holding my hand as the story unfolded. It was silly really because it was just a story about the Tribal Guardians chasing the Cold Ones from their land and I soon shrugged it off but later I was to see it as an omen for what came after. The next day dark clouds rolled over and we set the horses towards home. Jake and Becca rode on ahead a little way and Seb, one of the guys who I knew had taken a liking to me pulled up beside my horse.  
"You OK Bella? Only you looked uncomfortable last night at story time."  
"Yeah I'm OK. I'm not keen on vampire stories that's all."

He seemed to accept my explanation and we rode together in silence for a while.  
"Why don't you ever date?"

His question threw me,  
"Sorry?"  
"You don't date and I wondered if there was a particular reason. Are you not interested in boys? Had a very bad experience? I'm just curious. It can't be prejudice against Native Americans cos you like Jake well enough. Were you and Jake ever..."  
I shook my head  
"No, just good friends. I'm just not ready for any commitment that's all."  
"Is it because of the Cullens?"  
I reined in my horse  
"How do you Know about them?"  
"I heard my father and yours talking one night. It sounds like you had a narrow escape"  
"I don't want to talk about it Seb please."  
"OK No problem, but if you ever want to just talk I know a little about the cold ones myself."  
I didn't know if he was telling the truth or just trying to get me to talk to him but I just thanked him and rode on to join the others.  
Every time I thought I'd put them out of my life something threw them back in it. Would I never be free of the Cullens?  
How I wish I knew the answer to that question!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

As we approached the cabin I saw Bob's truck pulled up outside and another I didn't recognise, then I heard Jake curse.

"What's up Jake?"  
"That's the Doctors car"  
I raced my horse to the front of the cabin and threw the reins over to Becca as I ran inside. The Doctor was sitting in a chair but as I raced in he stood up,

"Bella"

"Doctor Haines is it my Dad?"

"I'm afraid so. I've had him taken to the hospital,Bob went with him. It's his heart my dear, he's had a very serious heart attack but he managed to ring for help. You might want someone with you if you go to the hospital only I'm not sure he's going to pull through. It was a massive heart attack and he's very weak. I did warn him a few months ago to take it easy."

"He knew?"

"Oh didn't he tell you? Yes, he's had a couple of minor ones and I put him on medication but you know Charlie"

Yes, I knew my Dad only too well!

Jake went to the hospital with me while Becca stayed behind at the house promising to contact Billy and see to the horses. As he drove me to the hospital Jake told me he knew about Charlie's heart.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He thought you'd had enough to worry about, he's still worried about you. If anything happens what will you do? Move back to the Res in Forks?"

"Move? If anything happens? Jake, Charlie's going to be fine and even if he wasn't I wouldn't move back to Forks, too many memories"

"They aren't there any longer Bells"

"Who?"

"The Cullens, they left about a year after you did"

"Keeping tabs Jake?"

"Yes for Charlie, but they left the country all together"

"Good, so it doesn't matter where I go and I happen to like it here"

"OK I'm not the enemy Bells"

"I don't have an enemy Jake, not any more, it was all a long time ago. Another lifetime Jake, another Bella"

When we got to the hospital Charlie was hanging on but he wasn't expected to last the night and I went to sit beside his bed, holding his hand and praying for a miracle. What is it they say, be careful what you wish for? How true that turned out to be. As I sat there Jake went to get us a drink and while he was out I heard footsteps and a voice. A voice I'd always hoped I'd never hear again but one that had me jumping up from my chair. As I picked the chair back up Dr Carlisle Cullen came round the screens and looked at me apprehensively.

"Bella. I recognised Chief Swan's name on the paperwork. I'm very sorry."

I nodded unable to speak, my mouth dry and my heart racing.

"Why don't you sit down. This must be a big shock for you."

I sat down taking Charlie's hand again.

"It looks as if Charlie's heart isn't going to recover from this Bella."

"I know" I whispered.

"Is there anyone I can call for you? Are you alone? I'm sure Esme would come and sit with you"

I shook my head,

"No. Will you help Charlie?"

"I'm sorry Bella?"

"Will you help Charlie Carlisle?"

He looked around then leaned in,

"There's nothing I can do Bella. Charlies heart is too damaged. He'd never survive. Also I couldn't get him out of here"

I looked round then nodded adding bitterly,

"I understand."

He looked at me,

"No I don't think you do Bella. If I could help him I would, but it's too late."

I nodded again then looked up and saw Jake walking towards us and knew the second he recognised the Doctor. His face went thunderous and he speeded up. Dr Cullen heard him too and backed up.

"What the hell are you doing here leech? You stay away from Bella and her father."

Dr Cullen put his hands up in a placating gesture,

"I only came to say how sorry I was to hear about Charlie and to see if Bella was OK. I see she has you so I'll go"

"Good. You go and don't come back."

Dr Cullen backed away then disappeared as swiftly as he'd come.

"Are you OK Bella? What did he say?"

I shook my head, the memories crashing back as the monitors at Charlie's bedside flat lined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jake

I couldn't persuade Bella to come back with me to Forks so I had to stay on with her here. If the Cullens hadn't turned up at just this moment I wouldn't have been so worried about her. At the funeral they were out in force, Dr and Mrs Cullen, Rose and Emmett and Alice. She was the only one who came over to speak to Bella, the others thought better of it.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie Bella., Edward sends his condolences, he thought it would be better if he didn't come today."

"Yeah good idea, first one he's ever had" I put in pulling Bella closer to my side.

Alice looked at me but didn't say anything,

"Where's Jasper?" Bella whispered still looking at the ground.

"Oh, he...he's gone Bella. He left a long while ago."

"Oh, not because of me I hope?"

She looked away,

"No, not completely. Anyway, enough of that. What are your plans now Bella?"

"Why are you interested? I thought Charlie made it perfectly clear you were to stay away from his family."

Bella touched my arm,

"Please don't start a fight here at the grave Jake."

I took her by the elbow,

"We need to get back to the Res, the mourners will be arriving soon. Bye Cullen."

Bella

It had been a shock to see most of the Cullens standing the other side of Charlie's grave. It was almost an insult really after he'd warned them to stay away but I didn't have the energy to fight them now. I just wanted to show my face at the Res then go back to the house and continue the packing. I couldn't stay there, too many memories, I was going to move to the city and start college in the fall. I had a decent college fund because Charlie still had a pension payout to come which was mine.,I knew he'd approve of me spending it on my education. That was as far as my plans went. Jake and Becca were going to keep the house on and look after the horses. He wanted me to have a bolt hole if I ever needed one and he and Becca were getting married soon so the house would hold a family once again. I thought there may even be plans for Billy to join them. He wasn't well and there was plenty of room for him there too.

Jake

I spoke to the wolves who'd come for the funeral and they promised to look out for the Cullens, I didn't want them getting anywhere near Bella after the funeral. She only stayed long enough to thank people for attending before driving Renee and Phil to the airport. I'd offered to do that but I think she wanted a few minutes alone with her Mum and then her thoughts, so the wolves shadowed her. I wouldn't be happy until the Cullens crept back to their crypt, away from Bella and the area. Dr Cullen was only standing in for a colleague so they wouldn't be around for too long I was pleased to hear.

Bella

Mum was genuinely sorry at Charlie's death and offered me a home with her and Phil but I think they were both relieved when I told them of my plans for college. I really didn't want to be watched 24/7 and Renee would start relying on me. Now I wanted my freedom, whatever dangers that involved, such as bumping into a Cullen or two! I had the impression that Alice had wanted to say more earlier but couldn't because of Jakes presence but there was nothing I wanted to talk to her about. My time with the Cullens, as a part of their family was long over and I had no wish to resume it, even just as friends. I had my friends on the Res and they were as many as I wanted. I was glad Edward hadn't turned up because I might just have been tempted to throw him in the hole and fill it in myself. I would never forgive him for what he did to me and what he'd said.

Back at the house it was very quiet and I knew once I bolted the door the wolves would go away, to report back to Jake. Tell him I was safely locked away while he stood in for me at the Res. I walked through the rooms and it seemed Charlie might walk through one of the doors in his faded flannel shirt and baggy jeans at any moment. But he wouldn't, I'd never see him again, or hear him shouting for me when I lay in bed too long. Upstairs I'd laid out most of his decent clothes for Jake to take to a goodwill shop. The oldest I'd already burned on a bonfire along with a load of old paperwork and bills. Charlie had been a closet pack rat, there had been receipts and bills from when I was a little girl and I had to smile when I found the one for my teddy bear, Max. He was the oldest thing I possessed and he still sat on my bed. I sighed and finished folding the last of Charlie's things and put them into the bags piled on his bed. Then I went through to my bedroom and almost screamed when I saw a figure sitting on my bed holding Max. When I realized who it was I stopped feeling frightened and got mad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were OK."

"Why? Why do you care how I am, after all this time?"

"Charlie told us to stay away, he threatened me."

"Good. If you don't go now I'll get his shotgun. It may not kill you but it'll sure make a mess of those nice clothes you're wearing."

I snatched Max from his hand,

"What do you want Edward?"

"To see if you were all right, to see of I could help at all. I miss you Bella. I've been watching you from a distance but I thought now with Charlie gone you might let me back into your life"

"Are you delusional Edward? In what alternate universe would I want you back in my life?"

"Please Bella, I miss you."

"Edward I'm giving you exactly sixty seconds to get out of this house before I call Jake and the wolves to throw your sparkly ass out."

He stood and reached for me,

"If you touch me Edward I will bring the wolves down on you I swear. Just in case you were under a misapprehension, it was me as well as Charlie who wanted you out of my life. I have no wish to have anything to do with you or any other Cullen. I like my vampire free life so just go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

When he'd gone I took a deep breath and tried to stop my hands shaking but there was no way I was going to feel safe here alone. If I told Jake, he and the wolves might start a fight with the Cullens so I did the only other thing I could think of and rang Alice hoping she hadn't changed her cell number,

"Hello Bella I knew you would ring. I'm sorry about Edward but there was no stopping him"

"Yeah well I need to talk to Carlisle Alice."

"Oh I know, to threaten us again. Don't worry Bella. You wont see Edward again, Carlisle will be talking to him as soon as he gets back. I'm sorry you feel this way though. I'd have liked to be your friend again."

"Friend Alice? We haven't been friends for so long now that I forget what it was like and anyway I have all the friends I need."

I heard her talking to someone,

"Bella, Emmett would like to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to any of you. I thought we were friends and then you all vanished, so do me a favour and stay vanished."

I cut her off then and slumped on my bed shaking all over. I always knew it would be bad if I ever saw the Cullens again but nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of anger at being abandoned by them. To me they had been a real family, close and supportive, and then they were gone, not a word from any of them.

Jake

Becca and I got back from the wake straight into a scene from hell. Bella had thrown everything of hers into a huge heap and set light to it. She sat watching the flames and feeding them with her clothes and possessions.

"Bells, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of my memories. I don't want anything to remind me of the past Jake. Nothing."

I looked on in horror as Max flew through the air to land deep in the heart of the bonfire. Then she broke down in my arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella what happened? You seemed OK when you drove off with Renee and Phil."

She tried to tell me between sobs and my blood ran hot,

"Edward Cullen was here? Right I'll get the pack together..."

She shook her head and looked up in horror,

"No Jake. Its over. They don't exist any longer. They belonged to a world where Bella Swan lived."

"But you can't just change everything, you need papers to exist as someone."

"Why? I don't need papers to bum around and no one can find me then"

"But no one is looking for you Bells

"Yes. Edward is, he'll never stop Jake as long as Bella Swan exists he'll hunt for her.

"Bella running isn't the answer, stay with us, well keep you safe

"Jake, running is all I have left, don't you see? I have to run to keep ahead of me, I can't make plans or Alice will see and may tell him. If I drift they can't get a fix on me. I'll be fine Jake really but thank you for all you've done and for caring.

"I wont let you do this Bella its ridiculous."

She smiled sweetly and hugged me,

"Don't try to stop me Jake. I promise I'll ring you sometime. Just let me deal with this my way, please."

I guess I couldn't stop her once she made her mind up but I didn't like it, she would be alone and vulnerable.

Bella

What I hadn't told Jake was that I'd been arranging things for this a long time. I'd always known it would come down to this. I had to cut off all ties that Edward knew about so he couldn't watch for contact with them. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't, I was his singer and he would come for me eventually. It was a game of fox and hounds where the inevitability of the hounds death was never in question, just the timing.

It hadn't been easy but I'd managed it thanks to the nest egg Charlie had told me about just after we moved away from Forks. Being an ex Police Chief he knew a lot of people, not all entirely legal, and one of these had put things in order just in case I ever needed to disappear. Charlie didn't trust the Cullens any more than I did. The lawyer was in Seattle and did both legal and slightly shadowy work and had managed to acquire a fresh set of papers for me, all perfectly valid. My real lawyer who I only knew by name, J. Jenks. Through him an apartment had been purchased for me but was nominally rented back to me as an extra security measure. I'd been enrolled in college and had everything I needed for Bella Swan to just cease to exist. All I'd had to do was walk out of my door at a specific time on a specific date when transport would be waiting for me. The rest was simple. I was taken to a distant train station where a ticket was waiting for me and Bella Swan stepped on the train while Claire Lane stepped off and went to her new apartment in the city. It was a nice enough apartment and I had a flat mate who'd already settled in and had no idea I owned the place. His name was Joe and he'd been chosen because he was ideal cover for me. He was a young man only about three years older than me but had "problems", he was gentle and kind, just a little slow with things. He had a job at the College doing maintenance and he was very good at it. He'd lost his parents some years earlier and had been in a pretty rough Hostel when Jenks approached his guardians with a proposal. He would have a roof over his head at a very reduced rate if he would keep an eye on the girl who was coming to College but was very nervous and shy.

Jake

I spent the next week trying to change her mind but it was useless, she bought just enough new clothes to fill a suitcase and spent two hours with a Lawyer in a nearby city then one day she just disappeared. We'd been with her the night before and there was no sign she was ready to go. We'd talked and laughed, only now I looked back it had been me doing the talking and Becca most of the laughing. Bella had sat, grave eyed, but with a slight smile on her face whenever Charlie was mentioned. I tried to trace her but she seemed to have simply vanished, I had no way to contact her except by leaving messages with the Lawyer but he returned these after a month saying only that his client had instructed him not to forward any mail, merely open it and deal with the contents. She really had cut herself off, using Charlie's money to enable her to do it. Every week there were fresh flowers on his grave but the Florist only knew the payment came from the lawyers office, another dead end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

My first few weeks at college were nerve racking but once I got used to the city and my new identity I settled in. Joe was very sweet and although I got a few funny looks when people found out he was my flat mate I didn't care. I'd been through worse when people saw me with Edward Cullen. No, that was Bella Swan not me. We got into a routine at weekends, if he wasn't working we'd walk to Starbucks together and have breakfast then go food shopping and pick DVD's for the evening. I would cook a meal and we'd sit and watch the films with popcorn and coke. It wasn't exciting but it was familiar and Joe felt much the same as Emmett had, a kind of big brother, No, Emmett was in another world. I would slip up occasionally but Joe never asked when I called him Em by mistake.

He'd watched me writing an essay one day and asked if it was easy.  
"Depends on the subject"  
"No, I mean writing. I can write my name and address and fill in a simple form but I'd like to be able to write properly. I could write about what's happened in my life. I can't talk about it but maybe if I could put it down on paper it would make me feel better."

I hadn't realised he was almost illiterate but I was happy to help him and he was eager to learn. He was a quick learner and had soon started on his journal, dictionary by his side.

"When I finish will you read it Bella? Only you have to promise you won't laugh."

I looked at him and smiled kindly,

"I won't laugh I promise. I'm really proud of you."

The nightmares were the only thing I brought with me from my old life, they'd returned after Charlie's death. They were never far from me, ready to pounce the moment I fell asleep. Black coffee was my constant companion and sometimes when the nightmares got too bad Joe would come in to my room and hold my hand. A simple gesture but it made a difference and the demons ran away. Joe understood, as he explained one night he'd been touched by demons too, although he wouldn't expand on that simple statement. He was really sweet and very non threatening, we supported each other through the black times. He had moods when he was really depressed and found it hard to cope with the world and I tried to help him through them. We did our own thing and helped each other through the 'Black Fogs' as we called our bad times.

As I got closer to graduating from college I became more nervous having no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I'd had a dream when I was little of being a Journalist, always making up my own weekly bulletins for Renee and sending them to Charlie sometimes, but that had gone along with my dreams and my old life.

So if Journalism was out, what was I going to do with my life? I didn't want to move away from here, it was familiar now and that counted for a lot in my world. I had a part time job in an IT centre, mainly on the help line, it didn't pay a fortune but they were happy enough with my work to offer me a full time position as a computer software engineer in the shop. I wouldn't have to meet people much and I enjoyed the challenge the problems that came in gave me. What a difference from my chosen profession, which would have meant meeting new people all the time. I didn't want to meet lots of people, I knew that if I did I increased my chances of meeting up with something that wasn't human. I would be working with a few people I already knew which was a relief as I hated meeting new people, so I accepted the post.

On the Monday I got up early to find Joe had beaten me to it. Sitting on the kitchen table was a vase with some straggly flowers in it and a good luck card, sitting beside a plate of Pop Tarts. I smiled and when he came out of his room shyly I thanked him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Joe. I'll tell you all about it when I get home later."

He nodded and left for his cleaning job and I went slowly to my new job. Going through the doors of COMPUSIST was hard as I saw the number of other people also going in to work. Luckily I was still at the same station and I sat down gratefully in the familiar cubicle. Once the phones started to ring I forgot about all the other people around me until lunch break. The girl in the next booth I knew slightly, although she made me nervous with her long black hair and white face. She dressed all in black and had her ears and tongue pierced, a Goth she told me. Once we started to speak I got over my nerves although when she touched me I expected her skin to be cold which of course it wasn't.

By the end of the second week we were firm friends and she invited me out with her other friends to a club. My first reaction was to refuse but I knew I couldn't hide from life altogether so I agreed, butterflies churning in my stomach and my palms sweaty. I couldn't do the Goth thing but I put on my old jeans and a black tee shirt so as not to stick out too much. Joe was very supportive and if not for him I think I might have chickened out. But he more or less kicked me out the door at eight with a warning not to reappear before midnight. I walked to the Starbucks where we were meeting and dithered outside the doors until Beth saw me and waved me in. She was sitting at a table with four others dressed like her and I felt intimidated but they were very friendly and made me feel at ease. When she told me we were going to a Goth club I panicked again at the thought of being surrounded by white faces but I steeled myself at the door and taking a deep breath followed them in. We found a table at the back of the room and I shrank into a corner seat half in shadow. Beth got us beers and sat with me, realizing I was tense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated as often as usual, small crisis now averted so we are back to normal service. Thanks for your patience Jules**

Chapter Seven

Bella

"Don't worry Claire, no one will bother you. Just relax and enjoy the music."  
I nodded as she turned to the guy sitting next to her, Alec I think she called him and I tried listening to the music although it wasn't really my taste. Still it was good to be somewhere other than work or home and it would have pleased Charlie to know I had a social life, however bizarre it might be. Most of the people in the club were in black and had multiple piercings and tattoo's but they didn't feel intimidating after a while. Something was making me nervous though. I looked round the room as best I could in the half darkness trying to see if anyone was watching me. A few people glanced over but I put that down to the fact I was dressed differently.

Then I saw a shadow by the door, very difficult to make out but it appeared to be someone looking in my direction. As the door opened to admit newcomers the light from the outside cast a bar of light across the lower part of the figures face. The skin was white and I could see the edge of a tattoo on the figures face and neck. It could have been either sex but something told me this was a man and that he was looking at me although what he could see in the semi darkness across a room I couldn't imagine. As the door closed again he was thrown back into shadow. When Beth came back to the table I asked about the guy as she seemed to know everyone here. She glanced over and then looked back at me her eyes flashing.

"Stay away from him Bella, he's bad news. A real spooky guy. He just stands and watches everyone, as if he's waiting for someone to appear. He doesn't talk or dance and nurses the same drink all evening."  
I peered over her shoulder and he was still there. I had the strangest feeling that he thought he might have found the person he was waiting for in me.

"Do you know anything about him?"

She shrugged,

"No, not really but I can find out if you like, my friend works behind the bar, he might know a lot more. Why you're not interested in him are you?"

I shook my head,

"No its just that he's been watching me."

"Don't worry, he does that to every new girl who appears."

"Has been coming here long?"

She thought, tapping her teeth with her black painted fingernail,

"A few months I guess. He just appeared one night and he's been here every night I've been here since. I didn't know you were on the look out for male company, I know some really nice guys I could introduce you to."

"No" I said panicking, "I'm just curious is all."

I looked over again but he'd gone and although I scanned the room for the rest of the evening I never saw him again.

At work the next day Beth collared me at lunchtime,  
"Update on 'Super Creep' Claire, I spoke to Reg behind the bar and he's been coming in every night for the last three months. He buys a beer and stands by the door just watching everyone. At first the staff thought he might be Narcotics, watching for drug deals, but he just stands and watches. A few of the braver girls have spoken to him. They say he has a really sexy accent but he doesn't talk much. No ones had any luck with him but he's looking for someone. He asks anyone who talks to him if they know a place called Fields or something like that."

"Fields? What's that?"

She shrugged, biting her lip,

"No idea, unless its code for something. So, you interested Claire?"

"No."

"You coming to the club again this weekend?"

I considered this. It sounded better than another Saturday night watching TV with Joe and I nodded. She smiled,

"You want me to invite a couple of guys? We could double date?"

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

"Can I ask you something Claire? I'm not judging just interested"

"Go ahead."

"Are you gay? Only I have some friends who might be interested if you are."

I laughed out loud,

"No Beth I'm just not interested in dating right now. My life is complicated enough."

We met after work for a coffee and I told her a little story about my past, just enough to convince her I wasn't being weird. I'd decided the best thing was to have a nasty breakup and a dodgy memory about it. Saved any awkward questions. After all I could hardly tell her the truth could I?  
"God Claire I'm so sorry. It must be really hard to live through something like that. I'll shut up about guys."

"It's OK Beth, who knows I might find someone I like one day. But now you know why I act a bit odd sometimes."  
"Don't you worry girl we'll look after you. If you get any problems just shout and well be there. You shouldn't be scared to go out places because of men."  
"It was just one man, or boy I guess."  
Do you want to talk about him?"  
I shook my head,

"Not really no, it just gives me nightmares and it got worse after I lost my Dad."  
"Wow it must have been bad. I mean you weren't attacked or anything were you?"  
I shook my head but at that moment I had a flash of memory, Jasper running across the room teeth bared and then me flying backwards through the air.  
"Claire you OK? You went white girl and you're trembling."  
"I thought I saw something. I get flashes sometimes".  
"What did you see?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well whatever it was it scared the shit outta you so lets forget about it for now. Are you sure you want to come Saturday?"  
"Beth its the first place I've been where I'm not scared of all the people, I feel comfortable around the white faces."  
"Yeah well Goth's are real friendly looking."  
We both laughed at that and I thought about my flash as I walked home. I really didn't want to start thinking about the Cullens while I was awake. They haunted my dreams and I thought that should be good enough for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Joe was there when I got home but he didn't look happy.

"What's up Joe?"

"Someone was here looking for you Claire"  
"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he said..."  
"He?"

"Yes a man, a man with a big tattoo on his neck."  
"What did he say Joe? It's very important you tell me exactly what he said"  
Joe scrunched up his face as he tried to remember,

"I answered the door and he asked me if Claire lived here. When I said yes he asked if you were in. I said no and he gave me something to give you when you got home, then he left."  
"What did he look like Joe?"  
He was tall, with black hair, and odd eyes, and a big tattoo on his neck"  
"What do you mean odd eyes?"  
"They were orangey, spooky eyes."  
"How was he dressed?"  
"Black jeans and a black leather jacket, boots."  
It sounded like the guy from the club but how had he traced me home and more importantly was I in danger? Was he a stalker?

Joe rummaged in his pocket and took out a crumpled brown envelope, handing it to me.  
"It's what he gave me for you. Look your name is on it."  
It was in a beautiful flowing script Miss Claire Lane.  
I took it from him as if it was likely to explode and went to my room putting it down on the chest and then sat on the bed looking at it. I felt something important was about to happen. If I opened the envelope was I opening Pandora's Box? In the end curiosity got the better of me and I slit the top of the envelope with my letter opener then stopped. I looked at the small sword shaped instrument in my hand. I never opened anything without using it, as if something might happen again if I used my finger and I cringed if I saw anyone else slip their finger under the flap to tear a parcel or envelope. Just another of my many neuroses since 'Cullen Time' as I called it to myself. I turned the envelope down and shook the contents out. There was a note and a smaller envelope also sealed. I picked the folded note up and wiped my hands on my jeans before opening it out.

Bella  
I would very much like to see you and talk to you. It concerns the past, your past, and someone from that past. If this is acceptable please use the contents of the other envelope, it would be very helpful if you would at least agree to meet me once. P.W.

The most startling thing was the use of my real name. Someone had connected Bella Swan and Claire Lane, but how? The writing was unfamiliar and I didn't know anyone with the initials P W as far as I could remember. I certainly didn't know anyone who looked like Joe's description. The smaller envelope sat on the chest like a ticking bomb. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was inside but I knew I'd open it never the less. Using my opener I slit the top and shook the contents out. There was a pair of tickets for a concert, the latest Goth band and, a hundred-dollar bill for expenses, the little note inside said. Expenses? I looked at the tickets, they were for Saturday night at the College Campus. On the back of the note was another, this time scribbled as if as an afterthought,

'Bring a friend, you'll feel safer.' OK it was a mystery, but Beth would love to go to the the concert so I rang her and told her part of what had happened. She was skeptical at first but as my mystery man had supplied two tickets he was obviously concerned that I feel safe.  
"So Claire do we go?"  
"I have no idea what to do. What do you think?"  
"If you don't you'll never know who he is or what he wants. Perhaps he'll help you get closure on your past."  
That got me breathing erratically and sweating.  
"Claire we don't have to go. Just rip the tickets up, you don't need to go through this."  
"I have to know. Will you come with me?"  
"Try stopping me girl. I'd like to know who your mystery man is too."  
"What about the expenses money?"  
"Bella get yourself an outfit, hire a taxi to the gig, use your imagination."  
"But if I spend it doesn't that make me beholden to him?"  
"I hadn't thought of that. OK we'll get a bus there and if it all goes OK use the money for a taxi home. If not give it back to him and well split the cost of a cab. OK?"  
I agreed and that's how we left it. Joe wasn't happy, this guy had scared him but he felt better knowing I wouldn't be alone meeting Mr Creepy as he insisted on calling my stranger.

Bella

The first thing I did the following morning was to ring Jenks in Seattle.

"Miss Lane, how lovely, I don't recall speaking to you for some time, Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'd like to know if anyone has made enquiries about me"

"Enquiries, I'm not sure I understand. "

"Someone has connected Claire Lane and Bella Swan and your office is the only place they could have got that information."

"Are you sure about that Miss Lane. I'm confident the information wouldn't have been given out by anyone in this building"

"Then where do you suggest it came from? Your office made all the arrangements and provided all my documents and my father's money is all handled by you before it is put into my Claire Lane account."

"I see, would you hold or shall I ring you back?"

"I have to go to work. I'll ring you at lunch time, I assume you'll be there?

"Certainly, Miss Lane.

At work Beth was eager to hear more of my Mystery Man but there was nothing else to tell, I didn't know myself and if he was connected with 'Cullen Time' there was little I could tell her anyway. I thought a conversation about my vampire ex and his family might be a very short one with her ringing the psych ward! She agreed not to tell anyone else at least until we knew who he was and what he wanted. I wished I was as excited at the whole affair as she was, I was just panic-stricken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

At lunchtime I went to a payphone and rang Jenks office,

"Ah Miss Lane I was waiting for your call. It seems there might have been a breach in protocol at the office for which I am very sorry. One of our clients may have seen your paperwork on my Associates desk during a visit. I can only apologise and offer our services free to arrange new papers etc. for you but it will take a few days I'm afraid. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Who?"

"I beg your pardon Miss Lane? Whoever you want to be of course, the choice of name is yours."

"No. Who would have seen my papers?"

"Well now. That's a very delicate matter. I'm not at liberty to tell you my clients names I'm afraid. The best I can do is, as I said, to offer you a new set of papers"

"No Mr Jenks I want the name of the Cullen who saw the papers."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Cullen. Which one saw my papers? They are the only ones who would have been interested. Now which one?"

"Well its most irregular but as you already have the surname I suppose...Mr Edward Cullen. It was his first visit here. We usually deal or should I say used to deal with Mr Jasper but that was some time ago."

"Jasper isn't with them any longer."

"So I believe, you know them then?"

"Oh yes I know them and I think new papers wont help the situation, he'll just track me now. I'll be dispensing with your services Mr Jenks, I'm very disappointed."

"I cannot apologise enough. The Associate involved has been sacked of course but that doesn't help you does it? Perhaps I could offer you some monetary help or the name of another Lawyer who might be able to supply the same kind of services?"

I didn't bother answering that, I just put the phone down and slumped against the kiosk door.

He'd found me, the one person I never wanted to see again and he'd been the one to walk into my Lawyers office when my paperwork was out. How convenient, perhaps a little too convenient, but it was too late now. So did I go and see what he wanted? I wondered what poor Goth he'd got to hang around at the club for me and how he'd known I would go to a Goth club? Something wasn't right here, How had he known to look for me at a Goth nightclub? Even with my name and address, he'd been hanging around some time, how long had it been since Edward was at Jenks. I dialled his number again but got a secretary this time. After much persuasion and swearing I got my answer, only three weeks ago so it couldn't have been him looking for me, The plot thickened!

The rest of the week went very slowly and I got more and more nervous, who was the guy with the tattoo? Would he be a friend or yet another Cullen spy? My nightmares became more vivid and Joe spent two nights guarding me from the monsters,  
"I don't think you should go Claire. He scares me and he scares you"  
No Joe, I scare me, not him. I'll be fine with Beth."  
Joe liked Beth because she looked tough.

"Yeah Beth will look after you Claire but don't you go anywhere alone with him. Promise?"  
I nodded "I promise Joe."

On Saturday evening we met at Starbucks and after a heavy shot of caffeine caught the bus to the campus. There was a full house and we were glad of the tickets which were front and centre.  
"Hey girl, if he can afford tickets like this you hang on to him."  
I laughed looking round but not seeing the guy I was looking for. Two seats behind us were still empty when the concert started and the lights went out. People were still moving around and I watched anyone who came close to us. Eventually I gave up and started listening to the music, Beth singing along loudly. Then I felt a light touch on my shoulder and tensed.

"Bella?"  
I didn't recognise the voice  
"Yes"  
I turned slightly and saw the guy from the club, complete with tattoo. It was the tattoo that caught my attention. Unlike most Goths who had skulls or black roses or some such crap this was a beautiful one of a rearing horse. My eyes travelled from the tattoo to the face. As Joe had said the eyes were a strange orangey brown but they seemed strangely familiar and I racked my brain but nothing came to me. He had the same white skin as Beth and messy black hair which made my fingers itch.  
"You don't know me"  
"No I'm sorry should I?"  
"No not really. We've never met before although we have an acquaintance in common"  
"Oh and who would that be?"  
He ignored my question and continued,

"I'm acting for a friend who did know you."

Beth turned at that,  
"Hey, was it the one who hurt Claire?"  
"In a manner of speaking yes but not in the way you are thinking."  
"So what does this person want with her now?"  
"To apologize and warn her that an old flame is looking for her, and now, I think, he's found you"  
"Why didn't this person come them self? Are they the reason she lost everything?"  
He looked confused, then understanding flashed in those strange eyes.  
"Yes I suppose so, in some way, to blame indirectly."  
"In that case fuck off weirdo."

I turned to Beth,

"Just a minute"

Then I turned back to him,

"I don't understand. Who are you? Who is trying to warn me? Why aren't they here? How do you know Ed...my old flame traced me?"  
"Do you not have any contacts left in Forks?"  
"Forks, that's what he was asking, not fields" Beth hissed,  
"You were in Forks?"  
"No but my friend was. I need to talk to you but not here, it's too confusing. Would you meet me somewhere? Just to talk, alone?"  
Beth shook her head as I nodded mine,  
"Claire" she hissed  
"If he can tell me what's happening with Ed... then I want to talk to him" I hissed back.

"Yes I'll meet you. Where?"  
"Where would you feel comfortable and safe?"  
"No where with you creep" Beth interjected and I scowled at her,  
"I go to Starbucks at lunchtime, how about there?"  
"Not ideal but OK I'll be there Monday lunchtime. For now enjoy the music."  
I never heard a sound but when I turned back he was gone.  
"Well that was interesting" said Beth."Do you want me to go with you Monday?"  
"I think I'll be safe in Starbucks"  
"Yeah I guess. It's weird you know, but he didn't sound creepy did he? Are you sure you didn't recognize him? He's pretty distinctive, especially with that tattoo."  
"No I've never seen him before."  
"What about his voice?"  
"It's strange but I think he was trying hard to sound like us. I think he was disguising an accent that might have helped my memory."  
"Why do that if you don't know him? You need to know who he is or it makes no sense."  
"Well, we'll see on Monday."  
"I want a blow by blow account when you get back to the office"  
I laughed "OK you're on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

Joe and I had our usual Sunday lunch at a nearby Diner and he sat with a big smile on his face as the waitress brought over his treat, a huge Ice Cream Sundae. While he demolished it I went to settle the bill with her, she knew us only too well from our ritual.  
"All paid" she smiled  
"Sorry?"  
"All paid for"  
"Who's paid my bill?"  
She smiled even wider,  
"Your mystery man"  
"Who?"  
"He said to tell you he'll see you tomorrow."  
"He was here?"  
"Yes before you and Joe arrived. He paid your bill up front."

So he'd been watching me, following me for a while. Why hadn't I seen him? He was distinctive enough.  
"Nice looking guy. Hot!" she said with a smile.  
"Hot? You think so?"  
"I love the tousled look"

"He had tousled hair? Did he have a tattoo?"  
She laughed,  
"No. He looked like a college student with a gorgeous smile."  
"Was there anything odd about him?"  
"Odd? Not really. I guess his eyes were an unusual colour but I'd forgive him those."

I walked back to the apartment arm in arm with Joe deep in thought.  
"What's up Claire? You're very quiet."  
"Nothing Joe I'm just thinking about the past"  
"Don't do that Claire it makes you sad."  
"I'm fine Joe, promise."  
We spent the evening watching movie's on TV, Joe loved the comedies and I was happy because he was. As he flicked between channels he passed a horror film and I saw a red-eyed vampire.  
"That's silly, they're not red"  
He looked at me  
"What's not red?"  
"Vampires eyes, at least some."  
He looked confused,

"All the ones I saw on TV are."  
I looked at him, "Yes you're right. I have no idea why I said that Joe. Sorry."

He laughed and gave me a hug.

"I like you Claire. You make me laugh"  
"Yeah, I've heard that before Joe"  
"Who told you that first?"  
As I thought about it I could hear Emmett laughing at my antics but I didn't want to see his face,  
"It doesn't matter Joe, anyway I'm going to bed."

In my room as I stripped for a shower I wondered where Emmett was now, abroad according to Jake the last time I'd ever spoken to him. Now there were two strangers after me as well as Edward Cullen. The person who paid our bill wasn't the guy from the concert but I realised it could possibly have been Edward. What the hell was going on? Was I going to have to run again? That night I had a terrible nightmare and Joe came dashing in and held me until I stopped shaking,

"Don't see that man again Claire, he upsets you. Just forget the past."  
"I can't Joe."  
"Why? You're OK now, you were happy before you got that letter."  
"I can't just ignore it Joe. Thanks for the cuddle"  
He smiled

"I' always cuddle you Claire if you need it."  
"I know"

I kissed his cheek then dragged my still weary body to the bathroom. I was more careful about what I wore as I had a lunch date, well working lunch sounded better I guess.

Beth looked at me when I got into the office and raised an eyebrow with its piercings,  
"Making an effort are we? Shame your face looks like you didn't sleep."  
"I didn't" and I told her what I'd learned at the Diner.  
"Two guys Claire? That's just plain greedy. Don't forget I'll be waiting impatiently to hear what happens at lunchtime."

I walked slowly to Starbucks, unsure I should be doing this, my mouth was dry and my mind whirling with thoughts I'd had yesterday as well as the other mystery man. My tattooed friend was waiting in a booth as I walked in. He looked so pale yet his skin was smooth as if there was no make up involved. His black hair was messy and again I itched to run my fingers through it, so I pushed them firmly into my pockets. As I slid in I saw he'd already got my usual, a grande latte and cinnamon rolls. He smiled as he saw my brow crease. "Sorry Bella but I thought it would save time."

"Its Claire here"

"Sorry, Claire"  
I picked up the coffee and took a sip, Wow! He'd even got the hazelnut syrup I liked.  
"So I guess I'll listen and you talk" I said,

He nodded and sighed, his long fingers drumming against the table top, so he was nervous too!  
"Bella, sorry Claire, do you remember what happened in Forks?"

"Yes its crystal clear. I fell in love with an unsuitable guy who dumped me in the cruellest possible way. Is that good enough for you?"

"Wow blunt or what! OK but you know he still thinks he loves you?"

"Yes he told me. I told him to shove it. Have you come from him?"

"No. I'm here to warn you he's traced you"

"You're too late. I already know."

"So what are you going to do about it? You know he's not going to give up"

"I have no idea. Why, do you have a suggestion?"

"I might have. Would you be willing to hear a proposition?"

I laughed,

"Well I've heard it called some things before, but talk about blunt. Go on then"

"It wasn't meant to sound like that, Sorry. I represent a friend who wants to help."

"Why?"

"My friend feels they owe you"

"Why?"

"Can't tell you that"

"Why?"

"I don't know, that's why. Jeez stop with the questions for a second. I'm not your enemy"

"Well you aren't a friend"

"No not yet, but I could be"

"No thanks I have enough."  
"Then this is going to be very difficult because I've been instructed to watch out for you. We can do this the easy or the hard way but its gonna get done."

"Who's the other guy looking out for me?"

"What other guy?"

"The good looking one"

Seeing his expression I added.

"According to the waitress who took his money"

"I'm not with you"

"He paid for my meal on Sunday and the guy I was with"

"No idea but I'll find out for you, if you like"

"Yeah why don't you do that and leave me alone. Good idea"

"I can see this is going to be a really interesting job"

"Job?"

"Yeah"

"Who pays your wages?"

"No one, I do it for a friend"

"Not my friend"

"They could be if you'd let them"

"I think I'll pass on the offer. Now I have to get back to work so was there anything else?"

"Don't you think Charlie would want you looked after?"

"You knew Charlie?"

"No my friend did"

"Well Charlie looked after me and I'm pretty sure he'd be telling me to stay away from strange men, so if that's all"

"Are you always this friendly?"

"No,usually I'm worse"

"Now why don't I find that hard to believe. Look can we talk somewhere more private?"

I thought furiously before answering,

"OK, my place tomorrow night, I have to work late and then I have an engagement tonight"

"OK about 7? Yes Joe will be there then"

"See you"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

I almost ran from the place back to work but when I looked over my shoulder he wasn't following and I heaved a sigh of relief. Beth was waiting at the door and when she saw my face she dragged me into the rest room.

"What's up Claire did he try something? I should have gone with you"

I shook my head,

"Beth I've got a serious problem and I really need a friend and a favor. Could we go back to your place after work? I wouldn't ask but I don't have anyone else except Joe, and I can't drag him into this. He'd never cope"

"Of course"

"It could be dangerous Beth I must tell you that"

She put her arm round my shoulder

"Breathe Claire, we'll talk later."

I had a sudden memory of Alice saying the same thing.

By the end of the day I was a nervous wreck, I kept checking all around but nothing seemed different, there were no strange faces and when Beth brought my coat she smiled.

"We're leaving a different way Claire. I know the maintenance guy and he's letting us out through the Boiler Room. That might keep you out of sight of whoever is looking for you."

I nodded gratefully and we sneaked out and into a waiting taxi.

"Thanks Jim. I owe you one"

She said as it pulled away.

"No probs Beth. You just take care babe."

Her apartment was in a huge block but it was surprisingly spacious and well appointed. I looked round suspiciously,

"You live here?"

"Yeah well I have my own secret Bella"

I whirled, white faced

"What did you call me?"

"Bella. I heard the guy call you that at the concert and I guessed it must be your real name. Let me tell you my secret then maybe you'll feel a bit better. My Dad owns the company we work for but I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to work my way up and he hates the way I dress and my friends so he pays for this place for me. Bosses daughter"!

She pointed to herself and I laughed.

"Do you have anything to drink? Only I think you might need it when I've finished."

She went through to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Right I'm set, so go ahead."

I told her almost everything. I told her about Edward without actually admitting he was a vampire, then about what had happened at my birthday party and his dumping me in the woods, my Dads early warning system, Jake, the reservation, Jenks, right up to today, she didn't interrupt once but she filled the glasses a couple of times and went for another bottle when I used the phone to let Joe I wasn't coming home. He was worried until I told him I was staying at Beth's for the night.

"So let me get this straight, Edward the creep is after you again and he's got the money to track you. There's another guy, or two, looking for you and they've found you but at least one says he's trying to help?"

I nodded.

"Any idea who tattoo or handsome are? Could either be Edward?"

"Not tattoo but I don't know about the other guy. I never saw him"

"Any other ideas?"

"No and I'm scared Beth. I have to get away from here but I don't know how. I've got money but it's not helping much and they might trace me through it. What do I do? I'm sorry to drag you in but I don't know who else I can ask."

Beth sat there for a few minutes before jumping to her feet.

"I just might have the answer to a maidens prayer Bella. Give me a few minutes."

I heard her on the phone then she came back with a huge smile in her face,

"Right girl you are officially a make up artist for a band on the road. They're friends of mine and owe me a few favours. They have a tour bus and they play all over. No one cares who you are and they wear Goth make up so I'll give you a quick demo and you'll be set. They leave tomorrow evening after a gig at the college campus. I think it's a ten city tour and you can get out whenever you need. They know the score"

I opened my mouth and she smiled putting a finger to my lips,

"You have an abusive boyfriend you need to get away from, but he's also a rich and influential prick so you need cover. I'll give you my documents and call them in stolen in a weeks time. By then Benny will have a new set for you. He's a bit of a shady character but he's got a heart of gold. His sister was killed by an abusive husband so he's on your side. When you get settled somewhere send me a post card. Sign it Ellen that's my sisters name and she's always sending me postcards so it wont be noticed. It doesn't matter what you put on it. I'll know you're OK. If I see anyone snooping around I'll let you know through Benny. Sound OK?"

I was crying with gratitude by the time she finished and she cuddled me,

Hey we girls have to stick together. Just be careful Bella. I'll find you some clothes and you can buy more later. Benny will pay you and I'll send him the money from your account. Just write me a cheque for some and I'll cash it through a friend who can do it quietly. If you dress like the band no one will even look at you."

The next morning I dressed in Beth's clothes and stood for inspection,

"You'll do. Practise with the make up and keep your head down. Benny will call this evening before they leave with some of the girls for a goodbye drink. You'll leave with them but Franny will stay with me and catch up in a couple of weeks. You'll be her replacement going out just in case anyone is watching. I wrote a letter to Joe. I apologised for leaving him without a goodbye and wished him all the best. Inside I put a hundred-dollar bill for expenses. I wanted to do more but it was just too dangerous. I just hoped that by leaving I would draw any one away from noticing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

When Beth got back from work she looked flustered.

"What's happened?"

"I'm sorry Bella I don't know how to tell you this, its Joe. He's in the hospital, he was assaulted in the night. I don't know anything else and I daren't ask questions. Do you think its connected?"

I nodded tears flowing again,

"Yes I do. Poor Joe. If you can find out anything please let me know."

"I will babe. Now come on, you need feeding before you go on the road, You'll be sick of burgers by the time you finish this job, trust me."

We ate together and I got back into my outfit feeling self-conscious and trying to pull down the skimpy tee-shirt.

"If you do that you're going to draw attention to yourself. Try to relax. Trust me, no one is going to be looking at you."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

I did when Benny and the girls turned up. They were almost wearing clothes while he was dressed in a huge shaggy sleeveless jacket and ragged jeans, a cross between a tramp and a Viking. Beth introduced me and he smiled grabbing me into a bear hug so like Emmett's it made me feel sick.

"Don't worry chick, well get you away. Benny will look out for you"

He put me down, breathless, and went to talk to Beth while the girls crowded round to say hi. Franny made herself known and dragged me into a quiet corner.

"Bella just a few tips. Stay away from Jude he's a lady's man who kisses and tells. Rick is good he'll help you if he can. As for the band they'll likely ignore you most of the time, like now."

I looked round at the skimpily dressed girls,

"That's the band?"

Yeah they're very popular"

"I can see why they might be"

She laughed.

"You'll be OK. Just do what they ask and spends as little time as you can with Jude."

I nodded trying desperately to remember who was who.

When they all crowded round Beth to say goodbye I joined in and followed down with the group all piling into a minibus and as we drove off I thought I saw a flash of white at the corner but it could have been my imagination. I hoped it was because if not, someone was watching Beth's place and it could be the person who hurt Joe. The noise in the minibus was deafening, everyone talking over each other. How any of them heard anything was beyond me and I found myself squeezed into a corner with one of the band. She looked at me and smiled,

"Scary isn't it? You'll soon get used to the noise. What's your name?"

I struggled to think,

"Beth."

"Oh another Beth. Great, it makes it easier to remember, I'm Crystal."

"Hi Crystal. Do you play an instrument or sing?"

She looked slightly affronted at that,

"Haven't you seen us perform?"

"No I'm sorry, guy trouble"

"Oh yeah I remember. I sing, Kerri, Annie and Sophie sing too, Gail plays drums, Flo and Gerri guitar and Helli is on keyboard. You'll soon get to know us. Do you sing or play anything?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm doing make up I think."

"Yeah Franny's job. We do our own mostly, its just hair colouring and tattoos we get help with"

"Colouring and tattoos?" I said horrified,

She laughed and the studs in her tongue flashed silver.

"Spray on hair colors and fake tattoo's, don't worry"

"Oh I can manage that".

"Ever thought about changing your hair color? It makes you look completely different"

"I hadn't, but I am now."

Life on the road with the band turned out a lot more fun than I expected. Benny took me under his wing and Crystal helped me learn the quickest techniques for applying the fake tattoo's and hair coloring. After one gig we sat up late drinking wine and chatting and Benny suggested dying my hair and cutting it spiky to change my appearance. I was a little worried thinking of the garish colors the girls wore but he laughed and suggested a mahogany or jet black or blonde even. Black spiky hair reminded me too much of Alice and mahogany didn't do it for me but the idea of blonde spiky hair was tempting. It would be so far from me that it might be a good disguise so I agreed.

The next evening as we didn't have a gig, Crystal and Benny had what they called 'swan to ugly duckling' evening. I refused to look in the mirror as first she cut my hair and then they applied the bleaching agent. I sat reading while it worked its magic before Benny washed it out and dried my now much shorter hair. When he was done they led me blindfolded to the rooms huge mirror before unveiling the new me. At first I was filled with shock and horror. Who was this person I was staring at? But then I thought it was good, if I didn't recognize me,then neither would anyone else hopefully.

"Darling you need a new smell too" Benny said doing his "camp, hands together" act.

"Smell?" I asked a little cautiously.

"Yes. No more strawberry shampoo,and you need new skin lotion and perfume. Crystal will go out with you tomorrow and find something suitable, put on Goth make up and I defy anyone to recognize Claire Lane."

Or Bella Swan I thought to myself. Just what I wanted.

I felt far more confident now and started going out with the others to Goth clubs just for a laugh. We always went as a group and I found myself laughing and joking and I stopped looking over my shoulder. I had a couple of run ins with Jude, who as I'd been warned, thought he was Gods Gift to women. I tried being nice at first but he bugged me day after day for a date and eventually I blew a gasket and gave him a few home truths. Yes, he was good looking but he had the intelligence of a dead trout and about as much character. After that he stayed away but the others started calling him Trout Boy and he hated that. Rick on the other hand was really sweet, very quiet, and studious and never pushy so I started sitting with him at meal times and we got chatting about books. He liked Wuthering Heights which made him good people in my estimation and we went out a couple of times to poetry readings and a couple of plays but we were just friends. My relationship with him was a little like my relationship with Jake had been. I thought about Jake sometimes and a couple if times I was tempted to ring him but I always stopped myself. He had a life with Becca, he didn't need my problems too. All in all life was pretty good and the band had at least three more months on the road before I had to think about another job, when everything came crashing down around my ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

We had a gig at a club in Seattle, I didn't like being so close to him but it wasn't in my power to alter their schedule so I kept a low profile and everything was fine until the last night when Rick came looking for me about an hour before the gig started,

"Beth there's a guy sniffing around outside. He's looking for a girl"

"Anyone in particular?"

"Yeah someone called Bella or Claire. Is it a problem?"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply,

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, good-looking, pale, bronze colored hair"

My heart sank, how had Edward traced me here? The only people who knew who I really was were Beth and Benny.

"Yes it is. Where is he now?"

"Still hanging around outside. What can I do?"

"Could you get Benny for me?"

Benny came at a run when Rick explained what was happening.

"OK chick, grab your bag, I've got you a ride South. Stay with the guy until you get to Denver. He'll drop you off with a friend there. Stay put and I'll be in touch. We'll get rid of your stalker here"

"Be careful Benny he's really dangerous"

"Yeah well, so are we"

"No, I mean very dangerous, he's not a punk"

"Hey, go girl."

I did as he said to find a motorcycle waiting, the rider in leathers. He threw me a helmet and as soon as I was on the bike he went, fast. It was a good job I was used to bikes with Jake because this rider was a pro and drove like one. At first I was terrified but the further we got from Seattle the more I relaxed. When we finally stopped for a rest I saw my biker for the first time and I nearly screamed when taking off the helmet he revealed the tattoo on his neck. I groaned, had I been dropped into the fire from the frying pan? He smiled,

"Surprise! You ready to eat?"

I nodded, thinking what the hell else could I do? He was my only hope.

We went in and he ordered for me before disappearing to fill the bike up and do a bit of shopping. I ate fast, I was starving. Then I wandered back outside and watched him fill the bikes tank. Seeing me he put his hand up in greeting and smiled. If not for the tattoo he would be quite handsome. The untidy black hair was clean and he smelled faintly of sandalwood and spices. A clean biker, my luck was looking up. Beckoning me over he asked if I was ready to go on. I nodded and pulling my helmet back on I straddled the bike and put my arms around his waist. As we started off again I heard a voice in my helmet, there must be a two-way mic in there somewhere.

"So Bella, Edward found you. You should have stayed with me. I like the hairdo, blonde makes you look totally different. You smell different too, was that your idea or Benny's? Just talk normally I'll be able to hear you."

I couldn't answer him, I knew it wasn't him but the voice, the accent, reminded me so strongly of Jasper Hale.

"What's your name?"

"Peter. Do I call you Bella, Claire or Beth? I'm confused. You OK back there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you helping me and how did you know Benny? How did you know where I was?"

"Whoa girl. One question at a time please, Benny and I go back a way's. I worked as a roadie for him a few years back. As for where you were, that's easy, I followed you from Beth's."

"So Peter, why are you doing this? Why spend time looking out for me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nah, I like running around the country looking for girls who try running from a vampire boyfriend. You do know that he's going to catch up with you at some point. Just tell him you aren't interested."  
"What, hasn't your employer told you that I tried that?"  
"Yeah but I just thought..."  
"Well don't. Be the brawn and let someone else be the brains"  
"Ouch, the pussy cat has claws. So I guess we work on the premise if he can't have your body he'll settle for your blood."  
"Something like that."

There was a short silence then I started again,

"I just hope Beth and Joe are OK."  
"Ah, Beth yes. She doesn't know anything really and she was clever enough to take up my offer and go on holiday for a couple of months"  
"Was it you outside her building when I left?"  
"So you saw me? Yeah, and I knew Eddie wasn't going to be far behind so I went to talk to her."  
"What about Joe?"  
"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't get to him in time. Edward put him in the hospital. I think he was hoping you'd visit or contact him. But you didn't, sensible girl"  
"How is he? Is he going to be all right"  
"He'll be OK, very scared. A broken arm, a few broken ribs and a fractured jaw but he's a tough young guy. He didn't tell Edward anything. I arranged to pay his bills and the apartment rent for a year. Thought that would give us time to sort things out."  
"How are you paying for all this?"  
"I'm not but its being bank rolled so don't worry for now. Lets get you somewhere safe. Good thinking on Benny's side changing your scent. Eddie can't track you so easily now."  
"So that's why he suggested it? Where are we going?"  
"I have a small place in the mountains. Its pretty isolated and hard to find. You'll be safe there for a while."  
"Why should I trust you. I don't know anything about you. For all I know you could be working for Edward."  
"Nah he's a creep. I don't work for creeps."  
"So who do you work for?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

He didn't answer, just twisted the throttle and we went up on the rear wheel before shooting forward so fast everything was a blur. I guessed that was the end of the conversation for now. I had no idea why but I felt safer with my tattooed biker than I had in a long time. He still reminded me of someone, his mannerisms, his general attitude, the way he made me feel safe, and then it all came flooding back. All the memories of the baseball match, the nomads and the run down to Phoenix. I had been terrified for myself, for Charlie and for Edward and I was surprised when not only Alice but Jasper too had taken me to safety. Jasper who had always been so reserved and quiet, keeping his distance although Alice told him he wouldn't hurt me. His kind words and reassurance before I tricked him in order to meet James. Hearing the voices as they saved me, Edward shouting for Carlisle to stop me changing, Alice smelling my blood, Carlisle's words of comfort, Emmett's whoops of excitement as he and Jasper dispatched James. They were all jumbled up in my mind but there was another memory that I'd never thought about before. As I looked over at the flames, at the jumble of figures, one stood out from the others, Jasper looking over and locking eyes with me for a split second before Edwards face obscured the view.

I tried very hard not to think about the Cullens any more, it just made me mad. I clutched tighter to my companion and heard a chuckle..  
"Don't worry Bells, I wont let you fall. I'm a red hot rider, never had an accident"  
He was so confident but I believed him. He wasn't bragging, just stating a fact. It occurred to me that he felt hard under the leathers as if it were only his jacket that gave, he was cold too but that could have been the leather. How could he be a vampire? He had that huge tattoo and I couldn't imagine a needle that would penetrate vampire flesh. He seemed more relaxed than other vampires I'd met so he must be a friend to one of them, a human friend. Alice sprung to mind. She said she wanted to be friends. This must be her way of doing so. I didn't want to be beholden to her but I was grateful to be away from Edward. Was Benny a friend of hers too?  
I decided to try out my theory,  
"So how long have you known Alice Cullen?"  
He stiffened,  
"A while" he answered cautiously,  
"Oh, why is she helping me Peter?"  
"No idea, I just follow orders."  
I tried asking more questions but once again he was silent. Knowing who my mystery friend was, helped.

By the time we stopped again I was stiff and starving and I staggered as I dismounted. Peter took my arm gently to steady me and I looked into his eyes through his helmet. They were a strange brown colour but as he didn't take it off, that's all I could see. He pushed me in the direction of the Café while he started to fill the bike again. I went inside and ordered coffee and a burger, I didn't know how long we were stopping for. I'd finished by the time I saw his helmeted figure gesturing to me. Once on the bike again I tried to start a conversation again,  
"You not hungry?"  
"I had a snack while I filled up and checked the tyres. You OK now? Its only about another five hours, or do you want to stop for a rest?"  
"No let's get where we're going but thanks for asking."

The road flashed past and I started to feel sleepy so I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his back. I must have fallen asleep because when I next remembered he had one arm snaked around me, keeping me close to his body.  
"Oh sorry. How stupid."  
"No my fault I should have thought about you sleeping. Nearly there now so you can rest in a bit."  
As I woke up properly he took his arm away, and I felt its loss. He made me feel safe when he touched me. Strange, the only other people who'd managed that were Edward, Jake and...

We drove up a winding steep track before coming to a halt outside a cabin set in a clearing surrounded by trees. Again he helped me off and I took the helmet off with relief, rubbed my spiky hair with my hands and stretched.  
"Its beautiful here. This is your place Peter?"  
"Sure is. Come inside and I'll show you your room."  
I followed him in, a little warily now, after all I was in the middle of nowhere with no way out. And with a guy I knew nothing about. He ignored my reticence showing me the kitchen and family room before we climbed the stairs to a bedroom with bath off.

"Only one bedroom?" I asked suspiciously,  
"Sure but its yours"  
"Where will you sleep?"  
He looked at me and laughed,  
"I'll be down stairs if you need me. Let me light the stove so we can get some hot water then you can shower and get some sleep. If you write a list I'll get you some food in while you're asleep."  
"Do you have any coffee?" I asked.  
He thought about that for a minute.  
"Nope sorry. Only water till I get supplies."  
I thought it odd that he had nothing in. Most of these cabins had tinned goods sealed in a cupboard but it wasn't my place to ask so I just nodded. He came back in a few minutes later with some logs and I watched as he lit the stove.

It was cold here and I shivered.  
"Sorry Bells I forgot you'd feel the cold here"  
He shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to me. I wanted to look at his face but the tattoo dragged my eyes to it every time."  
"That's beautiful. It must have taken a long while to do"  
He touched it  
"Yeah. Does its job. I've got used to it now"  
"Have you had it long?"  
"About a year I guess. Anyway enough about me. You get some rest, I'll get supplies. See you soon"  
He strode out of the door and I watched as he pulled a wheelie in farewell then disappeared back the way we had come.  
I checked the water and decided it was warm enough for a shower so I grabbed my bag and went upstairs to the bathroom. I took a shower using the shampoo and shower gel already there. It was rather masculine but beggars couldn't be choosers. Then dragging on a pair of leggings and a tee-shirt I flopped onto the comfortable looking bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Peter

I filled Bella's list then went into the park to phone my friend,  
"Peter?"  
"She's safe but it was a close run thing. She thinks Alice arranged all this, that I work for her. You want me to disabuse her?"  
"No, Alice is fine. We do have another problem though"  
"Great! Don't tell me, the fucking Honey Monster's after her too?"  
"Very funny. No, but there's a female vampire called Victoria, a nomad."  
"The one whose mate you killed?"  
"Yeah, she's looking too. I heard she was sniffing around Forks but the wolves chased her off. Next she appeared at Joe's place but of course he's still in hospital so she wrecked the place looking for clues."  
"She find any?"  
"Nope but my guess is she'll be looking for Beth next."  
"Well Beth is in the wind so she won't have any luck there"  
"True but if she connects Beth to Benny and the band we could have a problem."  
"Yeah Benny knows where I was taking Bella, roughly. Mind he changed her scent as well as her looks so it wont be easy to track her"  
"Where is she now?"  
"At the cabin. You want me to keep her there?"  
"For now, but don't involve me, I've done enough damage as it is. Let her keep thinking you work for Alice"  
"OK. I'm on it. I'll ring you if anything happens. Same for you. Speak again my friend."  
So I was working for Alice? Fat chance of that, but I'd do as I was told, for now"

Bella

When I woke up I was confused by my surroundings, then I remembered, Peter, the motorbike, Edward, and Alice. It seemed Alice was trying to redeem herself by helping me, maybe I'd been a little hard on her at the funeral. I'd try to find out more when Peter got back but for now I changed into jeans and a skimpy tee-shirt because I had nothing else. It was colder here though so I looked in the closet and grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling it over my head quickly as I heard the bike roar up the track. As I turned I caught my reflection in the mirror and smiled ruefully,  
The sweatshirt said "BITE ME"  
Now that was ironic.

I rushed down the stairs to greet Peter who handed me a bulging rucksack before stating,  
"I'm for the shower. Get yourself something to eat. I won't be long."  
"How about you?"  
"I already ate" he said with a smile, disappearing up the stairs two at a time.

That smile, it was very much like the one I'd seen on Jasper's face when he told me I was worth it in Phoenix. There were lots of similarities and I wondered if they were related in some way. But Jasper was too old to be related to this human guy, he couldn't be more than about 20, maybe a descendant Jasper had found or Alice found for him. I rummaged in the rucksack and sighed with pleasure when I found a jar of coffee. Putting the kettle on the stove to boil I dug out a bowl and spoon from the near empty drawers and cupboards, shook some cereal into the bowl and added milk, eating as I stood there looking out of the kitchen window. I didn't turn when I heard Peter come back downstairs, I was watching a deer in the clearing, grazing on the long grass.

"Beautiful isn't she?"  
I nodded then turned and almost dropped the bowl. The man who stood there had the same messy black hair but the tattoo was gone and his eyes were a deep ruby.  
"You're a vampire" I stuttered, putting the bowl down and backing away.

"How did you do that tattoo?"  
"Its great, no one looks at you only the tat, it's a great disguise. Its a fake Bella and yes I'm vampire but you are perfectly safe. I've hunted already."  
"You hunt humans" I stated looking at his eyes.  
"I do, but only scum bags, so you're safe"  
When I studied him I realized he was incredibly good-looking, his eyes almost hypnotic. I dragged mine away from them and coughed.  
"Well Peter the Vamp what do we do now?"  
"You stay here and I protect you from Eddie the Ass Hole."  
"You think he'll trace me here?"  
"I'd like to answer that in the negative but I guess he will eventually. We have a slightly more pressing problem though"  
"Oh what?"  
"Victoria"  
I gasped in shock  
"Victoria is looking for me?"  
"Afraid so but she hasn't got very far yet. It seems the Quileutes frightened her off"  
"Jake" I whispered,  
"Among others, yes."  
"You know about the wolves?" I asked him.

He nodded.  
"Oh I guess Alice told you"  
"Something like that. Victoria is no match for me though so you're safe. Just don't go wandering off please."  
"I'd only get lost if I did" I pointed out.  
"Yeah lost to me but maybe not to her. By the way I like your choice of shirt"  
I pulled on it self-consciously,  
"Sorry but I don't have any warm clothes with me."  
"No problem it was a gift"  
"From Alice?"  
"No, but you can have it with pleasure, fits you better than me anyway"

Jasper

I had tracked Victoria as far as Forks and once she'd been frightened off and I'd warned Peter I decided to try to talk to Jacob Black. So I waited until he drove off the Reservation and stopped him along the road. Seeing me standing there, I saw him contemplate accelerating before jamming on the brakes and jumping out, already shaking in anger.  
"What do you want Leech? The Cullens bailed a long time ago"  
"I know, but you have chased off another vampire recently"  
"Oh yeah and you're next Cullen"  
"I'm not a Cullen. But I wanted to speak to you Jacob..."  
"About what?" he was scathing.  
"About Bella"

His eyes narrowed and his shaking got worse,  
"Calm down Black, I'm not the enemy"  
"You are in my eyes Leech"  
"Bella's in danger"  
"What?"

He stopped shaking and his face went pale."

"How do you know, and where is she?"  
"She's safe for now, but the vampire who came here was looking for her."  
"Why?"  
"Because we killed her mate in order to save her and she wants an eye for an eye"  
"Bella's not with Edward any longer"  
"No but she doesn't know that, and I doubt it would make any difference if she did. The problem is that Edward is also on Bella's trail and possibly closing in as we speak"

"Then why are you here and not protecting her? Who is protecting her anyway? Not the Cullens obviously"  
"No, a friend of mine who is good at it."  
"I'll bet. What do you want from me? Bella cut herself off, totally, how did you find her?"  
"I never lost her Jacob although she doesn't know it. I want you to help keep her safe"  
"Oh yeah sure, me work with the leeches. I don't think so. You get her here and the pack will protect her."  
"Oh really? Can you guarantee that? Victoria doesn't respect your treaty."  
"And you do?"  
"Yes for now. Are you going to help or not?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Safe and no where near here."  
He looked at me suspiciously before nodding,  
"OK but I have to report to Sam first and tell Becca"  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"My wife actually. I'll meet you here at dusk that should give me enough time to make arrangements."  
I nodded,  
"I'll be here Jacob."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jake

I turned the truck round and headed back to the Res and Sam's place. There had been a female Leech hanging around although we didn't know what she was looking for at the time. If Bella was in danger I'd go, she was still my best friend despite everything and I'd missed her. Becca wasn't going to be happy, she was five months pregnant with our first child and she wouldn't take me rushing off to save Bella very well but I had to go. At Sam's I was in luck as the pack were out so it was just him and Emily. When she saw me she smiled and came over for a hug.

"So Jake, to what do we owe this pleasure. We haven't seen you for a while, is Becca OK?"

"Yeah she's fine, Its Sam I wanted to talk to."

We went in together and Sam looked up from his book as he heard my voice. He started to smile but it died on his face as he saw my expression,

"What's up Jake?"

"I just spoke to one of the Cullens. Bella's in trouble, that Leech we chased off was looking for her."

"Why?"

"She wants to kill Bella because the Cullens killed her mate saving Bella."

"What did he want Jake?"

"He wants my help to keep Bella safe"

Emily turned from the oven,

"You're not going Jake, you can't, what about Becca?"

"I can't just leave Bella in danger Emily, she's my best friend"

"Becca's your wife, your pregnant wife, what's she going to say if you leave her to go help Bella Swan?"

"I don't know but if The Cullens are asking for help then they need it."

"Which Cullen? I thought they were all abroad"

"Jasper Hale, but he said Edwards after her too"

"You need the pack?"

I shook my head,

"No, I don't expect the pack to leave the tribe defenceless, but I have to go Sam, I owe Charlie that much"

He looked at me thoughtfully,

"Take Seth with you for back up. We'll look after Becca."

Emily touched his arm,

"Sam, Becca won't understand, I'm not sure I do. Why does Jake have to go? Bella ran away from him so why does she need him now?"

"I don't think Bella knows I'm coming Em."

"Then don't. Your responsibility is to your wife not an ex girlfriend"

"Enough Em. Jake's right, he owes Charlie and we cant ignore a plea for help"

"Not even from a vampire?"

"Especially not from a vampire,this particular vampire. If Jasper Hale is asking for help then he's expecting more trouble than he can handle and that means big trouble. Go fetch Becca Jake, we'll look after her."

When I got back to Billy's Becca was sitting with her feet up watching TV. She was surprised to see me back so soon and struggled to her feet coming over for a kiss. Billy looked up from his paper and took in my look.

"What's happened son?"

"Its Bella, she's in danger and Jasper Hale has asked for my help."

He nodded,

"You spoken to Sam?"

"Yes, he's giving me Seth for back up."

"You're going?" Becca asked, shock in her voice.

"I have to Becca, Bella's a friend and she's in trouble"

"She left, she ran away from you and now you're going to run after her? What about us? What about me?"

She put her hands on her swollen belly and started to cry.

"Becca I love you but I owe Bella. For Charlie's sake, I have to go."

"No you don't have to...you want to Jake. You love her and always will. I saw you when she left. You grieved for months while I waited. Now you're going back to her, leaving me and our baby."

"Becca I'm not leaving you. I love you, but I have to help, she's got vampires after her"

"Then let the vampires keep her safe Jake., Stay here with me. Please"

I took her in my arms and held her close, kissing her sweet-smelling hair and whispering to her,

"I love you Becca but Bella is in danger and I must help. I'll be back as soon as I can"

She pulled free of my arms,

"You go, don't bother coming back Jake. You choose now...me or Bella"

"Don't do this Becca, it's not a matter of choosing. You're my wife and I love you but I have to help an old friend."

"No Jake. You choose between us, you can't have us both."

"I don't want her Becca, I love you"

"Then stay here with me and our baby"

I could see the pain in her eyes and I hesitated,

"Jake, Becca's right. Your place is here with her." Billy said very quietly.

"I have...to...go" I whispered.

Billy shook his head and Becca ran from the room crying and shut herself in our room.

"You're wrong Jake. Bella has her own life, she chose to run from you. Stay away from her or she'll ruin your marriage."

I looked at the bedroom door and then turned away walking to the front door,

"Tell Becca I'll be back as soon as I can and I'm sorry but I have to do this. Emily will be here soon."

"Sam going?"

"No Seth is"

He shook his head then turned his back on me and wheeled himself to the bedroom door knocking quietly as I walked out.

Outside stood Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily. Sam nodded to the cabin,

"I take it you told her"

"Yeah, she's not happy"

"Did you expect her to be?" snapped Leah

"No not really"

"Then why go Jake? Bella's nothing to you, Becca's your wife. The mother of your child."

"Enough Leah" Sam snapped "Well look after Becca for you Jake. Just come home as soon as you can"

"Yeah and bring my little brother with you Jake"

I nodded to Sam

"Thanks Emily. Tell her I love her"

"She knows you do Jake. She's just upset. Go."

I walked towards the treaty line, my stomach in knots at leaving Becca but my mind knowing I was doing the right thing. Seth was very quiet and I wondered how he felt about going with me.

"It's hard Jake but you have to do what you think is right. Becca will get over it, she loves you, she's just jealous of Bella"

"Jealous? Why?"

"Hey, her husband is going off to save an old friend he was in love with once how do you think she feels?"

He was right, I had been in love with Bella at one time but that was ancient history. I was doing this for Charlie and an old friendship. At least that's what I told myself but I didn't know if it was the truth, I wouldn't know that until I saw her again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jake

Jasper Hale was waiting, truck engine idling as we got the treaty line. He looked at Seth but didn't say anything.

"You ready Jake?"

"Yeah. This is Seth. He's going with us"

Jasper shrugged and we got in the truck, the stench of Leech was strong but the windows were open and as we set off the smell receded until it was bearable.

"So where is Bella?" Seth asked, looking at Jasper.

"Denver way, staying with a friend but Edward and Victoria will show up there eventually and I thought the more of us protecting her the better."

"Sounds like a good plan. Do we know how close they are?"

"Not really. I'm waiting for more information."

"From who?" I asked cutting across Seth's next words,

"Alice Cullen. She's been watching out for Bella."

"Yeah I remember that. Really good friend she turned out to be. All of you in fact."

"What did Bella tell you?" He asked me,

"Edward left telling her he was bored with a human girlfriend, she wasn't good enough for him and he didn't want to be bothered trying to keep her safe."

"Is that all? Did she tell you why he said all that?"

"No, why should she?"

"It doesn't matter."

"So why are you helping her now? You bailed out too"

"No, I bailed out earlier than the others but I never stopped looking out for her."

"Why? You're involved with Alice so why would you bother about Bella? Thought you might stand a chance with the human, now Edwards out of the way?"

He laughed at that,

"No. Bella would never even see me as a friend let alone more. I think she'd be horrified if she knew I was helping her."

"Why?"

"That's her story to tell, not mine, and its not relevant at the moment. I intend driving straight through. Will that be a problem for you?"

"No. If we need to hunt we'll catch you up. We run faster than this old thing"

"So do I but its the easiest way to do the distance and we'll hardly be much use if we're fatigued when we get there."

I couldn't argue with that so I closed my eyes and rested thinking about Bella and what the Cullens had put her through.

Peter

Bella intrigued me, she wasn't frightened being in close proximity to a vampire, and not a vegetarian one either. She seemed more interested in me than anything else now she "knew" Alice Cullen was my employer. The questions had been relentless and she was tiring me out,

"When were you changed? Who by? What did you do? Do you have a girlfriend? What do you normally do when you're not looking after me? How long have you known Alice Cullen? What do you think of the Cullens? Where is Edward? What do you think of Dr Cullen? What do you think of Jasper Hale? Do you know what happened and why Edward Cullen left?

The strange thing was that she was only interested in the answer to a couple of those questions, the others were just asides. When she learned I'd been changed by Jasper she wanted all the details which if course I didn't give her. The other question that caught her attention was what did I think of Jasper Hale. A curious question. She'd sat opposite me on the couch in front of the log fire I'd lit until I saw her eyes start to shut. I suggested she go to bed but she refused. As the night wore on she slumped against my shoulder and her hand rested on my thigh. I'd never been this close to a human girl and it put me on edge. She was pretty and spiky and I liked her kick ass attitude, and she made me laugh. The scent of her blood called to me but I 'd hunted when I went shopping so the burn in my throat was manageable. I breathed deeply and the venom pooled in my mouth but I could swallow it down fairly easily. I wondered what it was about this human that inspired such deep feelings in male vampires. I knew Edward was drawn by the smell of her blood, she sang to him but he'd resisted the urge for a long time being so close to her.

The Majors interest was more difficult to pin down. After all he'd tried to attack her once, yet now he was trying to keep her safe and I wondered what for? Was he attracted to her himself? I hadn't considered this before but it was a possibility I guessed. He and Alice had been history since he tried to bite Bella at the party Alice had organised. To say she was incensed was an understatement. I think she'd attacked him herself, at least when he got to me he had some freshly healing wounds and I didn't think they'd been caused by a mountain lion as he tried to have me believe.

As she slept she moved restlessly, winding her arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. I thought about moving but I'd probably wake her up and anyway it was kind of nice. It had been a long while since a woman cuddled up to me. The last had been Charlotte who'd lost her life when we tried to run away. Maria had caught her and that was it. I saw the pall of smoke from my hiding place and thought my life was over until I persuaded Jasper to join me some years later. I still missed Char every day, but Bella eased my pain as she slept beside me.

Bella

I'd dreamed I was in Edwards arms again and the pain started to grow in my chest as I woke up. That's when I realised I was in a vampires arms, but not Edward. It was Peter's shoulder my head was laid on and his waist my arm was wound around. I stiffened then heard his voice.

"Well Bella, what a night, but I need to go hunt now or things could get dicey for you."

He untangled himself from my embrace and with a smile and gallant bow he left. Funnily his reaction helped the situation. I didn't feel embarrassed and I missed him when he'd gone. Please tell me I wasn't falling for another vampire. I don't think I could cope with the rejection again. I got up and showered before making myself some breakfast, and taking a cup of coffee I went to sit on the porch. It was very peaceful here and I savoured the feeling, closing my eyes and laying back in the swing seat. I was drifting towards a doze when I felt cool lips on my cheek and my eyes flew open to see Peter standing there.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hey, doesn't Prince Charming always wake the sleeping Princess with a kiss?"

"I wasn't asleep and you aren't a Prince" I pointed out.

"Hey I could be,"

He looked so put out that I nodded,

"OK Prince Peter what do we do today?"

"Well, we could go fight a few dragons or I could give you a tour of the estate."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

"I'll give the dragons a miss if you don't mind"

"Good choice, my sword's in for repair anyway. Right, come on then Princess Bella let's go"

He lifted me onto my feet and dragged me out to the barn opposite the cabin. Inside was a beautiful horse, black and glossy with a long mane.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"Titan. He's beautiful certainly,but he can be moody."

He stroked the horses flank talking to it all the time, then put the saddle and bridle on. Turning to me he spoke,

"You ready Princess?"

"We're riding?"

"It beats the shit outta walking"

I nodded and he lifted me onto the horse mounting behind me and his arms came round me to take the reins. As the horse started off I was tense, it was a long time since I'd ridden a horse but I soon remembered how much I loved it. Peters hard, lean, body was very close to mine and I could feel every movement he made. I wondered if he was as aware of mine as I was of his. I leaned back slightly into him and he rested his head on my shoulder,

"You OK Princess?"

"Yeah, I'd just forgotten how good it felt to ride."

I heard a chuckle and realised what I'd said but he carried on,

"Yeah Gods' best creatures I think. Titan is a great horse, you can ride him yourself if you like"

"Thank you Prince Charming I might just take you up on that. Is this all your land?"

"In a manner of speaking, I'm a part owner."

"Oh, who's your partner?"

"Well now, if I tell you I'll have to kill you, so lets just say a friend"

"Female?"

He laughed again,

"No Princess, no woman in my life. Just a good friend. Titan's his really but my poor horse died about a year ago and I never got round to buying another. Anyway enough of that. Through these trees is a Magical Grotto, specially made by the fairies for a fair Princess and now she's here to claim it."

We came through the trees into a small meadow with a river running through it. The banks were grassy and the river ran slowly over a rocky bed with a tinkling noise. Peter helped me dismount and I walked to the rivers edge. The water was crystal clear and there were beautiful coloured stones on its bed. At one end was a small waterfall and the whole thing was beautiful. He came to my side and took my hand,

"You like my Magic Grotto Princess?"

"Its so beautiful and peaceful."

"Yeah I come here to think sometimes. Its like a different world, makes a nice change from the hustle of the real world. You swim?"

I looked at him startled,

"Swim? Yes but I don't have anything to put on"

He nodded,

"I don't suppose you'd consider skinny dipping with me?"

I shook my head with a grin,

"Not a chance Prince Peter."

His grin widened as he took a bag from the saddle and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

"They'll be a bit big but what the hell, no one else is going to see."

"You think of everything"

"Of course I'm Prince Charming. Just remember that. I'll go over there so you can change."

He walked to the far end of the clearing and sat down with his back to me. Moving into the trees I quickly changed and came back out into the sunshine to see him already in the water.

"You'd better be wearing something Prince Peter"

"Would a watch count?"

"No."

"Just as well I've got my Princely boxers on then. Come in the waters fine"

I stepped in and he was right it was cold but not freezing and after a couple of minutes I didn't feel it any more. Peter joined me and we messed about diving for pebbles, or treasure as Peter called it, and splashing each other. Later we lay on the bank in the sun, drying naturally. He lay, head pillowed on his arms, as I watched him sparkle like Edward had. His skin looked like liquid diamonds and quite without thinking I touched his chest, it was hard and smooth, again like Edwards. Suddenly I realized what I'd done and reddened as I saw him looking at my hand. I snatched it back with apologies. He smiled,

"No problem. It was a nice feeling Bella. Thank you."

I got up, suddenly self conscious.

"I'm getting cold I'm going to change"

He watched me nodding his head but his eyes looked different somehow, more gentle, sadder. I ran for the trees and changed swiftly but he'd beaten me to it, standing beside Titan ready to help me back on.

"Would you like to ride back alone?"

I shook my head ruefully

"No I'm fine. I just I don't know what made me do that I'm sorry Peter."

"I'm not and thank you"

"For what?"

"For treating me like a person, like a man not a vampire, it means a lot"

"You're still a man Peter. Bulletproof but still a man. Thank you for a lovely day."

He swung up behind me and suddenly I didn't feel self conscious any longer. I leaned back into him and he leaned his head on my shoulder as we rode back in companionable silence.

Peter

Things weren't going at all the way I expected them to. She was interesting but she was also beautiful. She was relaxed in my company and I relaxed with her. When she came out in her swimming gear I have to admit I got hard, she looked so sexy. I tried very hard to calm down and the cold water helped, then she ruined my self control by laying her hand on my chest. The heat from her spread through my chest and warmed my whole body. It was with regret I saw the realization of what she was doing dawn on her and she pulled her hand away. Luckily she'd got over it all by the time we rode back and I felt her lean into me. Prince Charming was getting in too deep with his Princess and he didn't know what to do about it. She had no man in her life but would she even consider me? And did I want her to?

Bella

It was with disappointment I recognized the cabin coming into view, our ride was over. Peter helped me down and told me to grab the shower first while he stabled Titan. I ran in and grabbing a towel rushed in to the shower turning the water on and shampooing my hair. It wasn't until I turned the water off that I realized someone was in here with me. I turned fast, to see a face watching me through the mist on the shower door. I screamed as I recognized Edward Cullen standing there grinning. I wrapped the towel around me and pushed the screen door open furious with him.

"You pervert. What the hell are you doing here?"

I threw the shampoo bottle at him but all that did was cover him in a slimy green liquid. As the smile was wiped off his face I heard the bedroom door crash back and next second Peter was there, between Edward and I.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Peter

I heard Bella's scream from outside and ran as fast as I could upstairs crashing through the bathroom door to see Edward Cullen crouched in front of the shower door covered in a green goo that was dripping from his face and hair. Bella was leaning against the inside of the door in a vain attempt to keep him out. Edward launched himself at me knocking us both backwards though the bathroom door and into the bedroom. The bed hit me just below the knees and as my legs folded I swung him up and out through the picture window to the ground below. As I sprinted to the window ready to jump down on him I saw him running into the trees and away from the cabin so I decided to make sure Bella was OK. She was still screaming as I came in and I had to bang loudly on the glass door before she opened her eyes. Seeing me she pushed the door open and fell into my arms sobbing hysterically. I picked her up and carried her to the bed sitting down with her on my lap.

"Hey Bells its me. You're safe darlin'. He's gone."

She'd thrown her arms around my neck and refused to let go so I sat patiently waiting for her crying to stop. It slowed and then she was quiet, still shaking and still refusing to let go of my neck. Actually she felt pretty good but I knew getting aroused by her on my lap in only a bath towel wasn't going to be helpful so I concentrated on making sure I was in control of certain parts of my anatomy!

Bella

I had been terrified when I saw Edward there in the bathroom and so grateful when Peter arrived to save me. As soon as I saw him I closed my eyes but I couldn't stop the screams especially when I heard the sound of breaking glass, imagining Peter laying broken on the ground outside while Edward would come back in and drag me away. When I heard Peters voice and saw him standing there I was so relieved I literally threw myself into his arms. It was ages before I could stop crying but I didn't want to let go of him. I felt safe in his arms, safe the way Jasper had made me feel in Phoenix. The two of them were mixed up in my brain. Sitting here in Peters lap I could be sitting in Jaspers but it didn't make any sense. Why did I keep thinking of Jasper in this way? Eventually I realised my position, I was sitting naked except for a towel which had slipped dangerously low, on a man's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck.

I pulled back grabbing the towel and wrapping it firmly around me again to look into Peters amused face.

"You feeling better Princess?"

I nodded wiping my eyes with my hand. I heard a ripping sound and Peter presented me with a piece of sheeting for a tissue. I laughed at that and wiped my face.

"Sorry Peter"

"What for?"

"The hysterics"

"Well speaking for myself it was quite enjoyable. But I'm sorry Edward got past me"

I blushed furiously at his words and worried my lip at which he took one finger and put it between my lip and teeth

"Bella, it's probably not a good idea to go spilling blood just at present. My self-control is being stretched pretty thin.

I thought about what he said, of course. I had blood pumping through my veins which were very close to his face and I'd been wrapped around his male body for some time. I pulled back further and nodded getting up,

"I'm sorry Peter. That was unforgivable."

He took my hands in his,

"Bella, you were scared and I was happy to comfort you, don't apologize. I need to hunt but I don't want to leave you here alone. Would you mind coming with me? I'll leave you in the truck but I'll be closer."

I nodded,

"I'll just get dressed."

He smiled wickedly,

"You can come as you are if you like"

I threw a pillow at him and he went down the stairs laughing loudly.

Peter

I knew I'd have to tell Jasper what had happened but he wasn't going to be happy. I thought I might edit out the pleasurable aftermath though. It would be our little secret. I had a nasty feeling I was falling for Bella Swan and I wondered how she felt about me. I dialed his number and waited,

"Peter?"

"Bad news I'm afraid. Edwards been here"

"Is Bella OK?"

"Yeah I threw his butt out the window and he scurried off but I'm gonna need back up Major."

"We're on our way. No sign of Victoria?"

"Fuck no. One goon at a time please. Anyway who's we?"

"I have a couple of wolves with me"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a long story. We'll be with you by tomorrow afternoon. Keep her safe till then"

"I'll do my best, Bye Major"

Bella

As I came down the stairs I could hear Peter on the phone so I stopped to listen. I couldn't make out who he was talking to but my name was mentioned so I thought it might be Alice. Then I heard him say Major, was that a pet name for Alice? It didn't seem likely but who knew, he was a strange man!

"You can come down now Bella"

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. Who was that?"

"A friend, bringing reinforcements"

"Oh"

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. I'd enjoyed my time alone with Peter, he was funny, sexy, and I thought I might be falling for him just a little. He came over and took my hand,

"Come on Princess, your Prince Charming needs to feed."

He kissed the back of my hand, then very deliberately turned it over and kissed my wrist, just where the veins were close to the surface, before letting go. I looked into his eyes which had goner dark and filled with a hunger I couldn't make out.

We went off-road in the truck and when the going got too difficult Peter left me with the instructions to keep the doors locked and lay on the horn if I saw trouble. I nodded and watched him lope out of sight. As he was lost to view I missed him, I really didn't need complications in my life right now but I thought Peter was becoming one. I just wished he didn't remind me so much of Jasper Hale.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I sat in the truck, nervously glancing around at the trees too close for comfort. I slid over until I was in the driver's seat ready to hit the horn if I saw the slightest movement anywhere. As I looked I thought about Peter and my feelings for him, was I just happy to be with someone who could protect me? That was certainly a part of it, but he was handsome and funny and he obviously liked me. We were good together and I enjoyed his company. The thing that concerned me was his resemblance to Jasper Hale. I had a nagging doubt that I was fond of him partly because he reminded me of Jasper. The thing that confused me most was that I'd never felt anything for Jasper when I knew him, except an overwhelming sense of gratitude for his help and his few words. The most communication we had ever enjoyed was about two sentences until the night in the Ballet Studio. When he locked eyes with me it was as if we spoke a thousand words, all forbidden. After that I didn't see him until my disastrous Birthday Party except in passing at school and I'd always avoided eye contact.

My Birthday Party had been a disaster which led Edward and the rest of the Cullens into disappearing from my life, destroying it in the process. I thought about what had happened over and over again. The accident had been my fault for cutting my finger. Every pair of eyes had locked on the drops of blood that dripped onto the cream carpet. Jasper had tensed and I saw him stop breathing. At that point I would have bet my life that he wouldn't have attacked me but Edward over reacted and threw me backwards into the table full of crystal plates and glasses. The blood the gash in my arm produced was too much for all of them except Carlisle and Jasper had been stopped from attacking by Emmett and Rose. Yet Jasper was the strongest of them all, a seasoned fighter by all accounts or at least that's what Edward had told me, so why did he allow himself to be stopped so easily? It was a question I never got to ask or have answered, but he was there in my subconscious from that day on, the one Cullen I wasn't prepared to let go of and I didn't know why. I knew I'd never see him again and then at the funeral Alice told me he'd gone and for a brief moment I felt a stab in my heart, he was gone and I would never see him again. Now I had Peter, Jasper's shadow man, and I was so confused about my feelings. I could never see Jasper again and decide if I did feel something for him so should I let him go and see if there was something possible with Peter?

I heard a rustling and was about to slam my hand down on the horn when I saw Peter smiling at me, he was hanging upside down from a nearby branch and I had to smile at his antics. He climbed down like a monkey and motioning me to wind the window down slithered through it to sit in the passenger seat. He looked as if he'd climbed a few trees with green stains on the knees of his jeans and I saw on the cuff of his sleeve a single drop of blood. It mesmerized me and he looked down before wiping it off self-consciously,

"Sorry Bells I didn't see that"

I shook my head and smiled,

"It's OK Peter. I know what you are remember. I've never been so close to a vampire who's just hunted."

"Best time to be with one I'd have thought"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled and I had to laugh.

"Right you drive back I'm tired"

"Vampires don't get tired" I pointed out.

"Who told you that Bells? Edward the ass hole I'll bet. We get tired mentally and I'm bushed. Wake me when we get home"

"But I don't know the way" I said

"Follow the crushed vegetation Princess."

I started the truck and turning round in the small clearing started for home. He was right of course the crushed vegetation made a pathway for me to follow. As I drove something occurred to me.

"Hey you hunt humans not animals, so why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

He opened one eye,

"Nowhere? The town was just over the next rise."

I sighed, looked at his grin and drove on.

Peter

When we got back I went up to shower while Bella fed herself. She was good company, not whiny, and fun, she made me laugh and not many people did that. I wondered if she felt the same way about me, I wondered if she might consider me in a slightly different role than just protector. A real live Prince Charming maybe but then I had to consider Jasper. There was something between them at least on his side or he wouldn't be looking out for her. Did she know? Did she feel anything for him? Did I care? Yeah I did and that's why I'd been cautious up to now. I came back down in thin cotton pants and a baggy shirt open half way down the front. Not to seduce just because they were comfortable and I intended relaxing this evening. Bella had eaten and cleared up and now she was sitting curled up on the couch gazing absently into the flames of the log fire I'd lit as soon as we got in.

"Do you think Edward will be back?"

"Yes. He has a thing about you and it will keep drawing him back until you are no longer available"

"Dead?"

"Or mated elsewhere maybe"

"Mated?"

"Didn't he tell you about that?"

"Not really. He didn't talk much about feelings really, except that he loved me."

She laughed bitterly at that,

"You didn't believe him?"

"Oh no I believed him until he dumped me in the middle of the woods telling me I wasn't worth bothering with any longer."

"Ass hole. So when did he come back?"

"My Dads funeral. He tried to say it had been a mistake, that he still loved me"

"What did you tell him?"

"To shove it"

"I like a girl with a bad attitude."

"I like you too Peter"

I looked at her wondering what, if anything, she was telling me,

"So what do you want me to do if Edward comes back?"

"Kick his ass into next week Prince Charming"

"Your wish is my command Princess"

She uncurled her feet and moved to sit beside me still looking into the flames,

"Can I ask you about Jasper?"

"Sure but I can't promise to answer"

"Fair enough, has he split up with Alice?"

"Yes, shortly after they left Forks."

"Is he with someone else?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Idle curiosity that's all. You don't have anyone?"

"No. It's just me and half shares in Titan"

"Does Jasper come here often?"

"No not often. It's home when he wants it but he travels a lot, a bit if a wanderer."

"Oh Right."

I could see the wheels turning in her mind and I wondered what she was thinking.

She leaned against me,

"Do you mind?"

"No. I've hunted so you're safe"

"No I mean do you mind me being close?"

"I know what you meant Bella. No I don't mind but I think I should tell you that I'm getting kinda interested in you"

She nodded,

"Yeah me too but I don't know if its right. I've got some unfinished business before I can commit to anyone"

"I get the message. How about close friends for now?"

"What exactly does that entail?"

"A cuddle, maybe even a kiss occasionally"

She thought about this,

"I don't want to lead you on Peter. I'm not sure where my heart belongs"

"Fair enough. I'm a big boy and I know where I stand"

I lifted my arm and she snuggled close putting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. It felt good, her warmth flooding my body and as her breathing evened out I knew she'd fallen asleep. I allowed my raging hormones their head for a little while, getting hard and enjoying the sensation of sexual tension. It had been way too long since I got laid, I decided.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Peter

I heard people approaching and slid out from Bella's embrace, lovely though it had been. I didn't think letting Jasper see me that close to Bella was a good idea, not yet anyway. She was still deeply asleep so I went out to meet him seeing he had two other guys with him, both big and muscular and both definitely not human. Jasper moved forward and gripped my hand.

"Is Bella OK?"

"Yeah. Edward hasn't shown up again and she's asleep."

"Good. I'm not staying I'm going to try and find Edward or Victoria. These are Jake and Seth, two Quileutes who've come to give us a hand."

"Quileutes?"

"Yeah Peter, wolves, but they are on our side"

"At least for now" he taller of the two said, stepping forward.

"Bella's a good friend."

"OK So you'll be moving in with us?"

He shook his head,

"No, we run perimeter checks and guard in wolf form. Its the best way and I'm not sure Bella would want to see me anyway."

"Jeez, is there anyone not skulking around her?"

"Only you Peter. Only you"

Jasper said sadly before melting back into the trees. Jake looked at me for a moment before speaking,

"I know why he's involved, but why are you?"

"A friend doing a favour that's all"

"Don't tell her about us. She'll only freak out."

"OK just as you say. Do I need to supply you with anything?"

"No we hunt as we go. Just let us know if you're going anywhere. One can stay here and the other phase back to human form to watch for you"

I nodded and hearing Bella stir went back inside shutting the door on the two wolves, we were going to be falling over each other if anyone else turned up. Wolves! What the fuck did we need with those?

Bella

I thought I heard voices as I woke up but by the time I got up and looked out of the window Peter stood alone looking into the trees and shaking his head. I opened the door and called to him,

"Is everything OK Peter? I thought I heard voices"

"Bad sign Princess even in my world. What were they saying?"

"Very funny Peter. Are you going somewhere?"

"No just been down to Titan. You want to go for a ride this morning?"

"To our Magic Grotto?"

He nodded with a smile,

"Sure, why not."

I got showered, dressed, and was eating breakfast when Peter came up to the house with Titan already saddled. I grabbed my swim wear and a towel and joined him. After lifting me up he looked round before mounting behind me.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head,

"No Princess just keeping vigilant."

We rode quickly to the river as the sun warmed the air. It looked and smelled just as wonderful as the last time I'd been here and I changed quickly in the trees before joining him in the water. As before we dived for pebbles and splashed about before getting out to lay on a blanket he'd spread on the grass for the sun to dry us. I closed my eyes and groped for his hand with mine. It was cold and still wet but I grasped it firmly and allowed myself to drift.

Peter

Laying here with Bella was nice, relaxing but then she took my hand and it stopped being so peaceful. I felt myself reacting to her closeness and was pleased to see she still had her eyes closed. I sat up resting my head on my free hand and gazed at her. Hearing a slight noise I turned slightly to see a huge wolf in the shadow of the trees its teeth gleaming white as it growled very softly. I smiled and turned back, so Jake was interested in Bella too. She seemed to have an affect on every male she met, quite unconsciously. She had drifted off in the warmth of the sun and held my hand tighter. I looked at our hands joined and it gave me a warm feeling. Not only from her warm blood but from the trust she placed in me. My throat burned with the scent of her blood but I could resist her, I would need to hunt later but this time the wolves would be here for her. The problem was how to tell her that without her flipping out, it sounded like she wouldnt be exactly pleased to see the shaggy flea bag.

Jake

My blood was boiling to see Bella laying on the blanket holding hands with the Leech. I thought she'd learned her lesson with Edward Cullen and now she was here with a human hunter and so close it was obscene. I tried to warn him but he only smiled his triumph. I could see I was going to have to phase back and let her know I was here. Give her another alternative to the Leech who was obviously preying on her insecurity. They were all the same...except maybe for Jasper Hale. He hadn't stayed and he hadn't let her know he was around, a good move in my book. I found Seth and explained the situation, mind to mind. He was worried I would flip out over Peter but I promised to behave I was just worried she was falling into his arms because he was the only one looking after her.

"What about Becca?"

Seth thought.

"What about Becca? She's safe at home"

"Do you still love Bella?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

He was annoying me now.

"Stay out of sight and keep checking the perimeter" I ordered before phasing back to human form and reclaiming my clothes. Appearing naked wouldn't be a good move!

Bella

I woke to hear Peter cursing and sat up quickly looking at him. As I turned to follow his gaze I realized we were still holding hands and I pulled mine free self consciously. When I saw who he was looking at I gasped and jumped up,

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"More to the point what are you doing here with him like that?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I hadn't seen Jake in so long and all he could do was bitch because I was here with Peter."

"Back off Jake. Peter is looking after me and how did you find me?"

"Alice sent him"

Peter jumped in quickly.

Jake looked at him with a caustic smile on his lips,

"No one sent me Leech. I was asked to help look after you and I can see why"

"Oh Jake? Why would that be exactly?"

"I saw him holding your hand. He's taking advantage of you Bells. Don't you remember what happened with Edward?"

"Funnily enough I do Jake. He attacked me in the shower and Peter threw him out the window. But I guess that was taking advantage too!"

Jake sneered,

"Yeah I bet. He was probably on his way in to see you himself and got pissed because Edward beat him to it"

"Anyway Jake, what's it got to do with you? Where's Becca?"

"Its got everything to do with me. I care about you Bells. Becca's at home on the reservation with Billy and Emily."

"So who's here?"

"Just me..."my eyes narrowed menacingly..."and Seth."

I looked into the trees, "So he's on patrol while you snoop"

"No he's on guard while I endeavour to keep you out of his clutches" he pointed at Peter who just sat there smiling.

"Listen Wolf Boy if Bella doesn't like anything I do she only has to say and I'll stop but for your information she took my hand."

I nodded with a smile, it was true after all.

"Yeah well she doesn't know what she's doing, she's scared."

"Jake I was very relaxed until you turned up so why don't you turn back into a wolf and check the perimeter or whatever it is you wolves do, or better still go home."

Jake looked thunderous but I hated seeing him here. I'd run from him and all my past and now he was here again. Why had Alice called on him? Was she that worried about me or had she seen me getting close to Peter? Why would that upset her unless she had her sights on him, he didn't seem her type, but then neither had Jasper.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jake

Bella was being difficult just for a change! She needed to realize how dangerous this Leech was but it was going to be an uphill struggle to persuade her of that. I walked over and sat the other side of her, taking her hand in mine.

"Bells I missed you. It's great to see you again. I'm sorry about Edward but we'll find him and you can come home again then."

"Excuse me?" Peter interrupted

"I thought there was someone else involved. Victoria ring any bells?"

Bella gasped and went white,

"Oh God Victoria! Jake I can't go home and anyway Forks isn't home any longer, not my home. You go back to Becca I'll bet she's furious you've come here to help me"

"She's not happy but I explained why I had to come"

"Why didn't she come with you?"

I reddened at that

"She's pregnant Bells."

"What? Then you need to go home Jake. You should be with her, not here with me. Another person who hates me is all I need! Why did you come?"

"I was asked to help and you were in trouble so I agreed."

Bella

I couldn't believe that Jake would leave a pregnant wife to come look after me, it was all wrong. I was safe with Peter, I didn't need the wolves too, or at least not Jake."

"Go home Jake. I'm safe enough with Peter"

"Oh yeah, I could see that"

He was really annoying Peter so I took his hand again,

"Peter is quite capable of looking after me."

"Yeah that's what worries me Bells."

"Hey Wolf, that's enough, you're embarrassing the lady. You have a problem with my conduct you take it up with me."

Jake stepped forward menacingly,

"Name the time and place Leech"

"No please, no fighting. Jake go home. Peter take me back to the cabin please"

As we walked to Titan I turned to look at Jake over my shoulder,

"Go home Jake, and take Seth with you"

Jake

I groaned as they rode off and Seth padded out into the clearing looking after them,

"You handled that well Jake. Good work"

"Shut up Seth,"

"You just alienated Bella all over again and you weren't even trying. Now what do we do?"

"What we said we'd do, keep Bella safe."

"But she told us to go home, well you anyway"

"So you keep in touch with her, tell her I've gone home"

"I'm not lying to Bella"

"Then don't say anything Seth."

I turned and phasing on the run followed Bella and the Leech back to the cabin, still seething at his behavior towards her.

Bella

I knew Jake wouldn't leave despite what I said but I was sick of being policed in everything I did, told what was good for me, what I wanted. If I wanted to hold hands with Peter I would, and no one was going to tell me otherwise. As he lifted me down from Titan Peter kissed me gently on the cheek with a smile,

"Just friends"

I nodded but I saw in his eyes that it was more than just a kiss, that he wanted more than friendship, and there were butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous, unsure of my feelings for him, and my feelings for Jasper. Why wouldn't that look we'd shared fade away? Why did it haunt me since I first saw Peter? What was I going to do?

"Why did Alice have to involve Jake?"

"I have no idea why Jake was invited to join the happy throng but as long as he stays in the woods in Wolf form I can put up with him"

"Well I can't. Tell her I want him to go home to his wife. Alice must be mad thinking I'd want Jake anywhere near me"

"I can't do that Bella, remember I'm only an employee."

I glared at him but his hang-dog expression made me laugh despite myself.

"OK But I don't want to see him"

"Oh I think you made that abundantly clear Princess. So what do you want to do this evening?"

It sounded like a loaded question and I went red,

"I'm really tired so I think I'll have a soak in the tub then have an early night"

He smiled as if realizing I was aware of the loaded question.

"OK I'll go hunt if that's OK. The wolves will keep an eye on you"

I nodded and disappeared upstairs, still red-faced and confused.

Jake

I watched as the Leech came out of the house,

"I'm going hunting so keep your noses to the grind stone Pup"

He disappeared into the trees and I walked out into the clearing, looking at the cabin with a longing in my heart. Becca had been right I did still love Bella although I loved her too and she was my wife. I just needed to clear the air with Bella so I phased and after pulling on my shorts I went inside shutting the night out.

I could hear her splashing in the tub and singing to herself and decided to wait until she'd got out and dressed before going upstairs to see her. In the meantime I visualized her laying in a tub full of bubbles realizing as I did so that it wasn't right but unable to stop myself. In the event I didn't need to go to her, she came down stairs in a baggy tee shirt and legging,s with her hair tied back in a bow. Seeing me she screamed before recognizing me, then she just looked mad.

Bella

I was relaxed being alone in the house for a few hours, and decided to get myself some hot milk to take to bed and then read a book. I saw a huge figure in the kitchen doorway and screamed before I recognized Jake.

"You moron!, You nearly gave me a heart attack. If Peter had heard he'd have ripped your furry head off"

"Well he's not here and I wanted to talk to you in private"

"Why Jake? I have nothing to say to you. Go home to Becca"

He came close and held his arms open but I stepped away,

"Back off Jake. Leave me alone. I'm glad you married Becca and I know you'll be very happy together so go home to her."

"I'm here to keep you safe"

"I have someone keeping me safe"

"Who? The Leech? I think he fancies you Bella"

"Really? Well that's novel. Anyway what does it matter to you Jake?"

"I still have feelings for you Bella. They didn't die when I married Becca."

"Well they should have Jake. I don't love you and I want you to go home. Tell Alice I sent you away if it helps"

"Alice? Oh yeah. I can't do that until Edward and Victoria are dead"

"Jake you need to go back to the Reservation so you are there for Becca and the baby. You don't belong here with me. Forget me Jake. I really hoped you had by now. She deserves better."

"Maybe, but I can't just walk out on you Bella"

He stepped forward again and I found myself trapped in the kitchen between the cupboards and the freezer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I had no idea what to do, Jake was scaring me now. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him backwards but it was like trying to move a Bulldozer. His eyes locked on mine and he lowered his face until our lips met. I turned away but he put his hands either side of my face to stop me. In desperation I bit down on his lip until he jerked his head back in pain. One hand went to his bleeding lip while the other grabbed me by the hair and wrenched my head back.

"Why did you do that? You wanted me to kiss you"

I Shook my head,

"No Jake, you backed me into a corner. I already told you I wasn't interested, you're a married man for heavens sake, leave me alone, I don't feel that way about you and let go of my hair you're hurting me."

He laughed and let go, pushing away from me,

"Same old Bella. Perfectly happy to sleep with the Leeches but not the Wolves."

I was so incensed at that comment that I brought my hand round and slapped his face. I think it hurt me more than him but at that moment he was pulled away and I saw Seth's angry face close to Jake,s shouting at him,

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jake? Leave Bella alone, she's already told you to back off."

Jake whirled round out of Seth's grasp and out into the night. As I nursed my aching hand he came to put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have been watching but I was on a perimeter run. Are you OK?"

I nodded, too shocked to speak and he led me to the couch sitting me down and getting a towel of ice to put on my stinging palm. Then he pulled my pony tail aside to look at my scalp.

"It looks OK. Does it hurt?"

I nodded and he rummaged around for pain killers but there were none.

"Its OK Seth really. I'll be fine but I don't want Jake here. Ask Alice to make him go home."

"Alice?"

I looked up at his question

"Yes Alice. Wasn't she the one who sent you here to look after me?"

"Is that what Jake told you?"

I thought about that, no one had actually said it was Alice I'd just assumed.

"Seth who sent you here if it wasn't Alice then who?"

He made for the door looking worried,

"I don't know, Sam asked me to come along with Jake so I guess only they know."

He was lying or keeping something to himself but before I could ask anything else he was gone.

Getting myself a glass of cold milk, I couldn't be bothered to heat it up now, I took it and the cold compress upstairs to bed.

Opening a book I tried to concentrate on the story but Jake's words kept repeating over and over

"You're perfectly happy to sleep with Leeches"

Is that what he really thought? That I'd slept around with the vampires. It was so unfair as I'd never slept with anyone, human, vampire, or wolf. I must have drifted off thinking about it because I was woken in the middle of the night by a terrible nightmare.

Edward had come in through the window and was trying to force me to have sex with him while Jake looked on. In the haze around the struggle I saw someone trying to pull Edward away. From the few glimpses it could have been Jasper or Peter. I sat up with a scream and Peter was there in the doorway.

He took in my state and came to the bedside pulling me into his arms and trying to comfort me.

"You OK Princess? What happened?"

I couldn't talk, I just sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked me gently to and fro.

Peter

I hadn't been back long when I heard Bella's scream. Looking at her I could see she was having a nightmare and I pulled her close to comfort her. As she sobbed into my shoulder I heard a noise downstairs and glanced up to see Jake standing in the door way shaking with rage

"Put her down Leech. You're frightening he,r just take your hands off her."

I couldn't fight him with Bella in my arms but she wouldn't let go so I spoke,

"Jake she had a nightmare that's all"

"Yeah a nightmare where you tried to get in her bed I'll bet"

I felt Bella stiffen and she pulled her head away from my shoulder, her face red and tear tracked,

"That's rich coming from you Jake. Now get out of here, I don't ever want to see you again."

She buried her head back in my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"Well Pup sounds like you've been given your marching orders. I guess you'd better trot back home."

"Yeah well I bet Jasper will be interested to know what you're doing with Bella" he shot back before leaving.

Again I felt Bella stiffen but she continued to sob into my shoulder. I noticed the soggy towel on the bed and picked it up seeing some slivers of ice fall to the floor. Confused I looked around then at Bella. I touched her hands and one was colder than the other so I turned it over. The palm was red and bruised in places.

"Hey what happened to your hand Princess?"

She sniffled then whispered,

"I hit Jake"

"Bad move hitting with your hand, next time grab a hammer. Can I ask why you felt the need to try battering a wolf?"

"He kissed me"

"What?"

I was ready to go out and punch a wolf myself but she grabbed me tight,

"Don't leave me Peter, please. Seth came in and sorted it out, its over."

Bella

I didn't want Peter going out to fight Jake so I played it down as much as I could, but I couldn't stay here with Jake around and I told Peter that. He sighed,

"OK I'll find somewhere else to take you but until then I won't leave you, I promise."

I nodded, that was fine by me. He pulled me onto his lap, putting his arms around my waist and as I lay my head on his shoulder again I felt safe. After a while I fell asleep and this time there were no nightmares.

Peter

This was awkward, if Bella wouldn't stay here then the only other place to take her was Jasper's apartment in the city. It would be as safe but we wouldn't get to ride out or swim and I was getting used to those activities, especially with Bella. I waited until I knew she was deeply asleep then retrieved my cell phone and called him,

"Peter what's wrong?"

"Your Wolf Man tried it on with Bella and now she's scared of him. She won't stay here so I think the only place left is your apartment."

"Fine take her there. I'll speak to Sam and get him to recall Jake. Sorry Peter. Is she OK?"

"Kind of, but really scared. She still thinks Alice is behind it all"

"That's OK. Let her. I've traced Victoria to the Mexican border so I may be out of touch a few days if she crosses."

"You're going over? What about Maria?"

"She's gone further South, I hear there's a turf war going on. I don't think Victoria will stay there long. She really wants Bella."

"Any luck with Edward?"

"No. He's disappeared for a while so keep your eyes open."

"Will do Major".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

As I started to wake up I heard Peter on the phone and tried to keep as still as possible and listen. He was telling someone about Jake and it sounded like he was getting orders. I heard the word Major used again, it must be a code name for Alice. As he snapped it shut I moved and stretched then sat up realizing I was still on his lap. Going red I climbed off and made for the bathroom.

"We're moving today Princess"

"Where?"

"The city. There's an apartment we can use."

"OH whose?"

"A friend but they won't be there it'll be just us. And Jakes being called off by Sam."

"Good. What about Seth?"

"Not sure about him. Well have to wait and see."

I showered, got dressed, and packed my things when Jake and Seth came in. I flinched and moved closer to Peter, Jake smiled grimly,

"Don't worry Leech lover I'm going. Alpha command to go home."

"Seth?" I whispered, my mouth dry

"I'm staying" Seth beamed.

Jake stared at us for a moment before he ran out of the door and phased before he hit the ground.

"He's sorry" said Seth, looking at me.

I smiled,

"I'm glad you're staying Seth but we're going to the city."

"That's OK I'll find a nice comfortable alley nearby."

He looked happy enough so I let it go.

Peter

We drove the truck into the city with Seth asleep in the flat-bed, I swear that boy could sleep anywhere, not even the rough track at the start of the journey woke him, he'd curled into a ball on an old blanket and was sending out the Zed's before we'd gone half a mile. Bella sat close to me but she was deep in thought and I wondered what was bugging her,

"Penny for them Princess?"

She looked up and her eyes focused in my face,

"Sorry Peter, I was just wondering why Alice is helping me, spending all this money and time to keep me safe. Also, you're Jaspers friend and he and Alice have parted so why are you helping her?"

I'd asked for that and now I had to come up with an answer she'd believe, I hated lying to her.

"I never pull out of a job Bella. Not good for my image. As for why, you'd have to ask her that."

"Yes I think I will. Next time you ring her I want to speak to her too"

"Next time? Oh yeah, Sure."

She subsided once more and I decided to let sleeping dogs lie, it wasn't easy coming up with falsehoods even for my best friend. I'd have to confront him about Bella, before I got in too deep with her myself.

Bella

Peter pulled into an underground car park beneath an exclusive looking apartment block on the outskirts of the city. Opposite was a huge park and at the rear some single storey warehouses so it was very quiet. We took the elevator to the top floor and Peter took a key out of his pocket and opened the elevator door.

"Why the key?"

"It's the penthouse. Needs a key to unlock the lift"

"Penthouse? Wow."

We walked in and I was hit by how open it was. Huge glass doors leading on to an enormous balcony with a table and chairs. It looked like a magazine shoot, not a thing out of place, but not lived in. I opened the doors and stood looking out over the park.

"Beautiful view"

Seth joined me,

"No alleys for me though. I might have to curl up out here"

I smiled at him and took his hand,

"Thank you Seth. It's good to see you again."

He grinned,

"You too Bells."

Peter

I wasn't happy about the Pup sleeping here but I guessed as security a guard dog was a good idea. Seth went out to do some food shopping, because the cupboards were understandably empty, with a fist full of cash I handed him. Bella explored the rest of the apartment.

"Still only one bedroom " she smiled

I shrugged,

"Well with the Pup on the balcony and me on the couch or in the bath tub you should be safe."

She smiled and came to my side,

"The bathtub?"

"Well I was trying for sympathy"

She kissed me on the cheek and moved to the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower before you turn the bathroom into a boarding house."

I watched as she went in and shut the door. Funnily she didn't lock the door, she obviously trusted me which was nice.

When I heard the water go on I rang Jasper,

"Peter everything OK?"

"Well, we're here with Seth as guard dog but there is a problem"

"Oh?"

"Look Major she keeps asking why Alice is helping her and I don't like lying"

"Its not for long Peter. Just keep her in the dark until we sort out Edward and Victoria, then she can go back and live her life free of danger"

"She wants to talk to Alice next time I speak to her"

"So stall her"

"Major its not as easy as that"

"Why?"

"I have to go, the shower's just turned off."

I wanted to tell him about my feelings for Bella but it would have to wait, I didn't want her hearing me.

Bella

When I came out of the shower I thought I heard the phone go down but I wasn't sure. I got dressed and went back out to see Peter sitting in front of the computer.

"What are you looking for?"

"Places to go, things to do. Unless you want to spend your time here?"

"No I'd like to go out with you"

Was I reading too much into those few words?

I looked over his shoulder,

"One of a kind Denver tour, on a funky bus, hear ghost and crime stories, that sounds like fun.

Cherry Creek North,16 blocks of outdoor shopping and dining...not so much my scene

Glenwood Springs, hot springs! Now you're talking buster.

Full day horseback ride, that's for me Peter. Can we?"

"Sure Princess why not. I'll see if I can book it for us."

He did for the weekend which was something to look forward to.

Leaving me with the computer to find other things to do he went to hunt. Seth was back by then so I had my "Guard Dog" as Peter insisted in calling him, Seth didn't seem to mind though. He and I cooked dinner together and sat eating at the table on the balcony

"This must have cost a bundle" he commented as he sat back, finally full after three helpings of pie for dessert.

"Yeah" I looked round "Alice must be loaded"

He looked at me a little oddly but didn't say anything.

"I think I'll check out the neighbourhood" he said making for the elevator.

"Ring up when you get back and I'll let you in" I shouted.

Alone at last I decided to check things out. I gazed along the book shelves expecting to find romances or fashion books but I was surprised. The majority of the books were Historical fact, Philosophy and Psychology books. Alice's taste amazed me. There were no pictures or paintings on the walls except one over the fireplace, of the cabin I'd been staying in. More proof this was Alice's apartment. In the bedroom I resisted the urge to open drawers but I did peek in the closet, then I opened the door wider. It was almost empty, just a few garments in zip bags but on the floor were a pair of boots, men's boots, hiking boots. Did Alice have another friend now Jasper was gone? Or were they left over from their days together? Curious now I unzipped one of the garment bags. Inside was a man's dinner suit, unworn by the look of it, I unzipped another and there were jeans, four pairs, also new. It didn't make any sense. Why would Alice keep men's clothes in her closet? Even new ones, unless they were left overs too, but why hadn't she gotten rid of them? Maybe she didn't use the place any more. I heard the lift door open and zipped the bags up quickly before grabbing a book and jumping on the bed as if I'd been reading.

Peter

I heard Bella scrabbling in the bedroom and wondered what she'd been up to. I knocked and opened the door,

"You OK Princess?"

She nodded but she was flushed and I looked round the room but nothing seemed out of place.

"You want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and grabbed her coat before following me out and shutting the bedroom door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Peter

I could see Bella had something on her mind but I decided to let her bring it up when she was ready. She took my hand as we walked through the park and that felt good. Her warm fingers clasped my cold ones and I wondered how it would feel to have her warm body pressed against my cold one. Enough I told myself, calm down, cool down, before you do something stupid. We walked for about an hour watching other couples and dog walkers. Bella laughed at one point,

"You know Prince Charming we look just like any other couple out for a romantic evening stroll."

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because they don't know who lives among them. I was like that once, I saw people, couples and imagined they were like myself, but not all were. I wonder if I ever saw a vampire and took him or her for a human."

"Well thank you for not saying 'what' lives amongst them"

"I don't see you or the wolves as its, you're still sentient beings, just made differently or changed to become different. Are you ever lonely Peter?

That threw me slightly,

"Yes of course. I miss Charlotte, and I miss a woman's company for a variety of reasons, not all innocent I'll admit."

"Do you have friends though?"

"I have one close friend, that's all, the others are acquaintances."

"Do you see your friend often?"

"It varies, anyway what about you. Do you miss your friends?"

She shook her head which surprised me,

"No, not really. Its hard having friends when you know about the stranger creatures in the world, remembering not to say anything that might sound too weird. I missed Jake I suppose but not any longer, I miss Ja...the Cullens sometimes but I'm also very angry with the way they abandoned me. I think I only have two friends now"

"Oh and who are they?"

"You and Seth. Beth was a good friend but we knew each other for such a short time, and Joe of course."

"What About Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me suspiciously,

"What about Alice?"

"Isn't she a friend?"

"I don't know, is she?"

"I can't answer that for you Bella."

"No I don't suppose you can Peter. Shall we go back now., Its getting cold."

She pulled her hand from mine and put it in her pocket, was it because my touch was too cold or was she pulling away from me? I was intrigued by the name she started and never finished. She was going to say Jasper I was sure but she stopped herself. I wanted to know what, if anything, had happened between Bella and my friend.

Bella

Suddenly I felt awkward with Peter, there was something he wasn't telling me and I needed to know what it was. I was going to have to confront him soon. We walked back together, close but not touching, until he took my hand in the elevator.

"You're miles away Princess, come back to me."

I looked into his eyes, the redness meant nothing to me any longer but the longing I saw in them did. Peter wanted something from me I wasn't sure I could or wanted to give him. Not while I still had other questions needing answers.

Seth was already in the apartment and I remembered my words to him,

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry. How did you get in?"

He smiled,

"Its OK Bella. I climbed up, it was fun. You ready for supper only I picked up some bagels and cheese for us."

I nodded and went through to the kitchen to wash my hands and sit with him to eat. As I washed up afterwards the phone rang and Peter picked it up walking through to the bedroom to speak. I could only hear his voice muffled and I couldn't try and listen in with Seth there. He was watching me,

"What's up Seth?"

"You OK Bella? With Peter I mean? You know he likes you."

I nodded,

"I know Seth but I'm not sure what I want."

He nodded,

"He won't push you Bella but please be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt. I heard from Sam by the way"

I was relieved by the change of subject,

"Hows Jakes wife?"

"She's OK but she gave Jake a hard time. Emily sends her love."

"Is Sam expecting you home yet?"

"Nah, I'm here until I'm not wanted any more. When I get my marching orders from..."

Peter came out if the bedroom at this point and Seth stopped.

"Bella. Victoria has been seen in the area so I need you to stay with Seth or me at all times."

I nodded,

"OK, but who is following her?"

"Just a friend. She's not far from the city and might have picked up your trail so we have to be careful."

I knew he wasn't going to say more so I went through to use the bathroom and get ready for bed. As I dressed in my leggings and tee shirt I had to smile. A couple of years ago I'd have been mortified to be in a room with two men wearing only my nightwear, but it wasn't the same with Peter and Seth. Seth was like a younger brother and Peter...I didn't know how to categorize him. He could be a friend, an older brother, a boyfriend, a lover, it was up to me. When I came back into the lounge they were sitting watching basketball on TV and it reminded me so strongly of Charlie that I started to cry. Seeing the tears on my cheeks Peter got up and came over wrapping his stone arms around me and pulling me close. He led me to the couch and sat me down still holding me,

"What's up Princess?"

"Charlie" I sniffed

Seth explained while I wiped away my tears.

"Sorry Bella I wouldn't have upset you like that"

I shook my head,

"I have to work through these things Peter."

He nodded,

"True"

Seth decided to run a few blocks and watch out for Victoria leaving Peter and I alone.

"You have something to say Princess"

It was a statement not a question and I nodded moving away from him a little,

"Peter I have to know, is Alice still with Jasper?"

He looked at me nonplussed,

"I'm sorry? I thought we'd already established that."

"Oh OK. Then why are there men's clothes in Alice's closet?"

That totally threw him,

"Alice's closet? How do you know what's in Alice's closet?"

"I looked"

"You looked?"

"Yes I looked. In the closet in her bedroom".

"I'm lost. When were you in Alice's bedroom?"

"Here. In Alice's closet, there are men's clothes. If they aren't left over from Jasper then who do they belong to?"

"Ah...right... Alice's closet... yeah. No fucking idea."

He was lying, he was definitely lying about something but what? Was Alice still with Jasper? I had to know. If they were still together or back together then I'd misread the look in the Ballet Studio and I could go ahead with Peter if I wanted, but if he was alone then I needed to speak to him first. There was nothing I could do at the moment but I had to find out. I pleaded tiredness and went to bed leaving Peter on the couch watching the game.

Peter

Shit that had been close! I almost blew it. She was suspicious and there was something very important she wanted to know. Why was it so vital to her to know whether Jasper was on his own? Was she in love with him? If I lied and told her he was with Alice would it give me a chance with her? Could I do that and still win her or would she leave me because I'd lied? I'd keep his secret a bit longer but if she asked me outright I wouldn't lie for him. When he'd rung I was surprised, she might have answered the phone and it would have been all up but maybe he was gambling, not usually a gambling man, but maybe just this once...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Seth

I could smell Vampire around, it was the female who'd been in Forks, I recognized the scent and I thought I'd better report back to Peter, when she attacked. I jumped out of reach growling, my fur standing up in anger. She stood crouching ready for me to spring but I'd been taught better than that. If I sprung she might catch me and I'd be lucky to get away with a few broken ribs or a punctured lung. I waited watching for any sign of what she was going to do. I saw the sign as she ran forward trying to catch me unaware and I jumped over her but a stray arm caught me and threw me against the far wall and I heard a crunch as ribs broke but I managed to avoid the rest of her attack and sank my teeth into her arm, pulling away a chunk as I wrestled free of her grip. Again her arm came out blindingly fast and I was thrown against the other wall, this time I felt not only more ribs go but something inside tore and a stab of pain almost doubled me over. She came in for the kill but was suddenly wrenched backwards and flew through the air to land in a heap of bins that clattered with a thunderous noise. Lights went on at the end of the alley and she ran for it, leaving me on the ground unable to move with shooting pains in my chest. I felt myself lifted up and saw Jasper's face above me.

"You OK Seth? I'll get you in the elevator and call up. Sorry I wasn't quicker."

I nodded in understanding as he carried me to the apartment block.

Peter

I heard the elevator call buzzer and unlocked it to see Seth laying in a pool of blood on the floor. Picking him up I carried him into the kitchen and got a wet cloth to wipe the blood from his mouth as he phased back to human form.

"What happened Seth?"

"Victoria...she's close. Jazz saw her off"

He coughed up more blood and I swore.

Suddenly I heard Bella's voice

"What's happened to Seth? Oh God Seth, are you OK?"

He nodded weakly and touched his chest,

"Wolf Genes. I'll be good as new in a couple of days."

She came over and took the cloth from me, wiping his face,

"Lets get him to bed Peter. Gently"

I picked him up and carried him through while Bella pulled the sheets back for me to lay him down. Then she pulled the covers up and sat beside him,

"I'm so sorry Seth. You shouldn't be fighting vampires. You should be in college or going out with a girl"

"Nah, I prefer the fight, its more fun"

He closed his eyes then and was soon asleep.

She followed me out into the lounge,

"Peter this has to stop, contact Alice and ask for more help. We have to get Victoria before she kills someone, look at poor Seth. How did he get away?"

"He had some help Bella"

"Who? Alice? Why doesn't she come in so I can talk to her? I'm going out there to speak to her and see if we can draw Victoria out. I want it finished. God, two vampires after my blood, how unlucky can you get?"

"I don't think Edwards after your blood so much as your body"

"Well he's not getting either."

She went to the door so I followed,

"Bella you can't go out there".

"Why?"

"She's gone for now. Chased off."

"Then I'll find Alice."

"No you wont"

"She followed Victoria I suppose. I want to talk to her, so you contact her and tell her, Now."

"Bella I can't get her right now she's busy."

"Well tomorrow then"

She sat down and curled her feet under her, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. God she was gorgeous even when she was angry. I smiled and went out on the balcony, it was time Jasper made an appearance. I looked across the night sky and wondered how she would react to finding out he was her real protector?

Bella

When I woke up Peter was gone, a note "Hunting Princess" was left on the table so I went through to see how Seth was. He lay still asleep but restless, his face covered in sweat as his metabolism worked overtime to heal his body. I turned to go when I heard his mutterings,

"Jazz, no OK, Bella, No Edward"

I went back and sat with him wiping his face and holding his hand. His murmurings went on but none made sense. It was just names really, mine, Peter, Victoria, Edward and for some reason Jasper. No mention of Alice, it just added to the mystery but I was too tired to worry about it now. I lay my head on the bed and drifted back off to sleep. My dreams were odd, being chased by Edward and Victoria and running towards Peter and Jasper. Both of who were holding their arms open but I had to choose, who would I go to for protection, Peter my Prince Charming or Jasper my Shadow Lover? As I dithered Edward and Victoria got closer and closer, I had to decide and then...I woke up as Peter shook my shoulder.

Peter

Bella was having a nightmare when I got back, calling my name and then Jasper's, as if for help. I woke her up and she had tears in her eyes again.

"Upset Princess?"

She nodded,

"I'm hungry, I'll get a shower then something to eat"

She went through to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers? I listened for the water to go on and rang the Major.

"Any news on Victoria?"

"No, I lost her in the forest. She's fast Peter."

"You're faster Major, you'll get her."

"Hows Seth?"

"You know youngsters, he'll be on his feet again in no time."

"Good. Thank him for me."

"Will do. You coming in soon? Only I'm getting awkward questions."

"I don't think it will help"

"Well I do. Get your butt in here and lets get things sorted once and for all or I'm making a play for her myself"

"What?"

"You heard me Major."

I went to put the phone down but a wet hand came past me and took it from my hand,

"Alice you better get in here and explain things or I might just take Peter up on his gallant offer."

She didn't wait for a reply just put the receiver down. I turned and a rather irate Bella dressed in a towel and dripping wet stared at me.

"Stop creeping round behind my back to make calls to your friend. And what's this about making a play for me? Please don't tell me that Alice fancies me or I might just start screaming."

"I think things will be clear soon enough after that rather pretty little invitation of yours"

"You think she'll come?"

"I guarantee someone will, Princess."

"You'd better be right or you'll be joining her out in the alley Prince Charming".


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Peter

I knew he would come, after what I'd said he had to, so we waited for the sound of the elevator. Bella sat on the couch looking into the empty fireplace still ready to blow Alice out of the water while I wondered exactly what she would do when she saw who appeared. We heard the elevator stop and the door slide open and Bella stood up ready to confront Alice as soon as she walked through the door. I moved to her side and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Bella you might want to take a minute before saying anything."

"Why?"

"It might just save us from a massacre"

"Very funny Peter"

The door to the room opened slowly and Bella took a step forward but stopped as she saw Jasper standing there looking very uncomfortable. She put a hand to her mouth, stepped back and sat down.

"I told you Princess"

"Jasper? It was you? Not Alice?"

He smiled ruefully,

"Hello Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

She turned on me then,

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jasper when I asked you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but she pointed a quivering finger at me,

"Don't say anything now I'll deal with you later"

Then she turned back to Jasper as he spoke,

"I wasn't sure you'd want help from me"

"And you thought I might be happier accepting it from Alice? What planet are you living on? Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? It doesn't make any sense."

Jasper

I knew I had a lot of explaining and I looked at Peter for help but he shook his head,

"I'm going for a walk Princess, I think you'll be OK with the Major here"

Peter kissed her on the cheek and whispered,

"Best of luck Major" as he passed me.

I walked further into the room looking around as if I'd never seen it before.

"Why don't you sit down Jasper? Its your home after all."

Bella sounded hurt and angry as she looked at the picture on the wall,

"No Not a home Bella. A crash pad, that's all. That's home"

I pointed to the picture she was staring at.

Bella

I couldn't believe he was here in the room with me, I never expected to see him again yet he'd been behind all this. He walked to the chair and sat awkwardly on the edge as if nervous of me. I sat opposite pulling my legs under me and looked at the floor. I couldn't look him in the eye yet, afraid of what I might not see.

"I know this is awkward for you which is why I asked Peter to let you believe Alice was helping you."

"I don't understand Jasper. Why didn't you just come out yourself and help me? And why send for the wolves?"

"After the way I acted at your party?" he laughed bitterly, "I never expected you'd want to see me again let alone accept help from me., so I asked Peter and Sam for help to keep you safe"

"I never blamed you for what happened that night. I told the others to tell you that."

"They tried but I wouldn't believe them and it made no difference anyway. My actions lost you a boyfriend and a family, a future you really longed for. I've tried to make up for that mistake ever since but I never feel any better whatever I do. I'm so sorry Bella, I'd like to continue helping you although I know its going to be difficult for you. Peters a great guy and he'll carry on looking after you. I'll stay in the shadows until we get rid of Edward and Victoria and then I'll go, you wont have to see me again. I promise you that."

"Can I ask you something Jasper?"

"Of course Bella, anything."

"Why are you so sure I don't want anything to do with you? I get the impression you think I hate you"

"I can't imagine why you would want anything to do with me and you should be angry."

"Oh I'm angry all right. Angry that you hid in the shadows and asked the others to lie for you, angry you didn't face me personally, angry that you just assumed I wouldn't want anything to do with you, angry you think its OK to just assume things like I'd be happy for you to just waltz in and out of my life. Is that what you want to do?"

He stood up and walked to the balcony looking over at the park.

"You see all those people down there. Not one of them knows that monsters are real and if they did do you think they'd want one in their life? No, so why should you? Especially one who tried to kill you."

"That's a very pretty speech but its not answering my question."

"I know, but I can't answer Bella, not without condemning myself"

"No. You can't condemn yourself, that's my job. So answer"

He turned to face me but didn't speak,

"OK lets try an easier one, remember the Ballet Studio?"

"Yes" he smiled ruefully.

"Well, I was bleeding badly and you went for James not me, why?"

"We were all there."

"Another evasive answer, you seem to be good at those. Let me just warn you that I have no intention of giving up until I have some straight answers."

He looked at the floor but remained stubbornly silent.

"Jasper, before I passed out in that Studio I remember looking up and I saw something"

He swallowed nervously

"What did I see?"

Again the stubborn silence so I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Well?"

"I could give you a hundred different answers to that question"

"I'm sure you could but lets try the truth."

"Me... looking at you."

"Thank you, an honest answer at last! I saw something in your eyes then and its haunted me ever since."

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Bella, it must have scared you senseless"

"Stop telling me how I feel or felt. It didn't scare me. I didn't mean that and you know it. I saw something in your eyes when you looked into mine, a message. You were showing your thoughts to me, weren't you?"

"I guess that would depend on what you thought the message was."

I couldn't help a tiny smile, he was still evading giving me a straight answer.

"OK I'm big enough to go first. I think you were telling me there was a connection between us. Am I right?"

He sighed deeply,

"Bella I have no idea what happened in that second. I looked over and our eyes locked on to each other, I couldn't move or think until Edward obscured your face from me."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? Did you ever speak of it to anyone? Alice maybe?"

"I couldn't speak to you, Edward was there all the time, you were his girlfriend. As for Alice, I didn't have to, she had already seen it."

"Of course! What did she say?"

"She said Goodbye. Moved out of our room and told the others we were through, I was getting ready to leave but she insisted I stay for your party. Why I still don't know, she must have seen what I'd do. She could have been making me suffer or maybe she saw beyond to some other time. I don't know and she wouldn't say. After the party I left, not that anyone was sad at my leaving, it was made very clear to me that I'd let the family down. I guess I deserved to be on my own ."

"So back to my original question, Do you want to walk out of my life and never come back?"

He looked at me and then back down at his feet and I saw the struggle going on internally,

"Jasper?"

He looked back up,

"Just for once say what you feel, not what you think you should feel"

"No"

It was so quiet I almost missed it.

"You know Peter is falling in love with you?" he asked.

I nodded,

"I told him I had unfinished business, he knew where he stood."

"I'm the unfinished business?"

"Yes" I said, my whole body shaking with tension.

"I have no idea what to do or say Bella. I can say I'm sorry for the past from now until the end of time but it wont mean any more, or change anything."

"Wrong. You only have to say it until I accept your apology."

"Do you?"

I shook my head and he closed his eyes in anguish,

"I can't forgive you for something that doesn't warrant an apology in the first place"

He opened his eyes looking puzzled,

"It doesn't warrant an apology? Bella I attacked you, I would have killed you"

I shook my head,

"I don't think you would and I think you only reacted as badly as you did when Edward threw me into all that glass. But you still wouldn't have bitten me, I firmly believe that."

He shook his head, unsure what to say now.

"Well if you aren't going to walk out of my life you may as well come and join us in your crash pad."

"With you?"

"With me, Prince Charming, and the Wolf Man, sounds like a Marvel comic strip doesn't it? Welcome to the Wacky World of Bella Swan."

He laughed, then became serious again,

"What do we tell Peter?"

"There's nothing to tell him is there?"

He stood silent for a minute thinking about that,

"If I told you that I wanted to be more than just a friend to you, would you turn me down?"

"Oh no, you don't get the answer before you ask the question. That's cheating"

Hearing the elevator doors open I raised an eyebrow questioningly,

"You're out of time"

"Will you give me a chance Bella Swan?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Peter

I heard the Major's question as the doors opened and waited in silence for her answer, although I knew what it was going to be even before I heard her whispered Yes. Turning I went back down again, cursing my stupidity in thinking she would choose me over him. I knew when I took on the job that he was in love with her and she'd warned me often enough that she had unfinished business which I knew was him but it still hurt. I couldn't be around them so I went for a run and just kept going till I was back at our Magic Grotto. I lay on the grassy bank by the river and closed my eyes remembering the happy hours we'd spent here, just the two of us. My chest hurt with the pain and I cursed my own stupidity at falling in love with someone else's woman. Char would have laughed to see me like this. Bella...

Edward

I'd come up here not expecting anyone to be around but Jasper's friend Peter had turned up and he was upset, something to do with Bella. Had he fallen in love with my Bella? Had she refused him? If she had it was a good sign. Perhaps she remembered how much she had loved me at last. I would get her away from him and she'd be my little beauty again. I watched as he lay there cursing and crushing rocks in his fist, she'd really done a number on him. Perhaps I should go to her now while she was receptive, I took a last look at him and smiling headed back to the city.

Peter

I heard the sound of another vampire running, away from here to the city and knew either Victoria or Edward had been here and seen me. Cursing I took my phone out and rang Jasper's place as I started running. It rang on and I just hoped he would answer but it went to voice mail and I cursed,

"Pick up the phone Major, you've got an incoming and its faster than me so watch out,"

I tried his cell but that too went to voice mail and I almost threw mine away in frustration but stopped myself just in time leaving a message on that too. I just hoped to God he'd get one or the other before it was too late. If Victoria reappeared while Edward was in the vicinity would the two fight over Bella giving The Major time to get her to safety or would they pool their resources to defeat him and worry about what happened to her later? In either event he needed me there as quickly as I could manage. Seth was still too damaged to be much help so there was no relying on anyone else to help. I ran as if the Hounds of Hell were on my heels hoping it would be fast enough.

Edward

With Peter off the scene there was one less to worry about and I'd smelled wolf blood near the apartment so either Seth or Jake was wounded, the fewer the better. I knew I was faster than Peter by a country mile so I'd have time to make a play for Bella before he had chance to catch up. As I ran I had time to think about what was going on with Bella. She had wolves and other vampires protecting her from me.

Jasper

Bella and I both heard the elevator stop and knew that Peter had heard my question and Bella's answer and then his exit. She wanted to go after him but as I pointed out he was already long gone, and where? Where should we look for him? Bella was upset and her emotions were all over the place, sadness, a certain excitement and some longing. Was she regretting her answer to my question? Was I already too late returning? Had Peter stolen her from me? If he had, could I blame him?

Things were awkward so I suggested we go out for a walk and to get her something to eat. It was cold out and although I wanted to take her hand I wasn't sure she would want me to so I tucked my hands in my pockets and we walked side by side to the Café on the corner. She found a booth in the corner and I sat opposite, watching as she ordered a meal, and coffee for both of us. When the waitress had gone she answered my questioning look.

"I didn't want to sit eating alone, it looks odd if you don't have anything."

I nodded, understanding completely.

"Cover" she said as I smiled.

"You all came in to the cafeteria at school every day and got trays of food but never ate any. I wondered why until I found out about the family. Then I realized it was a cover."

"True. No one else ever noticed that we didn't eat anything. They saw the trays and just assumed we had eaten something. It helped us to blend in."

"I'm not sure you ever blended in but I get your point."

She stopped speaking as the waitress returned with our drinks but as soon as she'd gone Bella spoke again,

"What are we going to do about Peter?"

"I have no idea. He'll be back, he'd never walk out on a job."

"I think I'm a little more than a job Jasper."

"Yes I know, Peter cares for you."

She nodded and was about to answer when her meal arrived. The waitress put it down and turned to me,

"Sure I can't get you anything?"

I shook my head and she turned away with a quiet sigh.

Bella giggled and I looked at her

"What?"

"She fancies you."

I shrugged,

"All part of the lie. I'm sure Edward told you"

She nodded,

"Yes, your face, your voice, even your smell, lures us in."

What could I say to that? Edward had nailed it.

"Do you think that's why you had feelings for Edward?"

"No. I think it was more than that but he spoiled it when he went, not by going so much as by what he said before he left."

I was curious,

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it, or him Jasper please."

"OK. How about me?"

"What? Do I think its your vampire lure that draws me to you?"

I nodded,

"No. I think it was the look you gave me in the Ballet Studio that drew me to you. Even before my party there was something that intrigued me but you were Alice's husband so I tried to ignore it."

"We were never married Bella, not that it makes any difference but I thought you should know."

"And now you are free and single because of me?"

"Yes I suppose so in a way, but I think we were losing each other before then. Alice needed more than I could give her."

"Really? I thought you two were perfect for each other."

"You did?"

She looked at me for a few minutes then took a mouthful of food chewing slowly, and swallowing before answering,

"No. I guess that was a lie. You always seemed like an odd couple. She was so bubbly and full of life while you were so quiet and withdrawn."

I nodded, she was right, we just didn't gel after all the years together, and I had tried so hard.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

When I finished eating Jasper paid the bill and we walked back out onto the dark street. It was colder now and I automatically moved closer to him. He took his hand out of his pocket as if about to take my hand but thought better of it and it hung at his side awkwardly. I took his arm instead and he pulled me closer. I looked up at his face and saw the hint of a smile there before we walked out of the range of the lights, crossing the street to the apartment block. Suddenly he halted and pushed me behind him. I strained my eyes to see what he'd seen but there was just darkness.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Trouble. Stay behind me and stick close"

I took hold of his jacket and stood so close I could feel the coldness of his body radiating outwards towards me. I saw a movement at the edge of the darkness and peered more closely. Someone stood between us and the entrance lobby of the building, preventing us from going in.

"No dogs with you tonight Jazz?"

I recognised Edwards voice and gasped.

"Hello Bella. You've been hard to find. I almost thought you might be hiding from me but I see its Jaspers doing. Trying to get you for himself I'd guess. Don't worry Bella you'll be safe with me. You know I love you and I'll look after you, just walk over here. There's no need for a fight. You might get hurt if Jasper loses it again. Remember what happened last time?"

I felt Jasper stiffen and he put a hand behind him to take mine,

"If you want to go Bella I won't stop you, but I'd rather you didn't"

It wasn't exactly a declaration of love but it would do for now.

"I think I'll stay where I am Edward and I suggest you go now. You told me you no longer loved me, that I wasn't good enough for you. Now I'm telling you that I'm not interested, I don't love you and you aren't good enough for me. I've found someone else."

"Not him surely" he laughed, "He's only part civilised for Gods sake. You can do better than that Bella. Even the wolf boy was better than him"

"Well that's a matter of opinion" I retorted.

Edward

Bella was still angry after all this time which just went to show that she still loved me. I'd hurt her and she was making me beg for her forgiveness. I guess she was entitled to that but I wished she'd move away from Jasper. He was the biggest danger to her here tonight.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Bella and I'm sorry for what I said but I was confused and worried. I thought leaving was the best way to keep you safe. I was wrong and I've been miserable ever since. Please forgive me, I know you still love me so come back to me now."

She looked at me with scorn,

"You lost as soon as you left me in the woods. The words you said were truer than you could have imagined. I don't love you Edward, I did, but that's gone. You mean nothing to me any longer, you had your chance and you blew it. It's too late Edward so go now before Jasper hurts you."

I laughed,

"I'm faster and I know what he's going to do before he does it. There's no danger of my getting hurt Bella. He's poisoned your mind with his lies, stop listening to him and come back to me, where you belong."

She shook her head,

"I don't belong with you. I'm my own person and I know what I want, not you. Just for your information by the way, Jasper hasn't said anything. I only saw him this evening so you're wrong again."

I scowled at my ex brother,

"It didn't take him long to talk his way into your affections"

She laughed,

"Oh Edward he never said a word, I promise you"

Jasper smiled at her words,

"Oh, a private joke, how cosy. I'm getting tired of all this messing around. Come over here Bella before I lose my temper."

Jasper pushed her back again and faced me,

"Edward, Bella doesn't want to go with you. She's told you, so why don't you go away before you get hurt."

"Are you threatening me? I'm not afraid of you Hale"

"Its Whitlock actually but you should be Edward"

"No, he should be very fucking afraid"

Turning around I saw another figure, his friend had caught up after all,

"So Peter. Stopped sulking because you lost the girl have you?"

"Fuck you Cullen. Bella makes her own decisions and I stand by her right to do so"

"Very noble. So Bella, which of these two losers will you choose? They're both second-rate men and neither are worthy of you. Will it be the killer or his accomplice?"

"Whatever I decide Edward is none of your business. It seems they are both happy to protect me which is more than you did."

Bella

I was relieved to see Peter back, not because I didn't think Jasper could take Edward but I didn't want him hurt. Between them they could take Edward apart and he knew it. He backed away from us, into the shadows.

"I'm not interested Edward so go back home and leave me alone"

I didn't hear anything but the fact that Peter and Jasper relaxed told me that he'd gone so I took a deep breath and moved round to face Jasper.

"Thank you for protecting me."

Then I turned to Peter,

"Thank you too. I think we need to talk, the three of us so why don't we go upstairs?"

Peter nodded and I walked up between the two of them feeling somewhat uncomfortable knowing they both wanted the same thing from me.

Jasper

Peter and I didn't speak but I nodded an acknowledgement of his appearing to help with Edward and he smiled briefly. The upcoming conversation was going to be awkward all round and neither of us knew exactly what Bella would choose to do. I didn't like seeing Peter as a rival, we'd always been closest of friends and I didn't want to lose that friendship but I didn't see how we could be if we both wanted Bella. Once inside she went to check on Seth while we sat on opposite ends of the couch uncomfortable,

"So Edward got his marching orders. You think he'll listen?"

I shook my head,

"I doubt it. He's stubborn and I doubt he'll take no for an answer."

"So we still have a job to do"

"Yes. Look Peter I'm sorry about what's happened. I never expected it and I'm not happy about it but I have to try."

"Yeah I know, but don't forget you only have to make one wrong move and I'll be waiting to step in."

I nodded,

"Yeah I know, but thanks for the warning."

He smiled,

"Oh that wasn't a warning. It was a promise."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

Seth was awake and looking much better although he was still in pain. He struggled to sit up and complained he was starving to death so I went through to get him something from the kitchen. As I passed the door to the lounge I heard the conversation between Peter and Jasper and realized what a mess I'd made, setting two friends against each other and I had no idea how to make it right, but I had to try. I took a plate of sandwiches and cakes through to Seth along with a jug of juice and he settled down to eat so I went through to join the others. Peter was looking at a magazine I'd left on the coffee table although I wasn't sure he was really interested in the latest fashions! Jasper was sitting with his head leaning against the back of the couch and eyes closed as if totally relaxed, but his hands were clenched and I could feel the tension coming off him in waves. I chose a chair opposite and sat down curling my feet underneath me. Jasper opened his eyes and they both looked at me, waiting for me to speak,

Peter

Bella looked unsure how to start the conversation we needed to have so I helped her out,

"So Bells, you and The Major eh?"

She looked at me and I saw a sadness in her face,

"If we'd met first Peter or he wasn't free but I have to give him a chance. He sent me a message a long while ago and I need to see if I read it right."

I nodded and looked at my friend,

"OK, You win for now but don't think I wont be watching out for Bella"

Bella started to speak but then stopped as Jasper stood up,

"I'm sorry about all this Peter. When I asked you to help me I had no idea I might be putting you in a difficult position. Its my fault yet again. I'd like to play the big man and walk away to give you a chance but I'm not that selfless. I'm in love with Bella and I want her to choose me."

Bella

I was watching Peter but I all I could hear were Jasper's words, "I'm in love with Bella" Had he really said that? Peters face broke into a wry smile,

"About time you admitted to it Major. I wish you all the best but you treat her anything except right and you'll answer to me. Bells he's not much but he's all I've got so look after him. Now I'm going hunting so I'll leave you two to work things out. Just behave, remember there's a Cub in the bedroom."

He got up and came over to kiss me on the cheek,

"Cheer up Princess, I'll get over it" then he left.

I looked at Jasper as he came towards me and he hesitated,

"Would you mind if I came and sat with you?"

I smiled,

"I'd be more upset if you didn't."

Jasper

I had no idea what to do or say to Bella but I sat down on the floor at her feet and took one of her warm hands in my cold one. She shivered slightly and I tried to pull away but she held on.

"I'm not cold Jasper. I just got a tingling sensation up my arm. Like a shock"

I smiled,

"Yeah me too. Perhaps it means something."

I laid my head on her knee and closed my eyes, just being close to her made me feel calm and content, something I'd never felt before. The looks that had passed between Rose and Em or Carlisle and Esme when they touched were a mystery to me. When I was close to Alice I felt gratitude for the sense of belonging she gave me, but that was it. Now I understood the looks. I felt her hand on my hair, stroking and smoothing it and I wanted to purr like a cat.

Bella

To have Jasper this close was almost intimidating, I'd watched him from afar for so long and wondered what it would be like to touch him, feel him close, especially after that look. The one that had told me something was missing between Edward and myself and something was wrong with the way I was thinking about Jasper Hale. I laid my hand on his tousled hair and enjoyed the feel of it running through my fingers. He moved slightly and I could see the edge of his mouth which was curled in a smile. I wondered how it would feel to put my lips to his, to taste him, to breathe in his breath as he opened his mouth to allow me entry. I was shaking inside as I continued running my hand through his hair and allowed it to slide lower to feel his neck under the shaggy locks. He tensed slightly at my touch then relaxed again,

"Is that OK?"

I asked him nervously

He didn't speak just nodded and brought his hand up to touch mine, holding it against the cold skin of his neck

"Yes" he breathed.

I wanted to feel his arms around me and his lips on mine but I wasn't sure how far or how fast we should take it. He seemed to be leaving the moves to me so plucking up all my courage I let my hand move down from his neck just inside the collar of his shirt feeling his cool skin against my fingertips and felt my breath hitch slightly. My heart was pounding and the blood rushing to parts of my anatomy it had never visited like that before. I wondered if he could feel my excitement and really hoped he couldn't, I was embarrassed by the way he made me feel. We sat this way for a long time just enjoying our first moments of closeness, then I heard Seth call and reluctantly left Jasper to see what he wanted.

He was trying to get out of bed to use the bathroom but his legs weren't steady enough so I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and attempted to help him but he was too heavy for me.

"What do they feed you on Seth? You weigh a ton"

He smiled,

"I'm a growing lad Bella."

I heard a sound and Jasper was there taking Seth's weight from me,

"Right Seth lets get you to the bathroom before its too late"

Seth smiled and I watched as vampire and wolf went through to the bathroom, one enemy helping the other. Ironic how I seemed to be the cement that held the ancient enemies together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I heard Jasper help Seth back to bed and sat waiting for his return, leaning back on the couch eager to see him again. When he walked through he smiled and I swear I heard my heart stutter. Instead of sitting back on the floor at my feet he sat down beside me and lifted his arm, needing no more encouragement I leaned against his hard body and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. Leaning my head on his shoulder I breathed deeply and his scent made me feel dizzy, but a wonderful kind of dizzy. I put my free hand on his knee and waited to see if I got any reaction, he sat very still but seemingly relaxed so I turned my head and kissed his throat very softly.

Jasper

I knew Bella's hormones were raging, I could feel her emotions and they were playing hell with my self-control but I was scared. I'd never been in this position with a human woman before. My experiences had all been with vampire women, well two women, Maria, and Alice, and neither had made me feel the way I felt right now. As a young human male I'd never had the opportunity to become sexually involved with a girl. I joined the army and was so wrapped up in my career that it had just never happened, then I was changed. I'd had plenty of experience then but not the kind I wanted to remember. Maria had been my first and I thought it was love but she had never loved me, I'd been an asset to her, one kept happy with sexual favors. There had been human women then, I couldn't deny it, but that had not been love, it had been short and brutal and I hated the very memory of that time. Alice had been different and I thought that was love, but again I was wrong. We had liked each other well enough but that was as far as it had gone, there had never been love there. I had no idea how to act with Bella so I left it to her to initiate everything, that way I couldn't make a mess of it.

When I saw her sitting there waiting for me, I knew to sit beside her and pull her close, just that contact was enough to send shivers down my spine. I wanted to be as close as possible, much closer than we were but I knew the time wasn't right yet. Her hand on my knee burned its way up my thigh and I struggled to retain control. When I felt her breathing in my scent I wondered if it had the same effect as her scent did on me. Her emotions were swinging wildly between fear and excitement so I sat quietly, happy to enjoy anything she gave me. The sudden feel of her lips on my throat was unexpected and I couldn't help reacting, I turned my head to kiss the top of her head resting my face in her hair.

Bella

What I really wanted to do was rip his clothes off and run my hands over his smooth body, to feel every muscle, every contour of that perfect body that I had only ever seen covered by clothes. Suddenly I was jealous of Alice and the fact she knew his body so well, she'd felt every inch of it, caressed every inch and felt it pressed against her as they made love. I wanted all that and more. I wanted to own him, to make sure that no one else would ever touch him like that again. I slid my hand up his thigh a short way feeling his hard muscles through the denim. I wanted to move further up but I was so scared I might be rejected so I stopped and kissed him again, this time on the shoulder as his head was still resting on the top of my head. He moved and used a single finger to lift my head. As our eyes met his face came closer and as his lips touched mine my heart stuttered and my whole body became a fire, stoked by his touch. The kiss would have lasted longer and may have led further but we heard Seth calling again and he pulled back with a rueful smile.

Jasper

I let her go to Seth, he was still in pain and he'd been hurt protecting her so I didn't begrudging him her help but I wished he'd waited a little longer. Things were beginning to get interesting and I felt desire flashing from her body, I thought she wanted me as much as I wanted her but the jealousy I didn't understand. Who was she jealous of and why? I'd never felt that before in respect of me. Maria had owned me so she never needed to feel jealous and Alice had never felt jealous as I'd never given her reason to. I never looked at another woman, except that once in the Ballet Studio, although I was never satisfied when Alice and I made love, it was like a task to be fulfilled, and then forgotten about. The feelings I had when I was close to Bella were new to me. I wanted her so badly it hurt physically, not just my erection which was now subsiding but in my chest too. My frozen heart ached for her warmth, the warmth making love with her would bring.

Bella

Seth was in pain and needed something to make him more comfortable but his wolf hearing had caught enough to make him smile.

"So you and Jasper? Hows it going? Did I interrupt? I'm sorry Bella. I waited as long as I could"

"It's OK Seth. Its early days. We're still feeling our way"

He grinned,

"Really?"

I groaned

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Bella you don't need to explain it to me. He's crazy about you I can see that. If he makes you happy grab him with both hands."

"Thanks Seth. Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm set, tell Jazz I'm sorry."

The door opened and he stood there smiling

"It's OK Seth, Peters on his way up anyway. You didn't interrupt anything. We have plenty of time"

Seth chuckled as I walked to the door

"Nite Bells, Night Jazz."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Peter

When I came in they were sitting side by side on the couch, Bella eating supper while The Major flicked through the TV stations

"Well kids looks like you've been having fun. No clothes scattered around, no flushed faces. What happened? Forget how to use it Major?"

Jasper glared at me but I just laughed. He may have won the girl but I was going to make him pay as often as I could.

Bella finished her sandwich and smiled at me,

"Good hunting?"

"Yeah not bad. No gorgeous girls though. I'm still a bit peckish fancy helping me out here Princess?"

"No. I think I'll pass on that Prince Charming"

"Oh OK, you sticking with the frog I see"

She threw a cushion at me and I sat down with them, having Bella as a sparring partner was better than nothing!

Jasper

When Bella went to bed I stayed in the lounge with Peter. I wouldn't be going with her unless invited and I doubted she'd invite me with Peter around.

"So what do we do next Major? Edward the ass hole is still around and Victoria so we haven't done too well thus far."

"We keep watching and waiting for the next attack. If you want to bail I'll understand Peter"

"Oh yeah, you'd like that. Give you a clear field. No chance, I'm sticking to you two like glue."

"Thanks. I appreciate it"

He nodded then sat back and looked at his hands

"I think I'll grab a shower if Bella's finished in there"

"Hey Princess, want to scrub my back?"

"Ask the frog"

"I think that's a no Peter."

"Don't ask you never know. See you in a few."

He'd only been gone a few minutes when my cell phone went. I didn't recognise the number and almost left it but I thought it might disturb Bella or Seth so I answered,

"Major?"

"Who is this?"

"I don't suppose you remember me and I only took a chance on your number."

"You have two seconds to tell me your name or I'm gone"

"Its Danny."

"Danny? Oh, what the hell are you ringing me for?"

"I need to contact Peter but I don't know how and I thought you might"

"Why?"

"You know I worked for Carlos in Mexico?"

"Tell me something I don't know Danny."

"I'm not with him any longer."

"Well good for you, so why do you want to speak to Peter?"

"Can you contact him?"

"Why?"

"I have something to tell him and I think he's going to want to know."

"Really, well try me first"

"Is he with anyone?"

"I'm waiting"

"OK I was in Maria's camp a few months ago"

"I'm gone"

"NO, listen I saw someone."

"And?"

"Like him, I thought this person was dead but I saw..."

"Who Danny, You're really pissing me off here"

"Charlotte"

"No. She's dead."

"Yeah that's what I thought so I made some enquiries. Its her. Maria didn't kill her."

"Peter saw it"

"Well I don't know what he saw but I saw Charlotte in Maria's camp a few months ago, very much alive."

"Are you absolutely sure? If you're wrong I'll find you and rip your heart out with my bare hands."

"Yeah I know. It was her Major."

"OK I'll pass it on Danny."

I put my phone away and sat thinking. If Charlotte was still alive Peter would be going to get her and I would go with him, I owed him that. My problem was Bella, what was I to do with her? I couldn't leave her and I couldn't take her to Mexico with me. It was a real dilemma but I had to tell him, she was his mate. I turned the TV off and waited, hearing the shower stop. A minute later Peter came out, still towelling his hair dry. He saw my face and stopped,

"What's up? Bella kick you into touch already?"

I shook my head and motioned for him to sit down,

"Major, you're giving me the fucking creeps"

"I just had a call"

"Yeah I heard the phone. Bad news Major?"

"I'm not sure Peter. It was Danny."

"Danny? The sneaky little fucker who was with Carlos?"

"Yeah. He's moved on."

"What the fuck did the creep want?"

"He was in Maria's camp a few months back"

"And he made it out? He was a lucky bastard"

"Peter, he saw Charlotte"

There was a long silence, Peter looked at me as if I were mad,

"She's dead Major. You know that."

"I told him that but he insisted it was her. He said Maria didn't kill her."

"Charlotte? Still alive? No way"

"He sounded sure Peter."

"If she is then I left her Major. I left her in Maria's hands all these years. FUCK!"

The last was a shout and he punched the wall, making a deep hole in the concrete block work and sending plaster dust everywhere.

Bella came rushing out of the bedroom she was sharing with Seth while he was laid up but using the camp bed Peter had picked up.

"What was that?"

She looked at Peter and ran to him putting her arms around his waist

"Peter what's the matter? What happened?"

I explained as Peter continued to stand there but holding Bella like a life line.

"There's a chance Charlotte's still alive? Then you have to go get her Peter"

He held her even tighter and I felt myself growing angry although I knew he was only getting support from her.

"Peter you have to go. Jasper will help you."

He looked at me, conflict raging in his eyes.

"Bella its not safe for us in Mexico especially if Maria hears we are there. This could be a trap set by her."

"Why? Why would she bother after all this time?"

"Who knows with Maria. There is another problem too...you"

"Me? I'll come with you"

Peter stepped back and lifted her face to look into her eyes and the monster in me roared loudly.

"Princess there's no way either of us would take you to Mexico, its way too dangerous."

"So leave me. You have to go Peter, you have to get her out."

Peter

She was right of course but how? I needed the Majors help if there were to be any chance of getting Char back, if it wasn't a trap. But leaving Bella wasn't an option, she was in danger too and needed us.

"Bella we can't leave you unguarded. No way."

"But you have to go, you have to"

"No. I'm not leaving you vulnerable."

There was a cough and we turned to see Seth standing in the doorway grimly hanging on to the door frame to keep from falling,

"Bella could come with me back to the Res. We can keep her safe for you."

I looked at Jasper over Bella's head questioningly.

Like me he was torn, we couldn't leave Charlotte without at least trying to find out if she really was alive and if she was, save her. At the same time we had a responsibility to Bella, to keep her safe. She would be safe enough with the wolves, they'd proved that but the Major was very unhappy at the prospect. Bella turned to him.

"You owe Peter this Jasper. I'll go with Seth to the Res. Come for me when you're done. I waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before nodding,

"OK But you stay on the Res and away from Jacob Black. You have to stay safe Bella. I won't lose you again."

"I will Jasper. You stay safe for me too."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

I spent the rest of the night sitting with Peter and Jasper as they planned their incursion into Maria's territory. I sat between them holding one of each man's hands trying to let them know how much I loved them both, and would worry until they got back safely, hopefully with Charlotte. In a way it was good that I hadn't given my heart to Peter just to lose it to his one true love. Seth had spoken to Harry and they were sending a few few of the boys to escort me back, it reminded me of the trip with Charlie to our new home after Edward turned up again. The next afternoon we were ready, Sam, Paul, and Jared were here in Billy's truck and Seth was strapped up to enable him to travel without being in too much pain. I was the one who would be hurting the most, having to leave Jasper when our relationship was so new. He held me close and kissed me for so long I thought I would pass out from lack of air but wished it would go on longer. It wasn't the kiss I had dreamed of from him. This one was a kiss goodbye and for that I hated it and loved it at the same time.

He, and Peter who'd kissed me goodbye too, watched as we drove out of view and I wanted to stop the truck and run back. Tears streamed down my face and a new hole opened in my chest. This one was raw and bleeding and I knew it would take more than time to heal. Edwards had healed because he'd left me, this time I was the one leaving but not because I wanted to. It was just that I knew I would be a liability to them in Mexico and that, they didn't need. Seth pulled me close wincing as I leaned against his ribs but I needed his comfort and I stayed there with him the entire journey except when we stopped to eat. Then I was surrounded by hugely muscled guards and I got some strange looks. I think some people thought I was a film star or something with the coterie of security. They were magnificent specimens, even I had to admit that, but I just wanted my Jasper back.

Jake

Becca went spare when she heard Bella was coming to the Res for safety,

"Was it your idea Jake?" she snapped.

I looked at her amazed,

"You know it wasn't Becca. Her friends had a job to do and asked the tribe to look after her while they are away. Billy and Harry agreed, I didn't know until Dad told us together."

"I don't want you near her Jake. I don't trust her."

I looked at Becca who still looked beautiful to me, even though she was almost full term and huge. I crossed to her and pulled her into my arms carefully,

"Becca I love you and our baby, Don't worry about Bella, she's history."

She didn't look completely satisfied but there was nothing I could do except stay away from Bella as much as possible. She was staying with Harry and Sue so I wouldn't see too much of her but I was curious about what had happened with the leeches. Sam only told us a bit of the story. They had business in Mexico and it was too dangerous for Bella. At least they were trying to keep her safe!

Sam

We couldn't refuse Bella refuge but I could see trouble brewing with Jake and Becca. I knew from Seth that he still had feelings for Charlie's girl but he needed to remember he had a wife and a baby due any time now. I was going to make sure he stayed away from Bella. That's why I'd asked Harry and Sue to take her in. Sue liked Bella but she would make sure nothing happened to upset Becca. It would be good to get Seth home too. I knew Harry and Sue were worried about him but it looked like he'd been looked after well and was healing quickly. Bella was very quiet on the journey, hardly acknowledging the boys as they horsed around but always vigilant. We didn't want to bring the vampires to Forks but it was a distinct possibility that they might follow Bella back so it would be extra patrols and all the pack on high alert until Jasper came back for her. I'd given him permission to cross the treaty line to fetch her when he got back. The others weren't happy but it was an Alphas decision so they could only bitch about it and Paul, especially, did.

"We don't want Leeches on the Res. Why didn't you tell him to stay away. He could have rung. We'd have taken her to the line."

"Paul. He looked after Seth, he deserves a little courtesy in return, now can it."

He scowled at me then Bella then moved to sit beside Jared still mumbling.

Bella

I knew at least some of the wolves weren't happy about my returning to the Reservation, I wasn't happy myself. The thought of being close to Jake again frankly scared me and I knew Becca wasn't going to be overjoyed. I was planning to keep my head down and wait for Jasper to come back for me. Every hour we were apart I was terrified he might change his mind about us like Edward had, or that he just wouldn't come back, leaving me with a broken heart on the Reservation with no future and no way of knowing what had happened. I had to stop thinking like this or I was going to send myself crazy in a couple of days. I started to recognise our surroundings and knew we were close to the reservation. Waiting at Harry's were Billy, Leah, Sue, Harry and Quil. They all smiled when I got down from the truck and went to give Billy a hug. He looked at me with a certain sadness in his eyes,

"Its good to see you Bella, you look well."

"Thanks Billy. Hows Becca?"

"She's fine. Soon be getting my first grandchild."

"I'm pleased for you and Jake. It seems funny thinking of him as a father."

"Just remember he is Bella"

It was a warning but kindly given, and I nodded.

"I haven't come here to upset anyone Billy. I'll be staying only until Jasper gets back from Mexico. I'm sorry if its causing problems but I have no intention of upsetting Becca."

He nodded and wheeled back, allowing the others to talk to me.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jake

When Billy came back I couldn't resist asking about Bella, even though Becca was sitting in the room. She scowled but didn't say anything.

"She's fine. Asked after Becca. She wont be here long, only until Jasper comes for her."

"Yeah I heard Sam gave him permission to cross the treaty line."

"It was his decision Jake. Don't start trouble with Sam."

"I just don't think we should let a leech on the Res"

"Well Sam thought it was right, so end of discussion."

"Don't worry Billy I'm sure Jake will be having words with Sam. I think he'd like Bella to stay on the Res indefinitely. He gets the best of both worlds that way." Becca snapped.

Billy looked at me and shook his head, warning me to keep quiet around Becca, so I shut up for now but she was right I would be talking to Sam about the Leech.

Billy

There was trouble in the air, Becca was very jealous of Bella, Jake was still very fond of her and Bella was here. Something was sure to set off an argument sooner or later but I didn't expect it quite so quickly. Emily sent an invitation for a barbecue the next evening to make Bella feel welcome and instead of refusing, Jake agreed for us all to go. Becca stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door while Jake stomped out of the cabin and to the garage. I knew Sue had only meant no harm, just to include everyone but it had been badly timed. I heard Becca crying and went in to comfort her.

"Becca Jake love,s you but Bella is an old friend he cares for."

She looked up at me with pain filled eyes,

"Billy, Jake loves Bella, he always has, and nothing will change that"

I couldn't really argue with that, it was sadly true.

"She doesn't love him though."

"Do you think that will make any difference to him? He'll still be chasing after her. I'm going to lose him Billy."

"No. He loves you and when the baby arrives he wont give Bella another thought."

"You think so? I'm not so sure"

There was nothing I could say to that.

Jake

I worked on my car for a while before Quil arrived.

"Sam wants to talk to you Jake"

"He knows where I am"

"I think he wants to talk in private"

"This is private Quil."

He stood watching me for a while before we heard Sam's steady tread on the ground outside and Quil disappeared.

"Jake"

"Sam is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I want you to stay away from Bella"

"Really? Are you forbidding me from seeing her?"

"No I'm asking for Becca and Bella's sakes. Bella is under our protection and Becca is your wife."

"I know all that. I just wanted to to speak to her once. Is that too much to ask?"

"It might be if Becca finds out."

"Then don't tell her. You can even be there if you don't trust me"

"I don't but it's not me who's asking you to stay away Jake, its Bella. She doesn't want to see you"

"Oh yeah? On whose orders I wonder?"

"Jake you have to let Bella go. She's in love with someone else and you have a wife and commitments."

"I'm well aware of that Sam but I will speak to her, tell her that."

Bella

When Sam came to see me I was nervous, he looked angry and frustrated.

"Bella, I spoke to Jake about leaving you alone"

"And he refused?"

"Yes I'm afraid he did, he wants to talk to you at least once."

I sighed heavily, Jake wasn't going to give up until he'd spoken to me, so I asked Sam to arrange a meeting with him but asked Sam to be there too.

"I'm sorry I'm causing trouble for you Sam, but I had no where else that was safe to go."

He nodded,

"I know Bella. We would have taken you in anyway, for Charlie's sake. The fact you chose to fall in love with our enemy just makes things difficult"

"I didn't choose, it just happened, and I'm not going to apologize for that."

A rare smile lit his face up,

"I never thought you would Bella. Just be careful with Jake and Becca."

"I will."

When he returned an hour later with Jake I was sitting on the porch sipping a coke and feeling very nervous. Jake smiled at me and sat down by my side, too close for comfort, so I move over to make a space between us.

"Too proud to sit with an old friend Bella?"

I shook my head,choosing to ignore the barb,

"How are you Jake? And Becca is she OK?"

"She's fine. Pissed off that you're here but I guess I expected that. How long are you staying?"

"Not long. Just until Jasper gets back."

"Waiting for the Leech? I should have guessed. So we're looking out for you again?"

"Yes. Edward and Victoria are still out there somewhere"

"And you're leading them right here? Good move Bells"

"Not intentionally Jake. I don't want anyone to get hurt, even you"

He laughed bitterly,

"It's a bit late for that Bella. Becca's upset about you being here too"

"Then stay away from me Jake. Don't make matters worse, go back to your wife and forget me."

"I can't Bella, you're always there in the back of my mind."

Sam, looked over as I got up,

"Go away Jake. I don't love you and I don't want to see or speak to you again."

He got up and grabbed my arm, but Sam shook his head,

"Let her go Jake"

He turned to argue and saw Becca standing at the tree line, her face screwed up in horror at the sight of his hand on my arm.

She cried in pain and ran away, followed by Jake, as Sam escorted me into the house.

"I'll speak to Jake. Warn him off."

"Thanks Sam."

Jake

I ran after my wife and found her laying on the ground sobbing. Taking her in my arms I lifted her up and cuddled her,

"I'm sorry Becca, I just needed to speak to Bella once more. I wont see her again, I love you, let me take you home"

I carried her, still sobbing, back to our cabin trying to reassure her that I loved her while not entirely sure of my feelings myself. Billy looked concerned when he saw us and wheeled through to open the bedroom door.

"What happened?"

"She found me talking to Bella and got the wrong end of the stick. It was just a chat"

She sobbed louder and he glared at me as I put her on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"This has to stop Jake. It's not fair on Becca."

"I know. I won't see her again."

He nodded with a warning glance at Becca then wheeled himself out and shut the door leaving us alone to try to make things right again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I asked Sue to check that Becca was OK later. I felt guilty that she was in so much pain although I hadn't done anything myself to encourage Jake. Billy told her that Becca was sleeping and Jake was with her and that made me feel a little better. Being on the reservation was hard for me too. It brought back memories of Charlie, and Edward, and the past. I just wanted to get in Harry's truck and drive, and keep driving until I reached Jasper and Peter. This had been a really bad idea but it was the only option. I just hoped they wouldn't be away too long or I thought there might be more trouble with Jake and Becca.

When the phone went in the middle of the night it scared me although I had no idea why. I heard Harry's voice as he answered then called for Sue, so opening my door I asked what was wrong.

"Becca's gone into labour and she wants Sue to go to the hospital with her"

"Where's Jake?"

"On patrol"

I groaned, this would be yet another wedge between Becca and I, she would blame me if Jake didn't make it in time for the birth of their baby. I couldn't get back to sleep so I made coffee and took a mug out onto the porch surprised to see Leah there.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here"

She looked at me with her usual sneer,

"How convenient, Jake being on patrol when Becca needs him, looking after you instead."

"Look I didn't arrange this. I don't want Jake and he knows it"

"No he doesn't. He follows you round like a puppy dog. Even this baby won't keep him away from you Bella. You're bad news for him. Why did you come here? We don't need trouble with vampires, hiding you here"

"I'm sorry you feel like that Leah. I never meant to hurt anyone."

She snorted and walked off into the woods without a backwards glance. She was right in a way. As long as I was here Becca and Jake didn't stand a chance although it wasn't my doing. I tried desperately to think of somewhere else I could go but there was nowhere else.

Jake

I'd been on patrol for about four hours when I got the message that Becca was at the hospital and Embry came to take my place so I could go to her. I went home first to change and get the truck but Billy wasn't there. I guessed he'd gone with her to the hospital with Sue and I was grateful for that. I wondered if Bella knew, she had to if Sue was with Becca and it crossed my mind to use the opportunity to talk to her again but I knew it was useless. I needed should be with my wife and I turned my motorbike round and headed to the hospital.

Bella

I sat at breakfast with Harry, still waiting to hear news of Becca but so far it had been quiet. He looked at me a couple of times as if about to speak so in the end I started,

"You have something on your mind Harry?"

"Yes. I'm worried about Becca and Jake. We offered you sanctuary and that stands but I worry that you will be a distraction for Jake at a time he doesn't need it."

"What can I do Harry?"

"Would you mind if I tried to find you somewhere else Bella? Only I don't like the atmosphere here"

"Where?"

"Another Reservation where they have guardians to keep you safe"

"Yes that would be a good idea but what about Jasper?"

"I'll call you as soon as he gets back."

I nodded my agreement and he went through to make some phone calls. I wondered how he would explain wanting to foist vampire bait on another tribe. It would be an interesting conversation but I stayed to finish my breakfast.

Harry

I rang around and a friend on the Crow Reservation in Montana offered Bella sanctuary until her man returned for her, although they wouldn't allow him on their land so I arranged that when he arrived I would come to collect her. I knew she wasn't expecting to be so far away but it was the best I could do for her. It was just too dangerous for her to stay here, I wouldn't put any of our people at risk in the way Jake and Becca were while she remained. I went back to explain the situation to her while waiting for Sam to arrive. He and three of the pack would transport Bella safely to The Crow Reservation and we planned on her going straight away, before Jake got back with Becca and the baby.

Bella

I was sad to be leaving people I knew but happy to be getting away from Jake and Becca. It was further from Jasper and Peter but I would still be safe and that's all they would be interested in. Sam arrived with Paul, Leah and Jared, a real friendly bunch to travel with but they would keep me safe so I couldn't really complain. We had Billy's truck again and were gone by early afternoon, Sam drove while Leah sat beside me tight-lipped and silent. The others rode in the flat-bed which was a relief, I didn't have Paul glaring at me too. We stopped when it started to get dark, eating at a small roadside Diner before driving on.

"We're not stopping again Bella. I don't want you off safe ground for any longer than we have to. Can you sleep as we drive?"

I nodded, my eyes were already closing on their own and I'd slumped into Leah who tensed up but kept quiet and I think I must have fallen asleep.

Sam

Leah was really unhappy at this trip but I didn't want too many of the boys off the Res with Jake at the hospital and Seth still healing. Bella had fallen asleep, her head on Leah s shoulder and my ex girlfriend was uncomfortable,

"You want to swap with one of the boys in the back?"

"I'm fine. Lets just get shot of her and get back where we belong, on the Res looking after our own."

"Leah, it's not Bella's fault and I'd have done it for Charlie anyway"

"Well Charlie's dead and she's just trouble Sam. Trouble we don't need."

I gave up trying to talk to her and concentrated on the road which was just as well because I had to hit the brakes hard when I saw a dead deer carcass stretched across the road. Must have been hit by a semi or something.

The boys jumped out to move it before I could stop them. I'd seen a flash of white in the trees and opening the window shouted them back. I was too late as Victoria launched her attack. Before Jared could phase she'd caught him by the neck and twisted. I heard the sound as his neck broke and she dropped his limp body to the road smiling at me. Then she ran for it and the others, phasing on the run, chased after her.

"Leah stay here with Bella in case she doubles back."

She didn't like it but it was a command so she would obey. I threw a glance at Bella,

"Stay in the truck"

before following the others into the woods.

Leah

Great, all I needed, playing nurse maid to Jake's cast off while the guys had all the fun. I looked at Bella cowering in the corner of the cab before getting out and phasing so I'd be ready if that red-haired bitch came back. I could smell her scent burning my nostrils but there was another and it was getting closer. Just as caustic but not her. I peered into the darkness seeing a shadow moving in the tree tops. I stood by Bella's door growling loudly. She looked out and I saw her eyes widen before I heard the scream. Then I heard no more.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I saw him but before I could scream a warning to Leah he was on her and she went down fast. I didn't know if he'd killed or just disabled her but when the door was wrenched open I tried to scoot over the other side away from him.

"Don't be like that Bella, you'll wound my feelings"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back across the seat and out of the truck door, slinging me on his back and jumping back into the cover of the trees. I was too frightened and breathless to make a noise so I just closed my eyes and prayed. The wind whistled past my ears and the cold was biting through my clothes as he ran. The further from the others we got without any sound of pursuit the more I thought I was doomed. If he got far enough away or to a vehicle then the wolves wouldn't be able to trace us and Edward could take me anywhere. How would Jasper and Peter be able to find me? Tears started to flow but were blown from my cheeks by the breeze of Edwards passing.

Edward

At last I had Bella and this time no one would come between us, no Jasper, no Peter, and no damn wolves. Once she had time to calm down and think alone with me she would remember the way she used to feel about me. She'd soon come round and we could carry on where we were before I stupidly left her. I'd known within months that it was the wrong thing, that I'd made a mistake but by that time Charlie and Jake had worked on her until she didn't know up from down. They'd convinced her to be scared of me and they ran with her. It had taken a long time to find her, a lot of money and effort. I even had to join forces with that idiot Victoria. Hopefully the wolves had made short work of her, if not she'd be hunting both of us. Did she really expect me to wait for her and share Bella's blood?

Sam

Before we'd gone far I realized we might be on a wild goose chase but I let the others go on while I doubled back to the truck. Seeing Leah's body on the ground beside the truck brought it home to me. We'd been so stupid, while we chased after one vampire another had used the chaos to snatch Bella who'd been in our care. I was torn, did I look after Leah or follow Bella and whoever had her. I knew in my heart it was Edward Cullen although I couldn't prove it. I hesitated, then took off after Bella, the others would be back soon and would take care of Leah if she was still alive. What I was going to tell Harry if she wasn't I had no idea. Edward had taken off fast in the direction we'd come but I knew he wasn't headed back to Forks or Seattle despite what he wanted me to think so taking a chance I started to sweep to the South of the direction he'd taken and sure enough I came across the scent trail but it stopped abruptly on a nearby highway and I cursed. He'd taken to a car and the trail was gone. I cursed and headed back to the others hoping they at least had good news for me.

Paul

We got the bitch so that was something, ripping her stinking body to pieces and then phasing back to burn the remains. After making sure every last piece had been burned we headed back to the truck and our annoying charge. As we hit the road I saw a body beside the vehicle and cursed kneeling down and pulling the limp body over. It was Leah and she was badly injured so I picked her up and laid her in the flat-bed covering her with a tarp that was folded up back there. Hearing a sound I whirled but it was Sam.

"Hows Leah?"

"Pretty bad, what happened?"

"Edward used Victoria to distract us. He got Bella and they've taken off. I lost the trail at the highway. We better take Jared's body back with us."

"Not next to Leah for gods sake."

"Then put Leah in the cab with us and Jared's body in the back"

"We should never have got involved with Bella Swan. Now we've lost one of the pack and almost another"

"Paul. Now is not the time to start. We need to get back and mobilize the rest of the pack"

"You're going to leave the Reservation unguarded to go after Bella? I don't believe you"

"We gave our word to keep her safe"

"No. You did and you were wrong. I'm not leaving my tribe unguarded for her."

Sam didn't say anything, he just turned the truck around and headed back to the Res but I would fight him all the way if he wanted to go look for her. Enough was enough."

Bella

We reached a Station Wagon parked just off the highway and Edward opened the driver's door and pushed me across to the passenger side. I tried to undo the door and run but it was locked. He smiled.

"I thought you might be upset and I didn't want you running and hurting yourself, now strap in Bella"

Realizing there was no point in arguing with him I put my seatbelt on and moved as far from him as I could. He started the engine and joined the flow of traffic heading North.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I thought you might like a holiday in Canada"

"Why would I want a holiday there Edward?"

"I have a house there by a lake. Its tranquil and so beautiful Bella. You'll love it"

"No I won't Edward, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Please Bella give me a chance to make up for what I said and did. I really thought I was acting for the best. I tried to explain before your father and Jacob Black ran away with you"

"They took me away from you Edward."

"I know sweetheart but we're together again now"

He reached over and stroked my cheek and I flinched.

"Edward you need to understand that I don't want to be with you. I loved you but that was then. I moved on And I don't love you any more. It's over"

His eyes flashed dangerously,

"Don't say that Bella, I love you and you love me, you just need time to realize it and my house on the lake will give you that time."


	37. Chapter 37

**We'll leave the Quileutes and Bella for a while now and see what's happening with The Major and Peter.**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

We made our way to Mexico slowly, trying to gather as much information about Maria's present encampment as possible. Most of our old contacts were either dead or too scared to talk but we did find two willing not only to talk but help too once they found out why we were going. We picked up Jonah at the border where he was waiting and beside him stood Alexis. She smiled when she saw us and went round to hug Peter.

"Its been too long my friend"

Jonah came to my side and put his huge hand through the open window to shake mine,

"Major. Glad to help and I may have some news that would be to our advantage"

They joined us in the car and we passed through the Border Control before finding somewhere to park up and talk. Jonah had been with Peter for some years before finding Alexis and going off on their own. I'd met him a couple of times but didn't know him very well, Alexis I only knew of second hand from Peter but she was a very good fighter according to him and had a useful gift, she could persuade others to see things that weren't there or not see things that were. Jonah was also a fighter and was very fast, faster even than Edward, and almost as fast as me.

When we pulled up I explained in full what Danny had said and like me, Jonah was a little cautious of the intelligence, he knew Danny too but he agreed that if there was the slightest chance he might be telling the truth then we had to check it out. He knew more about Maria's whereabouts and what she was doing at present. It seemed she had a turf war going with a rival nearby who had tried encroaching on her territory. Because of this she had a much reduced force at her Headquarters and she was back and forth herself so it might be possible to get in and out of the camp while she was away.

"She'd like to get her hands on you Major so don't give her any opportunity. I hear it still bugs her even now that you escaped her clutches."

I nodded and turned to Alexis,

"Are you happy to come in to Maria's camp? You know of her reputation?"

She nodded and smiled,

"Major, I've heard so much about you I look forward to serving with you and seeing you in action"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear"

"Yes she should. He's the meanest mother fucker you'll ever see when he gets in the zone"

Peter piped up, and my glares did nothing to shut him up. As we drove closer to Maria's camp Peter regaled her with stories of my deeds most of which in fairness were true, but never the less he made me sound like a cross between a man-eating tiger and a volcano! Jonah just listened and nodded.

Peter

I knew The Major wouldn't do anything to talk himself up and I wanted Alexis to realize who she would be fighting with. He was good, fucking good, and it was time someone pointed that out. I was interested to learn if anyone else had heard about Charlotte but Danny was the only one who admitted to seeing her. Mind, not many people got in and back out of Maria's encampment unless on special business. I wasn't sure whether I should pin much hope on Danny's words or not. I really wanted it to be true but at the same time in my heart I thought she was gone. Usually mates could tell if the other was still alive and I'd had none of the telling feelings. I was going on sheer desperate hope knowing if she weren't there it would hurt just as much as when I lost her the first time, but I had to find out.

Jasper

I slammed on the brakes seeing a figure standing in the middle of the road halfway to Maria's encampment, and on a lonely road, but Peter shouted his recognition,

"Fuck its Jimmy! What the hell's he doing here?"

Smiling broadly the guy moved to the passenger side and motioned for Peter to let the window down,

"I hear there's shit going down at Maria's. Is it true Charlotte's been seen there?"

"You've heard that?"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. I was trying to get in contact with you when I bumped into Danny boy. He's a real fucking weasel but I persuaded him to tell me what he was up to. Once he said he'd contacted your friend The Major to tell you about Charlotte I just hung around and waited knowing you'd be along."

"Who told you about her?"

"Rosa, Jamie's mate. She was on special business for Jamie and swore she'd seen Charlotte in Maria's camp. She knew Charlotte so I thought I'd better let you know. There is something else though Peter. If it is Charlotte then she has a new man in her life."

"What?"

"Charlotte was with one of Maria's lieutenants and I mean with."

I leaned over,

"Are you sure?"

"Hi Major. Yes I believe Rosa, she had no reason to lie."

I turned to Peter,

"Do you want to go on?"

"Too fucking right. I want to know if she's alive and if she is does she wants to come with me or stay. Her choice."

I gestured for Jimmy to get in and we drove on, only now it could just be a fact-finding mission. I just hoped Charlotte hadn't gone over to the dark side and cause us trouble.

Peter

Was it true? Had my Charlotte forgotten me? Had she found a new mate? Did she think I'd abandoned her when I never came back? And would she believe it when I told her I'd thought her dead? Would any of it matter? Should I turn round now and go back?

The Major threw me a glance,

"You OK Peter?"

"No, but I will be. I still have to know, whatever happens."

"Lets try to get in and out while Maria's away, it'll be a hell of a lot safer."

I nodded agreement, I didn't want to see the evil bitch again either.

When we got close we abandoned the car and went in on foot as close as we could without alerting any sentries to our presence. It took a few days before we could be sure that Maria was away and then we infiltrated the camp at night while most of the newborns were busy fighting around the huge fires they'd lit in the centre. Alexis made sure we weren't noticed by the guards and we spread out once inside to find Charlotte if she was still here.

Jasper

I teamed up with Jimmy and we wandered around as if we belonged, there were so many newborns around I knew that there were no such thing as strangers, no one would break in to Maria's compound, not unless they were stupid! We had almost given up when I heard someone shout her name from a building near the edge of the compound. Jimmy and I hung around and sure enough Charlotte came round the corner. When she saw me she stopped, a look of shock on her face. Then she called to the guy who'd used her name that she would be there soon before coming over slowly and putting a hand on my arm.

"It is you Major. What are you doing here?"

"Peter's looking for you"

"Really? A bit late."

"He thought you were dead"

"Well he was wrong, I wasn't. Tell him to go home."

"He's going to want to speak to you."

She sighed and I could see her thinking.

"OK I'll be outside the main gates in a couple of hours but tell him I only have a few minutes."

"I'm sorry Charlotte. If I'd had any idea you were alive I'd have come for you myself."

"I know Major but things happen, people change. I'm not going back with you"

"Your choice Charlotte but talk to Peter"

She nodded then turned away and walked to the building, swallowed by its darkness, and Jimmy looked at me.

"He's not going to take it well"

"No, but he has to respect her wishes Jimmy"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Peter

The Major told me what Charlotte had said to him but I couldn't believe it, I thought I could change her mind if I could only talk to her, so I waited close to the main gate for her to come. The Major and the others were far enough away that they wouldn't be seen by the guards but close enough if there was a trap. I recognised her even before I saw her face, just the way she held herself, the way she walked, and I moved forward eagerly until I saw the expression on her face then I stopped, a few feet from her. She gestured and we walked into the trees a short way,

"Charlotte it is you. I'm so sorry darlin' I really thought you were dead"

"And you never thought it worth checking to make sure? You thought so much of me"

"I know and I was wrong but I'm here now, come home with me please Char"

She shook her head,

"Its too late Peter. I loved you and I thought you loved me but you left, you never came back for me. You never checked to see if I were still alive"

"What happened Char?"

"I would have been killed but Roberto pulled me into one of the buildings so Maria didn't see I'd been trying to escape with you. She sent me straight to one of her outposts and I was there with Roberto and a gang of newborns for a few years. He saved my life Peter. I waited for you to come back for me but you didn't. Then I heard The Major had gone too, that you'd come back for him but not me. That was it, Roberto offered me what you had once given me and I accepted. I'm his mate Peter so go home. Find yourself a new woman and this time treat her better. I have to go"

"Please Charlotte don't go like this. Give me a chance"

"I did Peter, I gave you years of chances and you threw them all away. Now go and take The Major with you, If Maria finds out he's in Mexico she'll scour the whole country to find him"

"So you care about his safety?"

"Go home Peter"

She turned and walked away from me, never looking back, and soon she was lost in the darkness, lost to me for ever.

Jasper

We heard the whole conversation and stepped into view once Charlotte was gone. I took Peters arm,

"We have to go Peter. She's right about Maria, she'd love to get her hands on both of us."

He shrugged me off,

"I don't give a shit Major. I just want to die. I let her down. Why didn't I go back to check? Why was I so sure she was dead?"

He looked at me with haunted eyes,

"Don't make my mistakes Major. Go find Bella and keep her close. Don't lose her like I lost Charlotte"

I nodded and took his arm again, pulling him away from Maria's camp and back to the car and the others.

Jimmy had already filled them in so they just nodded to Peter as we piled back in the car and headed back to the Border. Peter drove, I thought it best to keep him occupied for now. I pulled my phone out and called Sam to let him know I was on my way back, Emily answered,

"Oh Jasper. Sam's not here."

"Can you give me Bella's number?"

"I'll give you Harry's"

I memorised the number and rang it straight away, eager to hear her voice again and give her the news I was coming for her.

"Harry can I speak to Bella"

"I'm sorry Jasper she's not here"

"Where is she? I'm on my way back"

"We don't know where she is Jasper. She's been snatched but the pack are trying to find her"

"Snatched? From the Reservation? Who by? What's going on Harry. You were supposed to be keeping her safe. You gave your word"

"Jasper just a minute, here's Sam"

I listened in silence as Sam explained what had happened.

"You took her off the Reservation? Knowing it was the only safe place for her? You and I are going to meet Sam, but first I'm going to find her."

I crushed the phone in my fist in anger and threw the remains out of the window.

Peter who'd listened to the call turned to me

"We'll find her and Edward Cullen and rip his fucking entrails out before setting fire to them"

"You need some help Major?"

Jonah asked from the rear of the car

"Thanks but we've got it under control. I tried to explain, "My...I don't know what to call her but the girl I'm involved with has been snatched by Edward Cullen. I need to find her before he does anything to her"

"Do anything? Can't she take care of herself? I've heard of the Cullens but aren't they the odd coven that live on animals?"

"Yeah like me, I lived with them for a time. The girl is human so she can't look after herself."

"A human?"

"Yeah a fucking human, Why? You want to make something of it" Peter snapped turning to glare at Jonah who sat back putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Just surprised. The offer still stands Major."

"Me too" said Alexis

Peter

Those fucking Cullens were still screwing up The Majors life and Edward Cullen especially. He and I would have to have a long chat about Bella before I ripped his head off and jumped up and down on it. I'd had enough of the whole family and it would be a good way of ridding myself of the pent up anger I felt at Charlotte's words, true though they had been.

"So where first?"

The Major closed his eyes and balled his fists.

"I guess Forks to see Harry."

Jasper

We drove back to Forks just because that's where the trail started, I was so angry and scared for Bella that I had a job concentrating. I needed a clear head or Edward might succeed in taking Bella away from me so I collected all my fears and worries and shut them away in the Beasts cage as I let him out. This was work for the Major and he would succeed where I might fail. I saw Peter watching me closely, he was the only one who could recognise the change and he would take over the job of pressure valve, keeping me from blowing up. The others would recognise something had changed soon enough. I changed with Peter and pushed the car to its limit and beyond and we shot through state after state, through the darkness and daylight. I had no care about speed traps, they'd never catch us and we all had false papers in any case, I just wanted to get there as fast as possible. Jonah bitched about hunting until I looked at him, then he sat back and kept his peace. I saw him glance at Peter who shook his head in warning. Which ever God watched over vampires was watching over us because we never saw a single Patrol Car. Or maybe it was their God smiling on them because I would have gone straight through anyone who got in my way.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

At the treaty line Harry waited looking grim but determined as I screeched to a halt and was out of the car and in his face before the engine noise stopped.  
"Jasper I know you are angry but..."  
Peter was at my side now,  
"Harry you have no fucking idea how angry Jasper is, so just spit it out fast and it had better be good."  
He looked at Peter then and seeing something in his eyes he turned back to me.  
"There was trouble with Jake"  
A snarl erupted from my mouth and I made no attempt to suppress it.  
"So I sent her to a brother Tribe for all our sakes. They were ambushed by Edward Cullen and Victoria and while some went after Victoria, Edward attacked and took Bella"  
"So what were the other wolves that were supposed to be protecting her doing at the time?"  
"We lost one and another was seriously injured, we didn't just let her be taken, and the rest of the pack except for a couple are looking for the trail even now."  
"Why not all of them?" I snapped coldly and Harry hesitated.  
"A couple thought the Tribes security was more important."  
"More important than the safety of the girl you were supposed to be protecting? What about using your Alpha command?"

Peter pulled me back, risking my wrath,  
"Major its too late to worry about that now. We need to go look ourselves. Where have they traced her to so far?"  
"There's no sign after Edward picked up some transport but they're still looking"  
"I will be back once I find her and there will be a reckoning Harry. I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust because one of your dogs couldn't control himself"  
I turned at this and strode back to the car ready to go. Peter spoke a few more words to Harry before joining me and I glared at him,  
"You better not have told him you'd rein me in Captain"  
"I didn't. I told him I'd be at your side"  
I nodded and we drove away.

Bella

When we crossed the border it was late and I was so tired, thirsty, and hungry, that I didn't have the energy to do more than knock on the car window. Edward had locked me in while he went to show our papers. I thought they would insist on seeing me but I think money changed hands because Edward came back out smiling and got back in the car throwing paperwork on the back seat.

"The Border Guard waved back Bella, I hope you saw him."

As we drove through I tried once more to open my door but it was still locked and then we were speeding down a nearly deserted highway. I must have fallen asleep because it was the car coming to a stop that woke me with a start. It was black outside and Edward came round helping me solicitously from the car and in to the house. I looked around bleary eyed to see ghostly dust sheeted furniture and heavy drapes before he led me upstairs to a bedroom,  
"You'll be OK here while I sort things out. I'll light a fire and get you something to eat. Stay here until I call you"  
Yeah right I thought and giving him a few minutes to get outside again I opened the door and looked onto the landing. With the heavy drapes it was almost impossible to see along it but sliding one hand against the wall I made it to the head of the stairs. Stopping to listen I heard the crunch of gravel, so he was outside. Being as quiet as possible I made my way downstairs and followed the hall to the back of the house. The key was in the door leading out to the back and I turned it hearing it click open. Pushing the door and hoping it wouldn't creak too loudly I slipped out.

I could smell cut grass and water so I followed the path to the end where there was a small wooden jetty. Both sides of it were fenced off so I followed the fencing along the right hand side but there was no break in the slats so I retraced my steps and went left. I felt a gate a hundred yards on and pushed it open taking an experimental step and feeling stone steps. Praying they led somewhere I went down them, being careful of the slippery moss they were coated in. Breaking a leg was not on my agenda right now! At the bottom I could see the reflection of the moon on water and a small wooden boat complete with oars. Praying for divine guidance I stepped into the boat and slipping the oars in their fittings I started to paddle out onto the water. By the moonlight I could see trees and hoped they were on the other bank. I stopped rowing to listen but there wasn't a sound except the wind in the trees. As the boat bumped against the bank I stepped unsteadily onto it and pulled the boat up after me hoping it would be hidden from the opposite bank. Using the moon as a guide I set off through the trees but after a short way I realized this was just an island on the lake as I hit water once more. Exhausted and despondent I sat down and cried in frustration. I have no idea how long I stayed like this before I heard the steady footsteps following the trail I'd left. I whirled around and picked up a branch that had fallen from one of the trees ready to use it as a weapon. A figure stepped into view illuminated by the moonlight and I saw the frown on Edwards face as he saw my weapon.

"What's that for Bella? There aren't any wild animals here"  
"Wrong there's one...you" I pointed out.  
He grimaced,  
"Have you explored enough for tonight? You'll see the grounds much better in daylight"  
Then he picked me up and carried me back to the boat sitting me in it and towing it back to the wooden jetty before picking me up and carrying me back in to the house. I hadn't realized how cold I was until he put me by the fire and I started to shiver. He shook his head and went out for a moment returning with a steaming mug of chocolate and handing it to me. At first I refused but he scowled, looking quite menacing, so I took it and put it on the hearth.  
"Drink it Bella. You'll get sick"  
I ignored him, wrapping my shaking arms around my body and closing my eyes. I heard him sigh impatiently but he didn't say anything, just draped a blanket around my shoulders. I was too cold to refuse it but I didn't speak to thank him, merely pulled it further round me. I sat like that all night while he moved around me and brought me more drinks I refused and food I left where he put it. I fell asleep again and when I woke up I had a terrible sore throat and a fever. Edward brought me milk and cold capsules which I swallowed down with difficulty but I refused to lay on the couch stubbornly remaining curled up by the fire which he kept supplied with logs.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

By that evening I was sick, really sick. My body was burning up and I couldn't swallow. I recognised the symptoms of tonsillitis having had it before. I tried to tell Edward but he seemed not to understand and just topped me up with cold remedy and blankets, eventually carrying me to bed when I couldn't complain any further. For the next week I remembered little, I was sick, I couldn't swallow anything except slivers of ice and I really thought I was dying. At one point I thought I saw Jasper coming in the room and when he dissolved into the air I wanted to scream my pain. Edward was very good at nursing me but as the week went on I started to hate him more and more. He'd brought me here against my will and it seemed he wasn't prepared to loose hold of me not even to call in a doctor. As my fever slowly subsided and my throat started to go down he seemed happy with his nursing efforts and I was too weak to argue with him. I just lay in bed listlessly as he tried to encourage me to get up and dressed.

Edward

I accepted that Bella had been sick but she stubbornly refused to get up once the fever had gone down. In the end I had to insist, carrying her to the bathroom and stripping the bed whilst she showered. She shuffled into the family room where I'd lit the log fire again and slumped in the armchair curling almost into a ball.

"Would you like to listen to some music Bella or read a book?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes and I assumed she was still feeling weak, but after a week of this I was losing patience.

"Bella you can't just sit there all day, you need to do something."

"Why?"

"Why? It's waste of time, surely you are bored."

"I am"

"Well, what would you like to do? Just tell me"

"Go home"

"You'll soon get used to this place its so beautiful, just give it a chance"

She shook her head and looked at the fire,

"How about a book? Look, I got some of your favourites in for you. How about I read to you from Wuthering Heights?"

She looked at me and shook her head again,

"I can read. I don't need you to do it for me, anyway I'm not interested."

"Would you like to go for a ride or a boat trip on the lake?"

"Yes. I'd like a ride back home Edward. I don't want to be here and I don't want to be with you. I already told you that."

I ignored her petulance and went out to cook her dinner. I'd tried all her favourite meals but she just picked at them. Tonight I was cooking a Mushroom Risotto hoping the smell would tempt her. As I cooked she walked out into the kitchen and I brightened immediately.

"Come to help?"

She looked at me and poured herself a glass of water before going back out the door,

"Bella, I have juice, tea, coffee or soda if you like"

There was no reply, I was getting used to the silences, she was proving more stubborn than I expected, but I had all the time in the world. I could out wait her.

Bella

Edward came in to announce dinner was ready and I walked out mechanically to the table which had been laid with gleaming polished cutlery and white sculpted napkins. There was a wine glass put out for me but I pushed it aside and put my tumbler of water in its place. He brought over a plate of Risotto, still streaming, and placed it before me like a waiter at a high-class restaurant then stood there expectantly. I picked up my fork and moved the food around, not picking any up.

"Bella you have to eat. I thought you liked this"

"I'm not hungry"

"But you haven't eaten properly since you were sick. Please try to eat something"

I took a forkful and put it in my mouth, chewing slowly, it tasted of nothing to me and after three mouthfuls I put down my fork.

"I'm finished"

He sighed and took it away coming back in with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. I looked at it and stirred it round with the spoon, turning it to a chocolate soup but not eating any.

He snatched the bowl away and I heard it smash in the sink, I'd finally forced a reaction and I smiled to myself.

Edward

This refusing to eat went on for days until I had to insist she eat something. I opened all the cupboards and the fridge and asked her to choose something. She went from cupboard to cupboard before taking two dry crackers and a glass of water and sitting down at the table to eat them.

"You can't live on that" I complained.

"Perhaps I don't care"

I could have shaken her but I just sighed and sat down to explain things to her.

"Bella I know this is all to make me pay for what I did but I have apologised and I'm really trying to do things to make it up to you. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but you have to forgive me sooner or later. I love you and I'd do anything for you, I want us to be happy"

"There is no us Edward. There is you and there is me. We are never going to be happy. You need to move on like I did when you left me"

"I can't move on Bella, you are my life, my future. I love you and I will make you happy. If you give me a chance you'll see that. Just give me a chance please"

"How long are you going to keep me here Edward?"

"It's our home Bella. Look around, get out into the grounds and see how beautiful they are. You'll fall in love with it and if there are any changes you want to make we can do them. Make it just the way you like it."

Bella

He wasn't going to take subtle hints obviously, and he insisted on taking me for a guided tour of the house and then the grounds. It was spectacular but I felt nothing for any of it. It would never be my home, not as long as I had breath in my body and Jasper was still out there somewhere. Every night when I closed my eyes I saw the look he gave me in the Ballet Studio and that kept me going. When we got back from Edwards Grand Tour he poured me a glass of wine and brought it through to the fire side.

"Well Bella? Isn't it beautiful? Is there anything you want to change to make it more comfortable for you?"

"Yes Edward, you could leave."

"I'm being serious Bella"

"Oh so am I Edward."

He handed me the glass of wine with a smile,

"Drink to our new home"

I looked at him and poured the wine into the log basket smiling at him as I did so.

"Got the message yet Edward?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Peter

We'd had no more luck than the wolves at tracking Bella and Edward down and The Major was getting more and more angry and frustrated. I thought he was about ready to explode.

"Major what about Alice?"

He turned an icy glare in my direction,

"What?"

"Alice Cullen. She'd be able to tell you where Edward and Bella are"

"And you think she'd be happy to do that?"

"Maybe not but we could try, nothing else seems to be working."

His eyes narrowed and I wondered if my suggestion was such a good idea after all.

"Find her then" He snapped

How the fuck I was supposed to do that I had no idea but his face told me not to ask. I'd pushed about as far as I could safely do.

Jasper

Having to speak to Alice again, let alone ask her a favor, was bad enough, but Peter was right, we'd come up against a brick wall. He found out they were in Vancouver and we flew out, hiring a car at the airport and driving to their new house on the outskirts of the city. It was a modern building, much like the one in Forks and Carlisle was waiting on the door step for us so I knew Alice was there. She'd seen me coming,

"Jasper, Peter. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Alice."

"She doesn't want to speak to you Jasper"

"I don't give a fuck what she wants. I need to know where Edward is"

"There's no need for profanity. We don't know where Edward is"

"Bull shit Carlisle! He's kidnapped Bella. I want to know where he's keeping her"

"I'm sure if Bella is with him then she went willingly."

"Really? Maybe in the world you live in but in the real world he almost killed a Quileute to snatch her and I call that kidnapping. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry about the Quileute, if there's anything I can do..."

"Yes, tell me where Edward is"

"Jasper, if I knew and told you then I would be signing his death warrant and I wouldn't do that. I will try to contact him though if you wait"

"So you do know where he is"

"No. But I know his number. Wait please"

He went back into the house only half closing the door so I pushed it open and followed. He turned to complain but I think the look on my face stopped him with his mouth part open. Rose who was sitting at the table glanced up then looked again and got up, coming over and hugging me.

"Jazz its been a long time. Are you OK?"

She stood back and looked appraisingly at me,

"What's wrong?"

"Edward kidnapped Bella Swan and I intend getting her back."

"YOU want her back? I know she gave Edward the slip but I didn't know you were involved. Where are they?"

"Ask Carlisle"

She turned to Carlisle who was on the phone mumbling as quietly as he could.

"Carlisle is it true? Edward has Bella?"

He looked at her but continued his conversation, ringing off soon after. Then he turned to me,

"Edward says Bella is fine and happy with him. I think you have to accept that you were wrong"

I was on him in two strides and grabbed him by the throat,

"Carlisle I want to know where they are, Now."

He shook his head as Emmett came down the stairs at a run,

"What the hell? Jazz what are you doing?"

Rose filled him in quickly as Carlisle started choking.

"Is it true Carlisle? Is Bella with Edward?"

He nodded as I dropped him, still choking, to the ground.

"Did you speak to Bella?"

He shook his head getting to his feet,

"Then how do you know she's there of her own free will? Just blindly accept anything he tells you as usual. Get him back and ask to speak to Bella. That's the only way to know."

Rose

I didn't think for one moment that Bella was with Edward willingly, she'd been so adamant at the funeral or so Alice had said. As far as I could see Edward had blown it and I had a sneaky suspicion that Jasper had more than a passing interest in Edwards old flame. I looked at him as Carlisle walked unwillingly back to the phone.

"So Jazz, what's your interest in Bella?"

Emmett interrupted here,

"Rose I told you he had a thing for her. I saw the way he looked at her when he thought no one was looking."

I looked back at Jazz eye brow arched in query, and for just a second his harsh expression softened minutely. I smiled and turned to Carlisle.

"Ring him."

We heard the phone ring and Edward answer it,

"Edward I 'd like to speak to Bella please"

"Why Carlisle? I already told you she's here with me and happy"

"I just want to make sure she's OK."

"She is...who's there with you? Why do you need to talk to her? What's been said?"

Jazz took the phone from Carlisle and I heard the plastic creak dangerously as he put it to his ear.

"Put her on Edward"

"You! I might have known., What lies have you been spreading? Thought you'd jump into my shoes did you? Well too late. Bella's with me and she's happy"

"Put her on or I will be paying you a visit Edward"

We heard Edwards laugh and the phone went dead before it was crushed in Jasper's hand and thrown through the window, landing in a tangle of electronics and plastic shards on the lawn.

Peter

I thought I'd better intervene before The Major took Carlisle apart,

"Carlisle if you want to protect Edward I suggest you ask him to let Bella go and phone and tell us where she is. If not, he's going to look something like that fucking phone shortly."

Carlisle looked at the shattered window then turned back to me,

"I don't know where he is Peter and he wont listen if I ring him now. Not after Jasper's threats"

"Oh Carlisle, they weren't threats, they were fucking promises, and I'll be there to hold his jacket. Now where's Alice?"

"She's at the theater with Esme. They wont be home till late."

"Which theater?"

He looked at The Major horror stricken,

"You can't drag her out of a crowded theater Jasper"

I saw the look he got,

"I wouldn't put money on it Carlisle, now which theater?"

As we turned to go Rose and Emmett were waiting at the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you two are going?"

"With you. If Edward kidnapped Bella you might be glad of some help."

Emmett was right, so I looked at The Major who nodded, passing them to get back to the car.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I heard Edward talking on the phone as I got out of the shower and listened to see if I could make out who he was talking to. I heard him mention me by name and then the call ended so I came out still towel drying my hair,

"Who was that?"

He looked at me innocently,

"On the phone? Just Carlisle checking you were OK"

"Why? Does he know you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't kidnap you Bella. Don't be so melodramatic, I rescued you from the wolves, I've told you before how dangerous they are."

"They were protecting me from you and Victoria"

"Well you didn't need protecting from me, I love you and I'll take care of you. Anyway your dinner's ready."

"Not hungry"

"You have to eat so come on"

He dragged me out to the kitchen since I'd stopped coming when he called. The table was laid as usual with all the finery and a glass of wine and he sat me on the chair before taking a Quiche from the oven and a bowl of salad from the fridge. I looked at it as he cut me a portion and served me with some salad.

"Would you like any dressing for your salad?"

I looked at it and shook my head, I had no intention of eating it anyway. I'd almost lost my appetite completely, living on dry crackers and water most of the time. He sighed and lifted a forkful of Quiche to my lips.

"Eat Bella"

I just looked at him and he put it down

"You have to eat or you're going to get sick again. Either you feed yourself or I'll feed you"

"Be my guest"

"Bella stop being so unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Because I want my freedom? I'm terribly sorry Edward."

Edward

I was considering feeding her when the phone went again so I left her at the table and went through to the family room to speak. As soon as I heard Carlisle I knew there was someone else there. Then Jasper came on and started threatening me. I put the phone down with a smile, he wouldn't have been threatening me if he knew where we were. I walked back through to the kitchen to see Bella putting the Quiche down the waste disposal while she chewed on a dry cracker. I grabbed her wrist, saving the final slice and sat her down perhaps a little roughly in my frustration

"Bella I just cooked that for you"

"Then stop."

"You have to eat"

"No I don't Edward. I'm a big girl now. I don't have to do anything unless forced and I'll thank you to let go of my arm, you're hurting"

I let go and saw an angry red mark that was going to bruise.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you but you are frustrating the life out of me"

Yeah its a real bitch isn't it? Who was that by the way?"

"Carlisle again. He was checking we were going there for the holidays"

"I'm not going anywhere Edward, not with you"

"Bella please, give me a chance"

"I did, you wasted it."

Bella

Edward was getting to the end of his tether with me and I wondered what he would do when he got angry. Hit me? Lock me in the basement as punishment? Let me go? The last was wishful thinking on my part. I didn't think there was any chance he was going to let me go. As for going to the Cullens for the holidays that was bull. He couldn't take me there without giving away the fact he was holding me hostage and I didn't think even Carlisle and Esme would condone that. So who had really rung and why? Edward seemed edgy after the call, he got me some ice cubes in a towel to put on my wrist which was now bruising but I just threw it on the fire, towel and all. His jaw clenched and I smiled inwardly, come on Edward lose it, I didn't care what he did as long as he stopped this sickening fawning. I spent the evening sitting in the armchair by the fire gazing at the flames absently and cradling my injured wrist. He tried another compress until my face told him it would join the other then sat at my feet and took it in his cold hand not letting me pull away so I tried to ignore him. He rested his head on my knee until I pulled it further under me then he gave up and left me alone. I went to bed about eight o'clock just to get away from him and the mind numbing boredom.

Edward

I felt guilty that I'd hurt Bella's wrist but she was constantly pushing me as if trying to get me to lose my temper. I wouldn't, I couldn't, I would really hurt her if I lost control. I decided to try a new approach so I waited till she'd been in bed a while then took her in a hot chocolate drink and some cookies. She was laying in the dark and I heard her crying. I put the drink and plate of cookies on the bedside cabinet and took her in my arms. She froze instantly and pushed me away,

"You may keep me prisoner here Edward but you wont share my bed."

"I only wanted to comfort you Bella"

"Then let me go. That will be a great comfort to me"

I ignored this and handed her the hot drink, placing the cookie plate on the bed. She looked at it and handed it back.

"No thank you. I've had a glass of water."

"Its a peace offering Bella"

"We have no peace Edward. I don't want your food, or your drinks, or your house, or you."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, unable to take the rejection any longer. I put my lips to hers and kissed her as she struggled. The more she struggled the more excited I became, imagining she was fighting to get closer to me and I ran my hands over the contours of her body through the thin cotton of her pyjamas.

Bella

He could do many things but there was no way he was going to force me to respond to his advances so when struggling made matters worse I went totally still and unresponsive, like a rag doll. At first it made no difference to him but I felt him falter as I continued to lay still in his arms. He pulled back to look at my face and what he saw upset him.

"Bella I love you. You never used to fight me. In fact you wanted me to go further than I was willing"

"Yes Edward, that was when I thought you loved me and I loved you."

"I do love you. Let me show you how much"

"I couldn't stop you Edward if you insisted, but I'll never give you my permission."

He pulled me close again and I wondered if he would try to force me but then he let me go and walked to the door before turning back,

"You will see how much I love you Bella, in time"

"Not if I live to be a hundred Edward."

"I can wait"

"Oh good. I hope you have plenty of patience."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Edward

I had no idea what to do about Bella, I couldn't persuade her that I'd left for love of her. She felt abandoned and I couldn't get through to her how much I still loved her. I wondered if there was someone else, had she met another while I'd been away stupidly feeling I was sacrificing my life for hers? Was there a human she had fallen for? Was it Jake maybe? After all, she'd been with the Quileutes and why would they protect her unless she was involved with the wolf pack? I'd lost my love to a wolf because he was there to pick up the pieces when I left and now there was nothing I could do to win her back again. I had to admit defeat, Bella was so unhappy and angry with me that she was prepared to starve herself in protest. I had to be big enough to admit I had lost.

The next morning I heard her moving around and waited until she had settled herself in the lounge before joining her. She was sitting in the armchair gazing into the fire, something she did for hours without moving or speaking.

"Bella I need to speak to you"  
She turned wary eyes to me,  
"Yes?"  
"I've lost you haven't I?"  
"Don't tell me the message has finally sunk in. I've been trying to tell you that. "

"I know but I only just realized it was a permanent thing. There's someone else isn't there? One of the wolves. Is it Jake?"  
She laughed,  
"Why should I tell you anything Edward. Just take me home."  
"I can't take you back to the Reservation. I wont deliver you to you new love."

"So what are you going to do?"  
"I'll give you money and a ride to the airport. From there you are on your own"  
"Great. Now?"  
She was that eager to get away from me.  
"Yes now, if you want"  
She got up and grabbed her shoes and coat.  
"Don't you want any of the things I bought for you? I have a case and flight bag you can have"  
"No. I want nothing from you Edward, except my freedom".

I bowed my head in pain but there was nothing more I could do so I grabbed the car keys and drove her back into the city. At the Airport I opened the door for her and started to follow her into the terminal but she stopped me. Seeing her face I didn't argue, just took out my wallet and handed her all the money in it. She looked in her hand and divided the money in half.  
"I only need enough to get home. I'll pay you back"  
I shook my head,  
"No. I got you here, its only fair I should get you back. Call it quits."  
She nodded and turned but I took her hand,  
"Bye Bella. Just remember I'll always love you. I'll be here if you ever change your mind"  
"I wont. Don't wait for me Edward, I wont be back."

Then she was gone, into the terminal building, and lost to sight in the crowds. I turned slowly and went back to my car, driving away with an emptiness where my heart should be. I had only myself to blame, it had been my own fault and I had to live with my mistakes. I drove slowly back to the house savoring the scent of her blood that lingered in here. Getting out I looked towards the lake, thinking of the plans I had made for us as a couple, the swims in the lake, the furnishing of the house, Bella by my side, all gone now, like ashes in the wind, my future.

Bella

I was terrified Edward would follow me and drag me back but as the first call came for my flight and I walked through the gate I heaved a sigh of relief, I was free of him finally. Now I needed to get back to Jasper, but how? I had no idea where he and Peter would be, I'd bought a ticket with the intention of going to Jasper's apartment but something was pulling me to the cabin. I had no idea how to get there but I'd find it somehow. I had to, it was my special place and I would wait there for them to return.

In the event it was easier than I'd feared, I rented a car and as soon as I got up into the hills I started to recognize the scenery. I made myself stop to buy supplies, hoarding Edwards money carefully, I had no idea how long I was going to have to wait. As I turned the last bend I prayed I would see them sitting on the porch waiting for me, but the place was deserted. I wiped away a stray tear before carrying my supplies in to the empty, silent, cabin. Looking around I found Peter had stocked up the log pile so I carried in enough to keep the range alight overnight and lit it, deciding to have a bath then make myself a meal of something other than crackers and water.

It occurred to me then that I was alone in the hills and had no idea if Victoria was still looking for me, but decided I couldn't worry any more at the moment, I was just too tired. By the time I'd bathed my frozen meal was cooked and I sat at the table thinking about the meals I'd had here with Peter. I missed him almost as much as Jasper but he was the one who made my pulses race, my body tingle, it was him I wanted. I grabbed the comforter off the bed and made myself comfortable on the couch by the fire, falling asleep quickly through sheer exhaustion. I woke with a scream having dreamed that Edward was here to take me back to Canada and I shook so much I thought I was getting sick, but it was just fear. Unable to sleep again I tried to think of the best thing to do. I wanted to ring Harry or Sam and find out if Jasper was back from Mexico but I was frightened they might tell Jake and start more trouble with him and Becca, she must have had the baby by now. There wasn't anyone else I could contact, I had no idea where the Cullens were and they didn't have contact with him anyway. I would just have to wait, at least for now.

Bella

I added more logs to the range then decided to go for a walk, I wanted to find the Magic Grotto again, hoping it would protect me from any more nightmares. It took a while but I finally came upon it. My Magic Grotto was as beautiful as I remembered and I sat by the waters edge watching the pebbles in the bottom as the water rippled over them from the waterfall. I closed my eyes and I could hear Peters voice and see him in the water, a grin on his face as he invited me in. Then his face dissolved to be replaced by Jasper's. I really wanted him to be here with me as Peter had been.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Alice

I'd seen Jasper coming of course but I hadn't seen him turn up in the theatre in a seat behind us. Esme turned when she heard his voice whispering to me and when she recognized him she jumped,

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Edward, Alice?"

I shook my head,

"No idea Jazz. I don't watch out for him"

"Well do it now. I want to know where he's holding Bella"

"Oh I know you do but I'm not helping you get her. You want her, you find her"

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me from my seat, pulling me up the aisle and out into the lobby where two Ushers tried to intervene until they saw the look on his face and fell back. Once outside he slammed me up against the brick wall and I saw Peter saunter into view.

"Well Alice, it's so good to see you again. I suggest you answer The Major, he's really pissed off at the moment and things could turn ugly really quickly."

I looked into Jasper's face but there was no sign of the man I'd lived with for so long, this man was a stranger to me. As he held me against the wall Esme came out looking for us.

"Jasper really, put Alice down immediately"

Peter intercepted her and I heard him talking quietly as he led her away from us.

"Where are they Alice?"

Jasper

Alice was going to tell me, it was just a matter of how much pain I would have to inflict first and I was willing to inflict as much as it took. I asked her again and when she hesitated I brought my fist up and threatened to hit her in the face. She looked stunned,

"Jazz,"

I looked at her, nothing in my face but determination, she was a source of information nothing more.

"OK, OK, Let me down"

I held her where she was and shook her,

"They're in Vancouver. I don't know the adress, just near a lake."

I dropped her to the floor and walked away, calling for Peter. He came running, a smile on his face,

"God it was good to see you give it to the evil little bitch at last."

I just looked at him and he shrugged,

"OK. Just an observation. So its off to Vancouver then?"

"We pick up the others first. Its gonna take all of us to track the bastard down."

Edward

The house was too empty, filled only with shattered dreams, and I decided to sell it and move on. I packed my things and rang Carlisle to tell him I was leaving the country. I thought I might go to Europe for a while, away from everything that reminded me of Bella. In the event it was Alice who answered the phone and she sounded rattled.

"Edward? Where are you? Jasper and Peter are looking for you and Rose and Emmett are with them. You have to get away with Bella"  
"Bella's gone, I lost her Alice. I think she's fallen in love with one of the wolves, Jake probably"  
"What? Don't be so dense Edward, Jake? I don't think so. Its Jasper."  
"Jasper? Bella's in love with Jasper Hale? Is she mad?"  
"Probably but he's looking for you and it's not to thank you. He's after blood. Yours."  
"Well he's too late she's gone and I have no idea where. I dropped her at the airport."

"Well it might be a good idea to find out where she went so you can tell him when he finds you"  
I knew it!  
"You told him where I was."  
"No, not really. He was going to kill me so I had to tell him something. I just said Vancouver."  
"And you think its going to take him long to find me?"  
"Well, maybe it would be good if you got out."  
"Thanks Alice. I suggest you tell him I don't have her"  
"I don't know how to contact him"  
"Try his cell, I don't suppose he changed it"  
"Why don't you Edward"  
"Alice just do it. Please"

Oh, OK Edward. Let me know when you settle somewhere."  
"So you can tell him?"  
"No. You know I wont"  
"Yeah sure Alice, bye"

I needed to get out quickly, they were both good trackers and I didn't want to be here when they arrived so I grabbed my things and threw them in the car taking off for the airport and watching for anyone following me. I didn't relax until I had boarded my flight, when I finally sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well Edward going somewhere?"  
I knew the voice that just addressed me and turned to see Peter standing beside me.  
"Thanks honey" he said to the flight attendant who smiled at him coyly,  
"You must be off this plane in five minutes Peter"

He nodded and winked at her but as she walked away he grabbed my shoulder,  
"You heard the lady. I have five minutes, so either you tell me where Bella is or I splatter you all over the inside of this plane, your choice."  
"I don't know where she is. I gave her money and dropped her at the airport when I realized I'd lost her."  
Yeah, sounds like a good story Edward, how about the truth."  
"It is the truth. I don't know where she flew out to or if she even did but I let her go. If not she'd be here with me now"  
Peter peered into my face and laughed,  
"She blew you out. Go Bella! As long as we find her and she's OK you might just survive. Don't bother letting us know where you are, we'll find you"  
He walked back down the aisle, hands in his pockets whistling, with a smile to the flight attendant. I watched nervously until the doors were closed and the jet took off. Only then could I relax, for now.

Peter

I'd done my bit, waiting at the airport just in case Eddy the Ass Hole took a plane. I hadn't expected him to be alone though, that threw me. Did I believe his story? Yes, he was too scared to lie, but it left the million dollar question, where had Bella gone? Back to the wolves presumably, well Em and Rose had gone to the house in Forks so a call to them would ensure she was found when she did. Then I rang The Major who was still in the city trying to find Edwards house. He wasn't happy I'd let Edward go,  
"What did you want me to do Major? Drag him off the fucking plane and cause an incident? I believed him"  
"You'd better be right Captain"  
"Don't threaten me Major, I've got as much invested in this as you. She still hasn't chosen you for good so get your fucking act together and meet me at the airport. I'll see what I can find out in the meantime."  
I knew I was walking a thin line but someone had to keep him under control.

Using a little vampire dazzle I worked the desks looking for my 'sisters' flight. One or two weren't very helpful but the girl at one desk was great. It seemed Bella had caught a flight to Denver, good girl she was going home to find us. I purchased tickets for us on the next flight, it meant a few hours wait but that couldn't be helped, then I found a quiet spot to sit and wait for The Majors appearance. I watched a couple of pretty girls who were obviously off on holiday, they noticed my interest and flirted a little before backing away and I knew he was here. Everyone in the Terminal gave him a wide berth like he'd got a sign saying Unexploded Bomb on his chest and I must admit he looked dangerous.

As he slumped into the seat next to me I started talking, explaining what I'd found out. He nodded then closed his eyes and appeared asleep. The two girls seeing this came over again and started to chat. One of them kept looking at him and I knew she was interested. I looked at her, smiled and shook my head,

"Sorry darlin' he's already taken"  
She shrugged then turned her attention to me until their flight was called. Leaving me with their phone numbers they said goodbye and I watched them leave.  
"Do you ever give up Peter?" he asked wearily.  
"Not while I'm still upright Major. Variety is the spice of life"  
He groaned then subsided once more until our flight was called, it was a quiet one and there was plenty of room so we stretched out and assumed the position which kept the flight attendants away. They usually left sleeping passengers alone.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

I spent all day sitting, watching the sun travel across the sky and remembering how happy I had been here with Peter. I wondered if he would bring Charlotte here and swim with her, dive for pebbles and lay in the sun to dry off. If he did would Jasper and I be with them? I couldn't imagine him being so carefree as that, but I knew he had a terrible history that cast a shadow over him to this day. Edward had told me all about Jasper, explaining why he didn't want me to be near him, especially alone. But then I remembered that glance, that split second look that was etched into my memory. When I thought about the Ballet Studio and what had happened with James the one thing that was in sharper focus than anything else was that look. I saw something that was nothing like a monster but more like a lover in those eyes, and I longed to see it again but this time with no flames, pain, or other people in the way. I thought the look could become even deeper if the situation were just right.

As the sun started to go down I reluctantly left the Grotto and wound my way slowly back to the cabin. It would have been nice to ride back but Prince Charming's mount was gone, his stable empty and I wondered who looked after him when they were away. I closed my eyes as I came out of the trees hoping if I opened them suddenly I'd see him standing there waiting for me. But when I opened them there were just a couple of Raccoon's and some birds to greet me. My stomach dropped and I went inside to cook dinner, not feeling hungry but knowing I had to get back into the routine of eating regularly. I wondered if Edward had gone back to the family now, or if he realized that he would be hunted by the wolves. That made me think of Jasper again, if he was back and went to the Reservation for me what would happen when Sam had to admit that I had been taken from the pack. I hoped Jasper wouldn't be too hard on them but I had an idea he would be very angry and from what Peter had told me I thought he might possibly lose his temper. I had to contact Sam and tell him I was OK even if it meant Jake knowing where I was. After eating a hurried meal I drove back to the nearest town to find a phone booth, the cabin had no phone, they relied on their cell phones and I didn't have one.

Sam

Emily was over at Billy's with Jake, Becca, and their son when the phone rang and I debated leaving it as I was off for a pack meeting but then I thought I'd better answer, in case it was Jasper. He was extremely angry at what had happened, blaming the pack for Bella's kidnap, and I expected reprisals from him if he didn't find her soon.

"Sam"

"Bella, where the hell are you? We've been looking all over and your boyfriend is ready to rip the Reservation to pieces"

"That's why I'm ringing Sam. I need you to tell him I'm OK. Edward let me go and I've gone back to their cabin. I can't contact him myself, I don't know his number."

"Thank god you're OK. Let me give you his number and Bella, please try to explain why we were moving you. He might believe it coming from you. I don't want trouble with him or his friend."

"I will Sam. By the way, what did Becca have?"

"A son, Jake Jnr."

"Give them my best wishes please. I'll be in touch Sam, Bye for now."

I heaved a sigh of relief, one problem solved at least. I didn't think I'd say anything to Jake for a while and as he wasn't phasing he wouldn't read my thoughts. I'd just have to warn the others to keep quiet. He and Becca seemed to have got over their Bella problem and I didn't want it rearing its ugly head again.

Bella

I couldn't ring Jasper from the phone booth, I didn't have change, but I did have some of Edwards money left so I went into a store and bought myself a simple cell phone and put a hefty amount on it because I had no idea where Jasper was or how long I could keep him on the line. I knew once I heard his voice I wouldn't want to put the phone down. Sitting in the car I tapped in the number that Sam had given me and waited as it rang. Eventually it went to voice mail and I cursed, then thinking quickly I left a simple message,

"Jasper its me, Bella. I'm at the cabin. Miss you."

I didn't know how long it would be before he got the message and phoned me back but I drove back with the phone in my hand ready to pull over and answer as soon as it made a sound. It remained stubbornly silent as I drove back, went into the cabin and sat by the now dying fire. I threw some more logs on and lay on the couch with the phone against my ear in case I fell asleep. He would ring soon, I was sure.

I woke with a start a few hours later, convinced I'd missed his call and eagerly checked for messages but there were none, except one from the phone company offering me a new plan with more extras. I deleted it and made myself a hot drink still carrying the phone in one hand. I couldn't understand why he hadn't replied unless he was somewhere he couldn't use it, like maybe a plane. Oh God! Maybe he was already on his way here. I opened the blinds so I could see if headlights turned on to the track leading to the cabin reflected through the trees. For the next hour I kept looking between the window and the phone and waiting for something to happen before slumping on the couch again and drifting off, hoping when I woke he'd be here to take me in his arms and kiss me, a kiss of hello instead of the last which had been one of goodbye.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Peter

The flight was too long for The Major and I could see his stress levels ramping up,

"Hey Major, we'll be landing in a couple of hours, chill out. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Really? What makes you so sure? Edward could have been lying, he could have killed her already."

I shook my head,

"He's not that good a liar. He was telling the truth. I bet she's waiting at the apartment for you now"

"I wish I had your optimism Peter. The way my luck's running she'll have been taken by Jacob Black or a Grizzly or something"

"Just shut the fuck up and be patient. You're driving me mad with your fidgeting, you'll make the flight attendant think you're up to something."

They had looked over a few times and chatted among themselves. I could just see the Air Marshall coming over when we landed. That was all we needed, more hold ups! I was really glad when the seat belt lights went on again and the pilot announce we were landing shortly.

We were first up once the plane hit the ground and out of the plane before the steps were even properly in place much to the annoyance of the cabin crew. Once through customs we went to the Car Rental desk, turning our cell phones back on as we did so.

"Fuck... my battery's dead"

"Never mind Major. Any important messages would have come to mine too."

I checked but apart from one from Em saying there was no sign of Bella in Forks or on the Res my message box was empty. We got the keys and went to collect the car but The Major stopped suddenly.

"Let me get a charger for my phone. I can plug it in the car."

I waited while he got one from an airport shop then we found the car and drove off towards the city and his apartment. He plugged his phone in and the message light started blinking,

"Probably Ems message. He said he'd sent it to both of us just in case."

He scrolled through the text messages deleting as he went.

"See I told you, a load of crap."

"There's a voice message."

I watched as he retrieved his message and saw the smile light up his face,

"So Bella finally surfaced eh? About fucking time!"

"Turn around Peter."

"Why?"

"She's not at the apartment, she's waiting at the cabin"

I pulled up at the curb and got out throwing him the keys,

"Go for it Major. I'll crash at the apartment for a couple of days. Say hi to Bella for me."

He nodded his thanks and drove off, the tail lights disappearing way too fast for comfort, and I smiled to myself.

Jasper

I considered ringing Bella but I just wanted to get to the cabin so I put the phone down and concentrated on getting there as fast as possible. I knew she'd be there when I arrived and that made all the difference, God I'd missed her, and at one point I thought I might have lost her altogether. The road seemed longer and more twisting than ever and I cursed as I got stuck behind a slow-moving truck, unable to pass on the narrow, blind corners. I know I was too close to his rear but I couldn't make myself back off, I wanted to ram him off the road and out of my way but he was too heavy so I seethed as I followed his snail's pace. Finally he stopped at a road side Diner and I blasted past trying to make up the time I'd lost. I was close now and I knew she'd be watching out for me but I turned the headlights off and parked up away from the cabin to move in on foot.

Bella

I was in the woods and Edward had left telling me he didn't love me any longer but then his face melted and it was Jasper standing there telling me I was worth it, then he became Peter who told me that Prince Charming loved me and would keep me safe from the Dragons, then it was Edward again and the changes came quicker and quicker, making me dizzy. Suddenly the changes stopped and there was only Jasper there holding his arms open and I melted into them, feeling his cool body against mine and his sweet breath on my face. I heard his voice whispering that he loved me in my ear and it seemed so real. I didn't want to wake up to waiting again. I wanted to stay here in my dream lovers embrace, but something was pulling me back to consciousness, something was telling me I was no longer alone.

Jasper

There was light coming from the cabin, warm firelight flickered across the glass as if beckoning me forward. I had been so worried about Bella, worried I might never see her again or that she would decide that she loved Edward after all. The sound of her voice on my phone dispelled all my fears. She was waiting for me, here at the place I called home. As I approached I half expected to see her face, alight with love peering at me from the window but I guess she was probably asleep after all it was the middle of the night. I wouldn't wake her but lay beside her while she slept, soaking in her scent and waiting for those beautiful eyes to open and shine with happiness when they saw I was here again. This time I wouldn't let her out of my sight, I had no one I would trust with my love, not the wolves, the Cullens, or even Peter, although he would keep her safe. It was his rivalry for her heart that made me suspicious of him. I didn't doubt Bella's feelings for me but I didn't trust him not to try and influence her.

I opened the door very quietly and peered in, the fire was burning low and there was a blanket laying on the floor as if she'd been sleeping there for a while. I guessed she'd found it uncomfortable and gone to bed. Picking it up I held it to my face breathing in her scent and enjoying the warmth that spread through my body. Then folding it up and putting it on the couch I walked through to the bedroom. It was in darkness but I could see perfectly well and I stopped, confused. The bed was empty, it hadn't been slept in, so where was Bella? I called her name softly so as not to startle her if she were in the bathroom but I then realized something that I should have noticed straight away. The silence...no human heartbeat... and another scent, human too.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Peter

My cell phone started ringing just as I was about to introduce myself to my dinner and it really pissed me off until I saw it was The Major,

"What's up Major, need a few pointers? I am after all the expert in seduction..."

I stopped then, knowing from his silence that something was wrong.

"Shes not here Peter, she was, but not any longer."

"She's run out on you?"

"I don't know what happened. There's been another human here though."

"Any signs of a struggle?"

"No just a blanket on the floor by the fire".

"Maybe she went to the store"

"In the middle of the fucking night Peter?"

"Oh yeah sorry. You want me to come up?"

"I'm going to track this other human, catch me up."

"Will do Major"

As I snapped my phone shut I groaned, Bella was turning out a lot more difficult to keep safe than I'd imagined. With Edward out of the Country and Victoria dead who the hell was left? I racked my brains as I drove but I couldn't see anyone else who would want to harm Bella. Besides who else knew where she would be? Then it hit me, Alice fucking Cullen, we should have burned her when we had the chance. I toyed with the idea of ringing The Major but decided I'd see him first, I didn't want him haring off after the Twisted Pixie unless I could watch as he dismembered her.

Jasper

The track from the cabin stopped a few hundred meters down the track and I saw tire marks, a truck of some kind. The track was damp so I followed the tire marks until they hit the highway, from the position of the truck I guessed it was headed South. Who had Bella gone with? Had she gone willingly? I didn't believe that but it had to be a remote possibility. While I waited for Peter to turn up I thought about who might know where Bella was, how many people knew the location of the cabin? One I could think of although she'd only been here once, Alice! What I couldn't understand was her motive, I know she hated the fact that I had feelings for the human girl and she had helped Edward, most damming was that she could be vindictive at times. Perhaps my treatment of her outside the theater had caused her to try to hurt me back. There was a problem with this scenario, who could she have used to snatch Bella? Why would she use a human? I heard a truck coming at speed and knew it would be Peter. He screeched top a halt when he saw me and jumped out,

"Major if, No when, we get Bella back, for fuck sake marry her and keep her in sight, before someone else decides the "serial kidnapee" looks appealing. Any news?"

I told him my suspicions and he smiled grimly.

"Just booked us tickets on the next plane to Vancouver. She'll probably know were coming but it can't be helped."

I rang Carlisle to see if he knew anything, if he'd speak to me at all that was,

"Jasper, Alice and Esme left the morning after you spoke to them. I think they've gone to New York on a shopping spree. I really don't think Alice had anything to do with Bella disappearing again and you already chased Edward abroad. You are barking up the wrong tree son."

"Give me that phone"

Peter snatched it from me,

"Listen to me Carlisle. If I find out one of your delinquent fucking kids had anything to do with Bella's disappearance you're going to be looking for a new family. So you get in contact and make real sure they're all innocent as new-born babies."

He broke the connection angrily,

"I hate the fucking Cullens"

Peter

I looked at The Major,

"You think he's telling the truth?"

"Only one way to find out"

"Change the tickets for New York?"

He nodded, well at least I'd have plenty of hunting in that city! I went back into the cabin to get a good sniff of our new prey. It was human and I thought male but he hadn't been there long, the scent was quite faint. It was a scent I wouldn't forget. Getting back in the truck I headed back to the city, The Major sitting quietly and I knew his mind was working overtime. We were just entering the outskirts headed for the airport when his phone went off and he grabbed it, hopeful it was Bella I guess. I saw his face darken and a snarl build so I pulled over. If he was going to lose it I'd rather get him out of the truck first.

"Where is she?"

I heard Alice's sweet voice and wanted to grab her by the throat myself."

Jasper

I heard Alice's voice and felt the monster within roar in anger,

"Where is she?"

"I just spoke to Carlisle Jazz. I had nothing to do with Bella disappearing. I didn't see it and I certainly didn't organise it. Shes caused enough problems as it is."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"I didn't have anything to do with it Jazz, really, and neither did Edward. He's far too afraid of your friend for that. I hope you find her Jazz"

"Look for her Alice."

"I already tried but I can't see her. Shes been becoming more and more difficult to see over the months and now I can't see her at all. I'm sorry."

"Could she be with the wolves?"

"It's a possibility but I don't know. I wish I could help but I just don't know."

"'You better not be lying to me Alice"

"I wont. I don't want a repeat of the other day. I don't like the man you've become since leaving."

"I haven't changed Alice, you just tried to mold me into someone I wasn't, but I promise you'll see my dark side again if I find out you lied."

I sighed as I cut the connection.

"She telling the truth Major?"

"I'd like to say no but I think she might be. I think we'll go and visit the Quileute Reservation. Make sure the wolves have nothing to do with it. They knew she was back"

"But not where"

"They're wolves. They could track her as well if not better than we could."

Peter started the truck again,

"Why don't you ask Em and Rose to contact Sam?"

He nodded and took out his phone again.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Rose

When I heard Bella had surfaced only to be lost again I groaned,

"You want me to see if Sam knows anything?"

"Yeah and try to see Jake. I don't trust him, his history with Bella puts him in the frame too."

"OK I'll get Emmett back and we'll see if Sam will talk to us."

"Just tell him if he doesn't I'm coming right to his place to ask questions."

I knew he meant it so I got Emmett and we rang Sam to ask for a meeting. He wasn't happy about meeting us after the words he'd had with Jazz but if the alternative was war with The Major he had no choice. When we got to the treaty line he wasn't alone. Harry was with him and several of the pack in wolf form.

"I don't want any trouble with you but I wont be threatened."

I nodded,

"Bella's missing again and Jazz thinks you might be responsible, or Jake."

Sam

So Bella had gone missing again, I could see why he might blame us, Bella had rung me and I knew where she would be. I wondered About Jake but he hadn't left the Reservation since Becca got home with the baby.

"No one on the reservation is responsible for Bella's disappearance. Jake hasn't left and there's no one else here who would want to harm Bella."

"What about the wolves who weren't prepared to help look for her?"

"If they weren't prepared to do that do you really think they'd bother trying to snatch her? Are you sure she didn't leave of her own free will?"

"Jasper is, she left him a message that shed be waiting for him. Since then no one has heard from her."

"I'm sorry about that but she stopped being our responsibility when she rang to say she was free but wouldn't come back to the Reservation."

"Will the wolves help us find her?"

Before I could answer that, Harry stepped forward,

"I think it would be best if we stayed out of this. If someone has taken Bella then it is for you to find her. After all your brother took her from us. We were happy to help but it didn't work out. Tell Jasper if we hear from her we will contact him but we wont get involved further. There may be others of your kind involved, others we have no treaty with and I wont allow danger top the tribe, not even for Bella Swan. I'm sorry."

Rose

Well that was pretty final! I watched as they turned and walked away, the wolves last to disappear, watching the humans backs. I turned to Emmett,

"Now what?"

"Nothing we can do. If we go on the Reservation land to check their story it will start a war with the wolf pack. Besides I think Harry was speaking the truth, I don't think Jake was involved and the others are glad to see the back of the problem.I think we need to look elsewhere."

"OK Einstein, where?"

He shook his head,

"No idea Rose. Lets call Jazz with the bad news."

He wasn't happy but he trusted our take on the situation.

"What do you want us to do now?"

"Stay in Forks and watch the Res, I want to know if Jake sets foot beyond the boundary."

"OK. We'll let you know if we hear or see anything. Good luck, find her Jazz"

"I will"

The words were cold but I knew he meant them, if he had to tear apart the whole Planet he would find her.

Peter

I waited for The Major to decide on our next move,

"Do you still have contacts in Volterra?"

"You think the Volturi are involved? They wouldn't use a human to take her."

"NO I don't suppose so but we have to eliminate as many possibilities as we can. We're missing something Captain, something important and its bugging me."

"I'll get on it now."

I tried two or three contacts in Volterra but no one had heard of a human girl arriving. If she was there she was being very well hidden and I didn't think that was likely. I still didn't think they'd use a human to do their dirty work, it didn't make sense.

Jasper

Bella was gone without a trace, taken by a human, the question was who? And why had she been taken? Taking Edward and Alice out of the equation I couldn't think of a single person who was interested in her except Jake and according to Sam and Harry he hadn't been off the reservation. It left us with nothing and I felt the frustration building inside me.

"You don't think Maria's heard about Bella do you Major?"

"Maria? Why would she be interested in Bella?"

"She wouldn't, except as a way of luring you back."

I thought about this but there was one stumbling block,

"Bella and I aren't together Peter and no one except the Cullens and the wolves knows anything. Who would have told Maria?"

"I didn't say it was a good idea, just a thought. You're probably right, anyway wouldn't she have contacted you by now with the news?"

I nodded, Maria wouldn't keep it to herself if she thought she had a way of getting me back, it wasn't in her nature to be quiet and patient.

Peter

WE had no clues, no ideas, no leads to follow up, she had vanished into thin air and although we looked everywhere, asked everyone and battered our brains for ideas time marched on and still she didn't appear and no one asked anything for her safe return. It was as if someone just wanted her to vanish and stay gone. We even tracked Edward down and went back to see Alice...nothing. I watched as The Major started to unravel. Give him an enemy, a battle to fight and he would get on with it, but this invisible foe who said nothing and wanted nothing gave him no outlet for his building anger and when Rose and Emmett joined us at the cabin I warned them to watch their step, the least thing could set him off and I doubted our combined effort would restrain him then.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

After that first glimpse of the man who appeared in the cabin I didn't see anyone. He put a blindfold over my eyes and lead me to a panel van, tying my wrists behind me before shoving me in the back and locking the doors. He hadn't spoken, just looked sat me with dead black eyes and motioned me to silence. I tried to struggle but he was much too strong and after a slap to the face I subsided. WE drove for a long time before I heard the doors open and felt a hand on my arm dragging me out. I felt gravel under my feet and heard water running as I was guided across an open space and into a building, it was hot and stuffy and I was seated on a hard wooden chair. I had the feeling there was more than one person present and soon heard voices.

"So what do we do with her?"

"Keep her secure here for a while then we'll decide her fate"

I tried to speak but a hand was clamped across my mouth before I got more than a word out and I felt hot breath against my ear.

"Don't speak. Don't make a sound Bella or I'll cut your tongue out. Do you understand?"

I nodded terrified now.

"Good girl" A hand patted my cheek.

"Follow instructions and you'll be safe. Cause me any problems and I'll kill you. Understand?"

I nodded again as tears of fear ran down my cheeks.

"Put her in the back for now. Take the blindfold off once she's inside but don't turn the light on. I don't want her seeing us."

My arm was taken again and I was guided further into the building, it didn't sound echoing so I thought it wasn't a big building. I heard a door creak open and I the blindfold was taken off before I was shoved violently, falling into darkness.

I couldn't see in the dark but feeling my way round I could tell the room was built of logs with a compacted earth floor. It was about twenty foot square with vents set up in the wall which allowed fresh air in but no light. In one corner I felt a straw mattress with a blanket on it next to which was a bucket with a lid, a tin mug, bottles which I discovered contained water, a tin plate and some sandwiches wrapped in foil. I sat on the mattress and poured myself a mug of tepid water. IT was hot in the room and I started to sweat but banging on the door brought no response and then I remembered the mans warning about making a noise and I sat back down.

Who were these people and why had they brought me here? I could only hope that Jasper and Peter would track me down,I'd been so close to getting back with Jasper and now I had no idea when Id see him again. The only guy I saw, the first one, looked like he might be Native American although his features were paler, it was his hair that made me think of Jake. Could it be Jake who was responsible for this? I doubted it, he had a son now and anyway if he'd taken me I'd have seen him by now. It was a mystery to me, had it been something to do with Jasper or Peter and their past?

The room got hotter and I used some of the water to cool my face before realizing I had no idea how long it would be before I got any more. I lay on the mattress and closed my eyes, straining my ears for any clues as to where I was. I could hear the water running still and I thought I heard horses hooves and faint voices but I could have imagined that. I hated having to use the bucket but in the end I could hold out no longer, I just hoped it would be emptied frequently because in the hot room the smell of urine soon became acrid. I hugged myself and sobbed, why me? What had I done to deserve this? I get away from Edward just to be taken by someone else, would I ever be free?

Sam

Harry and I decided we would have to tell Jake about Bella's abduction before he heard it from someone else. I caught him coming from the garage to the house and stopped him,. He looked from Harry's face to mine,

"Whats up? You look upset."

"Jake we have something to tell you but first I have to say that you will not leave the reservation when I finish."

We'd decided Jake would need an Alpha command to keep him here once he knew Bella was missing. His eyes narrowed,

"Why? Whats happened?"

"Bella Swan is missing"

"Again? Where? Who?"

"We don't know any more than that. She was taken from a cabin belonging to Jasper Hale."

"Are they tracking her? Whose responsible?"

We couldn't tell him any more but I did speak again,

"We don't think you should say anything to Becca. You know how much it upsets her."

He agreed, I think he'd had enough of her rants about Bella Swan.

Jake

Bella missing again? I wondered if it was anything to do with the leeches, maybe she had tried to get away from them and been stopped. Saying she'd been kidnapped was a good way to stop any suspicion alighting on them. I didn't really believe it, much as I wanted to. I knew Becca would probably smile if she heard the news but she'd hear from someone else if not from not me, so I took a deep breath and followed the others into the cabin where my wife and son were. I saw Becca look at the other two before smiling at me and holding Jake Jnr out for me to take. I cradled him in my arm and glancing at Sam started to speak,

"Becca, I just heard Bella Swan is missing"

She scowled at hearing Bella's name,

"Oh, who's man was she trying to steal this time?"

I tried to ignore the barb.

"Sam just told me and I thought it would be better coming from me."

"Yes, I don't want you talking about that girl. We're better off without her, she's trouble Jake. You aren't going looking for her Jake"

I didn't know if it was a question or a statement but I looked at Sam as I answered

"No. I'm not."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

I didn't see anyone for hours and the water started to run low, I was hungry too and although I was scared I started banging on the door with the tin mug. Eventually I heard footsteps and stood back from the door as the key turned in the lock. As it opened a light came on in the room and I blinked as my eyes started to water.

"Turn around"

I heard a gruff voice and turned away from the door, bracing myself for what might come, but it was only the blindfold being tied back over my eyes.

"What was the noise for? You were warned what would happen if you caused any trouble."

"I don't have any food or water and it's too hot in here."

I heard a grunt and a hand grabbed my arm,

"Come with me"

I followed the man, stumbling as he led me back to what I assumed was the front of the building.

"Sit"

He pushed me down onto a wooden chair, possibly the same one as last time I thought.

It was very quiet in the room and I thought I was alone, so I lifted my hand to remove the blindfold,

"Do that and I'll cut the hand off."

I jumped in fear as the voice continued,

"I didn't want you and i don't like having you here so don't give me an excuse to kill you."

"Why are you keeping me here? What have I done?"

"You don't need to know the answer to the first, and I don't give a shit about the second. So we are stuck with each other for a while, lets try to get along. Do as you're told and you might just stay alive."

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Last question, last answer, as long as I'm obligated to. Now no more noise, no more demands. Keep that pretty little mouth shut and we'll get along famously."

I felt a hand on my arm again as I was lifted from my seat,

"You'll be sorry for this when my boyfriend finds out"

He laughed loudly,

"Really? Well I look forward to meeting him, if he ever finds me. In the meantime I wouldn't threaten me. Its not a safe thing to do."

I was dragged back along the hall to the room at the back, but this time the blindfold was left on.

"You leave it on till you hear the door lock."

I waited a few minutes until I heard footsteps move away and then took the blindfold off. They had left a light on in here this time and I got a good look at my cell. It was log built as I thought and the floor was hard packed earth but it had been swept and there was fresh water and food by the mattress. The vents must lead to the outside but they were too small and too high up to see anything. The blindfold was made of an old scarf which didn't give any clue about who had taken me.

Jake

I knew the Leeches suspected me of being involved in Bella's disappearance and I wanted to find her, to see for myself what had happened to her. The trouble was I'd been given a direct order from the Alpha of the pack and on top of that Becca was watching me like a hawk. I wondered if she too suspected me, although I'd been with her and Jake Jnr since they got out of the hospital. Sam had ordered me not to leave but I could still make contact with the Leeches and I rang Jasper's cell phone,

"Yes?"

"Where is she Leech? I know this is all a smokescreen, what did you do with her? I will find her in the end and save her from you"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Pup. At least your call proves you didn't organize it."

"Are you telling me she's really missing?"

"Has the penny finally dropped Pup?"

"So who has taken her?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be talking to you."

"So you're not all knowing then. What About your all-seeing sister? She keeping quiet for Edward's sake is she?"

"I visited Edward. He doesn't know where she is"

"You sure about that Leech?"

"Yes Pup. If you don't have anything for me this is a waste of my time"

"Wait, if your sister can't see her and you can't track her then you can't find her right?"

"I'm waiting for the point."

"You need to know why she's been taken. If it was for something you'd have heard by now, got a demand or something right?"

"Still waiting for your point"

"It seems to me she's being kept away from you. Ring any bells? Maybe she's being kept away from you to keep her out of danger. You might never get her back."

"And you know this because?"

"Its obvious. No communication means she's been isolated from someone and who's the one after her? You Leech."

"If you come up with anything ring me, if not keep your thoughts to yourself Pup."

Peter

I'd listened with interest to Jake's words, it was glaringly obvious that he didn't know where Bella was unless he was a very cool customer baiting The Major and as a wolf I didn't think he was that cool headed. But he did have a valid point, we hadn't received any demands for her safe return so why had she been taken? After so long I think he was right, she was being kept away from someone but the question still remained who? Was it The Major or was it someone else? A human was involved and that muddied the waters. I looked at The Major,

"What do you think of his theory?"

"It fits the facts but it doesn't get us any further forward Peter. We still have no idea where she is or who took her."

"Maybe we need to go back over her life since she got her new identity. Maybe there's a clue in her past. Maybe she and you are just a coincidence, maybe its nothing to do with you at all."

He looked over as if about to say something but hesitated then nodded,

"Just a coincidence? OK, I'll buy it as a theory. Lets retrace her footsteps and see if we come up with anything. Nothing else has worked so its worth a try."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I felt constantly under threat, never knowing what they might do to me. Was the plan to keep me here indefinitely or to wait a while and, if I wasn't found, kill me? I waited every day for Peter and Jasper to come to my rescue but as the days turned into a week, then another, and another, I began to lose hope. Perhaps they had given up on me, was I being dumped again? Was I worthless to another two vampires? If I was, then I'd stay here until I died and my body rotted away. How could they not be able to trace me? My guards relaxed as they realized there was no rescue bid coming. I was ignored a lot of the time, left alone in my cell for days seeing only a masked figure with food and water for me or one coming to empty my bucket. I'd asked to be allowed out for some fresh air but they just laughed and shut the door again. I felt eyes on me through the narrow slit in the door and wished for a knife to stab through there. The only utensils I was allowed was a spoon and it was taken away with my bowl to be washed. Only once did I get a break, the tray that was brought in with my one hot meal of the day was an old tin one and its handle had been mended with a piece of stiff wire which was loose. As I ate I kept one eye on the door as I wriggled it free pushing it up my sleeve and ignoring the pain as it dug in my skin. I finally had a weapon and if I could keep it secret it might save me in the future. There was a reason for my captivity but I had no idea what it was.

Peter

My idea was a good one but tedious, first we went to speak to Beth about her time as Bella's friend.

"I'm sorry Peter, I can't tell you much. We didn't have long together, I know she was terrified of her old boyfriend finding her, I think there was another guy too but I can't remember his name, he was after the boyfriend."

"You have no idea who might have wanted to hurt her?"

She shook her head regretfully,

"Sorry No. Have you spoken to Benny? She might have said something to him."

It was worth a try, but Benny didn't know anything new either,

"She was a scared kid with an abusive boyfriend, end of story. I think she mentioned another guy who bugged her, Jake I think. Does that help?"

"No he's already been ruled out."

"Sorry then Peter, I can't help you. Try Rick, she seemed to take a liking to him. Friends that's all."

He added the last as The Major started.

We tried Rick, but again came up against a brick wall. She hadn't mentioned anyone to him either.

"I think we're wasting our time Major, sorry. I really thought we might get a lead from Bella's past."

"We'll just try one more person, I know Joe is a little slow but he was a good friend to Bella and she might just have confided in him for that very reason. Remember Victoria put him in the hospital and he didn't tell her anything."

"He didn't know anything"

"Are you sure about that?"

"OK, Lets try him but were wasting our time Major."

Joe was still very nervous when he answered the apartment door and the sight if us waiting didn't make him feel any better.

"Yes?"

"We're here about Claire"

He started to shake and the door closed a little

"She doesn't live here any longer and I don't know where she went"

"We know that Joe. We're friends of hers and we just want to talk to you for a few minutes"

He wanted to shut the door on us but was too scared.

"I tell you what, why don't we all go and get an ice cream, we can talk there."

He thought about that then nodded and grabbing a jacket accompanied us down the street to the Diner he and Bella had used. I got him an ice cream sundae and he smiled for the first time.

"You came here with Claire didn't you?"

He nodded spooning the ice cream into his mouth with a grin,

"Yes, I had one of these as a treat on Sunday. I miss her you know."

"I'm sure you do. Can you tell us what you used to talk about Joe"

He looked at The Major nervously before answering,

"She had nightmares and I used to hold her. She had a bad boyfriend who scared her"

I saw him look at The Major again.

"This isn't her old boyfriend Joe. That man has gone away now. We frightened him away for Claire."

"You frighten me, well he does anyway"

He nodded at Jasper.

I looked at The Major and smiled.

"He frightens a lot of people Joe but as long as you don't lie to him or upset him he wont hurt you."

We sat for an hour but all Joe knew was about Edward and Jake. Her two 'Bogey Men' as he called them.

Jasper

We flew, disheartened, back to Seattle then drove on to Forks where Rose and Emmett were waiting impatiently for news. When they saw our faces Rose sighed,

"God, someone must know where she is and why she was taken. You got nothing?"

"Sorry Rose, fuck all, I'm afraid." Peter answered.

"Let's just think for a minute. You said the answer might lay in Bella's past."

"Yeah but we've just tried that and it got us zip."

"Not quite. It told us that there were two people who wanted to own Bella. Edward and Jake."

"Yeah but Edward's abroad and we cleared him anyway and Jake is busy on the Res playing happy families and we satisfied ourselves that he had nothing to do with it."

"Yes but I still think the answer lies with one of those two, or Alice"

"We cleared her too didn't we?"

"Maybe, or she may be pulling the strings from behind the scenes."

"So how do we catch her?"

"I'm not sure it is her, she doesn't have a good motive."

"Hey jealousy and spite are really good motives if you're a woman."

"I know Rose but..."

Rose

I waited for Jazz to finish his sentence but he stood lost in thought. Peter watched him for a few seconds then slumped down in a chair,

"Fuck, we've been looking at this from the wrong angle all along. Bella wasn't taken to hurt you, or me, or anyone else, was she?"

I looked at him not understanding a word he'd just said and waiting for clarification that didn't appear to be coming.

"Hey Guys how about letting us idiots in on the secret?"

Peter sat back with his eyes closed cursing not so softly, while Jaspers eyes were blazing with fury.

"You hit the nail on the head Rose. That's the reason behind it all and it took a woman to see it. Jealousy and spite. It was her all along"

"But how? How did she organise it? She never had time."

"She only had to know where Bella would be and make one phone call. She must know someone who would help her. Someone close enough to do the snatch before we got there."

"HEY GUYS" Emmett shouted,

"Any chance of telling us what the hell you're talking about only Rose and I are lost. Is it Alice? Did our sister arrange all this. God I can't believe she'd be so vindictive, the bitch!"

I wasn't so sure they were talking about Alice but I couldn't think who else it could possibly be.

**Two Brownie points for all those who guessed correctly and thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming they make all the work worth it. Jules.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Peter

It hit me like a brick wall, all this time we'd been looking in the wrong direction, we'd been looking for a man when we should have realized.

"Jake's wife! She hates Bella because Jake can't let go. She's always been jealous of Bella, the wolves even moved Bella off the Reservation because of her jealousy." The Major explained.

"I don't see it gets us any further forward. We still don't know where Bella is and Jake's wife is safe on the Reservation, the one place we can't reach her"

I heard the snarl before I saw his face,

"I have no Treaty with the wolf pack. If I have to go onto their land to get information then I will."

Rose grabbed his arm

"Jazz we still have a Treaty and I don't want to be fighting them. Why don't we try diplomacy first? Let me talk to Jake or Sam. I think they'll be shocked to find out what Becca's done."

He looked at her coldly,

"You have exactly one hour then I'm going in."

Rose 

I grabbed my cell phone and ran outside, hotly pursued by Emmett,

"He meant what he said Rose so you better work your magic pretty quick."

I was relieved when Sam answered almost immediately,

"We have a crisis Sam. If you want to avert an all out war you'll get Jake and meet me at the treaty line in ten minutes."

"What's going on Rosalie?"

"We know who's responsible for Bella's disappearance"

"Look I told you Jake was here. He hasn't left the Reservation"

"Not Jake. Just meet us or Jaspers coming to the Res to talk to him"

"We'll be there. No one wants a war."

We were waiting when they arrived and Jake looked like thunder,

"What's this all about? You trying to blame me again? You leeches never give up do you?"

"Not you Jake, your wife"

"Becca? You think Becca kidnapped Bella? Just how was she supposed to do that as she was in hospital giving birth?"

"No one is suggesting that she did it herself, but it was her. You need to find out where Bella is before Jazz loses his temper totally and comes loaded for Wolf!"

"Why would Becca do something like that?"

I looked at him,

"I think you already know the answer to that Jake. You wouldn't leave Bella alone, so Becca made sure she disappeared."

He didn't want to believe it but I could see him working it out. Sam turned to us,

"If this is true what do you want us to do?"

"Do? They aren't getting anywhere near my wife Sam"

"We just want to know where Bella is. We'll take it from there."

He looked at Jake grimly,

"Go home Jake and talk to Becca. We'll be back within an hour. Can you hold Jasper back that long?"

"We'll try but he's ready to explode. So I can't make any promises"

"Tell him we will find out, we don't want a war on our hands"

"If you don't come up with the goods Sam it wont be a war, it'll be a fucking massacre."

Peter had come up behind us and stood arms folded looking challengingly at Sam who merely nodded before following Jake back to the village.

Emmett

I wasn't surprised by Peters words, Jazz looked about ready to explode when we got back to the house. He listened to Rose in stony silence before turning away and looking at Esmes clock on the wall.

"One hour and the clock's ticking."

After that cold statement he went out, slamming the door behind him and rattling the window glass.

"You think he'll give them the full hour"

"To the second and no more. I've seen him like this before. If they don't give him what he's waiting for he'll rain death and destruction on the Reservation until he gets it, and I'll be with him."

I nodded,

"Count me in Peter."

"You sure Em? It could get pretty fucking violent."

"Yeah. I'm sure, its my little sister they got and I want to see her again."

Peter looked at me searchingly before nodding his assent.

Jasper

Every second I waited was another second Bella was in the hands of Becca's allies. I wanted her out of those hands and back in my arms. I'd never felt a loss like this before, such agonising longing. I closed my eyes and saw her face, the look in her eyes when we kissed goodbye, the scent of her blood which made my chest not my throat burn, the feel of her in my arms. She was destined to be mine and nobody would get between us again, ever. Once she was back in my arms it would be for all time, I wouldn't let her out of my sight and I would keep her safe. I just hoped she'd been well cared for until I found her. Would she think I had forgotten her, that I'd given up after so long. I punched a tree in my frustration and watched as the splintered wood fell to the ground.

"What did that tree ever do to you Major?"

I ignored Peters words as he joined me.

"We'll find her"

"Oh I know we will, if I have to tear the bitch apart myself."

"Yeah I kinda expected that response. Lets keep your anger for the guys who are holding her shall we"

I turned to him,

"Fifteen more minutes and I'm going in"

"That wont be necessary" came Sam's voice from the doorway.

Rose had brought him through the house and out back to us.

"Becca admitted everything. She did it to keep Bella away from Jake because he couldn't let go of her. She's being kept by some of Becca's extended family who usually run drugs and guns over the border to Mexican gangs. Do you need any help?"

"From you? No. Just the location."

"If I give you the location, No, when I give you the location I want your word that no one on the Reservation will be harmed. Becca especially."

He was really pushing his luck and I waited to see which way The Major would jump.

His answer when it came was bleak,

"If I get Bella back and she's unharmed I will leave your people alone. If she's been harmed in any way then I'll be back."

Sam didn't like the answer he got but I think he realized it was the best he could expect.

"Fair enough."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I had eventually got the leader to agree to me taking short walks outside but only at night, with my hands tied, and accompanied by two guards. It wasn't much but the fresh air was worth the restrictions. My legs were weak from lack of exercise and I stumbled the first couple of times but the guards just let me fall, they weren't going to help at all. Two especially gave me the creeps with their side long glances and leers. I got some suggestive remarks too but I tried to ignore them, knowing any response would only lead to more. I was trying to build myself up to try an escape bid as it seemed I wasn't going to get any outside help.

One day I was blindfolded and taken to the front of the building again, the leader, I recognised by his voice, spoke as soon as I'd been pushed onto a chair.

"So what are we to do with you? Its been too long and I don't like having you here girl. I think its time we passed you along, made you someone else's problem. There are others who will pay handsomely for you I think"

His tone of voice alone told me what he was talking about and I shivered,

"It won't be long before you are on your way, a few days at most and we'll be rid of you. Just behave a little longer. If you do I'll try to get you a kind master"

He laughed at this and I felt a rough hand caress my cheek making me flinch which caused more laughter before I was taken back to my cell. I huddled in a corner wrapping my arms around my torso to stop the shaking, only too aware of my fate if I left this place. To be sold on to someone who wanted more than just to frighten me with words. I had to find a way out now, before I was passed on to others who would be only too happy to have a girl in their hands, quite literally.

I was lucky because the next evening it was one of the more friendly guard who came to escort me outside.

"You leave tomorrow girl" he informed me.

"Where am I going?"

My voice was choked with fear.

He shook his head and didn't speak again but when he led me back to my cell he took the rope off my wrists and smiled,

"I'll leave your door open a little a while, let some fresh air in. You be a good girl for me, my friend is late tonight so I'm on my own."

That was what I wanted to hear, I stood more of a chance with one guard and this one often dozed off while on watch. I waited impatiently, hoping his friend wouldn't turn up before he went to sleep. Finally hearing his snores I went to the door and pushed it gently, it was fixed by a long hook but not locked, Yes!

I took out the piece of wire I'd been saving to use as a weapon if anyone tried to attack me and pushed it through the small crack between the door and frame and trying to reach the hook with my piece of wire and flick it out of its eyelet. I jiggled the wire a few times praying I wouldn't drop it outside or make a noise to wake him. Eventually I managed to lever the hook up and it rattled as it fell. I froze fingers crossed but the snoring continued, and the door slowly opened enough for me to slip out. I'd stuffed some bottled water in my pockets and tiptoed past his sleeping form looking for a way out. I tried three doors before I found one that led to the outside and I saw with relief it was dusk. I watched for a few minutes and saw no movement so deciding I couldn't waste any more time I slipped out and ran for the woods, and hopefully freedom.

At first I ran headlong then decided I needed to try and hide my tracks so I slowed down and tried to avoid treading on the damp earth that covered much of the ground. I wasn't very good at it and settled for speed again, listening hard for sounds of pursuit which I knew would come as soon as my absence was discovered. The trouble was I didn't know which way to run so I just kept going, praying for divine guidance. Then I heard the sounds I dreaded but even worse, I hadn't been aware of it but they had dogs! There was no way I was going to outrun them so I climbed a tree hoping to avoid getting bitten, and waited.

It wasn't long before the dogs, huge vicious beasts, were circling my perch, growling and snarling. Then I saw figures come into view, three of them,

"Come down before I shoot you girl."

It was the guard who made my skin crawl but I had no choice, he'd probably carry out his threat if I didn't obey him so I scrambled down, falling the last few feet and landing heavily on one ankle. He laughed at my yelp of pain and the dogs, back on their leads by now started growling again.

"So you thought you'd give the dogs some exercise girl? Thank you for that."

I jumped as I heard the sound of gun fire,

"Ah, that's your late friend, the one who let you escape. My boss was very angry and he's angry with you too."

He sent one of the men back with the dogs while the other grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in the opposite direction, further into the trees away from their base.

"You made me miss my meal tonight. Perhaps you can make it up to me girl"

He smiled and licked his lips as I squirmed in his grasp,

"You can fight girl if you like. I don't mind a girl who fights, it just makes it more fun."

So this was it, I was going to be raped in these woods by this beast, what a way to end my life! I closed my eyes as the tears started. The other man must have followed because I heard them arguing about what to do, who would have me first and what they would tell their boss when they took me back.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

We flew as close a possible to our destination before renting an SUV for the rest of the journey. We could have run but we had no idea of the state Bella would be in when we found her. Rose and Emmett were staying in a motel close by so we had a base to bring her back to and Rose got in some supplies. Em wanted to accompany us and I was about to refuse when I saw his face. He was as worried about Bella as us so I nodded and he climbed in the back as we started off. I wanted to get the car as close as possible without alerting our prey and left Peter to work out the route. I was too angry, too worried, and I knew my head wasn't in the game so I put away all my fears and let the cold anger possess me, The Major was coming for his woman and no one was getting between him and his goal. Not if they wanted to live!

Peter

I saw The Major suddenly calm and I knew he was in the zone, knowing what he was like when he went still and ultra silent I was glad we were on the same team because the other team was about to be annihilated in the bloodiest of ways. It didn't concern me, they were about to reap what they'd sown but I just wished I hadn't put a new fucking shirt on, knowing it would be ruined in the next couple of hours, Shit!

I drove as close as I thought safe before parking the car under cover amongst some bushes, leaving the keys in the ignition for a quick getaway if necessary. We weren't going to be pursued but Bella might need help fast. It was a precaution only, but I felt better knowing we could be gone a few seconds quicker.  
We moved in on foot silently, having no problem with the darkness then we saw a glow in the distance and slipping closer realized we'd hit pay dirt. There were a group of buildings, one of which was guarded by armed men.

"I guess that's their merchandise store"

The Major nodded, not interested in anything other than Bella's safety. We continued to watch but there was little movement and no clue as to which building housed our friend.

"Emmett, go round the other side, see if there are any barred windows or other sentries."

Em nodded and moved silently, his huge bulk disappearing back into the trees.

"We can't wait forever Major."

"Shut up and keep looking, I don't want any guns fired, Bella might get hurt."

Emmett was back a few seconds later,

"No windows at the back and only three sentries posted but they are busy smoking and chatting. I think there's a patrol out but I didn't hear why."

"Right, Em you take out the rear sentries and check the buildings there. Peter you take the sentries to the left and those two buildings, I'll take the right two, including the storage shed. Anyone sees Bella get her out and away, no stopping. I want her out of here ASAFP. Just whistle to let the others know."

Jasper

We moved in undetected and took out the humans one by one without a single sound escaping their lips. As we reached each building it was checked but there was no sign of Bella, just faint traces of her scent until Peter shouted. Em and I came running to find him standing outside a door holding a frightened man by the throat several inches off the floor. I tapped his shoulder able to smell Bella here. Emmett kicked in the door but the room was empty, we knew she'd been in here recently but not now. I took the struggling and choking human from Emmett's grip and Peter smiled into the man's face,

"We are your worst fucking nightmare come to life and unless you want us to take you apart a limb at a time I suggest you tell us where the girl is"

He tried to answer but without air in his lungs it was difficult so I let his feet touch the floor and eased my grip. The man dragged in deep breaths and tried to speak,

"Now I'm not a man known for my patience so you have five seconds to tell us what we want to know before we start disassembling you." I explained.

"She's not here, she tried to escape so we sent the dogs after her."

"Wrong fucking answer" Peter groaned as I took three of his fingers off in a single tug.

The man screamed as blood pumped from the stumps and my mouth flooded with venom at the smell but I swallowed it down with ease.

"I sent three guards looking for her, they'll be back in a few minutes."

He was cradling his damaged hand and trying to stem the flow of blood. Seeing Emmett's eyes go black with thirst I sent him out to look for them, away from temptation.

Peter

The scent seemed to have no affect on the major at all except to send his eyes black and his temper flaring.

"If we find her and she's injured you die, if we find her and she's OK you die quicker."

He tried to struggle again but the Major just lifted him off the ground once more and the choking started again. As the blood continued to drip to the floor I felt my throat burn but I held my thirst in check, for now.

Emmett

I was glad to get away from the scent of blood. I'd been tempted to launch myself at the guy and drain him even though I knew Jazz wouldn't have allowed it. I took a few deep breaths of the fresh untainted air and caught Bella's scent, as I turned it was stronger to my left so I broke into a run, hearing dogs barking as they came closer. One guy was bringing them back and stopped dead when he saw me, eyes wide with terror.

"Nice mutts, shame about the owner. Now where's the girl?"

The dogs were straining their leashes and he dropped them with a smile, thinking one man, three dogs, no contest. He was right, just not about the winner. They stood no chance, canines couldn't penetrate my diamond hard skin and I dispatched the three in seconds. They were too vicious to allow to roam alone. He started to run as the last dog yelped once, but I was too quick and I had him by the arm swinging him around to look in his face,

"Where's the girl?"

His eyes darted back to the trees,

"Thanks."

The snap as his neck broke was satisfying and I carried on the way he'd indicated.

I stopped suddenly hearing a ripping of material and a girl scream. That was all I needed and I entered a small clearing to see two men struggling with a girl, ripping her clothes, and I knew what they had in mind. I snarled loudly and the two men dropped the girl and whirled round but they were much too slow. I picked one up in each hand and smashed their heads together, breaking both men's skulls. Dropping their bodies to the ground I knelt beside Bella who was in a crumpled heap, but as she felt my arm on her bare shoulder she suddenly straightened up and I felt something scrape across the skin of my throat. Jerking backwards I saw she held a piece of thick wire in her hand. She had thought I was one of the men back and tried to stab me in the throat with her makeshift weapon.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I knew what they planned on and pulled out the piece of wire I tucked up my sleeve, I couldn't stop them but I could make them pay for their pleasure. As one held my arms the other ripped my blouse off and was tugging on my jeans when we heard a terrible snarl and I thought the dogs were back. The men dropped me to defend themselves and I heard a terrible cracking noise which I thought was a dog being killed. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I attacked, hoping to stab one of the bastards in the throat or eye but the wire skidded across his flesh and looking up I saw Emmett Cullen smiling down at me,

"Good move Bells. Lets get you out of here."

He let out a piercing whistle and picking me up ran through the trees and to an SUV where he threw me in the back and drove off at speed. I could hear the branches whipping against the paintwork as he steered his way through the undergrowth and back onto the road.

Emmett

Once on the road I looked in the mirror to see Bella sitting up hugging her chest, her blouse hanging around her where the two guys had ripped it, and bruises showing on her bare arms. She saw me looking and managed a smile,

"Hi Emmett. Good to see you"

I laughed at the conversational tone and nodded,

"You'll be OK Bells. We'll be at the motel in about an hour and you can get showered and changed."

She smiled and I saw tears fall onto her grimy cheeks,

"I'm really glad to see you Em but how did you know where I was?"

"It wasn't easy, we had to kick some furry butts."

"We? Furry butts?"

"I'll explain it all when we stop, just try to relax now, you're safe."

"I know. I've missed you Emmett."

I felt a warmth in my chest at her words and grinned broadly,

"Missed you too Little Sis."

Bella

When we pulled up in a motel car park Rose came running up and wrenched the back door open to pull me into a hug. She almost carried me into the motel room then stood me up to look into my face.

"Are you OK Bella? Did they hurt you?"

Her eyes took in my ripped blouse and I knew what she was referring to, so I shook my head,

"No, I'm fine. Emmett saved me. My hero"

He came in and flexed his huge biceps,

"Yeah, Superman."

Then picked me up in a bear hug and held me for several minutes before putting me down.

"Now I know you're really here and OK. The others will be back any time now, you might want to freshen up before they get here or there might be another explosion."

"He's really wound up?"

"Yeah Rose. I've never seen him so angry. I don't think there'll be anyone left alive back there."

Rose bundled me through to the bathroom and threw a bag of clothes at me.

"Rose what's going on?"

"Bella I'll explain everything once you've showered and changed but please be quick. You need to look as if you're fine when the others get back"

She went out, slamming the door, leaving me standing, head spinning. The others? Did she mean Jasper and Peter or Carlisle and the others, not Edward I thought, but he would be very angry if he knew what had happened to me. Did he come back when he found out I'd been taken again? Was he coming back to try again? I groaned as I slipped out of my clothes and stood under the shower luxuriating in the first hot water I'd felt for so long. It hadn't been pleasant washing in cold water but I guess I'd got used to it. I washed my hair and suddenly realized it was my favorite as the smell of strawberries engulfed me. I finished my shower and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around me as I heard the door to the motel crash open,

"Where is she?"

"In the shower but she's fine."

I didn't recognize the voice, it was full of anger and pain and then I heard Rose,

"You can't just burst in there"

As the door to the bathroom flew open violently and I saw a figure standing there through the steam. Holding the towel more tightly I stepped back but the figure moved to me and strong arms enfolded me, bringing me close to a stone chest.

"Bella"

It was a quiet sound but I recognized Jasper's voice.

Peter

Well, the guy didn't die quickly and it was pretty fucking messy but I decided he'd deserved it after hearing about the dogs. The Major and I heard Emmett's whistle and we knew Bella had been located and was safe. It was then I saw the first sign that the beast was getting his chance at revenge. The room was suddenly full of paper, wood shards, and all kinds of crap, as The Major demolished it totally. Deciding he wasn't getting all the fun I moved to the next building and between us there wasn't a complete wall standing within minutes. I collected up all the guns and drugs that had been housed in one of the now demolished buildings and set fire to the lot throwing the dead bodies on too, that way no one would ever know they'd been drained of blood first, well it seemed a shame to waste good blood! I heard a snarl and turned to see The Major still furiously pacing around and smashing anything larger than a match stick! I knew the only way to calm him down would be to let him see Bella was fine so I grabbed his arm and nearly got decapitated for my pains before I saw recognition dawn in his eyes,

"Come on, lets see Bella."

When we got to the motel he was out before I could turn the engine off and the door of the room was almost ripped from its hinges. I saw Rose about to stand in his way and shook my head in warning. She backed off just in time but I heard her trying to reason with him. Good luck with that I thought. No one was going to get through to him until he knew Bella was safe and unharmed. As I walked in to the room I saw him kick the bathroom door open and I just hoped Bella wouldn't scream. All we needed was a hysterical girl and a homicidal male in the same room. Then I heard him say her name and I relaxed. Rose looked at me and I nodded,

"Shall we go for a walk?"

She and Emmett looked at the bathroom then at me and I smiled so they followed me out. I thought about an hour should be long enough for her to calm the savage beast! I felt like staying myself but he had to calm down before we could continue the duel over my Princess.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Jasper

She was here in front of me and she looked OK except for a few bruises that I could see on her arms. I pulled her in close to my chest and buried my face in her hair using her scent to calm myself. After a moment's hesitation she wrapped her arms around my waist and relaxed against me. Picking her up in my arms I carried her through to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed climbing on bedside her and pulling her as close as I could without hurting her. As I waited for the tension to drain from my body I felt her stroking my hair and my muscles seemed to relax a little with each stroke and I sighed.

Bella

As soon as I realized it was Jasper standing there I relaxed and let him carry me to the bed, crazy! A few hours ago I was struggling to avoid being raped and now I was allowing a man to carry my almost naked body to bed. But this man was different. This man had reached out to me at my darkest time and told me how much he loved me without speaking a single word, this man would never hurt me and I relaxed into his embrace, stroking his hair, unconsciously calling him back from the dark side. His body slowly melted into mine and we lay like this until I heard Peters voice outside.

"Jasper, I think we should get up. The others are back."

I felt embarrassed to think the others might think something had happened while they were away then realized a) I didn't really care what anyone else thought and b) they wouldn't care.

He picked me back up and took me through to the bathroom and my abandoned clothes.

"You get dressed I'll be waiting" and he kissed me very gently on the cheek sending lightning bolts through my body straight to my heart which galloped furiously. He smiled having heard my response then pulled the door to, it wouldn't shut after his boot had bent one of the hinges but it would do, I was too happy to care.

Peter

We came back in to find The Major laying on the bed, ankles crossed, arms behind his head, looking the picture of relaxation.

"So, you back with us now?"

He looked at me and nodded,

"Yeah, sorry about that Peter."

"No need for apologies, you did what needed doing. She OK?"

He smiled and I knew she was. Rose pushed past and knocked on the crazily crooked door,

"You ready to eat Bella?"

My Princess came out and seeing me ran over and threw her arms around my neck with a squeal,

"Well Princess if you're gonna be this pleased to see me after a kidnap I'll arrange another"

Bella laughed but I saw the Majors eyes watching coldly and put Bella back on her feet. She started

barraging us with questions until Rose pulled her to the table and showed her the food we'd bought,

"You eat, we'll talk"

She nodded picking up a large slice of pizza and taking a bite, melting cheese dripping down her chin.

"Right, you've been really difficult to locate so I'm sorry it took so long"

She glanced at me,

"Horse throw a shoe?"

I grinned,

"Nah, lost my Princely boxers."

She laughed as Rose continued,

"In the end..."

I cut her off

"In the end it was your Fairy Godmother who gave us the hint"

Rose curtsied before carrying on.

"It was Becca."

Bella choked on a mouthful of Pizza before questioning this,

"Becca? Jake's wife Becca organised my kidnap? Why? How?"

"Princess you can be really thick sometimes. The big bad wolf wouldn't stop lusting so his wife decided the pretty Princess had to go. She called on her distantly related Ogres and they did the evil deed. Got it?"

She swallowed and looked at The Major,

"You've been looking for me all this time?"

He nodded gravely and came to her side taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry it took such a long time but after we eliminated Alice and Edward and there didn't seem to be anyone else left."

"But how did Becca know where I was?"

"Don't know yet but I will. You rang Harry didn't you?"

"Yes but he promised not to tell Jake so Becca wouldn't have got it from him."

"For now all that matters is that you are here with me and safe."

"With US" I amended. "I get part of the accolade Major, as does Rose, and Em did a brilliant job getting her out."

He looked at me but didn't speak, he didn't need to. His eyes said it all, 'We may be friends but she's mine and you better not forget it.'

I looked at him in return,

'Not yet Major. She hasn't said yes to you yet and I'm a free man too.'

He got my message too, loud and clear.

Rose saw the looks and interpreting them intervened,

"So Bella. What now? Where do you want to go? Emmett and I have a little place in Seattle you are welcome to use and we'd accompany you if you like"

"Or you could come to my Magic Grotto Princess"

I thought it best to get my offer in quick. She looked from Rose to me as if waiting for the last man standing to make his play. He stood looking at me then went out slamming the door behind him. Bella looked after him, her eyes full of hurt and love and I knew I'd got a fight on my hands if I ever wanted her to look after me like that.

"Don't worry Princess, he's just not used to competition. I'll go get him."

I followed him out to the parking lot where he stood leaning against the truck his hands shaking,

"Well done Major. You just fucked up big time. Do I have to explain everything to you or are you giving up to the better man? The girl is in love with you too and only an idiot would miss that. Now straighten up, get back in their and fucking ask her before I do. Its your last warning."

He turned to me and I saw fire in his eyes, danger signs for anyone who knew him,

"Back off Peter."

"You throwing a paddy because someone else wants to play with the girl you think belongs to you Major?"

The next thing I knew I was slammed against a wall with teeth a millimetre from my throat,

"You're losing it Major and you do that you lose the girl too. Go ahead she's watching"

He snarled and looked round which gave me time to get a fist up and punch him in the face hard enough to snap his head back.

"Getting complacent in your old age. What would Maria say if she'd seen that"

I just dodged the fist that skimmed past my jaw to punch a hole in the wall behind my left ear.

"Come on, you can do better than that. It's like fighting a little girl."

I was almost fast enough to avoid the next punch but his fist caught me on the temple and my teeth went through my lower lip

"Shit"

I dodged the reverse blow and brought my knee up to his groin, it wouldn't do any real damage but it would slow him for a second and I used the time to wriggle free and make for the trees. I knew he was faster but I was a touch more slippery and as he chased me through the trees still growling deep in his chest I dodged his grasp time after time but got too cocky and found myself gripped by the throat and hanging in the air looking at a murderous face, teeth again at my throat ready to rip a chunk out.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Rose

I heard the first exchange and saw Jazz attack Peter, Bella heard the snarls and ran to the window. Seeing the altercation she tried to go out to them but Emmett stopped her,

"No Bella. Its not safe out there for you. You could get hurt accidentally."

"But they're fighting. Someones going to get hurt. What happened? I don't understand"

She stopped as we heard loud noises and peering out I saw Peter dodging blows.

"I have no idea but its best to let them sort it out for themselves. I think it might be jealousy Bella. You know Peter is very fond of you?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts. He's jealous because you chose Jazz over him."

"So he's trying to get himself killed? This is madness. If Jasper can act like this towards his best friend..."

"Don't judge him too harshly Bella. Remember Peter started it, he was trying to rile Jazz."

"Rile him? He's going to get himself killed."

"I don't think so"

I listened to the terrible snarling and crashes which died away as they moved away from the Motel.

"I want to get away from here Rose, now, I'm scared of this. Take me to your place please."

I looked at Emmett who shrugged,

"You drive to the airport and I'll be along later. Someone has to break those two up."

"Be careful Em."

He smiled then kissed Bella on the cheek,

"See you soon Bells. It 'll be OK they're friends really. It's a vampire thing".

Bella grabbed the things I'd got for her and went to the truck looking round to make sure the other two had gone.

Emmett

Well they'd just shot themselves in the collective foot, Bella scared and running again and now I had to find them and stop the shit before someone did get hurt. I followed the sounds to find them in the trees about half a mile from the motel. Jazz had Peter in a dangerous position and I wasn't sure he didn't intend going through with the attack so I made a noise and casually sauntered into view. Peter looked at me but Jazz was totally focused on his "friend".

"I hate to bust your bubble boys but Bella's gone."

The snarls and growls stopped dead and Jazz let Peter down.

"Where the fuck did she go this time?"

"Well Peter, I guess she wasn't impressed by your little pissing contest so she asked Rose to take her away. You two frightened the shit outta her. Well done guys."

Peter swore but Jazz looked at me with dead eyes,

"Good, she should run. Now perhaps she'll understand how dangerous we really are. Now she's seen what I am. Go back Peter, she'll forgive you, I started it."

He laughed bitterly and disappeared further into the trees, branches quivering with the speed of his passing.

Peter

Fuck! What an idiot I'd been, letting my ego be bruised because she chose him over me. He was right though, she probably would forgive me and that wasn't right but it was tempting. I could win the fair maiden by foul means if not by fair. Was I scum enough to do it though? Or should I go after him? Emmett saw me hesitate,

"You coming? He's right, Bella saw him attack you. She's more scared of him and angry with him than you. She likes you too."

I thought about Charlotte, how life had been with a woman in it, then of my time alone with Bella, the swims, the Magic Grotto, her taking my hand, touching my face. Yes I loved her but so did he, did I have the right to steal her from under his nose? I could protect her, give her a life away from the Cullens and if Edward or the wolf came sniffing around I'd kill them, plain and simple. I took a final look after my friend then walked over to Emmett.

"Lets go Em. I have a woman to woo."

Bella

I was so scared I couldn't stop shaking, I'd seen the dead look in Jaspers eyes, he was no longer the man who held me close and whispered my name, this Jasper was a wild animal. Edward had warned me about his brother but I'd been captivated by a look and made up my own fantasy around it. I'd been so stupid, I'd ignored everything I'd heard, thinking I knew better. Well I didn't, they were right and I was wrong and it was luck that I'd found out before I got in too deep. I hoped Peter was OK, That Jasper hadn't hurt him, I knew he had a smart mouth on him but he didn't deserve to die for it. Rose didn't speak as we drove to the airport and boarded our plane. I sat quietly, my mind in turmoil as we took off and then she turned to me,

"Bella I don't think you understand what happened back there"

"I saw Jasper attacking his best friend and he wasn't pulling any punches Rose"

"I don't deny it but I think you misunderstand the reason for the violence"

"There's never a good reason for that level of violence"

"And this from a girl who was trying to gouge a man's eye out with a piece of wire!"

"That was different. I was defending myself."

"So was Jazz."

I snorted,

"Yeah I saw Peter attack him. Stop trying to justify what happened"

"Bella, you are seeing what happened with a humans eyes."

"I know what I saw and it would have looked the same in anyone's eyes."

"Not mine, or Ems, or don't you think we would have tried to intervene?"

"I thought you were scared to".

Rose laughed low and flicked her hair away from her face,

"I haven't found anything yet that frightens Emmett. He stood back because he saw it for what it was. A fight over a potential mate."

"Potential mate? What the hell does that mean Rose?"

"It means that both of them are in love with you. Both of them want to claim you, Peter was trying to do just that, offering you a place to go."

"Well I didn't hear Jasper make an offer."

"No you wouldn't have. Jasper has nowhere to offer you. The apartment and the cabin have both been claimed by Peter."

"I don't understand Rose. They belong to Jasper."

"Well actually the cabin is owned jointly and Peter took you there first. The apartment is Jasper's but again Peter took you there first. First claims to Peter."

"Why didn't Jasper just come out and ask me to go with him?"

"Jasper's a proud man and he had nowhere to offer you, he has nothing to give you, nothing except himself"

"So why didn't he offer me himself?"

"Because if you'd turned him down he would have nothing at all."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, a real mess Bella."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

It was over, I'd lost my one shot at happiness, blown it through my own actions. I couldn't even blame Peter really, he was a rival and used what he had to try to stake a claim. I had nothing to offer her as an alternative and now she'd gone. Run away from the monster she'd seen in the flesh. I cursed as I ran, I had no idea where I was going, just away from Bella, away from Rose and Emmett, and Peter, knowing he would take full advantage of my mistakes just as I would have done in his place. I needed to clear my head, I needed peace and quiet, solitude, so I headed for an old hunting cabin I knew, derelict for years but good enough for my needs. There was plenty of hunting and no people, perfect.

Peter

Emmett and I caught a plane and were soon pulling up outside their place in Seattle, it was a small house nestled against the woods and isolated from the few other houses by a tall hedge. I looked around and nodded,

"Nice Em. Good hunting?"

"For us. Not so sure about you though. Just don't start a mini crime wave."

I smiled,

"I'll go into the city when I need to hunt."

"You going after Bella?"

I smiled,

"What do you think?"

He looked concerned,

"I don't know Peter. Be careful, she's pretty fragile, emotionally I mean."

"I know. I will, but I gotta try now I've got the opportunity."

The door opened and Bella flew down the steps to hug me,

"You OK Peter? Did he hurt you?"

"Princess I'm hurt you could think something like that. Do I look hurt?"

She examined me then smiled,

"No, Prince Charming looks as good as ever. Where's Ja...did he come with you?"

My chest expanded at her hesitation, she couldn't even speak his name!

"No, just Emmett and me Princess"

She took my hand and we walked into the house.

Rose noticed our clasped hands and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Bella asked about what had happened and I stuck pretty much to the truth, except our conflict over her.

"Is he coming later?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know Princess but I doubt it. I think he knows he blew it."

Bella looked at Rose before answering,

"Are you happy he's not coming?"

"Oh yes Princess, it gives me time to win your heart."

I was at least honest enough to tell her that.

Bella

I was pleased to see Peter back and in one piece but there was a lingering ache that he and Emmett were alone. I didn't understand it, I'd been terrified seeing Jasper act that way but I still missed him, there was still that look and I couldn't shrug it off, that hour together in the motel when everything felt right. Holding Peter's hand felt good but holding Jaspers had felt right. I had no idea what I was doing, which way I should go, if I should even be here, especially now Peter had come out with his declaration. Did I want him or would I be settling for second best in my heart? I looked imploringly at Rose and she nodded,

"Right Bella, you ready for me to do your hair?"

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Sure Rose thanks. See you later Peter, Emmett."

Emmett hugged me but Peter took me in his arms and kissed me on the side of the mouth. My heart did a little flip and I wondered if I was in love with him after all.

Peter 

I watched Bella leave the room with a smile, so she had felt something when I kissed her, that was good, it gave me hope for the future. Emmett's face was unusually solemn as he looked at me,

"I hope you know what you're doing Peter. I think she's still thinking about Jazz."

"Then its up to me to stop her thinking about him. I'm gonna take her back to the cabin, we were getting along really well there"

"Only if she wants to Peter." he warned.

"Of course."

The next morning I brought up the subject of the cabin and was pleased to see her face light up.

"Would you like to go there Princess? Just you and me"

Rose threw me a warning glance but I ignored her, Bella hesitated and I knew the answer I got would tell me if she was still thinking about The Major. She sighed,

"Yes I think I would Peter. Thank you"

Inside I was turning cartwheels, but I stayed outwardly cool.

"We'll lend you our car Bella, that way if you want to get back here you have transport."

"What's the point of two cars? Bella can use mine whenever she wants, I'm not holding her prisoner Rose"

Bella

I knew Rose and Emmett were nervous of me going off alone with Peter but I had to make my own life and make my own decisions. They may not agree with all my decisions but only I knew how I felt, well except for Jasper, but he was history. He'd disappeared like Edward and would be consigned to memories. Peter was here and wanted to be in my life, I had a chance at happiness and I thought I would be taking it, I was almost, but not quite, sure. Time alone with Peter would dispel the last of my doubts. We left the next day, Rose watching from the steps grim-faced while Emmett lifted a hand in farewell. I would miss them both but I wasn't a part of their family, I lost that chance when Edward abandoned me so long ago. The journey was fun, Peter stopped every few hours to show me something "interesting" and insisted I eat often while he hunted. When I felt sleepy he lifted his arm and I leaned my head on his shoulder and drifted off. My waking hours were happy and full, but my sleeping hours were much blacker, I couldn't get Jasper out of my dreams. He never threatened or frightened me, just stood at the edge of my vision waiting, but for what? For me to go to him? Or for me to turn my back and walk away? Peter was never there, just the two of us and I woke up more exhausted than when I closed my eyes.

Peter

Bella smiled a lot, held my hand, and accepted kisses, but I knew his shadow was still casting a stain across us. When she slept it was his name she whispered not mine. Could I make her forget my friend? Could I capture the final piece of her heart that he still had such a vice like grip on? When we got close to home we stopped so she could buy provisions, I hadn't a clue what she would need as a human. I guess I was hoping she'd want to be changed in the fullness of time, as my mate.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

I went round the store and picked up enough provisions for a week, sure I'd forgotten something vital but unable to think what it was. As I stopped at the check out I got the strangest feeling I should be somewhere else. It came on really quickly and fleetingly before disappearing again. I was still thinking about it when I came to the car and Peter saw my abstraction as he took the groceries from me.

"You OK Princess? Something bothering you?"

I shook my head

"Just trying to think if I forgot anything."

"And did you?"

"Probably"

He laughed and took me in his arms, hugging me close and I hugged him back. We drove on to the cabin and I remembered the last time I'd been here, alone, waiting for Jasper to arrive. Now here I was with Peter instead. I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't been taken and Jasper had come to meet me. Would I be in his arms instead? Would he and I be the ones considering a life together? I had to stop thinking like this before it drove me crazy. He'd gone without even trying despite what Rose had said, if he really loved me would it matter that he had nothing but himself to offer? A small voice in the back of my mind started whispering,

"It mattered to him Bella, and it mattered to Peter or he wouldn't have jumped in so quickly with the offer of the cabin. Remember they aren't human but vampire and they see things differently. It was a primal thing, supply safety and security for your mate. If you couldn't then you weren't worthy. He wouldn't have considered the way I would have seen it as a human.

Peter

Bella was looking pensive and it worried me, I wanted her thinking of me and no one else so I made jokes and kept her attention until we got to the cabin. As she went to freshen up I sat on the porch and my own words played in my head in the silence.

"when we get Bella back marry her"

"Go find Bella and keep her close. Don't make my mistake"

She'd chosen him and I'd taken advantage of his anger and frustration to steal her from under his nose, what kind of a friend did that make me? I knew she had doubts too and I thought we needed to talk things through. I hoped to keep her as a friend at least. When she came back in she looked a little nervous,

"Fancy going to the Magic Grotto Princess?"

She relaxed at that and smiling nodded,

"No Titan, he's not back yet. Will I do?"

I knelt down and she scrambled on my back digging her heels in my sides to gee me on

"Don't take advantage Princess."

Bella

Once at our Grotto I sat where I had when I 'd been waiting for Jasper to come for me and putting my hand in the water I rolled the pebbles across the stream bed.

"Bella I really need to get something off my chest and now is the ideal time"

I looked up to see him sitting cross-legged a few feet away,

"OK. I'm listening."

"I don't know how much you know about Vampires and their lives? Apart from the blood drinking that is"

"Are we talking, mates, sex that kind of thing?"

I coloured as I asked and he grinned before continuing,

"Yeah, in a way."

"Edward told me it was too dangerous for a male vampire to have sexual relations with a human for fear of hurting her or losing control and killing her. Even kissing could be dangerous. Is that what you meant and are you asking about us?"

He hung his head and ran his fingers through his silky black hair,

"Fuck! I hate this. Edward was a fucking idiot, what the hell did he know about it? But that isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh OK Well that's all he told me. I know that vampires pair up for life …...or at least I thought they did. Sorry Peter that was hurtful of me."

He laughed,

"You're apologizing to me? Don't make me feel any worse. Char and I obviously weren't mated like I thought. I guess there's someone out there for me and I'll find her one day."

I looked at him in surprise.

Peter

She was making it too easy for me,

"Bella I did something really wrong earlier. I tried to stand between a man and his mate and I think I succeeded. I lost my honor and I hurt deeply someone I thought I would never even consider hurting. I'm not proud of what I did and I'm struggling to find a way to put it right."

She looked at me a frown of concentration on her face,

"You aren't talking about Charlotte and her mate are you?"

"No. I'm talking about you and The Major. He was upset and still angry from destroying the people who held you and I took advantage of that. I baited him and I stopped him from declaring his love for you. Being stupid and thoughtless I took away his ability to claim you."

"I think I know what you mean Peter. Rose explained that he felt he had to be able to offer me somewhere safe and secure and you claimed his only two places because you'd been there with me before he could. So what do we do?"

"I don't have the slightest fucking idea how to put it right but I have to try. You are in love with him aren't you?"

She nodded, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes.

"Don't be frightened of him Princess, he would never hurt you and he only attacked me because I'd ruined things for him. I deserved what he did and a lot more. There is just one thing, do you think you'll be able to forgive me? I'd like us to be friends Princess."

"You find Jasper and I'll owe you for eternity."

I jumped up and grabbed her in my arms hugging her,

"Thanks Princess. Now lets try to work out where he's gone to lick his wounds. Can I ask you a personal question Princess?"

Bella

I hated to think what he would come out with now but I nodded unable to speak for the tears that had started again.

"How do you feel? Do you have any strange feelings?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you had a feeling like you should be somewhere else?"

"How did you know Peter?" I was shocked

He smiled wryly,

"I thought so, that's what we know as a mating pull"

He must have seen my look because he hurried on,

"I don't mean sexual as such. Its how we know its the right person. You get a pull to your other half, your mate. A sensation that makes you gravitate to them. If you have we might be able to use it to find him."

"How?"

It sounded bizarre to me but I had felt it so I knew he wasn't lying.

"Well I guess the best way would be to drive, you tell me if you feel anything and we try to track him that way."

"Don't you have any idea where he might be?"

"No. He only had these two places. The others he owned with Alice and he just walked away from them when he and Alice split up. I really made him homeless Bella, and I've got to make it right. You ready Major magnet?"

I smiled

"Ready Prince Charming."

**I thought I'd better rescue you all from the deep depression Peters actions have caused.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Jasper

Well I'd really done it now, showed my dark side and frightened Bella off as well as losing the one true friend I still had. I didn't feel guilty about Peter, he asked for everything he got and more but I guess I understood his motives. He was in love with Bella too and seeing an opening to try and win her affection he jumped in, perhaps I would have done the same, who knows. Now I was alone and had no where to go. The worst thing of all was that I was totally committed to Bella, heart and soul. I felt it as a gaping hole in my chest with my life bleeding slowly out from the wound. I had my chance at a mate and a life and I blew it...I wondered idly if Alice had seen this, if she was sittings somewhere now with a smile on her face. If she was I had only myself to blame, I couldn't expect anything but fear from the human girl I had unleashed the beast in front of, not once, but twice.

I wandered idly or so I thought towards the derelict cabin but as I got closer I felt a pain in my chest, a dragging sensation pulling me not towards but away from my target. I'd never felt this before and I wondered if it had anything to do with losing Bella, perhaps I was destined to roam endlessly, never finding a place I could reach and settle without my other half. A girl who in all probability was now in my friends arms, feeling security that I should have been giving her, not him. I turned away from my goal and headed east but the dragging pain became worse until it almost crippled me. Stopping under cover of some trees near the highway I sat holding my chest, fearing it might explode at any second. Then I felt it ease so I stood up to carry on but every footstep brought it back, more agonising than before, so I turned west and with every step it eased. My body had an agenda of its own that I had no choice but to follow if I wanted to keep my feet.

Bella

At first I found the feeling in my chest strange and it scared me, but Peter explained it was quite normal for vampires to feel the pull of their mate.

"Do you think Jasper is feeling it too?"

"If he's not I'll be kicking myself for delivering my Princess to him, but my guess is he's being pulled just like you and he's probably as unnerved by it as you too."

As we drove Peter kept me amused with tales of the exploits of Prince Charming, himself, and the frog, Jasper. I knew he added embellishments to make me laugh but underneath it all I felt the bond these two men had forged in adversity. Jasper had saved Peter and Charlotte from death on Maria's orders but instead of running and staying away safely Peter had come back, not once but three times, before he was able to persuade Jasper to leave. It made me see how much my presence had cost both of them, two men who both wanted me but only one who could win the prize. I had a lot to answer for and much to be thankful to the man sitting beside me for. I took his free hand from his thigh and squeezed it,

"Thank you Peter, for this, for being one hell of a man"

He smiled,

"Thank you for that Bella. You're about the only person who feels that way round about now."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,

"I just wish I'd seen you first Princess."

After that we relaxed into a comfortable silence, Peter only looking to me for directions now and then. I felt like a living Sat Nav and I just hoped Peter knew what he was talking about or we could be criss crossing the country for years.

Peter

Bella was a very special woman, one I wish was mine but my only friend had been there before me, he had the claim on her heart. The very fact she was directing me to him proved that. I just hoped I could get her in and my butt out again in one piece, after all I wasn't his favourite person at present. I just hoped I'd find my own Bella somewhere along the road. I was day dreaming as we drove on when suddenly she grabbed my hand and we almost wrecked the truck

"Fuck Bella, give me some warning next time, I could have totalled our transport and you with it. Imagine trying to explain that one to The Major! What's the matter with you?"

"We need to turn round, go that way"

She pointed to the West.

"You sure Princess?"

She nodded rubbing her chest absently,

"You OK?"

"Yeah I just feel short of breath and the pain in my chest got worse back there but its easing again now."

We were close, I knew it, so I kept a good eye on her as I drove. We went through a small town I'd never even heard of and as we reached the outskirts she pointed to a weed choked track,

"Down there. He's here Peter, I can feel it"

"I don't think I'll get the truck far down there Princess, but we'll give it a shot."

Jasper

My chest still ached and it tired me, a weary vampire great! So seeing an overgrown track and gambling it would lead to shelter however meagre I followed it and sure enough it came out at the front of an old wooden shack that had been derelict for a long time. Three walls still stood drunkenly, but only because they leaned against each other. The roof had decayed years back and the windows were just openings covered mostly by old cobwebs. I went round the back and found a space watertight and shielded from view so I curled up there, hidden from any hiker. I doubted anyone had come here for years, no footprints in the earth or dusty boards still laying as a floor of sort in places. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the ache in my chest which now seemed to be building again, as if something were pulling me once more. I hoped it would fade again now I'd stopped moving, as it did before. Staring up I saw it was getting dark and I watched the moon rise slowly, then the stars as they appeared in the night sky, feeling as lonely and isolated as they were.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

It was getting dark now and I thought it might be a good idea to turn round and find shelter for the night, it wouldn't be good for Bella to spend a night out in the open, especially as it was getting really cold now. When I suggested it however I was met with an icy glare,

"Wow! Sorry Princess."

"He's here, and I need to find him"

She was rubbing her chest vigorously now and I smiled, she was right, he was close. It got to a point where I couldn't push the truck any further forward so I turned the engine off and turned to her,

"That's it Princess I can't get any further. We go on foot from here."

She took my arm and shook her head,

"I don't want him to attack you and I know we're close. I'll go on ahead."

"Are you crazy? You could get attacked yourself. You think I'm just going to watch you wander off in the pitch black?"

"Why not? You can still see me"

"Princess I may have vampire sight but that doesn't mean I can see through fucking trees."

"I'll be fine Peter, please just wait. If there's a problem I'll shout."

"Well shout before it gets too close, I forgot my tights and cloak Princess."

I knew I wouldn't win the argument so I got out and watched as she struggled through the weeds and briars covering the track. I just hoped she wouldn't trip and break something.

Jasper

I heard a truck coming slowly down the overgrown track and decided it must be a couple looking for somewhere to park up where they wouldn't be disturbed. As I closed my eyes once more I imagined myself and Bella as the couple, and how it felt to hold her in my arms close to my body, to feel her warmth as it enfolded me then stopped myself, that was a road to nowhere and I had enough pain as it was. The ache in my chest was still growing and I cursed, rubbing it to try and ease the tension. Then I heard it, footsteps scrambling over the high weeds covering the track, why would anyone be out here in the dark? There was only a single set of footsteps so it wasn't a courting couple, I wondered if I'd stumbled on an illicit still or a drug cache but I hadn't smelled any recent human visitors. As the interloper got closer I could hear a rapid heartbeat. Whoever it was either had a heart problem or was scared, and why would either be out here in the middle of nowhere at night? It didn't make any sense. As they approached even closer I felt the ache in my chest grow to encompass my whole body and I stood up stretching to try to ease it.

Bella

I knew he was close and I also knew I had no chance of seeing him in the dim moonlight so I followed the mysterious pull in my chest which was taking me to a rickety shamble of a building surrounded by a sea of weeds and bushes. I almost tripped over a tree root sticking up from the earth so I decided to call his name hoping he would come to me. If not I'd chance a broken neck by carrying on,

"Jasper"

My whisper hung in the still air but I knew he would hear it if he were here, and I waited.

Jasper

I smelled her blood before I heard her voice, it was Bella, but how? I waited but she didn't speak again and I sensed no one else out there with her, at least no one close.

"Jasper please."

I took a step forward, moving without conscious thought towards my hearts desire and then another, making my way silently round the shack to see her standing in the middle of the track. She couldn't see me in the shadows but I could see her clearly, her beauty shining out in the moonlight. She seemed to sense my presence because she turned to face my hiding place,

"Jasper I know you're there somewhere. I came to apologise for being scared of you and to ask if you still want me"

I processed her words, she had come looking for me? And to apologise! Did I still want her? God yes, with every fibre of my being. I longed to go to her and take her in my arms, pull her close and never let go but I stood unwilling to move.

"Peter's sorry too. He helped me find you."

So it was Peter who brought her here.

"Jasper could you please come out and speak to me? It would be so much easier if I could see you."

Bella

I knew he was watching me and he was close but I couldn't see him until he stepped forward again and was illuminated by the glow from the moon. He was so beautiful even with such a serious face and I took a step forward before stopping myself. I waited for him to speak, I'd told him why I was here, now I had to wait for him to answer me.

"Bella, you don't need to apologise to me, I should be apologising to you. I should never have lost my temper with Peter. You shouldn't have been subjected to that and I'm sorry."

I watched as he rubbed his chest before continuing,

"You've seen what I am twice now Bella. You're far better off with Peter or someone else. He'll look after you..."

"Oh I know that Jasper. Peter could look after me as well as you and he loves me...but...you didn't answer my question. Do you still want me? Does your question still stand?"

"Question?"

"Will you give me a chance Bella Swan? Remember asking me that?"

He nodded warily,

"Yes I remember"

"My answer still stands, if the question does that is, or am I making a fool of myself?"

Jasper

She seemed to be telling me I was getting another chance, that Peter hadn't stolen her from me, that despite everything that I'd done she still wanted to be with me."

"I have nothing to offer you Bella"

"That depends on your point of view. I'll take what I see."

I looked around and grimaced,

"Not much of a place for a beautiful woman"

"Don't deliberately misunderstand Jasper. You don't have to offer me anything except yourself. So are you still offering?"

I hesitated, knowing this decision would change me completely, I could walk away and live as I had for so long, alone, or stay and try to make it up to her, to show her how I felt, to make reality of that glance in the ballet studio.

Bella

I saw him debating and knew he was scared, my strong fearless warrior was scared of making the commitment but I couldn't do it for him, I could only wait, and hope.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

Why was I so scared of this human girl? I was a Vampire Warlord for Gods sake! Yet I was terrified of taking that final step. The ache in my chest grew as I stood there and the decision was made for me as my feet moved involuntarily until I stood before her and she looked into my face.

"So do you? Still want me that is?"

I nodded, swallowing nervously and stretched out my arms to pull her close, feeling her warm flesh and hearing her heart beating faster as she laid her head on my chest.

"Yes. I do still want you, I never stopped wanting you from the first day I saw you Bella Swan"

I tilted her head up so I could touch her lips with mine and the ache in my chest vanished as our lips met. I was finally home.

Bella

As he touched me the pain in my chest vanished instantly and I melted into his embrace, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes satisfied. I knew Peter had seen us and that he would quietly back away leaving us to each other, so I sent my Prince Charming a silent prayer of thanks.

"I guess we should find some shelter for you darlin' The night's cold."

I didn't want to move, ever, but he was right, it was cold and I started to shiver but I refused to let go of him now I'd finally found my rightful place, in his embrace. He smiled and picked me up in his strong arms holding me close as he walked quickly up the overgrown track.

"You carrying me the whole way?"

"No, but I have a feeling your Prince may have left his horse for us"

He knew, of course he did, and I hoped it meant they could make their peace again in the future but for now the only thing that concerned me was here, my future, my man.

Jasper

I'd seen Peter standing in the shadows watching over Bella as she spoke to me, and as she melted into my embrace he smiled and putting up a hand in farewell he backed into the darkness. He'd brought Bella to me, and for that reason if no other, I forgave him but he'd still pay for what he'd put me through. Reaching the truck Bella still refused to let go so I slid in with her and started the engine. She moved enough to allow me to reach the steering wheel and we set off, reversing up the track until we hit the highway.

"Which way darlin'?"

"I have no idea and I really don't care as long as we are together."

That suited me, so I headed south towards the nearest town, looking out for a Motel or Hotel as Bella dozed on my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm tightly around her so she wouldn't slip and relished the feel of her closeness. I saw neon lights ahead and recognising a Hotel sign I pulled into the forecourt waking Bella as the engine stopped,

"Hotel, Bella. Can you stay awake long enough to check in?"

She smiled at me sleepily,

"I'll try"

And took my hand as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder walking into the heated reception area. I paid for a room for two nights giving us time to decide where to go from here and Bella struggled to keep her eyes open in the elevator. Our lack of bags caused a raised eyebrow at reception but I think it had been put down to a couple running away together and in any case I didn't care what anyone else thought, just the woman in my arms.

As the elevator doors slid open I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her the few paces to our door, opening the lock and kicking the door shut behind us. At last she was in the warm and we were alone. Bella was dozing and I laid her on the bed pulling her shoes off and kicking my own off before joining her. She snuggled into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my chest and burying her head in my shoulder. I would be content to stay like this for ever and as I lay with her I tried to decide what to do next. Should I find somewhere for us to stay long-term? Should I propose to her? Should I just wait and see what she wanted to do? I hadn't the faintest idea of my next move. We both needed clothes and I guessed Bella would need other things too, luckily the Hotel would provide toiletries for the next two days but after that... I was way out of my depth so I'd have to be guided by her when she finally woke. As I thought this she stirred and I heard my name on her lips once more, so I figured in her dreams too!

Bella

I finally woke up deciding the last night had been a beautiful dream. I couldn't decide if I would open my eyes to see my dreary cell, or the cabin with Peter so decided to grit my teeth and see. I looked straight into a pair of the most gorgeous golden eyes and jerked upright, almost knocking us both to the floor.

"Jasper! It is you"

He looked startled then smiled that heart stopping smile and nodded,

"Sure is darlin' You feeling better? I'll order breakfast if you want a few minutes"

Realizing I must look a mess I almost ran into the bathroom slipping to the tiled floor with a groan when I saw my reflection in the huge mirror. Why did I have to look like a scarecrow when he looked like he'd just stepped from the pages of a fashion magazine? It really wasn't fair! I looked around and found all the necessities to make myself presentable, if not beautiful, so I took a long shower and washed my hair before cleaning my teeth and surveying the hotel dressing gowns hanging on the door. They were both too big for me but beggars couldn't be choosers so I pulled the smaller of the two on with a sigh and rolling the sleeves up went back into the bedroom.

Jasper

I smiled as Bella came back in, dwarfed by the hotel dressing gown, and she grinned at me,

"High fashion"

"You look wonderful to me"

I went over and took her in my arms once more, having felt her absence more than I expected.

"Breakfast for my lady"

I offered my arm and walked her to the small table the room service had brought up, with breakfast for one. She sniffed and groaned,

"I didn't realize how hungry I was. Do you mind?"

I pulled the chair out for her and kissed her cheek as she sat down. Her hand caressed my cheek before she picked up the cutlery and started to eat.

I sat on the bed and watched her, unable to tear my eyes away in case she dissolved while I wasn't looking. Feeling my eyes on her she looked over

"You could join me"

"I think Hotel Policy forbids wild animals in the rooms"

Her smile became mischievous,

"Pity"

Now what did she mean by that?


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

I felt a little self-conscious with him watching me eat but I was too hungry to stop. I did invite him to join me and I know my answer to his comment got him thinking. I threw glances at him whenever I could and every time I noticed something new, a faint scar on his jaw, the way his hair curled on his forehead, the devastating smile that lit up his whole face, the way the light made his skin glow, I could lose myself just looking at him but I wanted so much more and I really hoped he felt the same way, but I was apprehensive. I knew only too well the many taboos on vampire human relationships, Edward had drummed them into me over the months. I wondered if I would be able to control myself if Jasper really kissed me, but then he wouldn't I supposed, and that made me sad. I must have sighed because he was there kneeling before me and took my hand.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing Jasper. I was just thinking"

"Of what?"

He sounded concerned so I smiled,

"How long its taken us to finally get together in the same room with no distractions."

He laughed,

"True but I locked the door and no one knows we're here."

That thought made my heart race and he took the key from his pocket,

"Would you rather I didn't lock it?"

He thought my heart was racing because I was scared, how wrong could he be. I shook my head and he brought his face close to mine, so close I couldn't resist kissing him. As my lips touched his, my mouth opened and I ran my tongue around his, tasting him greedily. His hand came behind my head pulling me even closer and I caught my breath pulling back as I realised what I'd done.

I flushed crimson,

"I'm so sorry Jasper. Edward always said I was playing with fire. I realize its not safe but I just got carried away, having you here with me again."

He looked at me confused and taking my hands pulled me away from the finished breakfast walked me to the bed and pulled me onto his lap holding me close to his stone chest,

"I'm not sure I understood that Bella. I'm just sorry I got so carried away, I should have realised how inappropriate my behaviour was. Like you, I got carried away by the moment."

I thought about his words, something didn't make sense and I very much wanted to straighten things out. Our relationship although very new needed to be clear on both sides, so I pulled away to look into his face,

"Jasper. Maybe you could clear a few things up for me only I'm confused. We're both apologising for something and that makes me think neither of us should need to."

His face was serious but his eyes were hypnotic and his lips like magnets, pulling me towards them. I closed my eyes for a few seconds so I could arrange my jumbled thoughts,

"This is really embarrassing but here goes. Edward always told me that it was too dangerous for us to have a sexual relationship because losing control he could kill me accidentally. I was told I shouldn't test his control too far. Then Peter told me that Edward was an idiot to say it. Now you are apologising because you wanted to go further."

"You discussed the subject with Peter?"

I knew I'd said the wrong thing by his tone of voice.

"Yes but in relation to you, not him"

"I'm sorry? You and Peter had a conversation about you and I having sex?"

"When you put it like that it sounds weird but yes sort of. He was trying to explain about vampires and mates."

"Why?"

I sighed going red,

"Because he knew we were destined to be mates and he was explaining how terrible what he'd done was, coming between us"

He nodded,

"Did he?"

" So based on what he told me and Rose..."

"You talked about it with Rose too?"

"No, well, she was trying to explain why you were so upset and acted the way you did. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we go as far as you feel is safe and I'll never press you for more. Does that sound fair?"

He smiled a little knowingly and I knew I was missing something.

"Are you sure about that Bella? It's a kind of open invitation."

I nodded,

"I trust you Jasper."

He pulled me in again and kissed me.

"We'll see. First tell me what happened with Edward"

So I filled him in and he laughed at my mini hunger strike and my trick with the wine.

"It sounds like I'm involved with a real little Spitfire"

"Too right, I was getting sick of being snatched just before I got together with you."

"That's nice to hear, Peter called you a 'serial kidnapee.'

"Oh did he?"

I found that amusing.

There was an awkward silence and I knew Peter would continue to hover between us until we talked about it.

Jasper

I knew Bella felt the tension when Peters name was mentioned and I decided we should talk about it before it came between us.

"Bella" "Jasper"

We spoke together and I waved her on,

"You first Bella"

"I know you are angry with Peter's actions. I didn't understand it until Rose explained then he tried to as well. He's very sorry and I know he wants to speak to you if you'll let him"

I listened in stony silence as the woman I loved above anything spoke up for the man who had tried to take her away from me.

"Bella I don't think you understand what happened back there, what Peter did to me. I can't forgive that, the best I can do is promise you I wont kill him much as I'd like to. That would be the usual reaction to his deeds. He knew I loved you and he knew we were destined to be together, he admitted as much to you, yet he tried to win you for himself. I don't want to talk about it again, I'm sorry."

She looked sad but nodded her agreement, she was learning the hard way about my world and its rules. I wouldn't tolerate treachery, especially from the man who I'd trusted to stand at my shoulder for all those years. Bella was mine and I would soon take her as my mate. After that, God help any man who touched her, he would feel the full fury of the beast that lurked within the Major.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

I understood that Jasper was making a stand here and I had a choice, if I continued with him then I had to accept his decisions regarding Peter. It hurt to think I would never see my Prince Charming again but I did vaguely understand that what he had done was against everything the male vampire believed in. Jasper was the one who had captured my heart and I would follow him on this, I had no choice.

"Are you OK with that Bella? I won't force you into anything but I wont change my mind either."

I nodded and smiled, kissing him gently,

"I understand Jasper. So what about us?"

"For now or for all time?"

My heart jumped as he said this,

"Both. But 'for now' will do for starters."

"What would you like to do?"

"Get some fresh clothes, then I don't really know. Do you have anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Wherever you are is good enough for me, but I think you're asking me if I have a place for us to be alone. No I don't. Not any longer."

"Well I guess we'd better resolve that problem pretty quick Major."

He smiled a lazy smile and I knew he understood what I meant.

"OK, well do you have a preference for what part of the Country we live in?"

I hesitated,

"Could we be close to Rose and Emmett for a while? I just got them back and I'd like a little time with them. But not too close."

Jasper

I understood and they had helped me, they were friends, the only ones I had now I guessed, so I nodded,

"OK, we'll head for Seattle then. You want to ring them with the good news?"

"About us?"

He laughed,

"About our visit for now. The us will come soon enough darlin'"

Much as I wanted to claim Bella as mine in the most basic of ways I knew I had to take it slowly. She was a fragile human girl and I had no experience with humans, but there was no way I was going to let her out of my sight. I sat with her as she rang Rose who was happy to put us up for as long as we wanted to stay.

"Do I prepare a single room or a double for you two?"

The blush that covered Bella's cheeks made me smile and I took the phone from her,

"Make it a double, you never know"

I heard Emmett roar with laughter as Rose rang off.

"So shopping and then to Seattle"

Bella nodded still flushed, and I couldn't help kissing her and running my hands up and down her arms. She was driving me crazy, I wanted so much more and was having a hard job controlling my animal urges. When I could pull myself free of her I took her hand and we went to book tickets for Seattle then to the nearest Mall.

Shopping with Bella was a refreshing change from shopping with Alice. I wasn't dragged round the Designer Boutiques and kept waiting hours while she tried on everything before deciding to buy the first thing she'd tried on. Bella seemed a little uncomfortable with my presence,

"Would you like me to wait outside for you? I can leave my credit cards for you."

She shook her head shyly,

"Its just...I've never had anyone who wanted to shop with me. I won't be long."

"Take your time darlin', only I have to admit I'm not happy with having you out of my sight. Not with your track record."

She laughed at that and kissed me on the cheek,

"You'd better stay then."

I leaned against a wall in a quiet corner while she chose a few outfits to take to Seattle with her, trying on a couple before looking for me when she was ready to pay.

"I'm sorry Jazz I don't have any money on me. I'll pay you back though."

I shook my head and stopped her with a kiss,

"My girl has whatever she needs, money isn't important. OK?"

She looked as if she might argue but smiled instead and nodded shyly.

"Your girl?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I like the sound of it. Jaspers girl. Nice."

The trip to Seattle wasn't long enough for me when it meant sitting holding hands with Bella and talking about her experiences since I lost her from the Reservation.

"I still can't believe Becca arranged it all. How? And how did she know where I was? It doesn't make any sense Jazz."

"Don't worry about it now. Once things settle down I'll be having a chat with her or Jake. We'll get answers. For now you are here with me, and for that I am grateful."

I looked into her eyes and felt myself falling into them as a wave of love enveloped me so suddenly it made me dizzy. Bella's eyes were unfocused and her lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Did you feel that?" she asked breathlessly.

I nodded, my chest filled with the heat of my personal sun. I knew what was happening, we were becoming closer and closer and it would only take one act to fuse us totally.

"What was it?"

"You felt my feelings for you as I felt yours for me."

"Wow, is this what Rose was talking about?"

I laughed,

"I guess so. Intense isn't it?"

She looked thoughtful and I wondered if the feelings had frightened her, although I didn't feel any apprehension coming from her,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Jazz, the feelings I got from you, they were so intense. Are they the kind of feelings you get from people around you? I mean, do you get such blasts of emotion from your surroundings?"

"Yes when someone feels a strong emotion."

"How do you cope with it? It must be overwhelming, feeling such strong emotions all the time with no respite. That nearly blew me away and it was a single emotion."

I took her other hand and brought my face close to her,

"That was different altogether, it was our combined emotion. Love is the strongest of all, closely followed by fear and hatred."

"And that's what you feel all the time?"

"Yes but I have ways of coping. I can tune some emotions out, but not the strongest. I just have to work through them. Try to stay sane until the person has gone away."

"I love you Jasper"

She kissed me so tenderly and her emotions were so overwhelming that I gasped, heat spreading rapidly through my whole body for the first time since I became a vampire and I knew I was lost. This fragile human held my very being in her tiny hands, and would for eternity.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

I couldn't imagine how Jasper functioned with all the emotional turmoil he felt all the time but the emotion that flowed between us was becoming scorching. I saw such desire in his eyes and was embarrassed because I wasn't sure if it was his, mine, or our combined emotion. All I knew was that I needed him, I needed him now, and I couldn't wait until we got to Rose's place, besides they would be there and I definitely wanted a little privacy for our first time. I didn't want others listening in, it just wasn't right. I wondered how the Cullens had managed with so many couples in the house at once. I closed my eyes trying desperately, and to a large extent unsuccessfully, to rein in my desire when I heard him chuckle,

"Maybe we should get a room for a night before we meet up with the others. That's if you want?"

He didn't need to ask me, but he did it to make me feel in control, fat chance, I wasn't in control of anything right now, not even my own body which yearned to be skin close to his and I wondered what was happening to me. Not that I was complaining, it felt too good to be wrong. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

Jasper

I chose a Motel as it would give us more privacy and asked Bella if she needed to eat,

"Yes but I don't think I could swallow right now. Maybe later."

She was as impatient as me and once inside I locked the door and turned to see her standing beside the bed. Her eyes travelled up my body from my boots, taking in every inch,

"I sure hope you like what you see"

She shrugged with a smile,

"Well its difficult to tell, all wrapped up like that"

My mouth went dry at her words,

"Well that's easily remedied"

I put my hands up to undo my shirt but she shook her head with a grin,

"I like to unwrap my own presents."

My hands dropped to my sides, I was slightly shocked by Bella's words, she didn't seem shy any longer.

She moved to me slowly and holding my gaze slowly undid the buttons of my shirt and pulled it from my pants, then slid it off to fall to the floor. I felt her hands glide over my naked shoulders and across my abdomen as my muscles tensed with the electricity flowing between us.

"So? Do I pass?"

Bella

He was even more beautiful than I had imagined, his skin glowed a pale cream and his muscles were well-defined. Not as big as Emmett's but just right, there was strength there and a striking masculinity. His skin felt slightly rough and cool and my fingers ran over ridges but I didn't break eye contact, not yet, I had a power over him for now, and I knew as soon as I looked away I would lose it. That idea didn't scare me but I wanted this feeling a little longer. As my fingers brushed against the waistband of his pants I undid the button and slowly pulled the zip down. They were just loose enough that I could push them over his hips with my hands and still look into his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful gold I had come to love but a deep golden brown, darkening with each second and I knew they would soon be black as night, but not with thirst for my blood. I let my hands, shaking now, run over his hips feeling the deep vee of his hip bones and realized he wasn't wearing anything else. That was my undoing, as my hand brushed his erection I gasped, and my eyes closed momentarily on feeling him. He pulled me close and I felt his hard cool body pressed against me through my clothes. I tried to take them off but he stopped me with a smile,

"I like unwrapping my presents too, you know."

Jasper

I stepped forward making her step back and she stopped against the bed. Using her technique, locking my eye with hers, I lowered her gently and knelt beside her, running my hands over her clothed body anticipating the feel of her naked skin against mine. Unable to wait any longer I pulled on her shirt and the buttons flew like bullets. She smiled but couldn't break free of my gaze as I pulled on her bra and it ripped so I could pull it off and place my hands on her oh so perfect breasts. As they glided over her nipples she gasped and closed her eyes, her face flushed and I could feel her desire drenching my senses and overwhelming my control. Unable to stop myself I lifted her with one hand to pull off her jeans and panties in one tug. Her scent made the beast in me roar and my hands shook as I lifted her to the middle of the bed laying on top of her and feeling her naked body touching my own. I was so hard it was painful and I was close to losing it altogether. I longed to sheath myself in her body, to feel her lose her senses and orgasm deep inside her warm and willing body but I took a few deep breaths, enabling me to slow down just a little. She opened her eyes and our lips met, this time in an open-mouthed kiss and I felt her tongue inside my mouth burning my own and producing venom which I swallowed as fast as I could, not wanting to hurt her. Her lips moved from my mouth to my cheek and down to my throat where it lingered, nibbling on my skin, before her tongue trailed down my chest, flickering over my nipples and trailing to my belly where it hesitated.

Bella

I knew he was fast losing control and I made the most of the little time I had left by putting my hand on his erection and running my fingers up and down his shaft feeling the venom leaking from it. This was too much for him and with a deep growl he grabbed my arms and pulled me from on top of him laying me down on the mattress and penetrating my body as gently as urgency would allow. I felt the sudden pain but his venom numbed it almost immediately and I lost myself in his movements, the feel of his coldness inside me. Waves of pleasure broke over me as I heard him whisper my name,

"Bella I love you"

As I reached the highest peak and crashed over it with a scream I felt his body go rigid before his seed spilled inside me, a coolness spreading through my burning body. He gasped and relaxed on top of me holding me close and kissing my face and neck, murmuring words of love that I couldn't hear but knew anyway. I never wanted to move from this position, he had taken me to heaven and I wanted to stay here with him for eternity.

**I KNOW I MADE YOU WAIT BUT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

I had never felt like that before, as if I were penetrating every pore of her body with my venom, not to kill or change, but to mark her as mine. When I came it was all I could do not to mark her with my teeth as mine, but I couldn't, I loved her too much for that. My whole body felt relaxed now, as if all my tension, all my worries, had been blown away by my orgasm. Suddenly realizing I had settled all my weight on her I pushed my body to roll beside her but she came with me and now she was looking down into my eyes.

There was a lazy satisfied smile on her face as she pressed her lips to mine, her tongue caressing my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and her tongue flicked inside, running around my teeth, careful to keep from the sharp edges. I tasted her as she tasted me and our tastes mingled. Suddenly she smelled different to me. There was still the smell of flowers and citrus but now there was also a faint hint of my scent mixed with it. I had indeed marked her as mine in the most primitive of ways. She pulled back to breath then kissed my forehead, my eyes, and back to my mouth, smiling a little when I started to respond to her again. This time she took me into her and sat astride me looking into my eyes again.

"You have the same look in your eyes that you had in the Ballet Studio. Was that love or lust?"

"Both" I whispered as I took her hips and slowly moved her body up and down on my now throbbing erection. This time we came together and as I felt my seed fill her up I felt her liquid warmth penetrate my body to its frozen core. A fire now burned where there been only ice and I knew it would never be extinguished, we were mated now and would be for all time. As she collapsed back onto my chest I held her tight, enjoying the mixed scent now coming from both of us.

Bella

We made love over and over, never getting enough of each other and exploring each others bodies all that night and the next morning. It wasn't until my body protested with cramps that Jasper called a halt and only reluctantly.

"I think you need food, drink, and rest darlin'"

"OK but you stay with me every second."

I was unwilling to lose touch of him so we showered together and helped each other dress before going hand in hand to the Diner so I could eat. Once I smelled food my body demanded some and I devoured a burger and fries with a side salad and a huge ice cream before my stomach stopped demanding more. Jasper sat beside me, his arm around me as I ate and I leaned into him, the warmth never leaving my body as long as we touched. I couldn't bear him to be more than a few inches from me. Every time I stopped eating we would kiss or caress and I saw a few people gaze over with a knowing smile, I looked at Jazz who was smirking,

"What? Tell me"

"Well its a tie between those who think we're a honeymoon couple and those who think we're playing away from home"

I didn't care, I was where I belonged, at the side of my mate and I knew that's what he was now because I could feel his emotions inside me, No more than that, I couldn't explain it but it was as if he were inside my body, my head. I could feel him as a presence inside me and it completed me as a person. He was my missing puzzle piece, as I was his.

Jasper

Peoples stares and comments were as nothing to me, all I saw, heard, and felt, was Bella, and I knew she was mine, my mate, my partner and my heart, for eternity. We were so closely linked now it was as if were were one entity with two bodies. After she'd eaten we went back to the room and Bella rang Rose to explain we would be there the next day. As she spoke I ran my tongue down from her ear to her throat and nuzzled over her artery as if teasing myself although there was no way I could ever hurt my heart. Bella became distracted as I slipped a hand inside her shirt and rang off quickly.

"Rose is going to think I've lost my mind"

"No darlin' she's gonna know you've lost your virginity"

She blushed furiously,

"How am I ever going to face her, and Emmett, Oh God! I'd forgotten about him"

"You'll find a way."

And I took her mind off it for the next few hours. In fact we were late leaving the next morning and she got more agitated the closer we got to their place.

"Bella, its natural. They'll be pleased for us, I promise you"

"Oh, and Emmett wont make any comments?"

"Of course, but that's just him. Ignore it he doesn't mean anything by it."

I held her close and filled her with peace and calm and by the time we reached their place she was almost back to normal.

Emmett

I'd waited a long time to see my little Sis again and I grabbed her in a hug that I wanted to go on for ever

"I missed you Bells."

I kissed her cheeks and put her down, looking critically at her.

Rose pushed me aside and took her hands.

"Well, somebody's been having a good time"

She pulled Bella closer and sniffed,

"You and Jazz a couple. Well it beats Edward. Good to see you Bella."

I couldn't stop myself laughing at the red patches that appeared on her cheeks but Rose took her by the arm and the two of them pushed past me into the house. I waited for Jazz to pay the taxi and come up the steps a huge grin on his face as he saw my expression.

"So, you and Bells eh? Peter called in and said he'd taken her to find you. I guess he's not flavour of the month just now?"

I knew I'd said the wrong thing when Jaspers face darkened and I held up my hands.

"Sorry. Wont say any more. Come in and tell us all about it."

His grin returned, a little cooler, but he followed me inside to rejoin the girls and Bella came to take his hand the moment she saw him.

"Whoa! You got it bad Bells"

Bella glared at me then seeing my grin she started to laugh and squeezed Jaspers hand.

"I guess there's no point in telling you as you already know, but Jazz and I are officially a couple."

"Oh no. No way! You may be bed partners but until the wedding you are not a couple."

Everyone glared at me but I just smiled innocently,

"Sorry folks but that's the way it goes. You want to be official you have to get married. What do you think Rose, fancy a wedding?"

Rose turned to them,

"Its up to you but I think it would be a nice touch. You're already mated after all"

Jazz grinned but Bella looked mortified,

"Do I have a huge sign on my forehead saying I've been screwing around with Jasper?"

"Nope but we got super senses"

I waggled my eyebrows which always made her laugh, and it worked yet again.

Bella

I'd never been so embarrassed in my life but at the same time it all seemed so natural to the people standing here. You fell in love, you had sex, you mated, what's the problem? They were right, it wasn't something furtive or seamy.

"I guess the marriage bit is up to Jazz but yes, we are in all ways a couple."

Things were happening so quickly, I'd found my true love and he loved me in return, Edward had finally given up, and Rose and Emmett wanted us to get married. I wondered what Charlie would have said, probably happy I was finally content, but not so pleased with my choice of yet another vampire.

Jasper was so different from Edward and that was one of the things I loved about him. He wasn't afraid to show his affection, he wasn't terrified of losing control over a simple kiss, he was as hungry for me as I was for him and showed it. Touching and any other show of affection didn't have to be checked first, he would come into the room and pull me into his arms, kissing me, and stroking me at the same time. Edward would have had a fit if I'd even suggested something similar. We loved each other and were happy for others to see it. Emmett ragged us incessantly but that was just him. He'd become my big brother again, and Rose was now a sister and more relaxed with me.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

I'd been worried about Rose at first, after her reactions to me when I was with Edward, until she explained her thinking to me,  
"Bella, you and Edward were wrong and that's what I hated most of all. You were wrong for him and he drew you in because it fascinated him having blood that called so strongly to him so close. Now you and Jazz are perfect for each other. Just make sure you look after him, he's not as tough as he appears and I love him like a brother. You hurt him, I'll come looking for you"  
"OK Rose I get the message, but just so you know, I love him as much as he loves me."  
"Yeah I think you do. So how about this wedding?"

I groaned as Jasper came in, and seeing my face pulled me close kissing me so long that I was out of breath long before he broke lip contact and I was still getting oxygen into my lungs as he answered Rose.  
"I haven't asked Bella yet, she might refuse"  
"Yeah and I might turn into a wolf."  
He laughed and turned back to me, his eyes sparkling as he dropped to one knee at my feet, and I coloured in embarrassment,  
"Bella Swan, I love you and I'd like you as my life partner. Will you marry me darlin'?"  
The smile he flashed my way scrambled my thought processes completely and the connection between my mouth and brain disappeared so I just nodded.

He got up, scrabbling in his pocket, and brought out a small black box.  
"See, you knew she'd say yes" Rose laughed.  
He was ignoring her, looking into my eyes as if we were the only two people in the room, and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with two diamonds held by a single twist. It was so beautiful and as he held my hand and slipped it on my finger I felt like shouting in joy. Instead I moved my hand to watch the diamonds sparkle then touched my lips to his before speaking.  
"I hope the two diamonds held by a single twist are us and that you mean to make me like you."  
He smiled,  
"I was hoping you'd see that message in the ring. Yes Bella, I will change you as soon as you ask me to."  
I thought about asking now but I didn't want to be a blood crazed newborn when I got married.  
"After the honeymoon?"  
He nodded,

"Whenever, as long as you are mine I can wait"  
"Well I can't, but I'm looking forward to my wedding and I don't want to spend it thinking about blood and murder."  
Rose winked,  
"More important things to think of?"  
"Oh yes."

Emmett

"A wedding eh? Cool! So who's going to marry you two? You can't have a wedding with no minister."

Bella looked at me eyes wide,

"No fancy stuff Em, I'm warning you."

I stepped back and hid behind Rose who laughed,

"OK Bella no need to panic, but I take it we're invited?"

I could see her thinking about this then she turned to Jazz,

"What do you think?"

"You have who you like, but as it's the only wedding you're ever going to have you might want a couple of family present and they are the closest we have."

Bella

I knew neither of us wanted too many people but he was right. I was proud I was marrying Jasper and it would be nice to have a couple of witnesses. I didn't have any family to invite, Charlie was gone and there was no way I was dragging my mother into this world, or Phil. The only person I would have liked to be present was the one person I couldn't invite. I wondered where he was and if he was OK. He'd lost his only friend because of me and I hated to think of that. In the end we decided not to bother with guests, the only people other than Peter we could invite were Carlisle and Esme and neither of us had forgiven them for the way they stood by Edward when he kidnapped me. IT would just be the four of us, the only four people who mattered anyway and I would imagine Charlie was watching over us.

Bella

Everything was going along well, Rose had done the necessary paperwork, how I didn't ask, and Emmett had decided he wanted to play minister so he was holed up concocting some service. I was too happy to worry over much about that but I could see Rose giving him a good talking too. Personally I thought he would make the occasion interesting and memorable. Then the bomb shell exploded, or more accurately fell, still ticking on the doormat. Rose came back from town having checked the mail box and bringing the letters back. One was addressed to Jasper so she handed it to me. I took it through to the deck out back where he was sitting. Looking up his face broke out in that devastating smile and my heart thumped loudly as I walked into his embrace. I offered him the letter and he took it in surprise, looking at the front then tearing it open. I knew from his reaction that it was bad news, he stiffened and let out a low growl and Emmett came running.

Emmett

From Jaspers reaction this was not a message of congratulations and I waited expectantly as he screwed it up in his fist before throwing it to me. His face was rigid with shock and anger and I read the contents apprehensively,

"Invitation to wedding accepted. Aro Volturi."

Six words that spelt danger.

"How did he find out?" I wanted to know.

"You're question should be, why is he coming?"

"Yeah well that too."

Bella who had taken the screwed up paper from me and read it gasped,

"Aro Volturi? The Volturi? The Italian Volturi?"

I nodded and she went pale,

"What does it mean Jazz?"

He looked at her with haunted eyes,

"It means someone has been talking to the Volturi about you. That..."

He pointed to the telegram in her hand,

"Is a warning. I broke the law by bringing you into our world. He's coming to either make sure you are changed or to punish us."

"Or both" I added helpfully.

Jasper

I had to keep Bella safe somehow but I couldn't see how to accomplish it. We couldn't run, Demetri would only track us down, and for the same reason we couldn't hide. We could assure him that Bella would be changed directly after the wedding but would it be enough? I looked at Emmett but he was standing in shock, unlike Peter who would have been frantically checking through scenarios. Now why did he pop into my mind?

"What if you changed me now Jazz?"

I started at her voice, still struggling to think if a way round this,

"No Bella. No one is going to force you into the decision. Not even the Volturi."

"But they wont be. We've already decided between us. It just means I change before the wedding or bring it forward. We could get married right now. Everyone who matters is already here"

I looked into her beautiful eyes and realized she was right. It just altered the timing slightly, but she was going to become like me so we had an eternity together.

Emmett

Bella was thinking more clearly than the rest of us and I looked to see Jasper coming to the same conclusion.

"It's not how I wanted it to be Bella" he said sadly.

She smiled and pulled him close,

"We'll be together and that's all that matters to me."

"She's got a point" said Rose who'd been listening from the lounge.

"Are you sure Bella?"

He wanted to make absolutely sure she was happy about this and her smile said it all.

"OK Master of Ceremonies your services are going to be required a little earlier than planned."

Bella

I liked the idea of being married to Jasper although I think it meant more in my world than his, after all we were already married in his world. We dispensed with the usual formalities of dresses and flowers electing to stand in the yard with the sun shining down on us as Emmett went through the words. Neither of us had time to write our own vows but they weren't really needed, we knew how we felt about each other and so did the others. Instead we settled for loving each other for eternity, exchanged rings, both borrowed for the occasion, and a kiss. Emmett played it straight down the line, knowing it was too important to make light of although I think when he said "You may kiss the bride" he should have let Jasper go first! I looked at my beautiful husband sparkling in the sunshine and knew beyond any doubt that I had done the right thing. I was the happiest and luckiest woman on Earth.

**Sorry there's no glamorous wedding this time, but they didn't have time. Jules x**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Bella

The others went off to hunt, leaving us alone for our honeymoon and the start of my long and painful transition from human to vampire. We waited until we were alone, then holding hands we slowly ascended the stairs to our bedroom. Saying nothing but still holding my husband's hand I slipped off my shoes and put his hand to the top button of my shirt. He undid it then, slowly never taking his eyes from my face, slid it down my arms only breaking hand contact long enough to remove it completely. His eyes were burning into my soul and I saw his excitement mount to the pitch where he could wait and be gentle no longer. The rest of my clothes wouldn't be wearable again but I didn't care. Nor did I care when he ripped his own off hurriedly and threw me onto the bed laying above me and running his cool hands across my already burning body. Every time he touched me with his fingertips or tongue I felt waves of pure ecstasy flood through my body. I wanted him so desperately but he was making me wait, making me beg for release before finally smiling at my flushed face and squirming body and taking me as a human woman for the very last time. I tried to burn each second of our lovemaking into my memory for when I was no longer human. I had no idea if I would feel the same sensations, orgasm in the same way, when I was a vampire and I wanted this final human memory to stay with me. If nothing else remained of my old life I needed to keep this most precious memory.

Jasper

I watched Bella's orgasm and burned it into my mind, as a human she had loved me unconditionally and I wanted at least that as a memory. What would happen when she woke as a newborn I had no idea. She would be seeing me through vampire eyes and that was a totally different experience. For the first time she would see the scars that marked me as a dangerous beast in my world, they were there as a constant reminder of who I was and what I was capable of. Would Bella be able to see beyond that to the man who loved her so utterly that she had become his reason for existing? Knowing about the burn of change and the blood lust of a new-born was one thing but actually experiencing it was another entirely. I hated that I would be responsible for her suffering but at the same time I couldn't bear the thought of another's venom entering her body, calling another maker, that was for me and me alone.

I held her close as she relaxed back into me, gazing into my eyes,

"What is it that bothers you the most about changing me Jazz?"

"The pain I'll be responsible for putting you through."

Her eyes narrowed at that and she sat up,

"Now I want the truth. You'll help me with the pain and after three days it will be over and I'll never feel pain again so...?"

I looked away, unable to look into her face,

"Losing you."

She put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to hers,

"I love you Jazz. You will never lose me."

I smiled a little bitterly,

"Bella you have no idea how I will appear to you through vampire eyes. How I will make you feel"

"If I can forget the feelings I have for you then I wont want to go on Jazz. But I won't and I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes to my new life."

I pulled her close and kissed her again,

"I love you Bella and I'll be here with you all the time"

She sighed and lay back on the bed, turning her head to one side giving me a clear shot at her neck.

Bella

I was terrified of the pain to come but I wanted Jasper for all time, so three days pain was worth paying to get that. He had already told me he would stay with me and help as much as he could, and Rose and Emmett would guard me too while I was helpless, then between them they would help me handle the new-born years. It felt good to have three of the people I loved most in this world looking after me and I closed my eyes conjuring up Jaspers face as I felt his breath on my exposed throat,.

"I'm so sorry darlin' but remember I love you."

As he spoke those words I felt his sharp teeth slice into my flesh and gasped at the pain. Then my throat felt numb and I was sure something had gone terribly wrong. Was my blood rejecting his venom in some way? I went to sit up but felt one of his strong arms across my breasts and the same sharp pain on my wrists and thighs. I felt a trickle of blood at these wounds before his tongue flicked across them, numbing the sites and sealing his venom in.

As I took a breath to ask what was wrong I felt the first flickering of the burn that would be my only feeling for the next few days. I had expected the heat to build up slowly as the venom soaked into all my tissues but it worked so rapidly that within seconds I was a burning body. Liquid fire ran through my human veins and scorched them while molten metal filled my heart and lungs. I tried to scream but it seemed my vocal chords had already been turned to ash because no sound came out. I couldn't move at all, even my fingers and toes were in flames and I knew I wouldn't survive this torture, even with Jasper by my side. He would watch helplessly as my body turned to ash on the bed.

Jasper

After pumping as much venom into Bella's body as I could, to try to speed up the process, I sealed all the wounds I had made and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping her in my love and pulling as much pain from her as I could bear and still be able to think. This was the most vulnerable time for one of our kind and I had to be aware enough to defend Bella if necessary because she was unable to do it for herself. I tried thinking of our time together and the way she made me feel when we made love. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to ensure she never felt pain again.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Peter

I'd stayed just far enough away to be undetected but I wanted to make sure that Bella was happy and everything was as it should be. When I saw how happy she was and how contented The Major, I decided to go, after all there was nothing for me here any more. I'd burned my bridges with my only friend and a long lonely path lay before me. I was preparing to leave when I saw Rose come out with a worried expression, then saw my two friends get married very hurriedly and I knew there was a shit storm headed this way, even if I didn't know who was responsible, so I stayed and watched. Bella may have chosen The Major but it didn't stop the way I felt about her and always would. She was his but I would protect her too, with my life if necessary. I had a bad feeling deep in my gut and I couldn't pin it down. There was trouble coming and it was moving way too fucking fast for my liking.

I would do my best to pinpoint it and find a defence, I sat on a fallen tree trunk to concentrate. My gift, if that's what it was, didn't work like Alice Cullens. I'd feel trouble and usually whereabouts it was going to hit, then use my knowledge to work out what it probably was. To my horror two and two were adding up to four only too easily.

Emmett

Rose and I spent our first night under the stars reaffirming our commitment to each other, I loved her more than anything on this planet and wanted to show her. Afterwards she lay in my arms, her naked body pressed close to mine but miles away mentally.

"Hey Rose baby, come back to me"

She turned with a heavy sigh

"What you thinking about Rosie? Bella's gonna be fine, Jazz will look after her, don't worry"

She shook her head,

"I have a strange feeling Em that there's trouble coming"

"Jeez you sound like Peter."

"I wish he was here now. I think we might need his expertise if the Volturi do turn up. We wouldn't be much use to them, we really aren't fighters like he is"

"We need to get back Em. I'm afraid for Bella, we shouldn't have left them."

She was up and dressed before I could argue, so I just followed suit, grumbling as I did so,

"They're gonna be real pleased if we interrupt the honeymoon"

"Em shut it. If I'm wrong I'll let you choose where and when for a month."

Now I liked the idea of that! So I speeded up and we headed back towards the cabin.

Peter

I got more edgy as the sun rose and decided that whatever The Major thought of me he needed help and soon, so I ran to the house and hearing an erratic heartbeat from the bedroom took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Major you have a shit storm headed your way and you're not gonna be able to contain it alone."

It was then I realized the significance of Bella's erratic heartbeat.

"Shit, how long?"

He looked up at me then back at Bella before laying her gently on the bed and unfolding his body to his full height.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I should rip your arms off and batter you to death with them. Some friend you turned out to be"

"We don't have time for fighting among ourselves just now. You can kick my butt later. For now you have more pressing problems. What brought that about?"

I pointed at Bella's still form on the bed. He scowled darkly, itching to attack, but I was right and he knew it.

"The Volturi know about Bella and me"

"So that's why my Radar is pinging off the scale."

He followed me downstairs and looked out to where the sun was just rising.

"Peter I want you to take Bella and run."

That threw me,

"Why me? She's your mate, you take her and I'll try to slow them down"

He turned blazing eyes on me,

"Just do it Captain"

Before it could degenerate into a struggle of wills two figures streaked into view, Rose and Emmett. They looked at me, surprise on both faces.

"Volturi coming" she panted as they came to a halt.

"Right change of plan, you two take Bella and run with her. She's upstairs in the bedroom. We'll find you later."

"But Jazz..."

"Emmett just do it, NOW"

The last was an Alpha male command and Rose ran upstairs, appearing a few seconds later with Bella wrapped in a blanket and carried on her back.

"Good luck" she shouted as she took Emmett's hand and they ran off.

Jasper

They were coming for Bella, I knew it, but they wouldn't get her. Em and Rose would get her away if Peter and I could slow them down for a while. I looked at him and a smile crossed his features as he spoke

"What a day for a fight. I hope there's a few of them, I could do with a good workout. Sorry about what happened but you still need me to cover your back or so it seems. "

He knew as well as I that our chances were slim to non-existent if Jane or Alec accompanied the party and we had to expect at least one of them.

"Whatever happens Major, its been a pleasure fighting alongside you"

I smiled thinly back, whatever our differences he was here and that's all that mattered, and nodded. We'd said our goodbyes, and the cloaked figures drifted into view. One, two, three, four, five...Aro knew who he was up against sending so many! We watched and waited seemingly unconcerned although both of us were ready to spring into action at the first hint of a threat.

"So Major Whitlock, Captain,...it seems you were expecting us"

The vampire who spoke was small with straight white hair and a callous face,

"Jane"

I acknowledged her but no more.

The other smaller Volturi stepped to her side,

"We understand you have a human girl here Major. I'd like to see her"

"I'm sorry Alec, you were misinformed, there's no human here"

He nodded to one of the larger cloaked figures who passed us to enter the cabin.

Peter

We all waited and I wondered who would make the first move, The Major, or Jane. My money was on The Major, after all it was the only hope we had, if he could drop them before they dropped us. The Guard came back to Jane's side shaking his head and talking to her in low tones that we could still clearly hear,

"No one in there but a human was there recently"

She looked back at us and smiled,

"Where is she Major?"

It happened so fast I almost missed it myself, Jane and Alec dropped together as I felt the first stabs of pain. The Major moved forward and was soon grappling with the largest of the Guard, leaving me with the other two. A bit unfair I thought as I ripped the head off the first one and threw it at the second. He ducked and launched himself at me and it would have been a killer move if he'd been a touch faster, but as it was I grabbed his arm and swung him round smashing his body against the cabin wall with a satisfying crunch. He screamed as I threw the now detached right arm into the bushes and crooked a finger encouraging him forward again. There was nothing he could do but keep fighting or die, so he came at me again. I dropped to the ground grasping his left ankle and twisting it violently round. The screech as it came away from his body caused The Majors opponent to glance over and I knew he'd lost. My antagonist fell backwards and I leapt on his chest ripping his throat out with my teeth and spitting it to one side. As I looked round I was hit by flying chunk of Volturi Guard and knocked backwards, but not before I saw The Major take both his arms and rip them from his body in one fluid motion.

We stood looking at each other, then collected up all the pieces of the three Volturi Guard and set fire to them.

"What about those two?"

I motioned to the other two who were just now stirring but he shook his head. I guess he was right, Aro would be pissed we'd taken out three of his Guard, but if we destroyed two of his most gifted he might flip his fucking lid altogether. We stood and watched as first Jane then Alec got to their feet brushing off their cloaks and glaring at us.

"Tell Aro that the human girl has already started her transformation and she is my mate."

Jane's eyes narrowed at The Majors words. He'd thrown down the gauntlet by announcing Bella as his mate and I wondered what Aro would think of that.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Peter

We didn't relax until the two remaining Volturi stepped back into the trees, and thinking that was it I let down my guard but The Major hissed at me and I turned once more to see four figures step back into view,

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Caius,

"Well done Major. It's good to see you haven't lost your edge over the years"

"Caius. What is it you want?"

Caius looked into The Majors eyes for some time before speaking,

"The human girl Bella is changing now?"

"Yes"

"And she's your mate?"

"Yes"

"Very well, if so then she's under your protection, but we have no proof of that...yet."

He turned to me,

"And Captain Whitlock, what an honour to see the fabled duo fight as a team once more. Aro will be interested to hear that. Thinking of going up against your sire?"

I laughed,

"Don't forget Caius, it was The Major who sired me."

"Oh yes, of course. Well I want you to deliver a message for me Captain."

I looked at him confused then saw Jane turn her gaze to The Major before he could react. He fell to the floor writhing in pain but not making a sound. I took a step forward but Caius shook his head,

"No Captain, I need you on your feet to deliver my message. If the human is indeed The Majors mate...",

He kicked Jaspers writhing body as he spoke,

"Then she can come to Volterra to claim him. Aro is very interested in her. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Fuck you"

"Still as articulate as ever I see."

He gestured and Felix moved forward as Jane looked away. I thought for a second they'd made a mistake until I saw The Majors eyes. They were blank of all emotion and I glanced at Alec who smiled delightedly and nodded to me. There was nothing I could do but watch as they disappeared, The Major hanging over Felix back lifelessly, and curse.

Once they'd gone I sat and thought. I needed to find Emmett and Rose and keep Bella safe until she woke up. Then she had to decide what to do about The Major. The problem was that as a newborn she wasn't going to be thinking logically for some years. I knew they'd keep The Major alive, but what would they be expecting of him? It could be two or three years before she was thinking clearly enough to make the trip to Italy and what would Aro do with her when and if she got there? Did he have his eye on her for some reason? What the fuck was I going to do in the meantime? I punched a few trees down but it didn't help my temper so I demolished the cabin before I calmed enough to go look for the others.

Emmett

I had no idea where to go with Bella but Rose seemed to have an objective so I ran behind covering her back. We didn't speak but used our energy for running. Eventually Rose stopped and placed Bella gently on the ground then stretched her arms to get the kinks out.

"What are we going to do Rose?"

"Keep Bella safe for Jazz. He'll come for her soon enough."

"So where do we take her?"

She shook her head

"I don't really know. I thought about Carlisle's. Esme would look after her, what do you think?"

I had no idea how Jazz would feel about that but my take was that he wouldn't be happy.

"No. Not a good idea Rose. How far are we from that lake house Carlisle bought?"

"Lake house? Oh, I'd forgotten about that."

She stood thinking,

"About a hundred miles I guess. You think we should take her there?"

"Well its isolated and there's plenty of game."

She nodded, picking Bella's limp body up again but I took it from her,

"My turn Rose"

She looked at me then tucked the blanket around Bella.

"I hope we aren't making things worse for Bella. She should be laying down and being looked after not dragged around the country like a sack of flour"

I shrugged,

"It's the only way to keep her safe Rose. Come on"

And on we ran.

Bella

The torture was getting worse. Not only was I burning alive but someone was shattering my glass bones as they threw me around inside a huge drum. The slivers each caught in my flesh and burst into more flames which hurt even worse. I thought Jasper had been with me when the pain eased a little but now, if he was here, he was making things infinitely worse and I wanted to scream at him to stop, but my lungs had now burned away and I couldn't make a sound. My flesh was bubbling and running off my bones which were then exposed to the direct heat themselves and started to crack with its intensity. I wanted to die...now.

Peter

I followed Bella's scent as they ran, first North then East. It seemed they'd been heading somewhere and changed their minds in mid-flight. If they'd been headed towards the Cullens I was glad they decided against it. The last thing we needed was to involve those bastards. They had run faster than I imagined and it was going to take me some time to catch up with them. Time I used to think what to tell them and how to control Bella when she woke up. I had some experience with newborns but The Major was the expert. I just knew they were strong, volatile, and fucking dangerous. Just what I wanted! But we needed to get her over that stage as quickly as we could. The longer she was blood crazed and trying to rip our heads off the longer The Major would be in Aro's hands and I didn't trust that little fucker as far as I could throw him.

Rose

I was relieved when we saw the house up ahead. It was just as I'd remembered and perfect for keeping a newborn out of trouble. I kept looking behind for the others, it seemed to me they should have caught us up by now, Jasper was very fast and I knew Peter wasn't far behind him but the trail stayed empty and I started to worry about them. Even Emmett had queried their continued absence but I tried to make light of it. We needed to get Bella inside before she woke up and started attacking us all.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Aro

When I saw who they had brought back with them I wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed. He was still under Alec's influence as he stood between Felix and Caius.

"I send you out for a human and you bring me back The Major?"

Caius glared at me, he hated sarcasm.

"The human was gone, they knew we were coming. He said she was undergoing the change as we spoke"

"Please tell me there's more brother"

"He claimed her as his mate"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise,

"Really? The Majors mate? She must be special then"

"I sent her a message with the one we left behind"

"Oh I think you left more than one behind Caius, where are my Guard?"

"There was a fight."

"Alec and Jane, couldn't you, manage to subdue The Major?"

Jane scowled in displeasure while Alec looked slightly ashamed,

"Brother, The Major attacked first and..."

"He attacked first? Of course he attacked first, that's why he's still alive..."

I sighed in disappointment,

"Who did you leave the message with?"

"Captain Whitlock. I told him she can claim her mate when she's ready."

"I see. Do you think it was wise to leave him there to help her? If she is The Majors mate then I must assume she has a gift of some sort, a fighting gift, why else would he want her? Still, he's here for a while so we may as well use his skills. I want Chelsea to bind him to me."

"You?"

"Sorry...us...the Volturi. Until then keep him pacified. He's too dangerous to let go roaming around the city."

Emmett

I took Bella straight upstairs and tried to make her comfortable on the mattress before looking for some blankets to throw over her. We could both hear her heart beats, they were getting weaker and her skin was almost as pale as ours.

"She's going to be so beautiful"

Rose stroked Bella's cheek as she said that.

"I think it's almost over Emmett, she feels the same temperature as me."

"She can't be, it's not been 48 hours yet."

Rose looked at me,

"When has Bella ever been predictable Emmett?"

We both turned crouching in defensive postures as we heard someone running towards the house. I straightened up to look out the window while Rose hunched protectively over Bella's unconscious form.

"Its OK, I can see Peter,"

"What about Jazz?"

"No, just Peter."

We looked at each other worried, why wasn't Jazz with Peter? What had happened with the Volturi?

Peter

I crashed through the door to be met by a concerned Rose,

"Where's Jazz? What happened Peter?"

"We won the first round but unfortunately they won the second"

"What the hell does that mean?"

She snapped, eyes flaring with anger.

"They took The Major and left Bella a message."

"What?"

"Rose, he claimed her as his mate"

She nodded with a smile

"Smart move, they can't hurt her as his mate."

"No, but if she wants him she has to go to Volterra and claim him."

"She will."

"Yeah Rose I don't doubt it, but when? She's gonna be a blood crazed new-born for years yet."

Rose shook her head,

"I don't think so Peter. Bella is constantly surprising us and she hasn't made a sound since she was bitten. I think she'll be ready to claim him sooner than you think"

"Just as well, do you have any idea what they might do in the meantime?"

She frowned and shook her head,

"Well let's just say that Aro has been keen to get the pair of us in the Voturi Guard for a long time and now he's got The Major I don't think he'll keep him wrapped in cotton wool till she gets there"

She put a hand to her mouth,

"You think Aro will use Chelsea to turn him into one of them?"

It's what I'd do Rose".

Her eyes brimmed with venom as she thought of Jasper as one of the Volturi Guard.

Bella

the heat was Slowly receding from my extremities, my fingers and toes no longer burned, perhaps they were gone, but the heat was still building in my chest and I was convinced that someone had built a bonfire over it, poured gasoline on and thrown a match to finish the job. My breaths were shallow and my lungs struggled to pull in enough super heated air to keep them inflated. I could hear sounds now, peoples voices outside my door, strange lapping sounds from outside the window. Where was I? And who did the voices belong to? I concentrated hard to pick out Jaspers deep honeyed accent but it was missing, where was he? He'd promised to be here with me so why wasn't he? Why couldn't I hear him, or feel his cool hands on me? My heart was racing as the final muscles burned away and I felt it lurch madly then it stopped, just stopped, and there was no sound from my body any longer, no thud of my heart or whoosh as blood pumped around my arteries and veins, no sound of breathing, nothing. I was so scared, was it over? Or was this just a pause in the process? Would the terrible heat return? I lay very still waiting for someone to tell me what to do but there was silence. It felt as if the room were empty although I wasn't sure how I knew, so I opened my eyes slowly. As I did I noticed the door handle start to turn and suddenly I was on my feet in a crouch and there was a low snarl coming from my chest.

Peter

I needed to be there for Bella now The Major couldn't, although I thought Roses notion of Bella coming round any time soon was nonsense. As I touched the door handle I heard her heart beat for the final time and stopped in amazement. Bella had been out for less than 40 hours and she was waking up? I opened the door quickly and saw her standing in the corner snarling at me. She was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at her. She was confused, and scared, and very fucking dangerous so I stood still, letting her get used to my presence. She didn't straighten up but the snarls got quieter,

"Bella do you recognise me? Its Peter. Remember me? Prince Charming"

She cocked her head to one side and I knew she was struggling with her foggy human memories, trying to place me.

I heard Rose and Emmett come up the stairs and stopped them with a gesture but Bella had heard them. Her snarls became more feral and she crouched ready to spring.

Rose

I heard Bella and knew we had to reach her before she became too distressed so I pushed past Peter to squat on the floor just inside the door.

"Bella, its Rose. I know you are really confused at the moment but please try to remember me...Rosalie Hale."

Bella seemed to recognise my name and she straightened slightly,

"Rosalie? Where am I?"

She looked round wildly,

"Where is he? He promised he'd stay with me?"

"Oh Bella he wanted to, but there was trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble? Rose what's happening? I'm so confused, so angry and mixed up"

I held my hand out,

"Come with me, I'll take you to hunt and try to explain things to you"

Emmett growled his disapproval at this idea but I just flapped my hand at him.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

I recognised Rosalie and felt safe with her, more than with Peter, although there were some misty memories of him holding my hand. The person I wanted to see wasn't here though and Rose said there was trouble. Panic welled up in me, was he hurt? Had he left me? Where was my Jasper? I needed him with me to keep me from going mad. When she held out her hand I moved forward slowly and took it feeling a sense of peace with her. The man Peter stood back to let us out and I was fine until I saw the huge man at the top of the stairs. Before Rose could stop me I attacked, sinking my teeth into his arm and causing us both to topple down the stairs with a terrible cracking as the treads gave way under our combined weight. As we hit the floor I grasped him by the throat crushing his larynx before I looked into his face and suddenly recognised him. He was a friend, my big brother Emmett. I leapt back, grabbing for Roses hand to stop myself running.

As I watched he got up looking embarrassed,

"Sorry Bells I shouldn't have startled you. You remember me?"

I nodded and looked at Rose for reassurance, when she smiled and nodded I stretched out my free hand and he took it in his huge one. When he smiled I remembered him better and I threw myself into his arms,

"Emmett I'm so sorry."

He hugged me briefly then put me down with a sigh,

"It should be Jazz doing this"

I looked into his face and felt my eyes fill with a vampire equivalent of tears.

"Where is he Em? Why isn't he here with me?"

Rose tugged me out of his arms and through the door,

"First you hunt, then we explain everything."

I didn't like it but she held firm so I followed her out into the trees behind the house.

Rose

So far Bella had exceeded even my expectations but I knew she would be more able to focus once she'd fed so I took her to a small pool in the trees where I knew deer came to drink and let go of her hand. She looked at me in panic,

"What do I do Rose?"

I smiled and sat down on the edge of the trees,

"Just do what feels right Bella. Its instinctual and I'll be here waiting."

"Come with me"

I shook my head,

"Only mates hunt together with newborns. If I went with you I'd probably get bitten and I'm rather partial to my unblemished skin."

Bella

I waited, sure that nothing would happen, and it didn't for a while but then the wind brought a smell that had my mouth-watering. I listened and heard noises, regular, wet, beating, hearts! I crouched down and watched, not moving a muscle, as a small herd of deer came slowly and cautiously into the clearing ahead of me. Before I had time to think instinct kicked in and I had downed two of them, snapping their necks and fixing my teeth into the neck of the first sucking greedily on the blood that flooded into my mouth. Finishing the first I drank the second more slowly then stood up, looking down to see with surprise that there was very little blood on my clothes. I saw a movement and automatically crouched defensively before recognizing Rose and straightening up. I smiled in pride at my actions and she returned the smile before it flickered and left just as quickly. I went to her side,

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Jazz should be here with you Bella not me"

"Where is he Rose? Why isn't he here with me?"

She took my hand and smiled encouragingly,

"Come on, lets run back to the house then we can explain everything."

The run was great fun but I felt an empty space beside me where my husband should be, where was he?

Peter

Seeing the girls hurtling towards us we sat down on the porch steps trying to look as non threatening as possible. Emmett especially didn't want a repeat of his earlier treatment at Bella's hands, his throat was still recovering and his voice husky. Rose came and sat beside Emmett and after looking at me for a minute Bella came and sat by my side taking my hand.

"Peter what the hell are you doing here? Have you spoken to Jazz? where is he?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, the Volturi turned up and there were too many to fight."

Bella's face went whiter still and her hand started to tremble, I squeezed it trying to console her so her next action was totally unexpected. She grabbed me by the shoulders and dragging me to the nearest tree smashed me face first into it,

"Hey Bells, what the fuck was that for?"

She glared at me, her red eyes burning with fury,

"How come you're here Peter? Why didn't you save him? Trying to take his place again?"

Now that got me really pissed so I struggled free and stood toe to toe with her,

"Bad move Peter"

I glared at Rose and before I had time to turn back I was soaring through the air to hit another tree which split clean down the middle trapping me in the crevice.

Bella,

I couldn't believe that Peter would be here trying to take Jasper's place as soon as he was out of sight. If he'd been close enough to know I was alone why hadn't he helped his best friend? Had he left my Jasper to the Volturi? I could hardly believe it but he was here and my man wasn't. I stalked towards him ready to start detaching limbs when he implored Rose to help.

"Bella don't, Peter didn't let the Volturi take Jazz. He stayed with him to fight. Listen to me"

I wanted to ignore her words, I wanted to kill something and Peter looked a likely candidate right now. I felt a hand on my arm and turned snarling to find Rose at my elbow.

"Bella please listen to what Peter has to say before you kill him"

"Gee thanks Rose for the support" he sounded hurt by her words.

I hit him in the chest and the tree broke in two spilling him on the ground at my feet. I placed a foot on his chest and pressed down, stopping him from moving,

"Talk and make it fast Peter." I commanded

"Fuck! You even sound like him."

I snarled again and he held a hand up

"OK Bella, chill out. I saw The Volturi turning up and stayed with the Major to fight. We beat them off first time but they came back. Alec zapped The Major and there was nothing I could do"

"So you ran?" I snarled.

"No, I did not fucking run. They took him back to Volterra and left me with a message for you."

"Well?"

I trod down harder on his chest and he coughed,

"He claimed you as his mate and Caius said you have to go to Italy and claim him back yourself"

When I heard Peter first words I felt a warmth spreading through me, Jasper had claimed me as his mate to the Volturi.

"So let's go"

Rose shook her head,

"You can't travel yet Bella. You have to be in a plane with a load of humans. Too dangerous as a newborn"

I let Peter up but grabbed his collar which started to rip,

"You find a way to get me to Italy or I'll hollow your body out and use it as a canoe. Understand?"

He nodded with a smile,

"You are fucking incredible"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Fifty Six

Peter

I sat with Emmett trying to figure a way to get Bella to Italy without killing an entire Airport full of humans, while she and Rose went off hunting again. Her little tantrum with me had taken a lot out of her and we thought it better for us if she was kept busy and well fed.

"What about a private plane Peter?"

"Do you happen to have one tucked away somewhere Em?"

"No but we could rent one"

"And what do we do to keep the fucking pilot alive?"

"We don't. Rose has a pilots licence,"

"Why the fuck didn't you say so before? All we need now is a plane. Does she have one of those too?"

"No but Carlisle does and I'm sure he'd lends it to us"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he would. To save The Major? What fucking planet are you on Em?"

"He'd do it for Bella. He still feels guilty about her."

I hated the idea but not as much as leaving The Major in Aro's clutches any longer than I had to.

Rose

As soon as we got back I knew the boys had it all worked out, Peter smiled at me,

"Rosie girl we need you to work a little of your magic"

"Call me Rosie again and I'll show you a little of my magic"

He back pedaled and I saw Bella smile,

"Sorry, Jeez, you girls are real touchy. Em says you have a pilots licence and Carlisle has a plane. We need to get the two together to fly Bella to Italy"

I wasn't sure she was ready but looking at her pleading face I sighed and nodded,

"I'll speak to him but he might want to come"

"Fuck that. Just tell him no"

"Its his plane Peter."

He went off mumbling to himself while I went to talk to Carlisle, Bella holding my hand and trailing behind like a small child. She was just overwhelmed but I knew she was going to be a tough vamp, after seeing her take out Peter.

Carlisle

When my phone went off and I saw Rosalie's number I was surprised,

"Hello Rose. Are you and Emmett OK?"

Her voice was tense,

"Yes we're fine Carlisle but we need a favour."

"Just name it honey"

"I need to borrow your plane"

"Oh, OK. Can I ask why?"

I heard another voice in the background then the phone was taken from Rose and I heard a voice I recognised although it sounded a little different.

"Carlisle I'm the one who needs the plane. I need to get to Volterra and I can't go by regular means"

"Bella? Are you OK? Of course you can use the plane but can I know why you want to go to the Volturi?"

"I need to claim Jasper back from Aro."

"I'm sorry?"

Bella explained everything and I offered to go with them,

"I'm probably the best person to talk to Aro Bella."

I heard Peter grumbling in the background before Emmett told him to shut it. Bella spoke to Rose before coming back to me,

"Carlisle I have to get Jasper back, so if you can help you come. I'll let you sort out details with Rose and thank you."

Rose

I arranged to meet Carlisle at the airport with Emmett so we could file our flight plan and do all the other paperwork then Peter would bring Bella straight to the plane. We had to drive up to Seattle where the plane was based so it would be a couple of days before we could leave. In the meantime we had to make sure Bella hunted enough to get through the Customs check at the airport, it was the one thing we couldn't really avoid. So as we drove North we took it in turns to run and hunt with her but she was so fast it was mainly a game of catch up. I'd been worried about being in a confined space, the four of us with her so new and volatile but since she kicked Peters butt she'd been very calm. I saw tears in her eyes sometimes and I knew she was missing Jazz, I was sure he was missing her too and I prayed he was being treated OK. If not and Bella found out I quite expected the fur to fly.

Peter

I'd been watching Bella during our short road trip and I'd noticed something that the others seemed to have missed. When we had to go through any built up area she went very quiet and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second but after that the scent of humans didn't seem to bother her. Rose had told her to stop breathing and we turned the recirculated air on so it didn't drag in the scent of blood, but still her control was way too good for a new born. Before we got to the airport I asked Emmett to pull over, I wanted to conduct a small experiment remembering what The Major had told me about her time with Edward. He'd never been able to hear her thoughts and I knew of only one other vampire who could stop anything getting through to them. Sava had been with a group of nomads The Major and I met up with some years ago. She wasn't exceptional in any way except that no one could touch her unless she knew them. She generated something like a force field around her body which kept her safe. I wondered if Bella had a similar gift to Sava. Maybe she could stop the smell of human blood getting to her and was doing it unconsciously.

Emmett

Rose and I listened to Peters theory with interest, it might be helpful if Bella could control her thirst around humans. She wasn't impressed in the slightest until we explained our thinking,

"OK but how do we test it out?"

"Well Bella, we know you go into the usual feeding frenzy when you hunt so I'm is going to kill a deer and bring it back and bleed it. I want you to try to stop the smell getting to you. OK?"

She nodded looking sceptical and I jogged off into some nearby woods.

Bella

It sounded like a stupid gift to me but if it meant less trouble with humans I was willing to try. Trust me to get a lame gift instead of a real kick ass one! When Emmett got back he was carrying a huge antlered deer which he dropped at my feet and I felt my mouth flood with venom. I stepped forward and Peter spoke,

"Try to put a shield up between yourself and the deer"

I looked at him and felt something in my brain shift slightly

"I have a better idea Peter"

I threw a shield between Emmett and the deer, throwing him backwards as I started to feed.

"Wow!"

Peter grinned broadly,

"Now that's what I call impressive Bella. Once we get The Major back were going to work on that"

I shook my head,

"Oh no Peter, I have other things planned with Jazz when I get him back."

"There is just one thing Bella. I wouldn't show off to Aro. He might decide he wants you to join his collection"

"Collection?"

"He collects rare gifts."

I would remember that, I had no intention of staying in Italy, no intention at all.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Felix

I was heartily sick of keeping an eye on Major Whitlock, Caius should be doing it, he was the one who insisted on bringing the maniac here. Demetri was livid, Aro uneasy, and even the usually impassive Marcus was showing more than a little concern. So far we hadn't been able to do anything with him and he was just getting more and more wild as the days went on. Jane had tried knocking him out with pain but he always got there first and dropped her. Chelsea had no more luck with him, it wasn't even safe to be in the same room, a room he had ripped to pieces since waking in there. I told Caius we should have Jane and Chelsea ready when he came rounds from Alec's zombie state but he thought he knew better. He just wanted a chance to strut in front of the most feared fighter in the vampire world and look where it had got him. Admittedly he was a fast mover but he still lost a hand in his retreat, one that was still in the room with The Major. I'm surprised the stone walls hadn't fallen yet but I still thought it was only a matter of time and if they thought that by starving him they would bow him...they had another thing coming.

I'd heard a lot about Major Whitlock in my time, all of it bad, and all of it apparently true. If he was like this after starving for a few weeks I didn't think they had a chance of bringing him to his knees. Caius had a tiger by the tail and couldn't let go without getting mauled, it was interesting to see him squirm under Aro's continuous comments and questions. As for his supposed mate...well she'd have to be very stupid or very brave to come to Volterra and try to claim him back. Of course if Caius had been thinking at all he'd have realized she couldn't claim him in any case, it was for him to claim her and if she was undergoing the change then he'd be dead or useless by the time she was over her blood crazed new born years. So it seemed we were stuck with a ticking bomb and no way of defusing it, good move Caius!

Aro

I'd had my daily update on Major Whitlock from Felix and it was apparent he wasn't at all happy with his role as guard. He didn't think we'd ever subdue The Major and secretly I agreed with him but for now we had no alternative but to keep him here, a prisoner. Caius was furious that none of his attempts at calming the wild animal he had brought here had any affect and it was amusing to watch him squirm when I questioned him about it. The Major was an on going problem that we would have to find a solution to at some point, but for now we could afford to let him wear himself out with his feral attempts to escape.

Caius

I wish to God I had never thought it a good idea to bring Major Whitlock here. He was proving intractable and I knew Aro was finding my attempts to control him amusing, something that annoyed me even more. Even Marcus showed some animation when Aro asked me how I was getting on with my lion taming. I knew they both thought I'd made a serious error in judgement by transporting him here but I truly thought between them Jane, Alec, and Chelsea could keep him under control. Even Felix gave him a wide berth and he had never shown the slightest fear of anyone before. I needed a new plan but for now I had no idea where to find someone who could help with the situation, unless of course his mate came to find him. Throw her in there with him and lets see how she fared!

Carlisle

I waited for them at the airport, eager to see Bella as a newborn with such control, it would be a new experience for me and one I would take full advantage of. When they arrived I hurried out but Peter kept me back from the car,

"I think it might be better if you gave Bella some breathing room Carlisle. You don't need to come with us you know"

"I know that Peter but I do have a relationship with Aro, and it is my plane"

"Yeah I thought you'd say that. Just keep your fucking distance."

"From who?"

"All of us, but especially Bella. She may be controlled but that doesn't mean she might not try to take a bite out of you."

As the doors opened I saw Emmett help Bella from the car and she clung to him nervously. ignoring Peters warning I walked to her, a smile on my face and a hand out to greet her.

Bella

I saw this male vampire walking to me with his hand outstretched to grab me so I attacked before he could, leaping over him to grasp him by the throat and pull his body back into mine so I could hold him tight by the chest too. As I squeezed his chest hearing the creak of breaking body parts Rose shouted,

"Bella, its Carlisle. You remember him, our father. He's loaning us the plane so we can get Jazz back. You might want to keep him alive for a while."

I processed her words and loosened my grip but kept him held securely,

"Carlisle?"

He nodded, keeping the rest of his body perfectly still.

I swung him round and peered into his face, recognising the features dimly in my human memories then let him go. He moved back rubbing his chest as he did so while Peter stood back, a huge grin on his face.

"Well done Bella. I fucking told you Carlisle. Maybe in future you'll listen. She may be more controlled than a newborn but she's still very skittish."

He nodded and stood very still, looking at me but making sure not to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to startle you. It's good to see you again. How do you feel?"

Peter rolled his eyes,

"How the fuck do you think she feels Carlisle?"

I shook my head at him, I could speak for myself.

"I'm confused, angry, thirsty, and thoroughly pissed off. Does that answer your question Carlisle? For now impatience is running a very close second to fury, so I suggest you stay back."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Rose

Bella pretty much ignored Carlisle after that. She took Peters arm and dragged him onto the plane followed by a grinning Emmett. Carlisle opted to sit in the cockpit with me and I thought I was going to get a grilling during the flight, after all I was a captive audience. Sure enough once in the air he started,

"I'm pleased that you and Emmett have been helping Bella. It's unfortunate that Jasper decided to change her at this time, just when the Volturi show an interest in her."

"Strange that Carlisle, that the Volturi suddenly hear about Bella just a she's about to get married."

"Married? She and Jasper were going to get married? That's a tragedy."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, the marriage was a tragedy or the Volturi finding out at the worst possible time!

"So who was actually responsible for Bella's transformation Rose? It seems a strange time, if she was about to get married."

"Jasper did it, to save her. He thought if the Volturi were aware she was already a vampire they might leave her alone."

"Good thinking on his part and I admire the fact he was able to stop before draining her, but it hasn't worked exactly as he planned now has it?"

"Who told them Carlisle?"

"Why ask me Rose? I have no reason to put Bella in danger."

"Never the less I think you have your suspicions Carlisle, and I'd like to hear them."

"I'm sure you have your own Rose, and no doubt so do Peter, and even Bella herself. She is remarkable for a new-born."

"That interests you Carlisle doesn't it? Did you think she might be different when we found out Edward couldn't hear her thoughts?"

"It did occur to me yes, but I never expected her to be quite so remarkable."

"Why are you here Carlisle? Do you think you can get Jasper back for Bella? Do you think Aro will listen to you?"

He didn't answer, merely looked out of the window with an enigmatic smile.

Peter

Bella sat holding my hand as we flew towards Italy and the Volturi,

"Peter, thank you."

"For what Princess?"

"Coming with us, for trying to keep me safe and for coming back to stand beside Jasper."

"Firstly that's always been my place, at The Majors right hand and keeping you safe means he might just forgive me. Because let me tell you there's nothing quite so fucking dangerous as The Major when he's pissed off"

She squeezed my hand and I wondered how quickly the small bones would mend. Seeing my grimace she let go with a cry of horror,

"Sorry Peter I forgot I was stronger than you. Did I hurt you?"

"Not as much as demolishing that tree with my face Princess"

She smiled at that and I knew I was forgiven for everything, my Princess wasn't angry with me any longer. Prince Charming may not be back on his fiery steed but at least he was out of the shit heap!

Emmett

I was listening to the conversation in the cockpit and I knew Rose was uneasy, it wasn't like her to question Carlisle so openly. His answers seemed evasive to me which again was out of character for Carlisle. Did he know something? If he did why was he so reluctant to tell us? I noticed Peter glancing at the cockpit door with a suspicious look, trying not to let Bella catch him, of course we all forgot that with her new vampire hearing she would catch as much as we did.

Bella

I saw I didn't have Peters full attention and turning slightly saw Emmett looking towards the cockpit and realized I could hear what was being said in there as well as here in the cabin. As I listened I grew more and more angry, Carlisle knew something and he was keeping it to himself. Getting up too quickly for either of them to stop me I wrenched open the door surprising both Rose and Carlisle. He turned, a puzzled expression on his face,

"Bella what's wrong?"

I pulled him from his seat, ripping the seat belt from its anchor points.

"Carlisle, you tell me what you know before I throw you out of this plane."

He looked stunned but Rose smiled and winked at me, mouthing "Go Bella"

As he hesitated I shook him violently by the neck and to my surprise I felt a feral snarl build in my chest before bursting from my lips.

"If I were you I'd tell her Carlisle, she's not kidding around."

Peter stood in the doorway, arms folded and smiling broadly.

Carlisle

I'd underestimated Bella and it had been a foolish, if not dangerous, mistake to make. I had to try to calm her before she made good on her threat, even now she was dragging me towards the cabin door.

"Bella please. I can't tell you anything unless you put me down"

She threw me across the plane to collide with the seats and I slumped to the floor deciding it would be a safer position. Stalking over to me she hovered, her eyes flashing dangerously,

"I'm waiting Carlisle."

Her voice was a growl, far different from her usual tone.

"Bella please, you are over reacting. I don't know anything although I have my suspicions."

"I'll take those then"

"I think perhaps Edward feeling aggrieved with you, may have contacted the Volturi."

She stood, head cocked, thinking about my words before looking at Rose,

"What do you think Rose?"

"Well its a possibility I guess."

Bella grabbed my arm and lifted me in to the closest seat.

"Don't you move Carlisle, and if I find you knew anything and didn't tell me I'll tear your dead heart out and burn it in front of you."

I sat quietly hoping she'd calm down before we reached Italy but somehow doubting it.

Peter

I loved this new improved Bella and I had to admit she and The Major would be an awesome couple! She was as gritty as him and while he was in danger there was no length she wouldn't go to get him back safely. I looked forward to seeing the meeting between her and Aro if it was the last thing I ever saw, and it might just be. Emmett didn't say anything but put a hand on her arm as she sat back down and she laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes briefly. She might trust the oh so perfect Dr Cullen but I didn't, so I sat next to him turning to look into his eyes,

"Fucking great isn't she?"

He looked away closing his eyes, but I know he hated being so close to an animal like me and I revelled in his discomfort.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

As soon as we landed and Rose sorted out the paperwork I was ready to get a car and drive straight to Volterra but as Peter pointed out,

"Storming the fucking Citadel without a plan is plain stupid. Besides we need to hunt first."

He was right but it irked me, I wanted Jasper, I needed my mate, and I didn't want to leave him in the Volturi hands any longer than I had to. He'd been there long enough as it was and I hated to think what they might do to him. I went off with Rose, with bad grace, but once my hunting instinct kicked in I realized how thirsty I really was. By the time we'd caught a few deer I was feeling more settled and sat down with Rose to wait for the guys to get back. Peter and Emmett had taken Carlisle with them because as Peter had pointed out,

"I don't trust the fucking Doctor on his own"

I felt Rose's eyes on me and turned to her enquiringly,

"Bella I don't want to scare you and I don't want you to think I'm trying to back out because I'd go through fire to save my brother, but you do understand how dangerous it is going into Volterra?"

I nodded, scratching my head in vexation,

"I know Rose but that's where he is and I have to get him back. They had no right to take him away from me."

"I know honey but they wont just give him back to you even if he claims you and I'm sure he will."

"I know he will Rose but if they keep him then I'll stay too. We have to be together, wherever it may end up being."

She put her arm round my shoulder,

"I'm proud to call you Sister. Don't worry, we'll find a way of getting him out. I think you need to talk to Carlisle again before we go anywhere."

I nodded, I felt the same, he was keeping something from us and I didn't think it involved Edward.

Peter

I'd warned Emmett to keep a close eye on the slippery fucker but he didn't try anything. I think he knew I was watching and he joined in the hunt as if being with us was the most natural thing in the world. If Bella didn't talk to him again then I'd take him for a short walk and there was no guarantee I'd have company on the way back!

We got back to find the girls waiting and Bella stood up gracefully, gliding to stand in front of Carlisle while Emmett and I flanked him.

"Carlisle, I think you know why the Volturi took Jasper and I want to know what you know."

He began to shake his head until Bella snarled and whipping her hand forward grabbed his shirt front,

"Its my mate they have and I want to know why. So tell me"

He stood, shocked by her action I think, while Emmett smiled at me over the Doctors head.

"Bella please, I came along to help you get Jasper back. I only offered because I know Aro, he's a friend of sorts and might be more willing to listen to me"

"Bullshit!"

We all agreed with that particular assessment.

"You have five seconds Carlisle before I start dismembering you. Remember I'm a new-born with a very short fuse."

He looked to Rose for support but, good girl, she shook her head and moved to Bella's side.

Carlisle

I knew I wasn't going to get away with a lie, they were far too suspicious, so I had to be very careful, at least until we got to Volterra.

"Bella, I'm sorry you don't trust me but I really do think that Edward informed Aro about you out of spite. They came looking for you and as you weren't there they decided to take your mate knowing you would come to claim him back."

"Just a minute Carlisle. They knew Bella was already being changed so there was no chance of her going to claim him straight away, possibly not for years. What did they plan to do with him in the mean time?"

"That I can't answer Rose. Only Aro could tell you why."

"Oh, he will in time Carlisle. What I want from you is the truth. Do you honestly expect us to believe that you could talk Aro into letting Jazz go? The Volturi have wanted to get their hands on him for decades and I don't think they'll just say, "Sure Carlisle take him, sorry to have bothered you." I may look like a fucking moron but looks are deceptive so cough up before I help Bella rip a few limbs off and start a fire with them."

This was getting out of hand, I hadn't factored Peter Whitlock into the equation.

"Bella, I know you think that Peter is helping you but his attitude could get us all killed."

She smiled at me,

"I have to tell you Carlisle that I'd trust Peter over you any day. Now why are you here? And why did Aro take Jazz?"

I sighed, she'd backed me into a corner so I'd have to admit to something,

"Very well, Aro contacted me about you. He wanted to know if you were back with Edward and if he planned on changing you. When I told him that you were he asked if it were true Edward couldn't hear your thoughts, and if it were true could it translate into a valuable gift when you became a vampire. I couldn't tell him that of course. Then I heard from Edward that he'd given you your freedom and you were involved with Jasper. I admit to passing that information on to Aro but that's all, I never suggested he try to capture you or Jasper I promise you."

Peter

That was enough of an admission for me and I stepped forward to grab him round the throat but Bella stopped me going any further.

"No Peter. Carlisle got us into this mess, now he's going to get us out. You are going to get us an audience with Aro and you are going to tell him I have no special gift. You are going to persuade him that Jasper will never work for the Volturi and you will get him released."

Carlisle looked at her and laughed until I cut his air supply. Bella watched then nodded, and I eased my grip as he choked,

"What part of that is so funny?"

"What makes you think that Aro will do as I ask? I can tell him you have no gift certainly, I haven't seen one, but I can't persuade him that Jasper will never work for the Guard, he may already be doing so with Chelsea's help. They wont want to release him, that I do know."

"Well, if Chelsea has worked her "magic" on him we might need to use a little of our own Carlisle. I can guarantee you that he will not work for them once I get to Volterra."

He looked more keenly at Bella and I thought he might be suspecting that she did indeed have a gift but it could just as easily be the arrogance of a newborn.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

Peter rented a car and we all piled in, Rose driving while I rode shotgun, leaving Carlisle to sit in the back between Peter and Emmett, we were taking no chances. The drive to the Volturi stronghold was long and winding but as we went I thought frantically for a way of keeping control of the situation and Carlisle when we got there. I could use my gift but then Aro would see it and I didn't want the creepy bastard after me too. I hadn't broken any laws, I was a vampire and I was coming to claim my mate whether that was protocol or not. If he denied me access to my mate I knew he would see the fury of a newborn but that might get me in serious trouble, we needed an edge. I was determined that Rose and Emmett wouldn't be going in to the city with us, they were our getaway team. They wouldn't like it but I wasn't going to be be responsible for the loss of those two. I did wonder whether it might be a good idea to keep Carlisle under wraps, I didn't trust him to help us once he was in the presence of his old friend Aro. I looked over the seat to Peter and glanced quickly at Carlisle with a questioning look.

Peter

Bella had something on her mind, something she didn't want to vocalise and from her quick glance I thought I knew what she was asking. I'd been thinking the same thing myself, I didn't like the Cullens, and I didn't trust Carlisle any more than his annoying daughter Alice. It might be a good idea to keep the good Doctor under wraps for a while and I knew that between them Emmett and Rose were more than equal to the task so I touched her shoulder and nodded. Her smile told me she'd understood and I sat back with a contented look on my face. Carlisle realized he'd missed something but he wasn't sure what and by the time he did it would be too late.

Before we reached the city walls Bella instructed Rose to pull up in a small copse of trees just out of sight of the gates.

"Rose I want you and Emmett to keep Carlisle here while Peter and I go in."

Rose sighed but Emmett immediately objected,

"Bella you need us with you"

"No Em, I need you to keep Carlisle safely here. I don't trust him and I want you to watch our backs, OK?"

Carlisle started to bitch so I grabbed him and pulled him from the car before pushing him to his knees and putting mine in the middle of his back,

"Sorry Carlisle but we just don't trust you. Now just to help Em and Rose I'm going to make it difficult for you to make your escape. I would say I'm sorry about this but it would be a lie."

I pushed him flat to the ground with my knee while grasping both his ankles and wrenching. Handing the feet to Rose I smiled,

"It may hurt a bit but you get them back when we get back with Jasper. For now sit in the shade and thank your lucky stars I decided against ripping your fucking head off instead."

Bella

Taking Peters hand I kissed Rose and Em, assuring them we'd be back but telling them to leave if we were gone more than a day. I didn't want the Volturi taking them, they were innocent of any wrong doing. Rose looked as if she might argue but Peter spoke up,

"Rose, Em, you need to get the hell out if were gone too long. Its not safe in this fucking place."

She nodded and we left them to walk the last short way to the city gates and the Volturi headquarters. It was dusk but there were plenty of humans about, sitting outside cafés enjoying the warm evening and people watching. One elderly couple gestured over to us and spoke in Italian.

"What did they say?" I asked Peter who was grinning.

"It's nice to see young lovers"

I glared over at him but he just shrugged,

"Well you asked!"

I guess we did look like a couple out for a stroll, holding hands and walking slowly across the square to the Clock Tower. I knew this might be the last time I ever saw the moon, if the Volturi decided to kill me, or both of us there would be nothing we could do to save ourselves, I wasn't even sure my shield would protect us from the many gifts the Guard were known to have, but I would certainly try. We walked into the beautiful reception area knowing it was just a façade and approached the pretty girl sitting behind a polished oak desk. She looked up and smiled at us, speaking in Italian with a low husky voice,

"My friend only speaks English"

Peter informed her and she turned to me,

"Sorry Signora, How may I help you?"

"Could you inform Aro Volturi that Bella and Peter Whitlock are here to see him."

She nodded and picked up the phone indicating that we should sit and wait but we chose to stay at the desk as she spoke to someone inside the building.

"Someone will be down to collect you in a few minutes."

I nodded my thanks and pulled Peter to the chairs arranged around a coffee table scattered with magazines,

"She's human Peter."

"Yeah Bella sorry I forgot, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, I stopped breathing when I saw her."

Then I felt it, he was here, and I smiled in relief,

"Jasper's here Peter, I can feel him"

"Good, lets just hope he's equally as glad to see us"

I knew he was worried about Chelsea binding Jasper to the Volturi but I could stop her gift from influencing him. No one owned my mate, except me!

The inner doors swung open and a young man stood there, so pale and beautiful he was obviously a vampire and I walked over, dragging Peter with me.

"Bella, Peter. Aro is most eager to see you both. Please follow me"

He turned and we followed him through the swing doors and into the heart of the Volturi Headquarters. There were endless corridors all unlit and unfurnished but I was interested only in our destination and ignored my surroundings. After a few minutes we came to a pair of huge wooden doors and the young man pushed them open, stepping back to allow us to enter, before following us in and shutting them again.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Aro

It was good to finally meet Bella Swan after all I'd heard about her, and with her Captain Whitlock. I should have expected him when The Major was our guest. I got up and came forward to greet them while my Brothers sat deep in conversation, seemingly ignoring them.

"Bella how nice to finally meet you."

I stretched my hand to clasp hers, eager to listen to her thoughts as I saw The Captain stiffen at her side. I waited but her mind remained blank to me, so she did have a gift, if only of blocking her thoughts, an interesting but hardly exceptional talent. I dropped her hand and stepped back as she smiled at me,

"Get what you wanted Aro? I've come to claim my mate, Jasper Whitlock"

I heard Caius laugh and stand up to join us,

"Claim your mate Bella? Surely you know it is only the male vampire who can claim a mate"

"He did Caius, he claimed me when you visited, and you left me the message to come and claim him, so I'm here to do just that."

"Hardly the actions of a newborn Aro. There's something strange going on here."

I looked from my Brother to the woman before me, the woman The Major had claimed as his according to Caius own words.

"It seems my Brother may have inadvertently misled you Bella. You, as the female, cannot claim a mate, you can see if he will claim you but I strongly advise you not to, at least at present.

"Oh, why? Do you think I'm afraid he won't?"

She was very certain, would she be equally so when she saw him I wondered.

"My Brothers and I need to discuss this misunderstanding Bella. Perhaps you and your...friend...would accept our hospitality while we do so"

Peter

They were playing for time, were they hoping Carlisle Cullen would turn up, or was it something more sinister? Either way there wasn't much we could do about the situation. I saw Aro beckon Alec over and give him some instructions.

"Our dear Alec will take you to a more comfortable place to wait. If you need anything please ask, we have humans available if you are thirsty."

"No thank you Aro, all I need is Jasper"

She stood looking so regal I saw she even impressed the Volturi Brothers.

Alec ushered us out and we went further in to the citadel, along more fucking corridors, when suddenly I heard something and I knew Bella had recognised the sounds. Her head whipped round and she grabbed Alec by the arm,

"Where is he? That's Jasper."

He shook his head,

"I have my orders Bella, please follow me"

We had no choice but I saw her determination, she was going to find him as soon as Alec left, if it meant tearing this place apart, stone by fucking stone.

Bella

I'd heard the snarls and my chest burned, it was Jasper, he was close and he was in torment, and angry, no, more than angry. I looked at Peter and he nodded, knowing what I'd determined to do. Alec refused to answer my question but showed us to a room out of earshot of my mates fury. As soon as he shut the door and I heard him move away I reopened it and looked out,

"Bella, they wanted you to hear that"

"I don't care Peter. Its Jazz and he needs me"

"Princess, I'm not sure its safe for you to go looking for him"

"I'm not afraid of the Volturi Guard"

"That's not what I meant"

I turned on him, sick of riddles, Aro was slippery enough without my best friend joining in,

"Speak in plain English Peter, I'm rapidly losing patience"

"That noise was The Major, I know, but I'm not sure he'll be thinking clearly enough to recognise you Bella. I've seen him in this kind of rage before and he'll attack anything that gets close enough. He's probably keeping up a shield of his own sending out lethargy to stop Chelsea or any of the others from affecting him."

"Then he needs my help Peter."

"I know you believe you can look after yourself but listen to me Bella. He's as likely to attack you as any of the others, he wont be able to differentiate."

Peter

Bella smiled and took my hand,

"Peter, he's my mate, of course he'll recognise me. You worry too much. Jasper needs my help and I'm going to find him."

"And if it's a trap?"

"What are they going to do Peter? Kill us? Not if I can stop them and I'm pretty sure I can. If they realize I have a gift what can they do about it? They can't make me stay and use it in their service, I won't let them"

She patted my cheek and kissed me gently on the lips,

"Don't worry Peter. You stay here until I get back"

"Fuck that, I go where you go Princess. Come on, we may as well both get torn to pieces."

I grasped her hand firmly and we walked back down the corridor towards the noises we'd heard. They got louder as we got closer and I don't mind admitting they scared the shit out of me. I had mental pictures of the kinds of carnage that usually accompanied those snarls. It had been years since I'd heard The Major so consumed with rage, I just hoped Bella knew what she was doing.

Bella

We turned a sharp corner into a narrower corridor to see a huge Guard leaning against the wall looking bored. When he saw us he straightened and a smile lit up his face,

"So Captain Whitlock, we have the full set now. You plan on going in there?"

He nodded towards an iron door that was already distorted as if hit from within by a battering ram.

"No, I thought I'd let the little lady calm him first Felix"

So this was Felix, renowned for his strength and I could see why. As I studied him, he looked me up and down,

"Her? I don't think so Captain, he'll smash her to pieces and post them under the door."

He laughed as he said that and we heard smashing sounds and renewed snarls,

"See, he can smell fresh fodder"

I walked up to him and standing on tip toes put my arms around his neck, pulling his head down so I could look in his eyes,

"Felix, I'm not afraid of The Major, nor am I scared of you so just open the door please"

I think my actions shocked him because when I let my arms drop he stepped back, eyes wide, before laughing again.

"So a newborn with courage and beauty. I think I'd like you for myself"

Peters snarls joined Jaspers at this and the sound was deafening, reverberating off the stone walls.

Peter

I was ready to take the ass hole on when we heard another voice from the darkness,

"Felix, step back."

Turning I saw Jane appear, her face set and stern but there was a flicker of excitement in her eyes,

"Let her in."

Felix questioned her but I could of told him what her reply would be, he fell to his knees under her attack, then to the floor, before she looked away and her eyes fell on me,

"You stay out."

I nodded,

"Fine by me Jane"

I took Bella by the shoulders,

"Be careful, remember he's in a rage, he may not recognise you at first"

"He wont hurt me Peter, he'll recognise me. Don't worry."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Jasper

I heard voices outside my prison cell, they were still waiting for me to weaken so they could take control of me but they stood no chance. I would fight them to the bitter end. Anyone coming through that door was an enemy and would be treated as such. Chelsea had tried, as had Jane, and Alec, and I sent them all reeling with lethargy. I still had the strength for that, I wouldn't be caged like an animal without fighting like one and no one could stand up to The Major on the rampage, let them try. I was ready, willing, and able, to defend myself.

Bella

Felix took a key from his pocket with a flourish and smiled at me as he put it in the lock. We heard the snarls die away and knew Jasper was readying himself for an attack. As he turned the key and readied to open the door he looked at me,

"Be my guest"

He opened the door just far enough for me to slip through before slamming it shut and turning the key once more. I stood, letting my eyes become accustomed to the glare of the light in the room after the gloom of the corridor. My eyes met Jaspers face and for a split second I didn't recognise my beautiful mate, his was a mask of fury, his hair wild and tangled, and his fists tightly clenched. I saw his glazed expression and knew he was having trouble recognising me.

"Jazz, its Bella. I've come for you darling, come to take you home."

He crouched further ready to spring and I tried not to tense, not to give any sign I was afraid or threatening him, and I think it confused him slightly. He flew at me but I ducked under his grasp, thankful for my newborn speed and stamina. He turned blindingly fast and attacked again, this time I wasn't quick enough and he took my sleeve with him, but luckily not my arm.

"Jazz I won't attack you, its Bella, try to remember darling."

His eyes lost focus for a second and he shook his head before resuming his crouch and snarling once more. I saw him tense and knew he was going to hit me with his gift so I threw up my shield momentarily. He waited but seeing I wasn't going down sprang again. I dropped to the floor, a tactical error I realized as he landed on my back, arms around my chest, squeezing my ribcage. I relaxed into his hold and turning my head, nuzzled his neck whispering his name. His grip lost some of its force and I heard him breath deeply before pushing my head down to the floor. He released his grip and moving so fast I couldn't have stopped him, twisted me over so we were face to face. His was still unfocused but I thought my scent must have called an association to mind because he ran his hands quickly over my face, to my throat, and I had to stop my initial reaction to defend myself. If I had, he would have killed me unthinkingly but as it was because I kept still he paused, then pressing his face into my hair breathed deeply again before taking it in his fists and pulling my face to his. Our lips met and he pushed his tongue into my mouth tasting me as if he were a dying man tasting water after a long time without. His hands pulled roughly at my jumper tearing it down the front in his haste to get it off. His hands glided roughly over my skin, touching every inch of flesh as his eyes closed for the first time.

I felt his hands tug roughly at the zip of my pants and lifted my hips to pull them off before they were ripped like my jumper. His hands slipped beneath the elastic of my panties and gripped my hips pulling me close to him. I could feel his body reacting to mine, his erection growing and pressing against my belly.

"Jazz?"

His teeth grazed my throat but he didn't speak and I felt his muscles still tense as he ripped away the last of my clothes and roughly entered me, gasping as he did so. As his movements became faster I felt my own body tense and as I came I screamed his name before sinking my teeth into his shoulder, injecting my venom into his tissues. He jerked violently as he climaxed and I heard my name on his lips. He relaxed onto me and I wrapped us both in my shield, determined that no one would ambush us as we lay together in each others arms.

I felt him move after a while, as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look into my face.

"Bella?"

I nodded, caressing his cheek with one hand while wrapping the other around his waist and pulling his belly to mine once more.

"Hi Jazz, I love you"

I kissed him hungrily, needing his touch, his lips, his body, all of him.

"How long has it been? I just wanted to survive until you could come for me. I knew you would"

"Of course my love. It hasn't been long, but still too long. Its only been a couple of weeks."

He rocked back at this,

"A couple of weeks? How?"

I grinned, rubbing noses with him,

"You have an exceptional mate Major Whitlock."

"Exceptional indeed."

He answered pulling me close once more.

I wondered if the Volturi had been watching and decided I didn't care, I'd proved that the Major was my mate and he'd claimed me, now I wanted our freedom. Over his shoulder I saw the door open slightly and Jane's grinning face appeared staring at Jaspers naked back. I knew she was attempting to hurt him but her gift merely bounced off my shield and the smile became a scowl.

"I think we are wanted"

I pointed to the door and Jasper rolled lazily to one side as the door closed on Jane. We collected our clothes and dressed as best we could. I borrowed his shirt to replace my ripped jumper and once we were as comfortable as possible I banged on the door with my free hand, the other was in his vice like grip.

"Felix open the door, we want to see Aro."

We waited as the door opened revealing a very relieved Peter and an astonished Felix. I grinned at him,

"See I told you he was my mate, now take us to Aro."

Jane was long gone but I did see another female,

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's Chelsea" explained Peter taking my free hand in his.

He looked at Jasper and winked,

"She's a kick ass vampire"

Jasper kissed the top of my head,

"She sure is".

**Just to let you know there probably won't be any updates for the next ten days but I'll try to put up a couple of Chapters before I disappear. Jules x**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Bella

I could see the anger on Chelsea's face as she tried her hardest to separate Jasper and I and bind us to Aro...That would only happen over my dead and burning body and I smiled at her as we passed. Felix had a grin on his face, I think he was enjoying Chelsea's discomfort. It wasn't often that someone with a gift like hers was bested. We walked back along the corridor to the Audience Chamber where the three Brothers waited with looks of mingled surprise and anger.

"Aro, I claim Bella as my mate"

Jasper stood tall and proud in front of his tormentors.

Aro stepped forward, a smile painfully thin on his face,

"Major, so I see. Your mate has overcome her newborn tendencies amazingly fast, very curious. Very curious indeed."

He turned his crimson eyes on me,

"Bella, how lovely to see you together with The Major at last. We've heard so much about your... …..adventures... in our world"

"Oh really? And which little bird has been singing I wonder?"

His eyes contracted when I wasn't cowed by his stare.

"Feisty isn't she?"

It was the blond-haired Brother who spoke, walking forward to look at me,

"We heard you were exceptional and it seems it wasn't an exaggeration. I really didn't think you would be able to tame the savage beast"

He then turned his eyes to Jane who hung her head submissively,

"Poor Jane. Your gift was blocked my dear?"

So, what do we do now? You may have broken the law but it seems you put that right."

"No Aro, Jasper broke none of your laws. It was Edward Cullen who introduced me to your world."

"Well, however it happened you are now in our world so I think we can forget about the transgression"

I wondered if he would have been so easily satisfied if it had been anyone other than Edward Cullen.

"Can we go now?"

He smiled at me condescendingly,

"Bella, if it were so simple. I understand you have a gift, I have seen it in action my dear, and it may be of use to us, the Volturi."

"No Aro. It would be of no use to the Volturi. Unless you are suggesting that my simple shield, which protects myself and my mate only, somehow be stretched so thin it could protect you."

"It has already expanded from simply shielding your mind to protecting your mate"

"Yes, but it only works for a very short time Aro, the effort required would make it useless in a conflict, if that's what you were thinking of."

"I think you've stumped him there Princess"

Aro glared at Peter and I saw him motion almost imperceptibly to the huge Guard standing at the back of the room. He moved forward so fast it was a blur, to stand behind Peter who didn't seem particularly bothered.

"I see you've finally trained the pit bull" was all he said.

Jasper

I wish Peter would shut up, he wasn't helping the situation, so I decided to speak before things went any further South.

"I'd like to go home with my mate Aro. We've been parted too long as it is"

His eyes swiveled from Peter back to me,

"Yes, regrettable Major. Please accept my apologies. I see no problem with you taking your mate home, but where is home?"

He knew, he knew we didn't have a base of our own, what was he going to do with the information?

"Bella, we'd very much like you to visit a while. Your gift is rather intriguing. Would that be a problem?"

She smiled angelically,

"I don't think its my decision to make Aro. After all I am subordinate to my mate, I couldn't claim him could I? "

He hadn't expected her to throw his words at him and I smiled inwardly while glaring at Peter to keep his mouth shut.

"How true Bella. So Major?"

"I don't think so Aro. We have unfinished business back home."

"Yes, I heard about that too. Very well but I insist you visit again once the business is concluded and stay with us for a while."

It wasn't a request and there was no way to refuse but before I could speak Bella did.

"How lovely, an invitation to visit you again. I hope this time we will be afforded a better reception. I'd heard much of your hospitality from Carlisle so I was disappointed when I got here."

Aro

The little bitch was quick and clever, I thought she might even be a match for our own dear Jane. I wanted to explore her gift further but for now it would be politic to let them go. We didn't need a fight and I feared it would come to that if I tried to insist. We would overcome them of course, but there would be losses and I didn't want to lose any of my special Guard to the Whitlocks and Bella who as a newborn could cause a lot of damage.

"I apologise for your less than courteous introduction to Volterra Bella. We'll try to do better next time."

"I do hope so Aro, I'd hate to think Carlisle misled me."

I bowed to her,

"I look forward to our next meeting my dear.

Turning, I was almost at the door into our Private Quarters when I was stopped by her voice again,

"Oh, Aro. Who told you about me?"

I froze as I heard Caius answer her,

"You have enemies of your own already Bella, not to mention all those The Major has amassed over the years. You need to be very careful."

"Oh I don't think so. If they haven't got him yet then I doubt they ever will, and now he has two of us to watch his back. You didn't answer my question Caius."

"No I didn't did I?"

He swept past me and I saw his grin. I thought it would only be a matter of time before she worked out who her enemy or enemies were and it would be interesting to see her reaction. I wondered if she would be as formidable as her mate and his Captain. I would be watching the extended Whitlock family from now on, watching them very carefully.

"Goodbye Major, Captain, Bella, and thank you for gracing us with a visit. We'll meet again."

Bella

I just wanted to get away from this creepy place and out of Italy. I took Jaspers hand in one of mine and Peters in the other.

"So guys, lets get the hell out of here."

We walked out of the Audience Chamber and made our way to the exit expecting at any moment to be stopped by the Guard. Outside it was dark so we were able to make our way back to where Emmett and Rose were waiting with the immobilised Carlisle. Jasper looked at him and raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"Carlisle turned out to be less trustworthy than we thought although you'll be pleased to hear Dr Cullen that Aro protected you, he didn't give you away at all."

"Carlisle told Aro about you?"

Jasper sounded amazed and angry.

"Well, Edward told Aro that I might have a gift, that he couldn't hear my thoughts which got Aro thinking. Then when I finally got free of Edward and Carlisle found out that we were involved he passed that information on to the Volturi. It seems neither of the Cullen males is trustworthy."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Jasper

I found it difficult to believe that Carlisle would inform on us to the Volturi knowing that Edward had already made Bella of interest to Aro.

"Why Carlisle? What did you get out of it?"

He looked at me as if I should already know and then it hit me,

"You were trying to save Edwards skin by informing on us. Edward was the one who showed our world to Bella and for that he should have been punished but you gave Bella's whereabouts to Aro in exchange for Edwards life. You bastard! A girl you professed to love like a daughter and you gave her to Aro just like that"

I grabbed the front of his shirt ready to rip his head off when Bella stopped me,

"No Jazz, we're better than that. Esme would suffer if you killed her mate, I've got a better punishment"

I saw the smile on her face and dropped Carlisle to the ground,

"OK Bella we'll do it your way."

I turned to Peter then,

"But you and I have unfinished business."

"Fuck Major! Don't I get time off for helping Bella?"

"That depends on why you were helping my mate"

"Well it's pretty obvious you two are mated now so I'd be a fucking idiot to do anything to get between you two."

Bella

I waited with bated breath to see what was going to happen, I knew Jazz had said he and Peter were through but I thought, in fairness, that Peter had done what he could to put things right. Even coming to Volterra with me to get Jazz back. Carlisle was watching with interest, I think he liked the idea of conflict between Jasper and his only friend and I itched to wipe the smug look off his face but I would get my revenge soon enough. Rose and Emmett were nervous, they knew the history between the two, old and recent, and I could see they were unsure what Jaspers response to Peters plea would be. I knew Jazz was fast but his speed was such that even my vampire eyes had difficulty keeping up. He grabbed Peter by the throat and crushed him up against a tall rock at the roadside before whispering in his ear,

"It's a good job Bella needed you or I'd be ripping your throat out right now. As it is you've earned a reprieve Captain. Just remember its your one and only."

He let go and stood back looking at Peter whose face broke into a smile of relief.

"For a minute there Major I thought you were really pissed off with me."

He held his hand out and Jasper took it, not to shake hands, but just held for a few seconds as comrades in arms.

"So Princess, choose, Prince Charming or the Frog?"

I groaned expecting a snarl of anger from Jazz but he just rolled his eyes before coming over and pulling me into an embrace, nuzzling my neck and breathing deeply, taking in my scent.

"Lets go before I decide to rip his head off anyway."

Emmett picked Carlisle up and carried him to the car with Rose while I walked with Jazz and Peter.

"So how did you get here?"

"Ah Major. I offered the Princess my patented flying carpet..."

"Peter shut up before I change my mind about you..."

Peter mimed locking his mouth and throwing away the key although we both knew it would keep him quiet for a few minutes at most.

"Rose asked Carlisle for the use of his plane and flew us here."

"So that's why he was here?"

"Yes he refused to loan it unless he could come. He was supposed to be helping us get you free but I think he just wanted to make sure Edward would stay safe."

"And his feet?"

"We just wanted to make sure he'd stay put."

Jasper looked at me and grinned,

"You're a real tough cookie."

I kissed him passionately,

"You have no idea Jazz"

"Hey kids. Play nicely in company"

We both glared at Peter but he just smiled angelically, sliding in the back next to Carlisle with an evil chuckle.

"So Carlisle. It seems you and I are travelling together again. What fun"

Jasper

WE flew back to Seattle, Bella and I sitting together just enjoying each others company and the feelings that being together again filled us both with. It was the first time I had a chance to take in her beauty as a vampire. Her pale alabaster skin, no longer hot to my touch although my fingertips still burned when they came in contact with her. Her hair was even thicker and glossier and fell around her shoulders with a curl. I couldn't take my eyes from her although I kept an ear on Peter and Carlisle. I knew it was only a matter of time before Peter started to bait Carlisle and I wasn't wrong.

"So Doc, whose been a naughty boy then? Telling tales out of school. You know that can be very fucking dangerous. Especially when the tales involve The Major. You know he's a real bad ass and Bella's even more touchy. If I were you I'd find a deep hole and hide in it because I know there's a huge pile of shit headed your way."

Carlisle kept silent, lips thin with pent up anger and I couldn't help hoping Peter could keep it up for the whole flight. I wasn't disappointed, he didn't stop baiting Carlisle until the wheels touched down at Sea-Tac airport.

Bella

When we got the car I asked Emmett to drive Carlisle home before deciding where we were going. Both Peter and Jazz looked at me speculatively but I just smiled enigmatically, they would just have to wait. On the drive Peter started again and I saw Carlisle's fists clenching and unclenching. He was getting close to losing his temper but I had no intention of reining Peter in, Carlisle was getting nothing less than his just desserts. When we pulled up Esme came running out to greet us,

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to see you, and Jasper. So Carlisle was able to help get you free. Rose, Emmett, I'm so relieved you are both safe. Peter...hello. Come in all of you."

I got out first and hugged Esme warmly, her words had just proved what I suspected, that she had no idea what Carlisle and Edward had done.

"Esme we'd love to come in. I have something important to talk to you about."

I took her arm and we walked into the house followed by the others, Carlisle limping on his recently reattached feet.

Esme

I felt an undercurrent of anticipation as we walked in. Something was going on, perhaps Bella thought I wasn't aware of her relationship with Jasper but I'd have to have been blind to miss the love that glowed between them, I wouldn't spoil her fun though. When we sat down I saw that Carlisle was limping but before I could ask him about it Bella spoke,

"Esme, I have something to tell you and I think it will be a surprise."

I interrupted her,

"Bella its obvious that you and Jasper are mates and I'm so happy you found love even if not with Edward. Jasper is a good, if a little volatile, man and I'm sure you will calm him down in time."

Bella smiled at Jasper with such love in her eyes it made me feel warm too,

"Esme Thank you for your words but there a few things you should know. Edward told Aro about me when I refused his advances..."

I gasped in horror,

"Yes but that's not the most shocking thing. Your husband told Aro that Jasper and I were together and where we were, allowing the Volturi to snatch Jasper, although it was me they really wanted."

"Why would he do that?"

"To save Edward from the Volturi's wrath. Aro knew Edward had informed me about the vampire world and Carlisle gave us up to save Edward."

I turned on my husband angrily,

"Is this true Carlisle?"

He had the grace to look abashed,

"Esme I was trying to protect Edward from reprisals."

"By giving Bella and Jasper to him? What were you thinking? I'm disgusted with you. Is your limp anything to do with this? Is this why you went with them to save Jasper?"

He nodded hanging his head as I ripped into him, I was angry, embarrassed, and worried for Edward and Carlisle now Jasper knew of their treachery.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Peter

The look on Carlisle's face when we left I would remember for all time, Esme had really laid into him and I think it would be some time before he was back in her good books. Bella knew just how to cause the most anguish. I would have liked to stay and see more but as she pointed out we had other questions that needed answers.

"I want to know who gave Becca the information that allowed her to have me kidnapped and for that we need to visit the Reservation."

"Ah Bella, you aren't welcome on the Res any longer you being a vampire"

"Then Sam and Jake had better meet me before I get there."

She rang Sam and gave him an ultimatum, meet her or she was coming to visit him on the Reservation. I think he realized she was in deadly earnest because he hurriedly agreed to a meeting at the treaty line. He also agreed to bring Jake with him and hopefully with the information she wanted from Becca.

Bella

Sam and Jake were waiting when we arrived and they had the pack with them, in wolf form, so I was glad we had Peter, Rose, and Emmett with us, it evened the odds a little.

"Bella, we're here. I'm glad to see you safe and well. I must apologise for Becca's behaviour and the distress it caused. Both Jake and I have spoken to her about it and she is very sorry."

"Oh Goodie! So everything's fine then"

Sam frowned at Peters sarcastic tone before continuing,

"We asked her how she got her information."

"I object to questioning my wife"

"Yeah well we object to her setting Bella up to be raped."

"What?"

Jake was visibly shocked.

"Yeah. Emmett got to her just in time to prevent it. Now where did the bitch get her information?"

Jake growled and started to shake but Sam touched his arm and shook his head in warning.

"I think it might be better if we refrained from name calling"

"Good thinking. You do that..."

I called a halt to Peter's baiting much as I had enjoyed it,

"Jake. Who told Becca where I was?"

He sighed, looking away from me,

"Alice Cullen. She rang Becca. She knew how jealous Becca was of you and offered her a way of getting you out of the way."

I heard Jazz hiss his anger, so Alice was jealous too! It was laughable, two women who hated me and I had never done anything to hurt either of them.

"I hope this will be the end of the matter Bella."

I knew Jasper wanted more but I nodded. I just wanted it over once and for all. Which didn't mean I wasn't going to take the matter up with Alice if I met her.

"OK Sam. As long as there is no more contact between us I'll consider the matter closed."

Jake looked sad at this, the end of our relationship, but I couldn't see another way round it.

Jasper

It had been down to Alice, all this, the Volturi involvement, Bella's transformation, it was all down to my ex! I knew Bella felt the same way I did, we both wanted to talk to Alice Cullen, it was just a matter of tracking her down. For now though we needed to find a place to call home and were grateful to take up Roses offer of space at their place while we found somewhere. Peter was ready to leave when I saw Rose approach him.

"Peter, you're welcome to stay too."

"I'm not sure I'd be welcome Rose. The Major still has issues and I have to start looking for a mate of my own, I've had it with living on my own."

"Stay a while"

He looked at me slightly shocked,

"You sure Major?"

"Yeah, I got used to having you around and at least I can see what you're up to while you're here."

His grin and Bella's smile told me I'd made the right decision. Little did I know how short-lived that feeling of peace and security would be.

Bella

I was pleased with Jasper's words, Peter was truly alone without us, we were family, the only family he had and he and Emmett got on really well. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised by that, they were both overgrown boys with a wicked sense of humour and kept us in stitches with their pranks. Jazz and I spent most of our time looking at properties nearby but nothing seemed quite right. It finally occurred to us that we might be happier if we could build our own house so the hunt became one for a building plot. Sometimes Rose and Emmett came with us and sometimes Peter. It seemed right somehow, we were a large family really, much like the Cullens had been. When we finally found a plot of land on the edge of a forest Peter and Emmett started clearing the site while Jazz and I planned our own home. Rose had gone to visit Esme and Carlisle at Esmes request. She'd asked Emmett too but he refused point blank to be in the same room as Carlisle so she went alone. I felt sorry for Esme, I knew she loved all her children and I didn't think she had any at home now. Edward was abroad, Emmett and Rose with us and as for Alice! We assumed she was keeping a low profile, hoping to avoid us. I didn't mind, for now I had more important things to think about, like choosing a huge bed for our new house when it was built!

Emmett

Peter and I became human bulldozers, clearing the site of trees and boulders so it was ready for the foundations to be dug. I liked working with Peter, he was crazy as me and we'd developed our own competition. Who could clear the most land in a set time. I had the edge on strength but he was pretty cunning and always managed to keep up with me. Most days we ended even and the site was almost cleared when it happened. The sun was going down and we were ready to call it a day and head home for a shower and then go hunting when we heard someone coming. Straightening up we stood side by side waiting and wondering if it was friend or foe, all we knew for sure was that it was vampire and coming fast.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Peter

We waited, ready to fight if necessary when a slight figure appeared in the clearing the building plot had become. My mouth dropped open when I recognized the woman standing there,

"Charlotte? What the hell are you doing here?"

She stood nervously looking around before her eyes finally met mine and she smiled timidly.

"Peter. Its taken me a long while to find you."

"Oh? And just why would you want to do that? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me any more."

"I didn't have any choice. There was no one else I could ask for help."

"Excuse me? You want me to help you? Are you fucking mad? Why would I do that Charlotte?"

"Because you love me"

"Correction, loved"

"Peter please"

"No fucking way."

Emmett

I had no idea what was going on although it was obvious this was Peter's ex they'd gone to find in Mexico. What the hell she was doing here was beyond me. It was glaringly obvious he wasn't interested in talking to her but I thought it might be better if I left them to it. Peter saw me move towards the edge of the clearing,

"Freeze you. Don't you leave me alone with this bitch"

"Peter please. I need your help"

"Tough. Get your new friend to help you."

"I can't"

"Well sorry to hear that. Find someone who gives a fuck. Come on Emmett we've finished here"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the track back to the house,

"You sure Peter? She looks really upset"

"Yeah well life's a bitch when you find out you loved one."

I took a last look at the woman standing in the clearing before following him, leaving her there alone.

Peter

I couldn't believe the cheek of the bitch. After telling me to piss off in Mexico she turns up here begging for my help. I wouldn't help her if she were in imminent danger of death now. I'd loved her and although I'd been wrong not to make sure she was really dead before leaving I didn't understand how she could have found a new mate. Especially one of Maria's henchmen after we'd tried for so long to escape from that life. Whatever mess she'd got herself into she could get herself out of again. I tried to run my anger off on the way back to Emmett's but I could feel my hackles still up when we arrived and The Major took one look at me before jerking his head to the trees, indicating I should follow him to talk.

"What's up Peter?"

"That fucking bitch, as if I'd want to help her."

"Whoa Captain. Back up. Who?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte contacted you?"

"She's here Major. Here now"

"What did she want?"

"How the fuck do I know. I told her where to go"

"Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted my help and I should give it because I love her. Bitch."

"That's all?"

"I didn't give her chance for any more. Why? Did you expect me to ask her here for tea?"

"Peter. Cool it. If she came to you then she's obviously in deep trouble."

"Well she can take her two timing ass back to her boyfriend and ask him to help her."

"Peter"

"NO Major. NO FUCKING WAY."

I wasn't interested in anything he had to say and ran off into the forest looking for something to beat the shit out of, anything would do.

Bella

I heard Emmett telling Rose, who'd only just got back, about Charlotte appearing then Jazz came back looking worried.

"Is it true? Charlotte came to Peter for help?"

"Yes."

"So where is he? What's happened?" I was worried about him.

"No idea, he's just gone off and he's mad."

"Why did she want his help? I thought she told him it was all over?"

"She did. I've no idea why she wanted his help but she's not getting it."

"Do you think we should..."

"No Bella, its nothing to do with us. She was Peters mate and if he refuses to help I'm not getting involved. It wouldn't be right."

"More vampire relationship law I need to learn?"

He laughed and pulled me close,

"Afraid so my love. Never get between a vampire and his mate or ex mate in this case."

As he kissed me we heard a terrible scream come from deep in the forest. Rose and Emmett came running out,

"What the hell was that?"

"No idea Rose but I guess we'd better find out. You and Bella stay here. Em come with me."

Rose

I could see Bella wanted to go too but I shook my head,

"We wait."

"What could have made that noise Rose?"

"It sounded like a vampire in trouble. That's why the men wanted us to stay here."

We heard a rustling in the undergrowth and turned to see an array of vampires step into view, each with glowing red eyes.

"I think we're in trouble Bella"

Bella looked from one to another as a tall one with a terribly scarred face stepped forward,

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way ladies but you will accompany us."

We both stepped back ready to turn and run but I heard steps behind us, we were surrounded.

Peter

I heard the scream and ran in that direction slowing cautiously as I got close but it wasn't necessary, there was no danger any longer, the damage had already been done. In a small clearing purple smoke drifted lazily, caught among the branches of the surrounding trees. A solitary figure knelt beside the still smoking pyre, head bowed, sobbing dryly into her hands. As I stepped forward she turned slowly her face a tragic mask.

"Charlotte?"

"It's too late Peter. You're too late to help now. We came to warn you, to ask for refuge, but you turned us away. Now its too late. Too late for us, and too late for the rest of you. I wanted to tell you but I needed your help first."

We both turned as The Major and Emmett ran into sight then stopped dead surveying the scene critically.

"What happened?"

Charlotte answered The Major, still looking at me,

"We came to you for help, for refuge, to warn you, but Peter refused to help and now its too late. Too late for all of us."

"Meaning?"


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

Looking at Charlotte I suddenly had a terrible feeling, if she and her mate were looking for refuge then they were being pursued, and only one person would be pursuing those two.

"Maria! And you led her here?"

I turned as Peter cursed and we all ran back the way we'd come hoping we would be in time, but knowing we would be too late. I was right but I was worrying about the wrong people. I thought Maria would go after the girls, it's what I would have done, but she had other plans. I realized that as we ran into a huge contingent of her soldiers. We fought hard but the numbers weren't on our side and once Emmett was captured and threatened there was little Peter and I could do but surrender or watch our comrade murdered before us. My only consolation was that the girls would be safe, Bella would shield them from harm, my beautiful and talented mate would never be touched by Maria or her men.

Peter

As we stood, chest heaving from our exertions Charlotte was dragged into view by Hernandez, one of Maria's commanders we knew of old. She looked at us imploringly,

"I tried to warn you but they threatened him"

"So you gave us up, just like that" Peter spat out.

She shook her head,

"No, I didn't give you up. How could I? I didn't know where you were."

"So who did?"

"Blame The Major's ex, Alice Cullen told Maria where you were."

"Alice? Why?"

"Who the fuck knows Major and just at this moment it's not my most pressing problem."

Bella

The vampires around us were frustrated by my shield which I threw over the two of us, much to Rose's relief.

"They'll go hopefully, now they know they can't get us"

They kept trying until suddenly they all stopped simultaneously as if they heard something then they turned and disappeared. We stayed safe in the shield for some time until we decided they must really be gone. It was then we noticed the silence.

"Do you think we should try to find the guys now?"

Rose nodded and we followed their trail till we came to a clearing with the remains of a fire in its centre and signs of a terrific struggle. My stomach dropped as I realised what had happened.

"It was a diversion Rose. We were kept busy while someone took the guys."

"Took them? Who?"

"I don't know but I think if Charlotte was here then it might be Maria"

"Maria? The Mexican bitch?"

I nodded, unable to speak for panic welling inside me. Why was this happening to us? It was as if the Gods had decided Jasper and I would never be together. That made me think, not the Gods, no, there was a culprit much closer to us than the Gods. Alice Cullen, she'd given information on my whereabouts to Becca. Had she also given the same information to Maria knowing she always wanted Jazz back?

"Rose I think we need to pay your sister a visit."

"Alice? You think Alice is responsible?"

"I'm sure of it and this time she's going to explain herself before I rip her cruel and vicious heart from her chest."

Rose

Bella was incandescent with rage at losing Jazz again and I thought she was going to hare off straight after them but there was a sudden change in her manner, her face set in grim determination and she stood silent fists clenched, a low rumble coming from her chest. Watching her I suddenly got a shiver down my spine as I realized that Maria had unleashed the monster inside Bella. the monster that screamed silently for vengeance and I was afraid. She turned to me and spoke very calmly,  
Rose I'm going to get the boys back, are you with me?"  
I nodded knowing I was to become Peter to Bella's Major.

"First thing, we contact Esme."  
"Esme? Why?"  
"I need to know how to get hold of Alice."  
"You want Esme to give you Alice's location so you can kill her? I don't think..."  
"No. I want to speak to Alice, that's all. She'll wait."  
I didn't understand Bella's thinking but followed her back to our place where I sat listening as she dialled the Cullens number.  
"Esme its Bella. I need to talk to Alice. Do you have a number for her?"

"Bella I can't help you track her..."  
"No, I'm not going after her. I need a favour"

"I don't think she'll talk to you Bella"  
"I know she won't want to talk to me but if you could give her a message. Tell her there's one chance to save herself. I want the location of Maria's camp and I want to know the set up there. She has an hour to get back to me."  
As Bella put the receiver down I saw her hands were shaking with the effort of keeping her temper.  
"Rose, we need help, any ideas?"  
I thought about that,  
"We could try Garrett and a couple of the other nomads. A lot of them hate Maria for the problems she's caused. You could ask Aro for Volturi help"  
"I could but what would his price be?"

I hadn't thought about that.

Bella  
I paced, getting angrier by the minute and struggling to think clearly through the red mist that threatened to cloud my mind. I snatched the receiver up before the first ring,  
"Alice?"  
"Bella. I got your message"  
"And have you seen your future if I don't get the boys back?"  
Alice hesitated then answered worriedly,  
"No"  
"That's because you don't have one. I don't know what your problem with me is bitch but it had better stop now. Do you have the details I asked for?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Well be sure Alice, because I've made a solemn vow that if I lose Jasper I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and torture you for eternity."  
"Her camp is just over the border in Mexico. It's a small camp because the main one moved some time back after problems with the newborns crossing over and causing..."  
"Alice I don't give a shit why."  
"There are about twenty newborns and ten seasoned soldiers. She's waiting to see if you follow. She knows you have a shield and she wants it"  
"And I wonder how she knows about that Alice."  
"Well...she'll only wait a couple of days then rejoin the rest of her army and she plans on passing Emmett and Peter on."  
"On?"  
"Yes, she has an alliance of sorts with Nan, another coven leader. They joined forces to try to destroy Carlos..."  
"Enough with the history lesson. So I have a couple of days tops. I'll be seeing you Alice and you'd better hope I have Jasper by my side when I come calling."

I turned to Rose after cutting Alice off.

"We go now."  
As I said that the phone rang again and I snatched it up.  
"Bella its Esme. I'm on my way with a few friends, we'll meet you at the border."  
I looked at the receiver which had gone dead.  
"Esme?"  
Rose smiled,  
"A tigress with cubs threatened."  
I nodded my understanding, I knew how Esme felt.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

Esme turned up within hours of us and shortly after her came four others she introduced to us.  
"Bella, these are my friends who are willing to help. Fran, Billy, Josie and Anna."  
They stepped forward as introduced and shook our hands.  
"These friends of mine all have a history with Maria. Lost mates or others they cared about to her army."

"Well this time she's met her match. I intend pulling the bitch apart and burning her, along with her army. Anyone who wants to is welcome to join me."

"Bella we've been waiting to hear someone say that for such a long time. Esme says you have a secret weapon that will help us. I have a gift too, I can cause temporary paralysis which you might be interested in. My sister Anna can cause inanimate objects to move, useful if you want to hurl boulders at the newborns from a distance"

"Thank you Fran. But I must point out one thing I don't know if Esme explained. There are two former members of Maria's group that are under my personal protection."

"Oh who?"

Josie sounded suspicious and looked at Esme

"You never said anything about exceptions Esme."

"The Major is my mate and his friend Captain Peter Whitlock is a close friend."

"Then why aren't they here to help?"

"For the very simple reason that Maria has captured them. We are their escape committee. Will that be a problem for any of you?"

They looked at each other before shrugging,

"I take it that's not negotiable?"

I shook my head,

"Very well. Getting rid of the Mexican bitch and her newborns will have to do then. We're with you."

"Then we move now. I want to get her before she reaches her main camp.

Rose and I crossed the border first on a scouting mission, I wanted to know how Maria had her defences organised. We soon found the small camp and saw to our satisfaction that the majority of the soldiers she had were being kept busy trying to control the prisoners.  
All four were tearing down the barricades that had been prepared as quickly as they were being mended and several soldiers were missing limbs where they'd got too close.

"She can't keep this up, reinforcements must be on their way."

Rose whispered in my ear, worrying that we might be heard.

"Then we go in now. I'll shield Esme, Fran, Josie, and Billy at first, giving them time to get up close, while Anna causes a distraction from a distance. Then I'll be watching for anyone needing extra help."

"And me?"

"You concentrate on getting the others free so they can join in. With the three guys and Charlotte it should be over really quickly. Just remember Maria is mine unless the guys get there first."

"I know but you'd better remind the others, I think they all want a piece of her."

I knew that but I really wanted her for myself. We retreated carefully and went back to the rest who were ready and waiting. Explaining the plan I asked if anyone had a problem or any suggestions. With a few refinements the plan was agreed and we went in.

Peter

What made Maria think she could keep four of us under control with such a small force I didn't know, especially when one was The Major and now she was regretting it. Some of her small force had already been incapacitated and I could see she was worried her reinforcements wouldn't be here in time. During a lull in the attack on the barricades I saw The Major smile and point. At the edge of the clearing stood a group of Amazons. Beautiful in their fury as they launched their attack. Boulders came crashing down amongst the soldiers not causing so much damage as confusing the newborns. I recognised Esme Cullen and Rose who was making her way over to us back to back with Bella who was using her shield to protect the girls as they fought. Hearing a shriek of rage I turned to see Maria launch herself at Bella,

"Bad move bitch" I shouted.

Bella grabbed her out of the air and threw her backwards keeping hold of her arm which came away with a terrible but satisfying screech. Rose had reached the barred gate of our makeshift prison and started to demolish it when two of Maria's newborns grabbed her. Emmett screamed a warning and Bella turned to look. The newborns literally bounced off Rose, repelled by Bella's shield.

Jasper

I wanted out so I could fight beside my mate, and Rose soon had us out and fighting alongside the girls. Peter sniffed out a few of the leaders of the newborns and soon reduced them to a pile of limbs and torso's while Emmett and Rose took on a group of the newborns who had tried to run. The other girls, who I'd never seen before, along with Esme, were mopping up the stragglers when we heard Charlotte shout

"Incoming reinforcements. Watch out."

Peter and Emmett joined me in an ambush for the new soldiers and they never stood a chance. We literally took them apart a limb at a time

"God I miss this sometimes Major"

Peter yelled as he ripped the arms off a soldier who had got too close.

I couldn't help laughing myself, it felt good to just let go for the first time in years, let the beast have his fun for once. When the last of Maria's army was in pieces we started small bonfires, throwing chunks of flesh and limbs on them to destroy her expeditionary fighting force once and for all. Walking back to the clearing we noticed how quiet it was. The Amazons were in a circle around two figures, one limping and with an arm and most of her hair missing, the other wild-eyed but beautiful moving cat-like as she stalked the other. Peter went to join in but I held him back shaking my head,

"She's doing just fine on her own."

With a cry of fury Maria attacked and Bella grabbed her by the throat and twisted. There was a satisfying crack and the head flew into the air where it was caught by one of the women I didn't know and put onto one of the fires that was still burning.

As the women celebrated I went to Bella's side, she was standing with Esme and Rose and they were exultant.

"Well done darlin'"

"I had a reputation to uphold"

"What was that?"

"The Majors mate"

With that she threw her arms around me and kissed me as if we'd been apart for months instead of a few days. When she finally came up for a breath still smiling I looked over to Esme.

"I think you've unleashed a monster Jasper."

I nodded and gave her my thanks for helping Bella.

"Who are the others?"

"We are the Amazons getting revenge for all that Maria has done over the years."

Esme introduced me to the other women but I could see they weren't happy that I'd been spared. Even after all this time I was still associated with Maria. Looking across to Peter I could see he felt the same, then I saw Charlotte approach him and turned away wondering what they would say to each other now.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Peter

I felt Charlotte coming before I saw her and braced myself not knowing what she might say or do.

"Peter? Can I talk to you privately?"

I looked around,

"Nope, don't seem like it."

"Please. I want to explain."

"Charlotte, there's nothing to explain. I fucked up big time and you found someone new."

She laughed bitterly,

"You always had a way with words. I wanted to explain that I didn't set you and The Major up back there. We were running to find you and warn you that Alice Cullen used Becca Black tell Maria where she could find you. He got caught as we were almost safe and I tried, I really tried to tell you."

"Not that bitch again! Bella's gonna be fucking livid after Jake giving her assurances Becca wouldn't get involved any more. Anyway, we're all still standing so you did your job. What you gonna do now?"

"No idea. Find some other nomad and wander I guess. Like we planned to do."

"I remember, we made lots of plans, all pipe dreams as it turned out. Life hates happy endings"

She looked over to The Major and Bella embracing,

"Not always it would seem. There are some lucky couples who manage to stay together."

"Look Charlotte I have to go."

"Where? Are you staying with The Major and Bella?"

"For a short while, then I guess I'll be moving on myself."

"I don't suppose you'd like a companion?"

"No. I want a mate and a life Charlotte. Things I thought I had with you but there, shit happens I guess."

"Yes it does. Could we try again Peter? We both made mistakes in the past, maybe we can remedy them."

Bella

I looked over and saw Peter talking to a woman I didn't recognise,

"Who's that?"

Jasper glanced over with a sigh,

"That is Charlotte."

"Peters mate? The one you went to Mexico to see?"

"The very one."

"Do you think they might..."

He shrugged,

"No idea, he's a proud man and she hooked up with someone else."

"Only after he left her with Maria"

"It's a mess darlin'. All we can do is wait and see. Anyway enough about them. What does my little Amazon have in mind now?"

"Well I thought a few days energetic sex then I have a visit I promised to make."

"Oh?"

Esme came over and hugged Jazz,

"I'm so glad you are all right Jasper and I'm so sorry for what Alice has done but can I beg you not to kill her."

"That's not in my hands Esme."

He turned to me and Esme looked beseechingly,

"She's still one of my children Bella and whatever she's done, she always will be."

Jasper

I wondered how much notice Bella would take of Esmes words, Alice had done everything in her power to come between Bella and myself, putting our lives in danger as a result. As I watched, Bella put her arms around Esmes shoulders and pulled her close, Esme sighed and relaxed a little until she heard the words Bella said in her ear.

"Esme, I'm sorry to be the one to hurt you again but I gave Edward and Carlisle a second chance. I can't give Alice any more. She's almost got us both killed here today, not to mention the trouble she caused with Jakes wife. Alice is a dangerous menace and needs stopping permanently. I hope in time you will forgive me but I can't do as you ask and if you warn her I'll just keep looking. One day she will make a mistake and I'll be waiting."

Esme looked stricken, her eyes full and her lips trembling,

"Oh yes, just a warning, if you warn Alice then I won't be held responsible for my actions with regards to Edward and Carlisle. So you have a choice. Keep your son and mate safe or risk them for the sake of Alice, I leave it up to you"

Bella took my hand and pulled me over to where Peter stood alone, looking at Charlotte's' back as she slowly walked away.

Bella

I didn't know Charlotte or the history of her relationship with Peter but I could see the hurt and indecision in his face and couldn't help myself,

"Prince Charming you are now making the biggest mistake of your long life. Your Happy Ever After is walking away while you stand and watch. I've seen that look before and I know what it means. If you don't stop her you'll never be happy. Whatever happened is in the past. She loves you and I know you love her so go get her."

Peter turned to look at me, a wry smile on his face,

"Princess you have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh I do. I saw that face on Jasper when he walked out of that Motel room. Don't make the same mistake because she doesn't have a Prince to guide her back."

Jasper tried to pull me away but I needed to do this. I wanted to see Peter happy and I knew if he let Charlotte go he might never find her again.

Peter

Bella's words spun round in my head, she was right of course, I still loved Charlotte despite everything that had happened and it was my fault to a large degree but I couldn't make my feet move. I couldn't get the words from my brain to my mouth as I watched Charlotte disappear from sight. I knew she would vanish and the chances were I'd never find her again. Bella touched my shoulder and gave me a gentle push,

"Go Prince Charming or live as The Frog for the rest of your days."

I couldn't help a smile at her words and that smile and those words somehow loosened my feet. I found myself moving towards the trees where Charlotte had vanished and as I went forward my speed picked up. I was suddenly terrified that she'd already disappeared and I wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

"Charlotte" I shouted.

Just inside the trees I saw her standing with her back to me, very still,

"Charlotte I'm so sorry for abandoning you back in Mexico. Can you forgive me? Please don't go, I want you to stay"

She turned, her eyes full and her body shaking with emotion,

"Why Peter?"

"Why?"

"Yes Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to live a miserable and lonely life any longer."

She moved towards me slowly then as I opened my arms to her she ran forward and as they wrapped around her body my heart beat once more with love for my mate, my Charlotte.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Bella

When Peter came back he had a contented smile on his face and an arm around Charlotte.

"Princess I'd like to introduce you to my mate Charlotte."

I grinned and held out my hand,

"Hello Charlotte. I'm glad you're going to keep Prince Charming in his place."

She looked from my hand to Jasper then smiled and shook it,

"Nice to meet you Bella. Hi Major"

Jasper stepped forward and hugged her rather too warmly for my liking and I felt a growl start to build in my chest although I swallowed it down as much as possible. I was glad when they broke apart and leaned into my mate for comfort.

"We'll see each other again soon I'm sure but for now I have some unfinished business."

"Alice Cullen?"

Her voice was bitter as she asked.

"Yes"

Peter

"Ah Bella, I think you should hear what Charlotte told me before you go killing Alice. She wasn't alone in this"

Bella looked at me and her eyes narrowed,

"Who Peter? Not Edward?"

I took a deep breath prepared for the fireworks to start,

"No. I think Alice was trying to keep in the background this time. She used Becca Black again."

"WHAT? But Jake and Sam promised to keep her on a short leash. Well then, I have two visits to make, they lied."

Her eyes flashed dangerously while Jasper snarled.

"That's it, I've had it with the wolves. They need showing they can't mess with us, sorry Bella but they've had their last chance. No one puts my mate in danger twice and lives."

"You do know that if we go looking for Jakes wife it means war with the wolf pack?"

"I do. Does that bother you Peter?"

"Fuck no, we should have taken them out last time. Bella was way too lenient and all because of her friendship with Jacob Black. Now you see what happens when you let friendship interfere. If you're going after the wolves you're going to need help. You and Bella go sort out Alice fucking Cullen while Char and I drum up a bit of support to take on the wolves. We are acting this time I take it Bella?"

She just looked at me with a glare that would have cut steel.

"I'll take it that's a yes"

Jasper

I had no idea what Bella would do when she finally caught up with Alice but I was looking forward to finding out so we packed up and started on her trail. She tried her hardest to outmaneuver us but I think she underestimated Bella's tenacity. We finally caught up with her just outside London in a small village in the countryside. She'd gone to ground in a small cottage, very unlike Alice's usual haunts and I knew she'd finally started to panic. Bella hammered on the front door but when it was finally opened we both stepped back Aro Volturi stood there a smile on his face.

"Well Major, Bella, we meet again."

"Aro? So Alice called in a few favours."

"Please come in I know Alice is eager to see you."

We walked into a small room with a low, beamed, ceiling, to see Alice sitting on a tiny couch her legs folded under her and a nervous smile on her sweet angelic face. A face I longed to smash for the pain she'd caused us all.

Bella

Seeing Aro here had thrown me for a moment before I realized Alice had really panicked and made a deal with Aro to provide protection for her.

"Bella, Jasper"

She acknowledged us with a knowing smile, she really thought she'd beaten us but I wasn't so sure. If she had Aro's protection then why was he here and not back in Volterra with her, safe among the Guard?

"Alice. So we meet again at last. I don't think you expected me to still be here did you"

"Oh I never wanted you dead Bella neither did Becca"

"So what did you want Alice? Because it certainly seemed like you wanted me dead."

"If I'd wanted you dead Bella, you would be dead. I just wanted you to suffer a little."

"Why Alice? What did I ever do to you to deserve the shit you've handed out?"

"Please Bella, there's no need for swearing. You did a lot to me, you took away my Jasper, you broke Edwards heart and you almost destroyed my family. Isn't that enough?"

"I did nothing deliberately Alice and you and Jasper had already parted when we became involved."

"Wrong Bella"

Alice's voice was harsher now and filled with pain,

"We were finished just because of you. As soon as I saw Jasper's look, the one he flashed you in the Ballet Studio and thought I'd missed I knew you were the one who was going to ruin it all. Up till then I couldn't make out who the troublemaker was."

"So all this was because Jasper left you for me?"

"That's it Bella in a nutshell."

"People died, others suffered, and both Jasper and I almost lost our lives because you were jealous? You're a dangerous psychopath Alice. You should be locked back up in a lunatic asylum, it's where you belong."

She screeched and flew at me but Jazz put himself between us, and Aro, who moved more quickly than I had thought possible of him, took her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Alice, dear one, such exhibitions of petulance aren't becoming of a lady. Now please sit down again before The Major does something you might regret."

Alice

I wanted nothing more than to scratch Bella's eyes out for taking my Jasper, and he was mine. I'd found the wreck and rebuilt him into a man and she'd stolen him from me. His eyes were blazing with hatred where once they had shone with love and I hated her even more for being responsible for that change.

"Aro has offered me a place in Volterra and that means you don't get to kill me Bella, Sorry."

She looked at him and then back to me,

"Are you sure Alice? Aro does nothing without great thought. What are you offering in exchange for his protection? Your gift?"

She knew that and it was so obvious I didn't deign to answer.

"Alice, be very careful when you make a bargain with the Devil"

Aro smiled at her

"Bella please, the Devil?"

"You're right Aro, I apologise to the Devil."

He laughed and I saw that she amused him. Jasper said nothing but stood between the two of us, how ironic, it should be the other way round. She was the one who'd stood between us.

Bella

Aro had something in mind, it was a case of working out exactly what. I was just glad we'd left the other two behind, although I knew there would be watchers tonight. I was sure Felix, Jane, and probably others of the guard would be close at hand in case Aro needed them.

"Bella, Alice has offered her services to the Volturi for a limited time in exchange for our protection. I just wondered if you had a better deal to offer."

I heard the snarl build in Jaspers chest as Alice's eyes opened wider in shock,

"Aro you promised me"

He cut her short with a gesture of his hand.

"I always listen to all sides in a conflict and it seems to me that Bella has a genuine grievance."

I knew what he wanted but I'd rather see Alice free where I could get my hands on her than see her in the Volturi Guard. I wasn't prepare to pay Aro's price however, so I touched Jaspers arm and he calmed, able to feel my own emotions.

"Aro you can have her but if I were you I'd watch my back."

Alice smiled sweetly at me while he looked disappointed that I wasn't going to deal.

"Sorry Aro, no deal."

"Ah well, I had to try, I'm sure you understand. Well Alice Cullen, it looks as if you have a deal my dear. Shall we go?"

The door opened and Felix and Jane walked in, glaring at Jazz and myself before standing either side of Alice ready to escort her out.

"Bye Alice enjoy your incarceration."

She looked at Jazz as he spoke,

"No Boutiques, no luxuries, for the next however many years, and just remember we'll be waiting when you get out."

She looked around wildly

"No, that's not fair, don't I get an all time safe passage?"

"No one said the Volturi were fair darlin'"


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Bella

When we got back from England we found Peter and Charlotte had been busy recruiting, the place was packed. It seemed the Wolves weren't very popular with the vampires, various nomads had come into contact with them and most were never seen again. Jazz seemed to know everyone but while he talked to an older solitary man Peter introduced me to the others.

"We had a job stopping them once I mentioned the wolf pack, seems they pissed off a lot of people one time or another."

"Peter, I'm not happy about destroying the pack so don't act so pleased about it."

"Bella, you have no choice, she's left you no option, you have to act and as soon as you attack Becca the pack will come to her defence. That's just the way it works"

"What about the baby Peter? It will be left with no parents the way things are going."

"They should, she should, have thought about that before she interfered. Anyway come and meet our friends."

As we went round he introduced them all by name and they all knew him and Jazz or The Major as they insisted calling him. I felt a little lonely and out of my depth when I felt Jaspers arm wrap around me.

"You OK darlin"

He nuzzled my neck as he spoke and I nodded, well I was once he was beside me again.

Jasper

I knew Bella had concerns but this was now a battle between Jake and I. He should have kept his wife away from Alice and out of our affairs. I would have made it a one on one fight but I knew the wolf pack wouldn't allow that, so it would be war, vampires versus wolves and it would be a hard fought battle. The wolves were very good fighters and I knew the likely hood was that we would lose at least a few of our comrades. Bella would try to protect our side but she had emotional ties to Jake and I was concerned that might make her shield ineffective. I would have preferred that she sat the fight out but that wasn't an option and I never even tried to persuade her. I had to contact Sam before we started hostilities, give him a chance to hand Becca over to us but I knew he would refuse. Peter was all for going in without warning but it wasn't my way, at least not these days.

"Why the fuck do you want to give them any warning? We could be in there, kill the bitch and be out before they got their furry brains into gear"

Bella answered before I could,

"No Peter. We do this the right way. I wont ambush them."

"They'd ambush you if roles were reversed"

She ignored him and the murmurs from some of our comrades. Garrett looked at me querying and motioned for me to come outside and talk,

"Major, this is stupid. The wolf girl tried to kill Bella twice and she's giving then time to prepare. That's not how its done and you know it."

"It's the way its going down Garrett but if you want to leave I'll understand."

"And miss a good fight? You know me better than that but there are some who are unhappy but don't want to lose face by disappearing. You're going to have to watch for deserters once it starts."

"Thanks for the heads up Garrett. I appreciate it."

He touched my shoulder,

"Its been an ambition of mine to fight at your side Major and now I get my chance"

"Only if you're on the left fucking shoulder, the right is my position"

Peter had come to join us, then he turned and frowned,

"Fuck! What's she doing here?"

We all turned to see Esme appearing through the trees.

Bella

I'd seen Jazz and Garrett go outside followed shortly after by Peter and had a pretty good idea what they were talking about. I wanted Becca because I had no choice, it was now obvious that she was never going to stop, we would never be safe as long as she lived. I felt sorry for Jake because he would be forced to stand beside her despite knowing she was wrong. She was the mother of his child, his wife, and he owed her his loyalty. I wondered if Jasper would stand at my shoulder knowing what I'd done was wrong? I guessed that he would if it came to it but I also knew he would have tried to prevent me from getting into such a position in the first place. It was a huge mess and I hated it all, the thought of more death and destruction, but it was necessary and that was all I had to know. I turned on hearing my name to see Esme come through the door.

"Bella. I'm glad I was in time. Thank you for sparing Alice."

"I didn't do it for you. It was just that the price was too high"

"Yes, she rang and told me. Carlisle has gone to Volterra to see her. I think he's hoping Aro might entrust her to his care but I don't think he stands a chance."

"Good. Leave her where she is Esme, it's the only safe harbour she has. If she leaves I will be looking for her and there will be no one to run interference next time."

"I told him that before he left but he still wanted to try. I hear you are going after Alice's confederate Becca Black, is that right?"

"Yes, only for self-preservation, but yes. She has to die Esme or we'll live on the edge for the rest of our lives."

It was decided I would speak to Sam first, although I knew it would do no good. I rang and Emily answered sounding cautious when she heard my voice,

"Bella, Sam isn't here. He's out with the pack."

I heard a baby crying in the background,

"Is Becca there?"

"No I'm babysitting Jake Jnr. why?"

"Did you know she'd been in contact with Alice Cullen again?"

Emily hesitated just a second, so she did know!

"Yes. Alice rang to warn her that you knew."

"That's why the pack is meeting?"

"Yes. Sam and Jake are livid about it but they can't just give her to you. She's a mother Bella, could you really deprive a baby of its mother? And perhaps his father too? You know Jake will protect her"

"I gave her a chance Emily, I can't do it again, I daren't, she's just too dangerous, but will you ask Sam to ring me?"

"I will, I just hope you can live with yourself after this."

"Oh I will, I have to do this in order to live Emily."

Jasper

I'd heard the conversation, so the wolves knew we were coming for Becca, Alice again! She never gave up and I knew we would have to find a way of getting to her too, for both our sakes. When Bella put the phone down her hands were shaking.

"Bella I know this is hard for you but we have no choice, we have to act."

"I know but I still want to talk to Sam first."

"Very well but I'm getting everyone ready to move as soon as you finish."

I went back to our friends. Emmett, Garrett, Peter, and Randall stood together talking quietly while Rose, Charlotte, Esme, and Mary were silent, the thought of killing a mother lay heavy with them, I knew. Charles and Makenna were also here although whether they would fight or not I had no idea, they seemed a little remote since hearing that Becca had a baby and the wolves were aware of our aim. The biggest surprise of all was Alistair and I wondered if Carlisle had sent him to spy on us for the Volturi, although he was so contrary that he might just surprise us all and fight. Peters other friends Jess and Erin stood apart from everyone, I knew they found crowds difficult because Erin like me felt emotions and they were running high among the crowd here. Unlike me though she couldn't assign particular emotions to particular people and found it all very stressful, Jess who calmed her with his gift was holding her hand and talking to her quietly. I nodded as he caught my eye and he acknowledged me, they would fight.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Bella

When the phone rang the room went very quiet, we all knew this was Sam calling and I picked up the receiver, Jasper at my side.

"Bella?"

"Sam, I understand you know what's happened?"

"Yes. After Alice Cullen rang to warn Becca she came straight to us for protection. I'm sorry we didn't keep a better eye on her, having promised she wouldn't become involved in any further mischief"

"Mischief Sam? I was almost raped, I don't call that mischief"

"No you're right Bella. I didn't mean to make light of it and I apologise for any offence. What do we do now?"

"I want Becca Sam."

"Not going to happen Bella, she's already left the reservation with Jake."

"I don't believe you. I heard the baby at your place a little while ago, they wouldn't go and leave him."

"Never the less they are gone."

"Then we fight Sam, until Becca is found."

"You'd start a war between us Bella?"

"Becca's actions left me no choice. You have twenty-four hours to deliver Becca or we attack."

"Bella please don't do this. I know Becca did wrong but please, all the lives that will be lost if we are forced to defend ourselves and our land, do you really want them on your conscience?"

Jasper

Emotional blackmail might work on Bella but not me so I took the phone from her unresisting hand,

"Sam. You have twenty-four hours or we attack"

I put the phone down and turned to the room,

"You heard, twenty-four hours and we're going in. Anyone who doesn't feel they want to fight, go now. Everyone else hunt, but not together we don't want to start a massacre here. Assemble at the Treaty line just before eight, Peter, Bella, and I will be there waiting."

The room quickly cleared and I wondered if anyone would take this opportunity to run. Peter and Charlotte left together and there was just Bella and myself left in the house. She hugged me close and I felt the sorrow mingled with anger that she was feeling.

"Bella, you don't have to come in with us if it's too much for you, we have the numbers."

She shook her head,

"I'm not leaving your side. I want to protect all the friends who have come to help us."

I ran my hand down her arm and pulled her close, sinking my face in her hair and breathing deeply.

"Come on, lets hunt, then maybe we'll have time for a little recreation before the others come back"

She giggled and taking my hand pulled me outside and into the trees on the look out for prey.

Bella

We found deer pretty close to the house, spooked by all the activity in the surrounding woods, vampires splitting off in all directions to hunt. After drinking our fill we ran on to a small stream nearby and stripping off dived in. The water was clear and deep enough for us to bathe in. I watched Jazz as he rolled the tension out of his shoulders and couldn't keep my hands off him any longer. We hadn't had much time for each other recently with everything that had happened and I longed to feel his closeness, for him to make love to me and I swam over to him putting my hands on his chest and gazing into his eyes. They were as dark with desire as I knew mine were and he needed no words. Running his tongue over my face and neck he lifted me and put me gently on the grassy bank gliding his hands over my skin from shoulder to belly and lower, until I gasped and pulled his hips close to my body, aching to feel him inside me, begging him to take me. He smiled that heart stopping smile that now had an effect on lower organs and slowly entered me holding himself up on his arms.

"I love you Bella. If I died this moment I would still be the luckiest man to have lived."

As he started to move lazily inside me I squirmed and nibbled on his shoulder. Something made me look up, I have no idea what, perhaps a glimpse of color or a slight movement, whatever it was I saw someone approaching fast and as he leapt into the air he phased into a wolf. I screamed and threw my shield out desperately, just in time to stop his snapping jaws from sinking into Jasper's neck and his claws ripping into his naked back. He must have heard something and moved reflexively, twisting to place himself between the attacker and me. I lost concentration for a second and the razor-sharp claws ripped deep furrows in Jasper's back causing him to cry out and roll sideways leaving me and the wolf face to face. I recognized the eyes, black pits staring at me, and threw my shield out blinding fast. His body flew backwards hitting a tree and I heard a crack but whether the trunk or the wolf's bones snapping I couldn't say.

Jasper

At first I didn't understand Bella's sudden scream of terror but then I heard paws on the ground and twisted to put Bella safe, covering her with my body as I felt her shield wrap around us. It flickered momentarily and my back arched as the wolf's claws cut through my flesh then I rolled away from them before he had time to attack once more. As I staggered to my feet ready to defend us again I heard a loud crack and saw the wolf crumpled on the ground at the base of a crazily sagging tree. Knowing he would soon be on his feet again, they healed at a remarkably fast rate unless grievously injured, I threw myself at him wrapping an arm around his neck and twisting. He was strong, but I was stronger and his neck snapped. Waiting to make sure he was dead I threw the limp carcass to the ground and Bella ran into my arms. Her hands touching the wounds on my back made me hiss and she turned me to look at them

Bella

The deep gouges on Jasper's back were leaking venom but already starting to close up. I ran my tongue up each one helping to seal it more quickly then ran my hands over the rest of his body, all thoughts of passion gone. I wanted to make sure he wasn't wounded anywhere else. We picked up our hastily abandoned clothes and dressed quickly. Jasper didn't bother with his shirt and I could see why, it was just too painful for him to stretch his arms out. Hand in hand we stood over the dead wolf which as we watched phased back to human form. To see Jake laying dead at our feet was terrible but I wasn't sorry, he had tried to ambush us, kill us while we were making love and for that I hated him.

"Well I guess we know what Sam's answer will be"

"I don't think Sam knows he's here, he wouldn't sanction such an attack Bella."

I heard a crack behind us and whirled to see Becca standing holding a shotgun,

"Bitch"

She fired and I saw Jasper stagger backwards, falling with a huge splash into the stream. She turned the gun on me then but I shook my head. Jasper was hurt because I hadn't been quick enough but I needed to make sure of Becca, I couldn't afford to turn my back on her.

"Now we're even, a mate for a mate."

I shook my head

"Nope, it will take more than a bullet to kill my mate"

She smiled and shook the barrel of the gun,

"Not a bullet Bella, an explosive shell. One of my cousin got them for me, highly illegal of course but hey who cares."

My body felt even colder, an explosive shell could do a lot of damage even to a vampire but I doubted it would kill him.

"Stalemate I think"


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Bella

I was desperate to go and find Jasper, make sure he was OK, but I had to finish Becca first, she was far too dangerous to allow to live any longer.

"Why Becca? And what did you tell Jake to make him attack us? What about your baby son?"

"So many questions Bella, always so many questions, what is it with you? Does it matter why? Jake is dead, Jasper dead or badly injured so don't think you can keep me talking till he gets his shit together, he's got to find it first., Those shells punch a really good hole in things, I tried it out on a sheet of steel from Jake's garage first. The result was awesome."

She smiled a little at the memory and I felt sick to my stomach, she was crazy, worse than Alice.

"All this because you were jealous?"

She shook her head,

"No. All this because I was well paid Bella. Do you think I would have put up with all the shit on that dreary reservation if I wasn't being well paid?"

"But who? Who paid you?"

"Oh I don't think I want to play show and tell with you"

She cocked the shotgun and took aim,

"Don't be sad Bella, you'll be joining your mate very soon"

I heard the discharge but the shell missed me by millimetres deflected by my shield. I was about to throw it out at her like I had with Jake when there was a deafening snarl and something flew past me, knocking Becca to the ground. I heard her scream loudly then it was cut off and there was utter silence, not even the song of birds or wind in the leaves.

Peter

Charlotte and I were headed back when I got another of those weird fucking feelings,

"Trouble Charlotte. We need to get back quickly"

We broke into a run and speeded up more when we heard the report of a shotgun reverberate through the woods. I smelled wolf on the air and we slowed to approach silently. Parting the undergrowth I saw Bella and at a distance holding a big fucking gun was Becca, Jake's wife. To one side was a body and for a minute I thought it was The Major, then I saw the dark hair and breathed a sigh of relief. I waited, hoping the crazy bitch might tell us who was behind her actions but she never got time. Bella must have deflected the bullet or whatever before Charlotte whizzed past me to attack. I followed, hoping we could question Becca but by the time I got there it was too late. Charlotte had ripped her limb from limb and was even now draining the torso of blood.

Bella

I ran to the water's edge but there was no sign of him, no body floating on the water. I screamed his name hoping for a reply but the woods remained silent. Peter came to my side,

"What the fuck happened and where's The Major"

"She shot him. Jake tried to ambush us and then she shot him."

I was shaking with the shock of it all and Peter took my face between his hands making me look into his eyes.

"Get a grip Princess. What the fuck did she shoot him with? A bazooka?"

I nodded biting my lip,

"An explosive shell Peter, and he fell into the water. I couldn't look for him, I couldn't turn my back on her"

He nodded with a grim smile,

"We'll find him don't worry, it'll take more than some exploding shell to kill The Major. You go across the stream and follow the flow of the water down. If he was knocked silly he'll have drifted with the current. I'll shadow you this side OK?"

I nodded pulling myself together and then as he released my face I leapt across the stream and started to run, I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't. After about a minute running I saw his body draped over a tree trunk which had fallen partially in the water. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him onto the bank rolling him over to see the extent of his injury. Seeing the huge ragged hole in his chest I touched it with trembling hands and almost collapsed with relief when he opened his eyes and looked at me.

His hand came up to touch my face,

"Bella"

I knew he was in trouble because just the effort required to lift his hand and utter my name was too much and his eyes closed again, his hand falling to his side. I lifted him into my arms kissing his face before running back the way I'd come screaming Peters name. He joined me and tried to take Jaspers limp body from me but I resisted.

"Bella, you have to let me see. It will be OK, he's tough and I've seen some bad wounds in my time."

I shook my head,

"I'll take him to the house first, you follow with Charlotte."

Peter

It looked pretty fucking bad to me, to have knocked him into the water and more or less unconscious. I helped Charlotte drag Jake's body and Beccas into a heap and cover them with undergrowth, they'd keep for now. By the time we caught up Bella was sweeping things off the dining table to lay The Major on it. I got my first look at his injury then and whistled,

"That must hurt like a son of a bitch."

I got no reply from him, his eyes were still closed and he was unresponsive. As I watched the ragged edges bleeding venom started to close slowly, the deep crater in the centre was a different proposition. I couldn't see any change and I watched closely. Bella got a clean towel and tried to staunch the flow of venom but it was soon soaked and she threw it on the floor turning to me,

"Peter do something. Help him"

"That's the worst wound I've seen in a long while"

Garrett had joined us peering over my shoulder,

"I take it the other guys dead?"

I nodded,

"In that case my respect for The Major hasn't diminished and I will work my magic, stand back please."

Bella looked at him suspiciously,

"I am quite a competent healer my dear."

She stepped back from the table giving him room to get a good look.

"Right, I want some hot water and towels"

"He's been shot, not having a fucking baby"

Garrett looked at Peter wordlessly and he went quiet.

"Bella, while the joker there gets things ready for me I need you to talk to The M...Sorry Jasper, I need him responsive."

Bella

I'd no idea what Garrett had in mind but he was the only one who seemed to have any ideas so I pushed Peter towards the kitchen. He smiled at me reassuringly,

"He'll be OK Bella, The Major is tough. He's gonna need blood too, plenty of it."

"I'll get that"

I turned and thanked Charlotte as she headed out back.

Peter came in with the hot water and towels with which Garrett proceeded to wash his hands grinning at Peter and winking at me,

"I got that for you to wash your fucking hands?"

"Hygiene Peter, it's very important, especially with a wound this deep. I saw a vampire soldier do this once, its pretty amazing. Bella I need some of your venom"

"What the fuck? A venom transfusion? Now I've heard it all."

"Bella's venom will work best, she is The Majors mate. I need a large wound and as its got to go inside his I think a hand would be best."

I held out my left hand,

"Do whatever it takes Garrett."

He dipped it in the hot water washing it first then held my hand between his and bit down savagely almost detaching it from my arm. The pain was terrible but I tried not to cry out as he pulled it open further so venom was dripping from it then plunged my mutilated hand inside Jaspers chest wound.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

Peter

I watched in horror as Garrett almost took Bella's hand off, she'd have one hell of a scar there, but once her venom flowed into The Majors wound I was amazed. It started to heal from the base outwards towards the skin. The problem with serious wounds was that usually they surface healed pretty quickly but it could take weeks for the flesh below the skin to knit together properly.

"Garrett that is fucking amazing"

He stayed with her, reopening the wound in her wrist as it started to heal and lifting it a little higher each time as the flesh regenerated.

"Where's Charlotte? We're going to need that blood soon for both of them. Go see what's keeping her Peter"

I nodded and after patting Bella's shoulder went after my mate.

Bella

The pain was awful but I could see the good my venom was doing, healing Jasper's gaping wound as I watched. When Garrett finally pulled my hand away and wrapped it in a towel he nodded,

"Well done Bella, you were very brave."

I nodded and sat beside the table holding Jaspers hand in my undamaged one as I waited for my own healing to begin. The bite in my hand burned in agony and I could only imagine the pain Jazz had been feeling. I saw his eyes flicker open and he sat up gingerly, touching the angry wound which was now only a few centimetres deep. He looked at Garrett then at my hand, wrapped in the towel.

"You could have used your own venom Garrett you didn't have to torture Bella"

I put a hand to his lips,

"Its OK Jazz, I wanted to."

"Besides which Major my venom would have taken far longer, Bella's is the same as yours, mine isn't I'm glad to say. A thank you would have been nice but we healers have come to expect far less."

Jasper smiled at him and held out his hand which Garrett took shaking it with a grin,

"Glad to have you back Major"

Jasper looked at me suddenly,

"Becca?"

"Dead. Charlotte killed her."

"Charlotte? Where is she?"

He looked around anxiously as Garrett answered,

"She went to hunt, bring back blood for you, and Bella of course. She was taking her time so I sent Peter looking for her."

The door flew open and Peter came in hauling two deer carcasses behind him.

"Dinner is served and the waiter accepts tips, just so you know."

The smell of the blood made my throat burn and Jazz and I soon drained them both. My hand wasn't burning so much any longer and Jaspers chest wound had almost healed.

"You two need to hunt again now. We need you up to full strength, there's still the small matter of the wolves to be sorted out and you only have about four hours. Did you find Charlotte?"

Peter shook his head,

"No I'm going back out. I don't like it, she seems to have vanished."

Jazz and I went out with Peter leaving Garrett to fill the others in as they returned.

"What are we going to do about Sam and the wolves?"

We sat together on the grass holding hands,

"Jake is dead and so is Becca, so our fight with the wolves is technically over but I don't think they'll see it that way necessarily"

"You think they'll want revenge? After Jake and Becca ambushed us?"

"It's only our word for that"

"Then we fight. Are you sure you'll be OK?"

He smiled at me and held up my hand which was still healing, only a little venom wetting it now but the scar was wide and angry

"I think you got the raw end of the deal Bella, not me."

He lifted my wrist to his mouth and ran his tongue along the last open place which sealed immediately and the pain almost vanished.

"What do you think happened with Charlotte?"

"No idea. What did Becca say? Did you get anything useful from her?"

"No I didn't get a chance, Charlotte was on her before I could stop her."

"So Charlotte stopped Becca saying anything?"

"Not on purpose and Becca had already refused to tell me any details. Why? Do you think someone else is involved? Besides Alice that is?"

"I don't think Alice sent Becca this time, she's busy with Aro in Volterra. No, I think there's someone else at the back of it, someone powerful enough to save Alice from us."

"Aro you mean?"

"No, I don't think he's the one."

"But that means one of the other brothers. No one else could have got Aro to go to England and stop us killing Alice."

"Either that or someone who wants us to believe that."

"But who else? Any other possible suspects are dead or unable to use their power, Alice, Maria, Becca, but it all leads back to Alice."

"Yes it does, doesn't it."

He stopped talking and I saw him running through things in his mind before he sighed and smiled grimly,

"We've been played Bella, all the way down the line. The one consistent person behind it all was Alice and we assumed we knew why, what if we were wrong? Who better to persuade Aro to set up a little charade for us. She's the consummate actress and she left a spy with us, one who would keep her informed of what happened when Becca was pointed in the right direction."

"You mean Alice played us all along? Is she the one behind it all? I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Alice planned it all a long time ago I think. Becca may have been sent to Jake"

"But no one could know he'd imprint on her"

"Really? No one?"

"Alice! Of course. So Becca was a plant, but why?"

"I think Alice saw you coming, saw you as a threat to her own power. The Volturi have been trying to get her to join them for years, Aro would give his right arm to own her. But he would want you even more. She'd be pushed down to second place and Alice doesn't play second fiddle to anyone. So she devised a way of getting rid of you, or at least she tried but something went wrong. I think maybe Aro was running interference on occasion, he still hopes you will join him, but in the meantime he has Alice, he's her safe harbour as you put it."

"But that means Aro was behind it after all"

"No I don't think he was, I think he involved himself to make sure no one else would get their hands on your gift."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, Marcus? Caius? An Unknown? Whoever it was I think they've pulled out now and left Alice to Aro."

"So it's over? Wait a minute, you said Alice left a spy with us, Who? Oh God you mean Charlotte, but why? She came to warn us about Maria"

"Yes, conveniently just too late. Then she had to watch as you rescued us and killed Maria so the only thing she could do was to reattach herself to Peter"

"And I helped her. But what about her mate from Maria's camp? They killed him"

"Did they? We saw smoke, smelled burning vampire flesh, it could have been anyone. It's only a theory though and I hope to God I'm wrong."

"You think she's run out on us because she knew we'd work it out?"

"Either that or Alice got word to her. If she is involved, I don't think Peter will find her, I think she'll be on her way to Italy by now, safe in Aro's care."

"And the fight with the wolves?"

"Well, Aro would like to see the wolf pack wiped out, so would Caius, so we are probably a useful tool to any of them"


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

Jasper

When we got back the others were all waiting but Peter took my arm,

"I need a word Major"

I nodded and left Bella talking to Garrett as I walked back outside with him.

"Its Charlotte. I can't find her and I think maybe I've made a fool of myself"

"Bella feels very guilty for pushing you Peter."

"Nah, it wasn't her fault. I fucked up all by myself Major. I think she was spying on us for Alice Cullen and it sounds like you think along the same lines. You think she's headed for Volterra? You going after Alice when we finish with the wolves? If you are, I'm going with you."

"Lets get this mess sorted first Peter then we'll talk again."

He nodded and followed me back in.

Garrett was talking to Alistair while the others just stood around waiting for orders.

"We have a problem here. The two we wanted from the wolves tried to ambush Bella and myself and are now dead. This means we have no fight with the wolves but I'm not sure they'll see it the same way. I wont ask any of you to fight at our side for no good reason. I'm going to talk to Sam Uley the pack leader and try to avoid a confrontation. If we can't then we fight, but anyone who wants out I'll understand, we all will"

Peter

I watched as the import of his words sunk in and there were a few murmurs.

"Well Major, I'm still hoping to fight beside you, so I'm staying"

Garrett's decision carried some of the others with it, including Alistair I was surprised to see. The only ones who decided to leave were Mary and Randall and we sent them off with our blessing. Then The Major dialled Sam's number and we waited, the outcome of this call would mean a fight or a dispersal. Esme, Rose and Emmett sat together, I was surprised Esme hadn't decided to go but maybe I underestimated her.

Jasper

Sam answered and from the tone of his voice I realized he knew what had happened,

"Jasper."

"Sam, you've heard I take it?"

"Yes. It's not the way I wanted it to go down. I understand Becca got a call before she and Jake left, do you know who that was?"

"We think Alice Cullen but we can't prove it. I'm sorry about the way it happened Sam but we have no fight with the Quileutes any longer."

"I didn't think you would, but some of the pack feel that you murdered one of the pack and his wife. We have a baby to think of too. I take it Jake Jnr. is safe?"

"Sam that's an insulting question."

"Yes, sorry but I had to make sure. So, what do we do now?"

"We won't fight unless you give us no option."

"I'll talk to the pack and get back to you."

Now we waited once more, hoping that the pack preferred to protect their territory.

Bella

I took Jasper to one side, aware the others could still hear but old habits die hard,

"We have to go to Volterra. Alice and Charlotte think they're safe there. If we don't finish this now we will never be safe, there'll be no peace."

He nodded,

"I know but its finding a safe way of getting at them. Remember they have Aro's protection."

"Maybe."

"You have a plan?"

"Well I have an idea. A way of persuading Aro that we make a better friend than foe."

"Fuck she's going to threaten the Volturi!"

I sighed as Peter came up behind me.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that Peter"

"I'm sure you wouldn't but it's true never the less. I'm liking you more every day Princess."

He kissed my neck and scooted off as Jasper growled. I think there might have been words but the phone rang at that moment and Jasper picked it up.

"Sam?"

"I have a proposition for you Jasper"

"I'm listening"

"No vampires in the vicinity of the Reservation period. If we feel threatened we'll attack without warning. We want financial security for Jake Jnr. now he's an orphan, and the treaty with the Cullens has been revoked."

I looked at Esme when he said that and she nodded sadly, it was Alice's fault after all. Was this going to be enough?

"Is that it?"

"Not quite. Some of the wolves feel that an eye for an eye is the best way to settle the score."

"Oh, and just how do they propose to do that?"

"They want Alice Cullen"

Esme gasped and stood up shaking her head.

"I need to talk to the others first. I'll settle Jake Jnr. future myself, I don't make war on children."

"I expect to hear from you soon Jasper or the boys might take it upon themselves to fight."

"Don't threaten me Sam, I don't respond well to threats. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Jasper

The money wasn't an issue and the child deserved a chance especially as an orphan on the Reservation. I couldn't promise no vampires would ever get close to the Res but that didn't matter they would have attacked without warning anyway. Voiding the Cullen treaty was none of my business, it just meant they couldn't go back to Forks and they had plenty of other houses. Alice Cullen might be more of a sticking point, especially with Bella. I wanted her so bad I could taste it but I was prepared to let the wolves get justice for me.

"Well everyone, you heard. Anyone want to say anything?"

I looked round at the shaking heads before turning to Esme, Rose, and Emmett.

"This affects you more than the rest of us. The end of the treaty especially, as you were there when it was agreed."

Charles, Makenna and Alistair indicated they were leaving so I left the Cullens to thank them and say goodbye, knowing they would pass on the wolves threat to any nomads they met. As I went back Jess and Erin passed me,

"I'm pleased it worked out in the end, we didn't relish fighting the wolves but we would have. Best of luck Major."

I shook hands with them and went back to the others, now it was just Esme, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Peter, Bella and myself.

Esme came over to me and I knew she was going to beg mercy for Alice but she was asking the wrong person, it would ultimately be Bella's decision and I thought I knew what she was going to say although she still amazed me at times.

"Jasper she was your mate, by your side for so many years. Surely you wouldn't forget that and throw her to the wolves to be torn apart, you can't, please, I beg you."

"Esme, Alice forfeit any protection from me when she tried to have Bella killed but you're asking the wrong person. It wont be my decision but I'll back Bella in whatever she decides"

"Me too"

That was chorused by Peter, Garrett, Emmett, and Rose.

Esme turned on her "children"

"She's your sister how could you turn your back on her?"

"The same way she did it to us Esme. She isn't worth any loyalty just as she showed no loyalty."

"Well she's safe in Volterra so it's a moot point isn't it? Aro will keep her safe"

"Well Esme you'd better pray that he's as loyal to Alice as you are because we are going after her"

"In Volterra? You're mad"

"No Esme, just determined to finish this once and for all."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

Jasper

The decision had been made so I rang Sam,

"We have a deal Sam, and that's the end of it right?"

"As soon as you deliver Alice Cullen to us"

"Agreed. The money for Jake's son is in a bank account naming you and Emily as trustees. Use it wisely"

"Thank you Jasper. We will. I wait to hear from you again when you are ready to deliver on your promise."

I put the phone down and turned to Rose and Emmett,

"I need to ask you to do something for me. Keep Esme here and don't let her warn Alice although she'll probably know we're coming anyway."

Bella shook her head and smiled,

"I don't think so Jazz. I'm keeping us all under my shield and Alice can't see through it. As long as she concentrates on us she wont know what's coming"

Emmett was angry he wasn't included in the party to Volterra but I think Rose was relieved and I didn't blame her at all.

Bella

I was surprised that Garrett hadn't left yet but it seemed he was coming with us to Italy.

"I'm not keen on meeting the Volturi in person but I'm happy to be back up in case you need to get out fast with your prisoner"

"Thank you Garrett"

"My pleasure Bella"

Rose arranged the flight while we decided on the best way to approach Aro.

"Don't forget, Carlisle's there and I'm sure he'll have something to say about us taking Alice from the safety of the city."

"Jazz I don't care. I've had enough of Carlisle and Alice Cullen and its about time they woke up and smelled the burning odour of deceit and betrayal"

"Wow Bella, with speeches like that you should go into politics"

"Shut up Peter"

"OK Princess but I'd vote for you"

We all knew Peters banter was there hiding a broken heart so we weren't too hard on him.

"I think we need to offer him something he can't afford to refuse."

"No way Bella, you do not work for the Volturi."

"I didn't mean that Jazz, I had another plan in mind."

"OK, go on"

"We suspect one of the other Brothers had a hand in this earlier on and Aro hijacked it, so if we tell him I've been approached to work on another's behalf he'll believe it"

"So, you're going to offer what? If not to work for him?"

"Well, he'll be worried I might work for someone. If I offer my assurance that I wont work against him if he hands Alice over..."

"It might just work, a negative deal yeah I like it"

Peter was smiling now.

"I'm not sure Aro would go for that Bella. After all he doesn't get anything tangible and has to hand Alice over. He has no guarantee you'll keep your word."

"True, but on the other hand can he afford the danger that I might work for any opposition?"

Jasper

The flight was long and tedious so I shut my eyes and listened to the argument going on between Peter, Garrett, and Bella. The cabin crew had been interested at first but once Peter told them they were designing a new computer game they became really keen, so every so often one would come across with a new scenario. They were all mad as far as I was concerned and I thought about Aro's possible responses. Bella had something he wanted and he had Alice. He would try for the best deal, Bella in exchange but he already knew that was a non starter. He didn't know about the deal with the Quileutes therefore he didn't know how important getting Alice was to us, thank goodness. Bella could play it cool and by shielding our small party ensure he didn't get anything from one of us. Aro held his position as spokesman for the Volturi jealously and wouldn't like the idea he might be ousted with Bella's help but would it be enough? We'd just have to play our hand and see what cards Aro held.

Once we got to Volterra Garrett took the car keys and drove back down the hill to wait. That left the three of us to approach the Volturi stronghold and whatever it held for us. The receptionist was as always beautiful and eager to become a vampire although we knew very few actually were. Most when they'd come to the end of their use became a meal. She rang through to Aro and Felix came to escort us through the corridors to the audience chamber. Aro was waiting, alone which was unusual, the other two chairs either side empty. He saw my gaze and smiled, in my opinion he still looked like a snake about to strike.

"Bella and her two friends. What a surprise, I never expected you to visit me here. I'm sorry my Brothers aren't here to greet you, they have business elsewhere"

It was my guess that one of them did and the other was along to keep an eye out for Aro.

Aro

I was curious as to why Bella had come to Volterra, surely she didn't expect me to hand Alice Cullen over to her, or was she finally ready to make a deal? That would be wonderful, with Bella I would be invincible but I doubted that was her reason for this visit.

"So my dear Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to do a deal Aro"

"Really? And what is it that I have you could possibly want?"

"Oh I think the question should be, what am I offering in return"

"Very well, what are you offering me?"

"Security."

"Security? But I already have that dear one. Look around you, I am surrounded by guards, in a walled city. Who could possibly harm me?"

"Anyone who had me working with them Aro"

"Is that a threat Bella? Most unfriendly"

"No Aro just a fact, and there are people out there who would pay handsomely for a weapon that couldn't fail against you."

"I see, are we talking about anyone in particular?"

"No one I am prepared to name. After all if I don't make a deal with you then I might have to listen more carefully to other offers"

Bella

I was walking a tightrope and I knew just how dangerous Aro could be. My shield had been up since we entered Volterra, I wasn't prepared to lose anyone or allow any one to get hurt. Not again. I rubbed my wrist where the thick scar tissue still burned occasionally. He looked at me searchingly, trying to work out if I were bluffing. He could call my bluff but if he were wrong he would make a dangerous ally for his enemies.

"So, Bella, what you are saying is that you have been approached by others who wish you to enter their service against me but you are willing to do a deal with me, for a price. Not to work for me but not to work against me, is that it?"

"It sounds a fair deal to me"

"I'm sure, but what assurance do I have that you will keep your side of the bargain?"

"You are still here, isn't that proof enough?"

"So, my enemies are that keen to see me fall?"

I didn't answer just smiled at him,

"And in payment for this you want...?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want Aro."

"Ah yes, Alice Cullen. I'm afraid we have a problem there. Carlisle is a dear friend of mine and very keen to take Alice back with him. Explaining I couldn't do that but could hand her over to you would be embarrassing"

"Not as embarrassing as having your ass handed to you by the next would be Volturi leader"

Peter murmured in the background.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Bella

I wondered why he should worry what Carlisle thought, they weren't close. I thought it was just an excuse to prevaricate.

"Perhaps you should speak to Carlisle yourselves"

"OK Aro. That's not a problem but there is one other thing I wanted to discuss"

"More Bella? As if your first request were not enough, go on then"

"I'd like to speak to Charlotte Whitlock too"

He looked genuinely surprised by my request and I knew we'd been wrong about her.

"Charlotte Whitlock? I don't think we have anyone by that name staying with us at present but I will check and if she is in Volterra then certainly you may. I'll arrange for you to see Carlisle if you will excuse me"

As soon as he'd gone I turned to Peter,

"She's not here Peter. We were wrong about her"

"Then where the fuck did she go?"

Jazz and I looked at each other,

"The wolves. They took her as a surety for getting Alice."

"Why didn't Sam say so?"

"Because he didn't order it and he didn't want an all out war with us."

"Do you think she'll be OK?"

His concern was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I don't think Sam would allow them to hurt her. He has to be able to produce her alive and well if we bring Alice to him."

He nodded,

"OK. Lets get this shit sorted then we can go back, hand the pixie bitch over and get Charlotte back."

Jasper

I could feel Peters relief and guilt but it had been Bella and I who really thought she had gone over to the dark side so I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it consolingly. He turned and smiled at me briefly,

"Seems we all got it wrong Major"

I nodded before turning to the door as it opened and Carlisle came in, alone. He walked over to us and I felt his apprehension at seeing the three of us here. He held out his hand in greeting and Bella took it, pulling him close,

"Carlisle, I gave you a second chance, I gave your son a second chance, I even gave your evil bitch of a daughter a second chance, well guess what, I'm fresh out of third chances and I will have Alice one way or another."

"Bella I don't think you understand. I've spoken at length to Alice and it was all a terrible misunderstanding"

I couldn't help my laughter, nor it seemed could Peter,

"Misunderstanding Carlisle, what fucking planet are you from? She's already told Bella her reasons for trying to kill her."

"Alice is sick in the mind, she needs help"

"No Carlisle, she's a psychopathic bitch and she needs putting down."

He turned his attention back to Bella,

"Bella please, she's my daughter"

"No Carlisle she isn't, any more than Jasper is your son and as you had scant regard for him why should you be so worried about her?"

"Its different, Jasper is a man, able to take care of himself..."

I interrupted him,

"Oh, I thought there would be a rational explanation for all this, seems I was wrong Carlisle"

"I've spoken to Aro and he assured me that Alice would be safe here in Volterra and much as I want her home I can see he's right."

"Oh he was right, but the thing with Aro is that he says one thing and does another. He's assured you Alice will be safe here but did he tell you how long for? Only he's busy making deals all over the place and if he sees that she is mentally unstable he'll drop her quicker than a pan of Greek Fire, I guarantee it."

"I trust Aro to keep his word. We've known each other a very long time"

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Tell Alice Bella is coming for her, very soon."

He turned on his heel and marched out of the room, back stiff with anger

"That went well" Peter observed. "All the Cullens have a fucking bolt loose, except Rose And Emmett. How they escaped the family madness I can't imagine."

Bella

I wondered why Aro had let us speak to Carlisle and as the door opened again the answer stood before us. Held in a vice like grip by two of the Volturi Guard was Alice Cullen. Aro had sent Carlisle to speak to us so there wouldn't be a scene when he took Alice from her quarters. As the Guard at the door closed it Alec came from a back room and walked over to me handing over a sheet of vellum. I unrolled it and read the contents quickly before and handing it over to Jazz with a smile. Aro wasn't prepared to gamble on his safety, he was handing over Alice Cullen in return for my solemn oath not to act against him with anyone trying to overthrow his position on the Volturi. Jazz handed it to Peter before turning to me,

"Well?"

I turned back to Alec,

"I agree to his terms and please tell him thank you"

Alec nodded and went back the way he had come while the two Guards, at a nod as he passed them, dropped Alice's arms and turned walking out. Alice flew after them but her way was barred by Felix.

"Sorry Alice. There's no place for you here"

She cowered against him as Peter and Jazz approached her, taking her arms and dragging her with us back to the entrance of the Clock Tower. Standing at the top of the steps was Garrett,

"Ah, so the message was right."

"Message?"

"Yeah, I got a message saying the car would be needed here this afternoon."

Aro thought of everything! Alice struggled, attempting to break free of the grip on her arms but she was out muscled and was soon in the back seat, Jazz one side of her, Peter the other while I slipped into the passenger seat next to Garrett who drove away at speed.

"That place gives me the shivers."

At the airport the private Volturi jet was standing by, Jane in its open doorway,

"Aro said you might have trouble with a commercial flight as Alice appears a little reluctant and disturbed so he thought you might appreciate the use of the Jet."

Having finished her speech she edged past us and held out her hand for the car keys,

"I'll get it back to the rental company"

We watched as she drove off before climbing aboard our luxury transport home.

"See Alice, even the Volturi are eager to get shot of you"

Peter held her arm tightly as she boarded and put her on the inside sitting beside her with a smile,

"Its been too long since we had a chat Alice. Now we have time to catch up"

She closed her eyes but she couldn't close her ears to Peters mad ramblings and he made the flight back to Seattle a nightmare for her. Just before we landed I heard the tail end of his conversation,

"So you see Alice they found that by scooping out the centre of your body and keeping you thirsty the agony could go on for years. Quite a good method of torture for a vampire. I wonder what they have planned for you."

**Just to let you know we're almost at the end of the story, one more chapter to go so if there's anything you think I've missed now is the time to let me know. Jules x**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Bella

Emmett and Rose were waiting with Esme in the Airport Car Park and when she saw us with Alice she cried out and ran to us trying to hug her daughter but Peter pushed her away keeping a good grip on Alice's arm.

"Esme I think Carlisle will be back soon, we spoke to him in Volterra. He's going to be disappointed so he'll need you"

Esme looked at me imploringly but I just shook my head, the time for chances was over and we had a comrade to recover. As we drove away leaving Esme with Rose and Emmett to wait for word from her husband I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't want her anywhere near Alice when we handed her over to the Quileutes.

"Why are you taking me back to Forks? You could have killed me in Italy. You aren't going to kill me are you? I knew you wouldn't, you'd see it was all a big game Bella. Are we going home?"

She was losing her grip on reality or was it yet another act in her repertoire? Well it wouldn't matter much longer either way. When she saw we'd missed the turning for the house she sat up a little straighter and her eyes roved over our faces.

"Where are we going?"

"We have a prior invitation Alice and you are included"

Recognizing the sign for the Reservation she started struggling once more,

"I can't go on the Reservation. We have a treaty with the Quileutes"

"Did have Alice. Its been withdrawn, torn up, however you like to put it"

"Then why are we going there?"

She stopped on seeing Sam and the rest of the pack standing just inside the now defunct Treaty line. Sam alone was in human form and as we got out the wolves started growling in unison.

"We're here Sam but I think there was something you didn't tell me."

He smiled,

"Our ace in the hole you mean? Sorry about that but she hasn't been harmed"

He motioned with his hand and Charlotte came forward. With a cry of joy and relief she ran to Peter and he took her in his arms kissing her with a contentment even I could feel.

"I don't like being kept in the dark Sam. We were open with you."

He nodded but didn't say anything, all eyes were on Alice who seemed to have realized what was about to happen. She screamed as I took her from Peter and walked forward with her.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?"

He nodded again, his eyes on me, hearing something in my tone of voice,

"Well we kept our side of the bargain, but before we complete the deal I have one more question I need answering."

I looked at Alice and saw hope in her face,

"Whatever happens Alice its over for you but Becca said something before she died."

"Becca's dead? I didn't see that. I didn't see you coming either, or this. What's happening to me?"

I shook my head, not knowing or caring much.

"Who was paying Becca? You know Alice, Who was it? And what did they hope to accomplish?"

She looked at me, naked cunning in her eyes,

"You expect me to answer your questions and then throw me to the wolves? I may be confused but I'm not stupid. You want answers I want my life."

"Sorry Alice, its just not worth the risk."

I walked her closer to the wolves and she screamed,

"No. Don't let them tear me apart, please Bella. I'll tell you what I know I promise."

I walked back out of the wolves hearing,

"Talk Alice, fast."

She looked nervously over her shoulder,

"I was approached a long time ago by Marcus with a plan to overthrow Aro and put himself at the head of the Volturi..."

I stopped her,

"Sorry Alice I don't buy it. How could he have known what was going to happen?"

I grabbed her arm more tightly and she squirmed,

"OK. It was my idea, I went to him. I wanted power, I deserved it with my gift but I refused to be one of Aro's puppets. I saw you and Jazz, all of it and then when I saw Jake's feelings for you I knew I could orchestrate a really grand design, it was going to impress Marcus and show him I was worthy to stand at his side. I found Becca and being a greedy little fool with some very dodgy family connections she was ideal as Jake's imprint. It was a good plan and it would have worked with anyone else. You ruined it all, you and that freak Jasper Whitlock. Marcus pulled out when Aro got too suspicious but he paid Becca so you see it was his plan really."

"Alice I'm not sure if you are stupid or mad. You killed and destroyed just to get your butt on one of the Volturi thrones."

"Well, I told you what you wanted to know. Will you help me now Bella? Please, you're still alive and so is Jasper so there's no real harm done is there?"

I put an arm comfortingly round her shoulder,

"Yes Alice you did and I'll help you the best way I can."

I looked at Sam as we approached,

"I'm handing her over"

So fast it was over in a fraction of a second I ripped her head from her body and threw the two pieces over the Treaty line. The wolves went crazy, each snapping and ripping chunks from her body throwing them into the trees then chasing after them. Sam nodded to me before turning his back on us and walking slowly out of view into the trees.

Jasper

I knew Bella couldn't bear the thought of seeing Alice ripped apart by the wolves and she'd done what she thought best under the circumstances. I was proud of my mate, she'd bluffed Aro, the master of the game and kept us from a war with the wolf pack. Garrett tapped me on the shoulder,

"Major, I guess it's all over now so I'll be on my way. Sorry I didn't get to fight alongside you, still I'm sure there will be more chances in the future, you seem to attract trouble."

"Thanks for all your help Garrett and if I ever find myself in need of a fighting friend I'll be sure to look you up"

He took Bella in his arms and kissed her on both cheeks,

"It was an honour to stand beside you Mrs Whitlock, you give your mate a run for his money when it comes down to guts, cunning, and double crosses. I hope to see you again in the future"

He put her back down and with a wave ran out of sight, where to we had no idea but I had the feeling we would see him again in the future..

Peter turned to me,

"You know, life is going to be really fucking boring without Alice the nutter around"

Charlotte smacked his arm,

"Ouch, well its true. I mean, what are we going to do with ourselves now?"

"Well for myself I intend taking my beautiful mate away for a long holiday and then we'll be building our new home together."

Peter looked crestfallen and I knew he had been hoping we'd stay together at least for a while,

"You coming?" I asked him.

His face lit up then he thought about it and turned to Charlotte,

"What do you think Char? Fancy a few wild sexual experiences with The Major and Bella?"

"Ah Peter, you and Char, me and Jazz no swapping!"

Bella obviously thought Peter needed a little guidance.

"I know that Princess, but you can't fault a guy for trying!"

She laughed,

"It's good to have Prince Charming back, although I have an idea I might be thinking differently after a few weeks!"

"Now Princess it's going to be great, trust me. A few weeks in the mountains wrestling grizzlies, maybe we should invite Emmett and Rose to join us. What do you think?"

Bella looked at me and I shrugged,

"Down to you beautiful."

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Roses number. Within seconds it was arranged we'd wait for them on the highway and head South, away from Forks, Washington State, and probably never come back.

**Reading back over this I realize there are a few unanswered questions still remaining and thanks to Lady Skyelite for reminding me of at least one so I'll be adding a couple more Chapters. Jules**


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Rose

We stayed with Esme at the airport wishing we were with the others to see that Charlotte was safe and Alice dealt with. I knew why Bella had asked us to stay though, Esme had no one else now, except Carlisle. Even Edward seemed to have vanished from our lives and I did wonder where he was hiding and if Carlisle knew. When she got the call from Carlisle saying he wouldn't be back for a couple of days we got her a hotel room, she couldn't go back to Forks now the Treaty had been cancelled, it was too dangerous. Emmett was eager to get away and when we got the call from Bella he was ecstatic. Esme pleaded with us to stay at least until Carlisle got back but I think she knew in her heart that our time with the Cullens was at an end and she said a sad goodbye as she watched us drive off, not being able to give her any idea when or if we might come to find her and Carlisle again.

Esme

Bella and Jasper along with his friends had torn our family apart, leaving just Carlisle and myself to carry on alone and while I had seen Bella's side of things most of the time I couldn't forgive her for taking Alice away from me, for handing over my sweet, if slightly strange, little girl from me. We could have looked after her and kept her from doing any more damage. I desperately needed Carlisle by my side, I wanted to know what had happened in Volterra, why he hadn't been able to persuade Aro to let him take custody of Alice. I drove back to the airport early the evening he was due to fly in, eager to see his face and feel the comfort of his embrace. The flight was delayed and I sat impatiently waiting in the arrivals hall. When his flight was finally shown as landed on the board I stood up and walked to the barrier, scanning the passengers for his beautiful face and when I saw him I heaved a sigh of relief, my mate was finally home. I waved smiling broadly but he just lifted a hand, his face serious and his step slow.

Carlisle

I wasn't looking forward to this meeting with Esme but it was unavoidable. She looked so eager and happy to see me, even knowing I hadn't been able to save our poor Alice. She'd lost all her children and I felt responsible for that. I should have taken more notice of what was going on, I should have stopped it all before it got to the point of no return but I hadn't, I'd let things slide relying on my friendship with Aro to overcome any obstacles and now I was about to make things infinitely worse, for my wife at least. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I couldn't speak to her here in the Airport, for now I would have to pretend that everything was as normal, that I was home and everything would work out. We couldn't go back to the house in Forks but I didn't want to rent a hotel room so the only alternative was a long drive to our flat outside Bellingham, but it would give me time to think of the best way to approach the important discussion we needed to have.

Esme

I was disappointed that Carlisle wouldn't get a hotel room, it had been too long since we had been alone together but he said he had important things to discuss and wanted privacy so I had to be satisfied with sitting close as he drove, my hand on his thigh. Usually he would have covered my hand with his but he kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel and his muscles were tense. I wondered if he had bad news about Edward, that would have upset him tremendously, but I didn't want to ask. For just a little while I wanted to imagine that everything was the way it had always been, Carlisle and I, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward and who? Bella? Tanya? Or a new love? This had all started with Bella entering our lives, I just hoped it wouldn't end with Bella destroying that life totally.

As soon as we got to the apartment I was ready for whatever news Carlisle had but he insisted on showering first. When he came out of the bathroom in just a pair of loose cotton pants I remembered just how much I desired him, how much I loved this man who had brought me back from death and furnished me with beautiful homes and a wonderful family to love and care for. I ran to him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him eagerly, at that moment I knew something had changed radically. He turned his face so my lips grazed his cheek not his lips and with a little cry I stepped back, the hurt I felt showing in my eyes.

Carlisle

I knew I was hurting Esme but I couldn't keep up a pretence when she was going to be devastated in any case. I took her hand and led her to the armchair by the fireplace, her favourite spot in the apartment and sat her down, kneeling in front of her and taking both of her hands in mine.

"Esme, things have changed. I wasn't able to save Alice for you."

She nodded, her eyes full of venom,

"I know, I saw her at the airport. You know Rose and Emmett have gone back to join Jasper and Bella. How could they Carlisle after what happened to their sister?"

"Esme, I know you don't want to hear this but I did a lot of thinking while I was travelling and I must admit to you that I was partly responsible for Alice's death. You sided with Bella and Jasper yourself at one point and you know I'm right."

She shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself sobbing,

"Why didn't Aro stop them taking her Carlisle?"

"Very simple my dear, he got a better offer."

"From Bella I suppose?"

"Well yes, that topped even mine I'm afraid."

"Your offer? You made an offer to try to save Alice?"

"More to save myself my dear."

"I don't understand Carlisle. What did you offer Aro?"

"My company, and Edwards gift if he would allow Alice to live."

"Your company? We were going to live in Volterra? I thought you hated the place? Despised their way of life? After all you have done in the world, all your work with the sick, you were willing to give it up and move us to Volterra to save Alice's life? I'm not sure I could live with the Volturi Carlisle, you've told me so much about them that I hate Aro and his brothers without even meeting them. And what about our life here? Our houses? Isle Esme? Could we still leave if we wanted to? Why did Aro turn you down? Where is Edward? Is he safe? Is he in Volterra? What did Bella have to offer that outweighed Edwards talent? Aro always wanted Edward, so much he could taste it you said. Answer me Carlisle, I don't understand any of this, explain what's happening to us."


	97. Chapter 97

**I know I said I'd almost finished but somehow my fingers keep tapping the keys as my brain goes into overdrive so please stay with me, I have no idea how much more there is. Jules x**

Chapter Ninety Seven

Carlisle

I tried to hush Esme so I could answer all her questions, she was getting hysterical and I knew things would only get worse but I had to carry on now I'd started.

"Esme, pull yourself together and be quiet. I will answer all your questions but I need you calm so you can listen and understand."

She took a few deep breaths and clenched her hands together to stop them shaking.

"Is it another woman Carlisle? Have you found out your feelings for me weren't as deep as you thought?"

"No Esme, there isn't another woman."

"But your feelings have changed towards me"

It wasn't a question but a statement, and I smiled inwardly.

"No, that's not true either"

"Then what is going on?"

I put my hands over hers, feeling the slight tremor she couldn't stop.

"I'm going back to Volterra to live with the Brothers."

"You're going? What about me? If your feelings haven't changed then what about me?"

Her voice was rising again and I decided to break it to her before she got herself too wound up.

"I don't know what you want to do Esme. I know you don't want to live in Volterra, I don't want you to come to Italy with me."

"You don't? But you said your feelings haven't changed, that there's no one else"

"No I said my feelings haven't changed, that much is true but I never said there was no one else."

"You said there wasn't another woman"

"There isn't another woman, there never could be Esme."

Esme

I knew I was confused and upset, heartbroken even, but he wasn't making any sense.

"If its not another woman and you're feelings towards me haven't changed then explain why you don't want me to go with you. Don't you love me any more Carlisle?"

His face gave me the answer to that question,

"You don't do you?"

"Esme, I hate to do this to you but its time you learned the truth. I am very fond of you and we've had some nice times together but you were never my mate. I knew that even before I saved you.

I felt as if a huge weight was pressing on my chest, crushing me.

"Then why Carlisle?"

"I needed to try, to have a normal kind of family and you were an excellent mother figure, you loved all our children and taught them right from wrong. I can't fault you in that respect but I never loved you. I already had my hearts desire taken from me. I feel responsible for what has happened in a way. I wasn't a very good role model for the children"

"Yes you were, your spirit, your compassion, your devotion to your family, all helped to form us into as united group."

"But it was all a sham Esme, a camouflage to hide what I really was, what I really wanted."

Carlisle

She still didn't understand and I knew she was going to be horrified when she learned the truth.

"Esme, I need to thank you for staying with me all these years and I want to apologise for not being the man you thought I was. Its time for me to stand up and reveal the real Carlisle Cullen, I left the Volturi not because I disliked their way of life particularly, I could have lived with the scorn of the brothers at my different diet, I was trying to prove a point, that I was strong enough to be different, to rise above my nature and change, reinvent myself. I left because things were becoming too complicated, I'd fallen in love with someone, someone I knew would come although I didn't know when. There was another Seer before Alice but her visions sent her mad and she committed suicide. Before she died she told me my future but she also told the others and they were very set against what they were told. I left and decided to work with the humans so I would be in the right place at the right time to find my mate."

"And were you?"

I smiled sadly,

"Almost Esme. Almost, but I failed to save her, I was too late to do that so I did the next best thing and saved her son."

"Edwards mother was your mate?"

"Yes but as I say I wasn't in time to save her so I did as she begged and saved her son."

"Why didn't you just change her, make her a vampire?"

"She refused my help. She traded her life for his, I couldn't take both of them, I couldn't have managed alone with two newborns and I kept the faith, saving Edward and teaching him my way of life. I loved him as a son because he was the closest I would ever get, he should have been my son, as she should have been my wife in another life."

"Does Edward know this?"

"Yes I explained it all to him once he was over his first few years. When I brought you home because I still felt lonely he took some persuading but I think he always knew it was a sham that's why he accepted you so easily. Then when the others joined us, Rose who I intended for him, the one he refused, and Emmett he was comfortable that we were all living a lie, as a family. But when Bella arrived on the scene it was me who became jealous, that he would have a chance with his human mate where I lost mine. Alice when she came to us was very open about her gift and I'd asked her to look at his future. I wanted him happy and at first the idea of the wheel turning full circle amused me then I became jealous but it was Alice who put the final nail in the coffin. She came to me distraught about two years before Bella moved to Forks, she'd seen Jasper falling in love with her, being his true mate. Between us we devised a plan to keep Bella away from Jasper and with Edward where she belonged, he saw her first, she was his singer, his not Jaspers. In the event it didn't turn out how we planned, poor Alice became more and more desperate to stop Bella from becoming Jaspers mate, to try and keep her with Edward. It was the death of her quite literally."

"You planned it with Alice and now you're leaving me to move to Volterra with Edward? That's it? After all I've done for you, you're just walking out on me?"

"I need to get away from here Esme, from this life that's crushing me. I'll be able to continue my work in Italy, there's a big hospital in Pisa and I have applied for a post there. You'll find someone my dear and you can have the houses here in America and Isle Esme. I've set up a trust for you so you'll never want for money."

"And that's it? I get a roof over my head and money to spend but I'm on my own, trying to live alone while you tuck yourself into a nice comfortable life with your friends"


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

Esme

Did he really think I was going to smile, say thank you and let him walk away, leaving me alone with no friends, no family, and no husband? Did he really think so little of me? Was he really so stupid as to think I would take this lying down? Then he didn't know me at all and he'd given me all the ammunition I needed to destroy him and his precious son who it turned out thought nothing of me. All I had to do was to let him walk out the door, believing he was home free and set up my payback.

"So this is goodbye? Are you leaving straight away?"

He looked uncomfortable,

"I was hoping we could part as friends Esme."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close hugging me almost as he used to. I stopped myself from freezing at his touch and relaxed into him. I wanted him to leave with no suspicion about me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Esme. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me eventually and I wish you all the best in your new life"

"I can't say I forgive you Carlisle but I will try to make something of what you leave behind. I still thank you for giving me so many years with a family. I appreciate your attempts to make me happy."

Carlisle

In the event she had taken it all much better than I had expected and I relaxed knowing there wouldn't be any messy scenes. When I released her I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled patting my cheek.

"All the best Carlisle. I hope you will be happy with the path you have chosen. Goodbye"

She got up, very composed, and walked out of the room shutting the bathroom door behind her. I heaved a sigh of relief and went into the bedroom to collect the few things I'd brought with me not knowing how long I would be held up by Esmes reaction. I opened my wallet and took out the photograph of her and the children that I had carried as a dutiful husband and father and placed it on the dresser along with my keys to the house in Forks and this apartment and the papers with instructions for using the trust fund I had set up for her then taking a last look at the bathroom door I pulled on my jumper and jacket, grabbed my flight bag and left, shutting the door quietly before heading down to wait for the taxi I had just rung to arrange. I would have a wait until Dan could get the jet to Floathaven airstrip but that wasn't a problem, I didn't mind a wait now the dirty deed was done.

Esme

I heard the door close and waited a few seconds to make sure he'd left before coming out of the bathroom. Seeing the photograph and keys I smiled bitterly to myself swiping my hand across the top of the dresser and scattering them on the bedroom floor. Then sighing I picked them up and pocketing the keys, I ripped the photograph to pieces before taking them into the bathroom and flushing them away. The trust papers I put in my bag and then I sat down planning my next move. I knew where Edward and Carlisle could be found and I knew some people who would be very interested in part of the conversation I'd just had with my ex husband. I'm not sure how long I sat looking at the receiver before picking it up. There was no hurry, he wasn't going anywhere and they say revenge is a dish best served cold. I dialled the number from memory and waited hoping Rose hadn't turned her cell phone off.

Rose

We were just back from the creek when I heard my cell phone ringing. Wrapping a towel around me I stepped out of the shower and past Emmett who tried to flick it off. I glared,

"Wait tiger."

I was surprised to see it was Esme ringing and answered cautiously,

"Esme? Is everything OK?"

"Rose, no it's not but I wondered if it would be possible to talk to Bella or Jasper, it's very important"

"They aren't back yet but it wont be long. Can I take a message or get them to ring you back?"

"No its OK I have to go out but I'll ring again soon."

I looked at the phone in my hand, Esme had sounded strange and I wondered if Carlisle hadn't made it home yet, but why she wanted to speak to Jazz or Bella was beyond me. She had been so distressed as they took Alice away I thought she would never speak to either of them again. Emmett raised his eyebrows,

"More mystery. Do you think our lives will ever go back to the way they were Rose? Not with the Cullens I mean, but quiet and peaceful?"

"Is that what you want Emmett? Perpetual students moving from place to place when we had been settled somewhere for just a few years?"

He grabbed me, towel and all and whispered in my ear,

"No way. I like this new life with the others, its fun and relaxing. Do you think they'll let us stay?"

"Only if you stop pinching all the best bears Em"

Peters shout alerted us to the fact the others were back. There was no pretence of privacy here, we lived as a group with no secrets, no pretending, and it was much less stressful in the long run.

Bella

When Rose came out looking puzzled I stopped, the others going on ahead to grab a shower before we went hunting. Peter and Charlotte still went alone but only because of their diet. Emmett and Rose tended to come with us and make a game of it.

"Bella I've just had Esme on the phone, she sounded very odd and she wanted to talk to you or Jazz"

"Me? I'm surprised she can even bear to speak my name after Alice. What did she want? Is there a problem with Carlisle?"

"She wouldn't say, just that she'd ring back soon."

I shrugged,

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. Ready to hunt?"

Rose smiled and pointed a finger at me,

"No cheating this time Bella. Using your shield to keep Em away from that bear was just plain cruel"

"Yeah but fun!"

I went up to our room and just managed to catch Jazz in the shower, I loved showering with him, in fact I loved doing everything with him. As he washed my hair for me I told him about Esmes call, like me he was baffled.

"Bella its Esme"

Rose called up and I went to grab a towel but Jazz shook his head,

"Enjoy your shower I'll speak to her"

I watched as he wound a towel around his waist and went out, God I loved that man!

Jasper

I took the phone from Rose,

"Esme, how can I help you?"

"Jasper, thank you for talking to me but I think it's a case of what I can do for you really."

"OK, I'm intrigued. Is Carlisle back yet?"

"He was but he's gone again now and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you mind meeting me somewhere so we can talk face to face, with the others of course, there's no need for secrecy"

"Sure, we can come to you or you can travel to us, we're in Colorado at the moment"

"I'll come to you if you could pick me up from Denver, is that OK?"

"Just let us know a time and Bella and I will come pick you up. Are you all right Esme?"

"No Jasper I'm not, but it will wait. I'll leave the flight details with Rose. Thank you for your understanding."

Rose shrugged as I handed the phone back to her,

"What the hell is going on? Carlisle was back but he's gone again, where?"

"No idea Em but we'll find out when she gets here. For now I left a very wet and soapy Bella in the shower and I'd like to get back to her"

Em grinned,

"I'll just bet you would"

I laughed as I ran back up the stairs, it was good to be with friends and I felt more light hearted than I ever had.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

Bella

We'd sat around trying to guess why Esme wanted to see us and where Carlisle was but it went from simple ideas to the fantastic. Peters theory was that Carlisle had been abducted by aliens and was even now being anally probed while Esme tried to get together a rescue party. Emmett on the other hand decided Carlisle had run off with an exotic dancer and in order to win him back Esme wanted us to teach her snake charming whilst wearing a grass skirt and nothing else. I think that was just wishful thinking on his part, the idea of Rose in a grass skirt and nothing else seemed to intrigue him. We girls just sat quietly, we knew there was something seriously wrong and it concerned us all. While Jazz and I went to pick her up from the airport Rose and Charlotte put fresh flowers in a room for her and made the bed, just so she'd feel welcome. I just hoped she would still be welcome when we heard what she had to say.

Her flight had arrived early so she was waiting outside for us and smiled sadly before climbing in the back seat with her bag,

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, I know we didn't see eye to eye over Alice but I've come to terms with what happened."

"I'm glad Esme, we never wanted to hurt you"

"I know Bella, someone else did that instead."

"Carlisle?"

Jazz had looked over his shoulder at her and she nodded,

"I don't think I can go through it more than once so would you mind if we waited until we got to the others?"

"Of course"

We sat silent, wrapped in our own thoughts and Jaspers hand came over to take mine, squeezing it in reassurance.

Rose

When they got back they all looked very serious but when I looked at Bella she just shook her head, so she still didn't know what it was all about. Esme came over and hugged Em and me before shaking hands with Peter, she was about to do the same to Charlotte but was pulled into a hug anyway. Then she took a deep breath and started to speak. She told us exactly what Carlisle had said to her, word for word, and when she finished no one spoke, we were all stunned. Carlisle and Alice? I think what shocked me most was to learn that Esme wasn't Carlisle's mate, they had seemed so good together, so right and all these years he'd been living a lie with only one person he cared about, Edward, his mates son. Emmett got up and walked over to Esme taking her in his arms and holding her tight. My big tough husband was consoling his mother in the only way he could. Her arms crept around him and they stayed like that for some time, a touching sight to us all. It was Jasper who finally broke the silence.

Jasper

I felt for Esme, I knew she had loved Carlisle with all her heart and to find out he'd been acting a part all these years must have been devastating for her but what I wanted to know is why she'd come to us? Why she'd told us? And most of all what she wanted?

"I'm so sorry Esme for your pain. I know you didn't come here just to tell us though. You're welcome to stay as long as you want but I think you had something else in mind...revenge?"

She pulled away from Emmett patting him on the cheek in thanks before looking over at me.

"As always Jasper you get straight to the heart of the matter. I don't want revenge for myself so much although it would be sweet. My main sorrow was for Alice because he used and manipulated her. He knew she was mentally delicate but he still used her and I believe he is ultimately responsible for her death, for the while mess. I can't ask you to act on my behalf and I know I can't get at him myself but you have the information now, if you decide to act on it I'd like to think a little is on my behalf."

I nodded, she'd been totally honest with us and I admired that in her. I looked around at the others before responding,

"I know Rose and Emmett would shout for revenge on your behalf straight away, I feel that way myself to a degree but I need to point something out before we make any decisions. We have a good comfortable and secure life now, a new family so to speak. Any action we take may, probably will, jeopardise that security. Remember by taking action against Carlisle we are acting against the Volturi, against Aro even, or at least he might see it that way. We could die, all of us. I'm not saying we should or shouldn't act, I'm just laying the facts out before you, so you can make an informed decision."

The others were looking at each other and I knew they were weighing things up. Peter and Charlotte had no loyalty to Esme, no reason to mourn Alice's death but of the four others in the room I knew that they had already made their decision, they would follow me, and Peter knew I wouldn't let this lay. Carlisle had cost me too much and I would pay him back, with interest.

Bella

I saw the look pass between Peter and Jazz and I knew whatever Rose and Emmett decided the four of us at least would be taking a trip to Volterra. Alice's death didn't lay heavy on my conscience until now. Until I knew she had been manipulated by the man she looked up to as a father figure The one person who should have talked her out of any action and prevented her from hurting herself or others. To me his treachery was of the basest kind. Emmett turned to Rose and held out his hand,

"I don't know about the rest of you but we think Carlisle needs punishing for what he's done to Alice and Esme"

Rose nodded in agreement and waited for our response. The first to move was Peter which surprised Rose but not me, he stood up and took Charlotte's hand then stretched out the other to Rose. Jazz looked at me and we joined them I took Emmett's other hand and Jazz reached out to Esme. We stood, a circle of vengeance, unbroken. The decision had been made without another word being uttered.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

Bella

The first thing we needed to do was find out where Edward was and if he knew what had gone on with Alice. He knew about Carlisle's love for his mother and the deceit his father had played on Esme and for that alone he ought to be punished but if he knew about Alice and what Carlisle had done to her then it made him no better a man than his "father". If Carlisle had offered Edwards gift to Aro then he had to know where Edward was, but at the same time it meant Edward hadn't been in Volterra at that time. If we were lucky we might catch up with him before he got there. Rose and Emmett flew to Italy and stood watch at Pisa airport, Edwards most likely travel route. Peter and Charlotte worked the phones looking for sightings of Edward, it was a long shot but it was all we had. Esme wanted to go with us but it would be just too dangerous, she wasn't a fighter so we drove her back to the airport after arranging for her to be picked up at the other end by Tanya.

Rose had rung her on route to Italy with the full story and the sisters were going to keep Esme with them until it was over one way or the other. Then it was up to her if she stayed in Alaska or joined us. One interesting piece of information came from her sister Irina when she rang back later. She had seen Edward in Toronto a few days earlier and he had told her he was playing the piano at a recital at the weekend before flying to Italy to meet Carlisle. So Edward was still our side of the water. Rose and Emmett were informed but told to stay on station in case we missed him. Jazz and I flew up to Toronto to find him.

Jasper

We found the Concert Venue easily enough and decided to wait for Edward to finish playing before saying hello. That way he wouldn't be missed if we needed to "borrow him" for a chat. I decided it would probably be better if Bella approached him first, I disliked the idea of her alone with him but it was only for a short time and I waited out in the alley at the back, near the stage door.

Bella

Edward finished to rapturous applause and it reminded me of the first time he played for me, the same tune he performed tonight in his repertoire. So much water had flowed under the bridge since then, so much pain and sorrow, yet so much love and joy too. He had introduced me to the vampire world, to Jasper and for that I would always be grateful but if he was involved in any way in Alice's death I would forget that and he would die. I was waiting in his dressing room when he entered and his eyes widened in surprise,

"Bella? Did you come to hear me play? I think I made a good job of your lullaby, what did you think? But you aren't here to talk about my performance are you? Where's Jasper?"

"He's outside Edward but I think you and I can clear this up without involving him, unless you'd rather..."

I moved towards the door and he stopped me with a quick shake of the head.

"Clear up what Bella? What is it you think I've done?"

"Done Edward? Why would you say that?"

"Because I knew I'd never see you again unless there was trouble. So why are you here? I heard about Alice, I was shocked but she had done a lot of damage."

"It seems she wasn't working alone though"

"Really? You think I was involved?"

"No, at least I hope not, but you did know that Carlisle wasn't in love with Esme didn't you?"

He looked aghast,

"How did you know that? Did he tell you? Does she know? Poor Esme"

"Don't try to make me think you cared about Esme or her feelings."

"But I did, I liked Esme, she was a good person, she loved us all and Carlisle played the doting husband so I didn't see the harm. My mother was dead after all."

"Well Carlisle did tell her and she was devastated"

"But why?"

"He had to. He told her because he's going back to Volterra to live."

"Volterra? With Aro, why?"

"You didn't know?"

"Why should I? You think I'm going there?"

"I think Carlisle expects you to."

"Why? He knows I hate their way of life, I don't want to be one of Aro's pets."

"That's a pity because Carlisle bargained your gift as a bribe to save Alice"

"You're lying"

As he said it I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"No, and you know it. You weren't the only one Carlisle loved, in his own warped way. He'd been working with Alice for a long time"

"Working with her? To do what? Destroy the family? Get you killed? Or was it Jasper she wanted to hurt? Is that why you're here? You think I conspired with them in some big plot?"

"I was hoping not Edward. I really wanted you to be innocent"

"But you don't think I am?"

"Yes I do but I don't trust you not to join forces with Carlisle and the Volturi against us."

"Bella, nothing would induce me to work for Aro."

"I'm glad to hear that"

Edward who had been so focused on me he missed Jasper's entrance whirled, startled.

"Jasper! Thought Bella needed reinforcements?"

"No. I just didn't want her making a mistake. I don't think you knew anything about Carlisle's plot with Alice and I don't think you'd go to Volterra even for Carlisle now you know he's responsible for Alice's death. You loved your little sister."

Edward hung his head,

"Yes I did. She drove me mad but I loved her all the same. So, if you aren't here to kill me then what?

"Bait, Edward"

"As terse as ever I see Jasper. You want me to lure Carlisle away from Volterra so you can kill him? And why would I do that? Wouldn't it be tantamount to putting my head on the block for the Volturi to hack off?"

"I don't think Aro will care particularly. He would rather have Bella as an ally than an enemy, he already proved that when he gave us Alice. That's when Carlisle offered you as a bribe. Do you want to live with a man who was wiling to give you away?"

Edward thought about this for a moment,

"How is Esme?"

"How do you think? She's just found out her mate doesn't care about her, doesn't love her and he killed her daughter. Her son knew all along it was a sham and her other children have been driven away by her husbands actions."


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One

Carlisle

I was welcomed back by Aro personally although he wasn't happy I was alone,

"No Edward? Such a pity Carlisle, I was looking forward to greeting him."

"He had a concert date he wanted to keep before he travelled to Italy"

"Oh well I look forward to seeing him here soon. And Esme?"

"She isn't coming Aro. I let her go"

"You let her go? I take it you told her about Edwards mother? Tut, Tut, Carlisle, was that wise?"

"She took it well and I've left her well provided for"

"I hope you are right Carlisle. We don't want any unpleasantness here."

Aro turned and left me standing alone in the chamber except for Felix who beckoned me over,

"I'll take you to your rooms Doctor Cullen. They've been prepared for you and your family. Aro was so excited at the thought of seeing Edward. It's never wise to disappoint him, just a friendly warning"

Aro

I wasn't happy at all with the way things had gone, Carlisle believed that Esme would just fade into the woodwork and Edward would follow him like a puppy, how little he knew of human nature! I called Felix in as soon as he had taken Carlisle to his new home.

"Take Alec and find Edward. See what he's doing and Esme too if you can. Report back to me, and only me."

Felix nodded and went as silently as he'd appeared, he was one of the few people here I really trusted. No greed for power, or ambition, Felix knew his strengths and played to them. If there were anything going on he would soon find out.

Felix

I left immediately, that was always the best way when working for Aro, he hated time wasting, especially with something so important as getting a hold of Edward Cullen. It was an easy trip in the Private Jet and I soon found the place Edward was performing, or rather had performed, his Recital had ended a little while ago so I went round the back of the Auditorium to wait for his exit. The alley behind the place smelled of vampire, not Edward but a scent I knew. So The Major was here and interested in the Cullen boy, not good news! I got closer unable to hear anything but I smelled another scent, Bella Swan too, definitely not good news, Aro would be livid. The question was, did Carlisle know about this? If he did he was a dead man walking, no one played Aro for a fool, unless a fool themselves. Pushing the stage door open I saw the doorkeeper had left his post so I slipped in and made my way to where I heard voices in one of the Dressing Rooms. The three were having a really cosy and interesting chat that I knew Aro would be interested to hear. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled his private number, he answered but didn't speak as I put the phone to the door. He would know who it was.

Aro

Felix had as usual come through with the information and as I listened I realized that although Carlisle had promised me Edward and his gift he had no right to do so. Edward knew nothing about it, his father had obviously arranged to meet him in Italy and bring him here before telling him what was going on. I was concerned that Bella and The Major were involved again. I hoped she hadn't thought I'd arranged all this or our agreement would be null and void and I needed her neutrality, knowing I couldn't get her aid. I had to act straight away before they decided to come visit.

"Felix, I need to speak to Bella now."

I heard his grunt of assent followed by a crash as the door was forced open, not a lot of finesse but it got the job done!

"Aro, how kind of you to send Felix to do some carpentry for us"

I heard Felix grunt as Bella laughed.

"Major I sent Felix to find out if Carlisle had been open and honest with me about Edward joining us in Volterra but from what I heard, and I apologise for eavesdropping but it was the quickest way, it seems he knew nothing of the plan. I didn't want you to think I had any part in this, I was duped as was Edward."

Jasper

I couldn't help a slight smile at Aro's words, he'd been caught on the back foot and had to scramble to extricate himself., He was worried Bella would withdraw her offer of neutrality if she thought he had been mixed up with Carlisle.

"Thank you for clarifying that Aro, we did wonder as I'm sure you'll understand. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Do? Was there something you thought I should take action on?"

"Carlisle misled you and he was the one responsible for Alice's death"

"What?"

I told him all that Esme had related of her conversation with Carlisle and I could feel Aro's anger down the phone,

"So it was his idea too? Poor Alice, she should have been able to trust her "father figure" and he used her. Well its too late to do anything about that now but I take it Edward wont be joining us here?"

I looked over at Edward who shook his head,

"I think that's a given, Aro."

"And I take it that you would appreciate the opportunity to "talk" to Carlisle about the matter? You do realize he has joined us once more? Are you asking me to hand over a member of the Volturi to you Major?"

"Well that must be your decision Aro"

Bella held out her hand and I passed the phone over.

Bella

I'd had enough of this pussy footing around, it was time to lay our cards on the table and see what move Aro would make.

"Aro"

"Bella how lovely to speak to you again. I hope you heard my words to your mate."

"I did and I was very pleased and relieved to hear that you weren't involved in this latest scheme but I was disappointed in your last words. Would it be fitting to have a liar and a manipulative schemer in the ranks of the Volturi?"

I had to hit Jazz who had started to laugh and even Felix was grinning.

"Of course not, we must be above reproach if we are to administer our world and be trusted. It's certainly something to be considered. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well I thought it might be a good idea if Carlisle could be brought here so Edward could confront him"

"I see, well it seems if Edward will not visit us then we should be graceful enough to allow him to confront his father, especially as the charge is such a serious one."

I smiled at Jazz, Aro still wanted my cooperation more than anything, it was our ace in the hole still.

"Thank you for being so gracious Aro, can we expect him soon?"

"I'll ask Jane and Alec to accompany him as soon as the Jet returns with Felix."


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and Two 1

Aro

To be honest I was glad for the opportunity to get rid of Carlisle, after all he had nothing to offer the Volturi any more. His gifted daughter was dead and his gifted son refused to join or even visit us. I had explained as simply as possible that I wanted him to go back to Canada and accompany his son here It wasn't an unreasonable request and he saw no problem with doing so, even when I sent him Jane and Alec as companions. I recall telling him that they had business over there and were merely hitching a ride with him, or something like that. Well they did, to make sure he got safely to Edward where the others would be waiting to greet him. I said my final farewell to my old friend, knowing I was unlikely to ever see him again. It was a pity really because he showed such promise when he first came to us, before Ariadne mixed him up with her talk of a human mate.

Carlisle

I was rather surprised when Alec and Jane followed me into the car waiting at the airport in Toronto but guessed they would either be dropped off first or take it on after dropping me off. I was relieved when the car drove off after dropping me at the hotel Edward was staying in for his Concerts. I took the elevator up as usual and knocked on his door which was opened immediately as if he were waiting the other side of it for me.

"Carlisle, thanks for coming for me. Come in, I wont be long"

I smile at his eagerness, soon we would be in Volterra together, living as Father and Son once more as I liked to think his mother would have wished. As soon as I was inside he shut the door and went back to packing his case,

"How did your Concert go?"

"Very well thank you. I had a few surprise guests in the audience"

"Really?"

I wondered if he was being head hunted by an Orchestra or Venue, it would be a shame now he was leaving, but still very nice to be recognised.

"Yes, Felix Volturi and Bella and Jasper Whitlock"

I jumped to my feet,

"They came to see you? Why?"

"Not very flattering that you didn't think it might be my playing but you're right of course, it wasn't. They had a story for me, one you told Esme and she passed on to them. It seems I was the only one who was kept in the dark. I don't appreciate that Carlisle. You used me, you bartered my soul to try and save Alice. How could you?"

"That's not how it was, you know I told Esme I was leaving, that I didn't love her? She's making stories up to come between us that's all."

"You know I might have believed you before I heard the conversation between Aro and the Whitlocks. Now I know you are a liar, you never loved me, you never loved Esme, you never loved anyone in your entire existence and don't say my mother because you let her die."

"Only to save you Edward."

"Really? Well lets ask a hypothetical question shall we? If you had the opportunity to save Bella, your mate, or a child of hers by another man, what would you do Jasper?"

I turned cursing as my two main protagonists entered the room,

"Bella every time Edward."

Bella

I thought Edward had played Carlisle extremely well and when he asked the question and received the answer from my husband and mate my while being swelled with joy. I knew it was a serious answer and had been given in a heartbeat.

"You see Carlisle, that's the difference between us. I love my mate with my whole being. You don't have the faintest idea what love is"

Carlisle scowled at Jasper then sneered,

"What do you know about love? You're barely above the savage state."

I was on him in a second, throttling him with one hand as I spoke coldly into his contorted face,

"You listen to me Carlisle Cullen. Jasper is three times the man you will ever be, the polished exterior hides a core so rotten I can smell it. You lied and deceived your way through your life, destroying at will to get what you wanted. Well guess what. Its my turn now and this is for Alice."

I ripped his arm off at the shoulder and threw it behind me where Jasper deftly caught it.

Edward

There was no way Bella was having all the fun after what I'd learned about my precious Father and maker.

I held out my hand and Bella passed him over, releasing her grip only when I had a good one in her place.

"Edward please, don't be influenced by these two, look at them"

"Oh I did, I had a really good look at them before you arrived and they are probably the most genuine couple I've ever seen excepting Rose and Emmett. I never once saw you look at anyone like that, with even half that tenderness. Not my mother, not Esme, not Alice, not even me. Well guess what, its over. Aro doesn't want you back, you have nothing to offer him"

"But you're coming back with me surely Edward? Please"

I shook my head,

"No I made my last mistake Carlisle. From now on I'm doing what I want to do for me, I'm not your toy any longer, no one is ever going to be again."

As I said that I twisted his head and it came off with a crunch. Jasper whistled and I saw he'd opened the window,

"Throw him out and I'll start a fire in a dumpster, by the time anyone comes the evidence will be ash."

When the deed was done I looked round to see Alec and Jane standing silently watching from the edge of the darkness.

"You can tell Aro that I regretfully decline his offer to join the Volturi."

Alec nodded and they disappeared silently into the night.

"What will you do now Edward?"

I laughed ruefully,

"You know something Bella, I've no idea. Carry on playing I suppose and hope I'll meet my mate somewhere along the road."

"You might have a long wait Edward but she's out there somewhere, like Bella was for me"

Jasper put his arm round the woman I had once held, but they looked right together and I nodded.

"I just hope I'm as lucky as you, finding the right one. I wish you both all the happiness I once thought I could have with Bella. Look after her Jasper, she's very precious"

"Oh I know that Edward and I intend to. So long"

They turned and with a final wave from Bella walked slowly away. As they got to the corner I saw her lay her head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. One day maybe...

**The End.**


End file.
